Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite
by red-jacobson
Summary: After driving Voldemort from his mind in the DoM, Harry discovers the connection between them is gone. This is a good thing, right? Except that now Harry has another problem. A crossover with the Fishbowl Series on this site
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite  
by Red Jacobson

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite

CHAPTER: 01/?

PAIRINGS: Harry/Multiples (Luna, Cho, Padma, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell, Hermione, Fleur, many other girls)

WARNINGS: M/F, F/F, M/F/F/F, Oral, Anal, Violence, Character Death

SUMMARY: After driving Voldemort from his mind in the Department of Mysteries, Harry discovers that the connection between the two of them is gone. This is a good thing, right? Except that now Harry has another problem. A crossover with Characters from the Series, Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Specifically, they are characters as they appeared in my own fan fiction series, "The Fishbowl"

NOTE: This story branches off immediately after Harry drives Voldemort from his mind in Book Five. Some things from the rest of the book are the same, such as the prophecy, but others are very different. Also, Half-Baked Plot and the Deadly Halitosis are completely ignored.

A NOTE ABOUT THE TIMELINE: To line this story up with the Buffy time-line, I've moved the Potter-verse forward to the present day. Don't worry, you won't hear the characters talking about the latest boy bands or anything like that, it's just that, to make the crossover make sense, the events in the Potter-verse couldn't be taking place during 1995 – 1996. I'm also moving the BtVS series back a few years, so Xander and the others are around 30 when this story starts.

A NOTE ABOUT CHARACTERS AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts when the students are 13 years old, to avoid squickiness about Underage Sex. So all the characters getting nasty are at least 16 years old in this story.

DISCLAIMER:None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. If they did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me, I'm poor. *sigh*

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that Rick Santorum and Dr James Dobson would not approve of. In other words, DANGER: SMUT ALERT! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

_**The Department Of Mysteries:**_

_**Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again...**_  
"_**If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."**_  
_**Let the pain stop, thought Harry. Let him kill us...End it, Dumbledore...Death is nothing compared to this...**_  
_**And I'll see Sirius again...**_

_**And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone. **_

_**From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter Thirty-Six by J.K. Rowling**_

_**Dumbledore's Office, **_  
_**shortly afterward**_  
_**June 16th, early morning**_

Harry watched, stunned, as Dumbledore shielded himself from the massive whirlwind of destruction tearing apart his office. He was barely aware that he was the cause, he was still reeling from what he had been told, about the prophecy, and, even more upsetting, about why he was sent to live with those people every year. 'Eleven solid years of abuse and starvation! And he knew! The old goat fucker knew! How could he have done this to me?' Harry blinked as the last device on what had been Dumbledore's desk exploded.

"Harry, I'm sorry..." the shaken old man began.

"Save it!" Harry snarled, "It's too late for apologies, but I'll tell you this, I am not going back to those people again. If you try to make me go back there, you will find that I do have enough hatred towards them to use the Unforgivables! And then what will you do, Old Man? According to you, I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort, and I can't do that if I'm locked up in Azkaban!"

Turning on his heel, Harry stalked to the office door, and could have smiled at the way it opened for him.

As the door closed, Albus Dumbledore stood erect, shaking off his 160 years and drew his wand. A few waves of the wand and muttered words, and all the damage was repaired, and the devices started working again. Smiling benignly, he slipped his wand into the holster in his sleeve and grinned happily. "About damn time he showed some backbone! Too bad Sirius got killed, it's been convenient having a secure location for our meetings, but it's war, and the cannon fodder always has to serve their purpose." In the corner, amazingly undamaged, sat Fawkes on his perch, chirping sadly.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Fawkes! I know you're fond of the boy, I am too, but he's been too soft to do what needs to be done. In my attempt to give that young man a relatively normal childhood, those scum may have destroyed the one thing that could have saved us all. The only thing to do is try and find a secure place for him to stay for the summer, and advise the Dursley family it might be a good idea to move out of the area. They probably won't take my advice, but I do have to make the effort, for appearances if nothing else." Pausing, his grin widened as he looked at his companion of so many years,

"I did notice one interesting thing tonight, even as Harry was destroying my office. The aura of darkness that had surrounded his scar for so many years was gone. It appears that Tom no longer has a link with the boy, and that means I can begin teaching him Occlumency! I took a quick look in his memories, and I'm extremely disappointed in the way Severus chose to interpret my orders. I'm going to have to speak with him in the morning and I doubt he will be very happy with the conversation. I think it's time he was reminded just who his true Master is!" The grin turned feral as he remembered previous times he'd had to 'discipline' the Potions Professor. The man had screamed so nicely when Albus had him bent over his desk. 'Ah, good times!' he muttered as he shut the lights off in his office and walked into his quarters.

_**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**_  
_**The Same Time**_

Hermione gave up trying to sleep, her mind was moving too fast to allow her that escape, unfortunately. Over and over she saw the death eater raise his wand, and that horrible purple light shooting toward her. She tried to dodge, but kept getting hit. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the Hospital Wing and finding out what else had happened. She was sure she would mourn Sirius soon enough, but, for now, her mind kept coming back to one simple, inescapable fact, she almost died tonight!

'I almost died! I can't die yet, I'm only 18 years old! I have too much to do first! But, I did, I almost died, and I never had a chance to tell Harry how I really feel about him. Well, that's going to change, the next time I see him, I'm going to let him know. If he doesn't feel the same way, well, that's going to hurt, but it's better than not knowing. Although, judging by the way Luna and Ginny were watching him, I may have some competition. I wonder how they would feel about sharing? It's worked well enough for Dad and Mom and their wives, heh, and wouldn't that shock the hell out of the Weasleys if they knew that little tidbit? I bet Harry would love to see me with Luna or Ginny between my thighs! I know that Mum told me that Dad loves watching her with Aunt Faith and Aunt Kim, and Aunt Dawn, and Aunt Tara, and they do look hot together, especially when they make what Dad calls a Cordy Sandwich!' Shaking her head to clear the images of her adopted parents, she focused on what she would tell Harry as soon as she saw him.

With a decision reached, she was able to quiet her mind enough to go to sleep.

_**Gryffindor Tower**_  
_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Harry managed to fall asleep fairly quickly once he reached his dorm, surprisingly not having any nightmares that he remembered the next morning. In fact the only dream he remembered was one featuring Cho and Hermione in the Quidditch locker room shower.

"Now why can't I have a dream like that every night?" Harry mused, as he prepared to get out of bed. He winced as his head started aching, 'wonder where that came from? I usually only get headaches from Voldemort messing with me... Oh Merlin, no! He was in my head last night! What if this is an after affect? I've got to see the nurse as soon as I can!' Getting out of bed, he looked down at himself, he saw that a certain part of his anatomy was remembering the dream. "Crap! I can't go to the nurse with that, she'd think I was some kind of loony. Well, at least taking care of it will give me a pleasant reason to remember the dream."

Climbing back into his bed he closed his eyes and remembered the dream...

The water was pouring down from the shower heads, hot enough to cause steam to cloud the room. Cho was standing under the water, letting the heat ease her sore muscles. As she relaxed, one of her hands moved to her breasts, teasing her nipples before pinching them, and moving down to her pussy. She moved the other hand to her mouth, and started licking on her fingers. She moaned around the fingers in her mouth as she slipped two fingers into her pussy and started pumping. After they were wet enough from her saliva, Cho moved the hand from her mouth and worked a finger into her arse. "Oh Harry!" she moaned, as she closed her eyes and leaned against the shower wall.

The gorgeous Chinese girl's moans were interrupted as Hermione joined her in the shower, kissing her as she removed Cho's hand from her pussy and replaced it with her own. Licking Cho's juices from her fingers, Hermione guided the beautiful Asian's hand to her own pussy, and soon the two of them had built up a rhythm.

As the two of them broke apart and lowered themselves down to the shower floor, Harry grunted as his hand brought his fantasy to a premature conclusion. "Damn! Just when it was getting good too!" He didn't even notice that the headache had eased up for a few minutes. After casting a quick cleaning spell on himself and his hand, he got up and showered to face the day.

Harry hurried to the hospital wing after having breakfast, ignoring the questions and strange looks from others at the table, only responding when Neville or Ginny, who seemed to be sitting very, very close to each other, asked him anything. As soon as he finished picking at his food, he went to see Madame Pomfrey and explained his concern to her. The nurse was very reassuring, saying that she isn't picking up any signs of dark magic from him, and gave him a couple of headache potions and told him to rest for the day, and if he still had the headache tomorrow to come and see her again.

He stopped by to visit with Ron and Hermione, but was disappointed to see they were both sound asleep. He looked at the nurse, and she smiled sadly and said,

"I gave both of them dreamless sleep potion, they'll wake up tomorrow, hopefully with the worst of the healing behind them. Don't worry though, they will both be fine fairly soon."

After Harry left, Madam Pomfrey dropped the facade of calm professionalism and floo'd the Headmasters office immediately.

"What seems to be the problem, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, looking completely calm, if a little tired.

"It's Mister Potter! He came in complaining about a headache, and was worried that it was a side effect of his being possessed by You Know Who! I did a scan, and fortunately found no sign of any Dark Magic or possession, not even in the area of his scar, which has been reading for Dark Magic ever since he received it. Which, even though it's interesting, wasn't the reason I had to call you. I did a simple magical core scan, just to see if there was any damage, and, Albus, the boys' core has more than doubled since the first of September! I'm afraid that the headache is caused by too much magic for his body to handle, and if we don't find a cure, he's going to burn out, and, if he lives, the best he could hope for was to be a squib!"

"Now, Poppy, we don't know if that is what happened, it might just be a headache brought on by stress, after all, the boy did have an incredibly stressful night last night. If he still has the headache tomorrow, I'll speak to him, even though it's going to be embarrassing to both of us."

"Well, if you are sure Headmaster, I'll leave the next step up to you." Poppy said, ending the floo connection.

_**Dumbledore's Office**_

After Poppy had ended the call, Albus shook his head, amused at the things that just seemed to _happen_to the boy! He pulled a sheet of parchment from his desk, and started jotting down ideas for where Harry will spend the summer. He was startled when a voice from one of the portraits interrupted him.

"Well, Albus, that was a nice, soothing, line of malarkey you passed on to your school nurse. You know as well as I do what is wrong with Harry!"

"I know, Phineas, but, I'm concerned how Harry will handle it. I was an adult, and already experienced with women before I had the problem. From everything I can tell, based on his interactions with girls here at Hogwarts, as well as his home life - yes, I know that is mostly my doing - but still, I believe that Harry is still a virgin. I know how much he hates being perceived as different, and having me tell him that he not only has to lose his virginity, but that he has to have sex at least three times a day for the next few months, until his body adjusts to the change in his core, or else he would lose his magic entirely? Trust me, I am not looking forward to that conversation! I have a hard enough time discussing sex with adults, but with a 17 year old? I just wish Sirius were still with us, at least he would be able to use the word 'sex' without embarrassing himself!"

The portrait paused for a moment, before chuckling dryly, "Yes, I can see where that would be a bit uncomfortable for you, but, the fact remains, it has to be done. And, as the only person still alive who has gone through what he is going through, you are the only person who would be able to explain the situation to young Harry."

"Yes, well, thank you for the support!" Dumbledore grumped, grabbing another lemon drop.

"Well, I'm going to be asking Harry to come to my office before dinner, and I'll be taking a close look at his core then. I have some information for him that should make him happy, as well as some thoughts on how he can deal with the loss of Sirius."

Turning away from the portrait, Albus smirked, "Well Harry, it looks like I was right, 'The Power He Knows Not' is definitely love!" The smirk dropped as he said, "Of course, this does make the decision of where he is to spend his summer a bit more complicated." Shaking his head, he put that aside for now, knowing that Severus would be in his office shortly.

_**The Harris Residence**_  
_**Maidenblower**_  
_**Crawley**_  
_**Earlier That Morning **_

Alexander "Xander" Harris looked up from the book he was reading and turned toward the window in his study. He was surprised to see an Owl perched on the ledge, especially since they had just gotten a letter from Hermione yesterday. Getting out of his chair, he grabbed a couple of owl treats from the bowl on his desk and went to the window. Letting the owl in, he saw that it wasn't a school owl, but one from the Ministry of Magic. Frowning, he muttered, "What the hell do those assholes want?" Handing the owl the treats, and gesturing to the water bowl, he took the letter from the owl and sat back down at his desk.

Opening the letter, he scanned it quickly, before swearing softly. "Shit! I'd better let the others know, especially since Hermione was hurt in the mess. At least she'll be alright before too long." Pressing the button on the intercom, he said, "Cordy? Faith? Can you and the others come up to the office, I've got some news."

Releasing the intercom button, he picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory, glad that he was in the same time zone as the person he was calling.

The phone was picked up in two rings, and a crisp voice came over the speaker,

"Rupert Giles"

"Giles, it's me, I've got some news, I'm just waiting for the others to get here." Looking up as his door opened, he continued "And, they're here. Once everybody gets a seat, I'll go over what I've learned."

Looking around the room, the five women looking back at him had varying degrees of curiosity on their face. Even as distracted as he was, he still took the time to enjoy the beauty of the women. His primary wife, Cordelia, was every bit as beautiful today as she was in High School, although her features had softened from the constant sneer she wore then. Faith, as usual, affected a look of boredom, but he had known her too many years to be fooled by the front she was displaying. The family's lone red-head, Kim, was trying to hide her nervousness, she hadn't joined them until most of the strangeness of their life was a thing of the past. He smiled reassuringly at her, before turning to the newest members of their family, and their magical component, Tara and Dawn, both of them smiling calmly as they waited for him to speak.

"Okay, I just got word from our contact in the Ministry, it's been confirmed that the local Big Bad showed his scaly face in front of witnesses, including the Minister. From what our contact is telling us, a group of Hogwarts students, led by Harry Potter, went to the Ministry late last night, and were involved in a running battle with a dozen Inner Circle Death Eaters, including our old friend Lucius Malfoy." Pausing in his reading, he looked up at Cordelia and Faith, and said,

"Before you ask, yes, Hermione was there, and she was hurt, but is going to make a full recovery."

Faith chuckled, "And the Scooby Luck seems to pass down to the second generation!" All the others, except Kim, grimaced and nodded.

"Unfortunately, there was one presumed fatality, Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, was knocked through an ancient artifact that the locals call the Veil of Death, and has not been seen since."

"Shit! Poor H!" Faith muttered, shaking her head sadly.

"Indeed," Giles' voice came from the speaker, "From what I've learned, Mr Potter was very close to Sirius, seeing him as a father figure. And, based on the events after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I doubt that he will be offered any sort of grief counseling. In fact, he will probably be sent back to the so called 'loving care' of his relatives. I, for one, find that a completely unacceptable situation, don't you agree?" At the murmurs of agreement, he continued, "We still have several days before the students return from the school, but, if it turns out that Mr Potter is going to be returned to those people, I believe, Xander, that you and Faith and I should pay a visit to Number 4, and express our deepest displeasure with their treatment of him. I do believe that Ripper might just come out and play." The others could practically see the grin on the older man's face, one that was matched by both Xander and Faith.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Xander continued, "Because the Big Bad was forced into the open, we can move a bit more openly as well. I'm getting the feeling that Fudge won't be in office for much longer, and Amelia Bones is the most likely person to take the job, at least until they can have an election. Giles, I'd like you to see if you can make contact with her, she'd more than likely take you far more seriously than she would one of us, if only because you are about her age, not to mention you can still use a wand." Glancing up at Faith, who was trying to muffle the snickers that came out, he grinned and said, "Faith? Mind, Gutter, Out!"

"Sorry, Xan" to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Anyway, you know what I meant. Cordy, can you send Hermione a letter, letting her know that we'd welcome Harry here over the summer? I'm sure that she'd love to have him here, and we can see about getting him some training that he hasn't had before." At her nod, he continued, "Of course, we are going to have to provide full disclosure to Hermione, and Harry as well. But I'm not going to miss pretending to be a dentist any more. That was annoying."

Seeing Cordy nod in agreement, he went on, "Hopefully, with Harry out from under Dumbledore's thumb, we can keep him distracted long enough to find out what the hell the old man is up to. He's supposed to be the leader of the White Hats, but he's done a whole lot of really strange things that make me wonder."

The meeting ended a few minutes later, and, after the others had left, Xander got up from his desk and walked to the back of the wood paneled office, stopping in front of a particular bookcase. Reaching up, he grasped the head of the plaster bust of Captain John Sheridan and twisted it slightly. "Gotta love the classics" he grinned as the bookcase to the left swung inward, revealing a flight of stairs heading downward.

_**Dumbledore's Office**_  
_**That Afternoon **_

"Come in Harry!" Dumbledore called.

'Oh man, he is going to tear into me about last night, I just know it!' Harry braced himself and walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Harry asked, his eyes on the floor.

"Yes I did, Harry. I have some news for you, and, hopefully, some suggestions that will help you over the next few days and weeks."

'What? Nothing about destroying his office? I can't believe it!' Harry looked up in surprise, and blinked, the office looked as if nothing had happened! 'Damn! I can't believe he was able to repair everything!"

Dumbledore spoke, quietly, "Yes Harry, I was able to fix everything, and, don't worry, I don't hold it against you, you were not yourself last night. And your loss is something that I would like to talk to you about. But we can get to that in a few minutes."

Harry looked up, and saw the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. "To begin, I am looking for a place for you to spend the summer, since I agree, sending you back to your relatives would be less than useless. I have a few ideas, and when I find some that should work, I'll let you know so you can decide." A ghost of a smile crossed his face when he saw Harry's reaction. "Yes, I said you decide, Harry. I've had to accept that some of the decisions I made on your behalf were grave mistakes, and will be allowing you a lot more say in things that affect you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, as for some suggestions that will help you deal with your loss, I would like to introduce you to a healer that I have used several times when dealing with a loss. Hopefully, she will help you with your grief. I can see that it isn't quite real to you at the moment, but, I know from personal experience that the grief can be overwhelming when it does hit you. Would that be acceptable to you?"

Harry sat and considered the offer, 'I can see why he didn't suggest this last night, I wouldn't have been in any state to listen to him. But I wonder why he is suddenly being so helpful? Maybe he figures it would be easier to keep me under control if I have some input. Well, fuck it, it doesn't matter why he's doing it, it still sounds like a good idea. I can't take another summer like last year, and I was a lot closer to Sirius than I was to Cedric.'

"Thank you, Sir, I would be happy to speak to the healer."

"Very good, and, after reviewing the Occlumency lessons you had with Professor Snape earlier in the year, I've decided to continue with your training. Hopefully you will find it easier to learn from me than from Severus."

Harry snorted, and muttered, "That's an easy goal to hit! I'd learn more from your gargoyle than I did from that git!"

"Yes, well, leaving your personal issues aside, I'm prepared to admit that having the two of you working together was not one of my better ideas. But, unfortunately, I don't know of a time turner strong enough to change the past year, so we just have to move forward. However, and please keep this to yourself, but I have disciplined him very harshly, both for the Occlumency lessons, as well as his behavior toward you and the other students over the past several years." Seeing the suspicious look on Harry's face, "I also told him that he has until the winter break next year to show a marked improvement, or his contract would not be renewed." He kept his face impassive as he spoke of Severus' disciplining, not dwelling on the way the man had bled when he was bent over the desk.

The two of them spent another hour going over the basics of Occlumency. One of the main things that Harry learned was how to put aside his grief until he was able to get help dealing with it.

"I know how much Sirius meant to you, and, please believe me, you meant just as much to him. Don't think you are dishonoring his memory by putting aside your grieving for a time. He would understand, we all had to do it during the last war against Tom. While the rest of the world was celebrating when Tom fell the last time, several of us gathered together and remembered those we had lost. It was a sad thing, but it helped us go on."

Harry nodded, understanding what the Headmaster was saying, and recognizing that he could best honor Sirius by continuing the fight and avenging his death.

Harry finally left before dinner, feeling the beginnings of a massive headache. 'Damn, the potion isn't working, I'll need to take some more before I eat.'

_**The Great Hall**_  
_**Dinner Time**_

Harry sat quietly eating, not really talking to anyone, just absently staring into space. Neville attempted to start a conversation with him, but soon realized that his friend was not hearing a thing he said. Harry looked up, and smiled painfully, "Sorry Nev, I've got a massive headache, I'm gonna go lie down for a while, see if it helps any."

"Okay, Harry, but, if it doesn't get any better, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I already saw her this morning, she gave me a couple of potions. If I don't feel better by morning, I'll go and see her again. I'll be honest, though, I really hope I don't have to. I've spent enough time in her care over the years."

Neville chuckled, "That's for sure!" but then he said, "But like it or not, after what you went through last night, I'd definitely want to make sure it isn't anything major."

"Yes, Mother" Harry grinned, as he left the table.

_**Gryffindor Tower**_  
_**A little later**_

Harry lay with his eyes closed, hoping that the pain would go away. He laid on his bed for almost an hour, wincing as any passing sound was magnified a hundred times. Finally, he just muttered, "I wish it would quiet down!" And two things happened, first silence fell around him, and, just for a second, his head stopped hurting. He sighed as the pain in his head went away, but before he could relax, the pain came back. Opening his eyes at the sudden silence, Harry said "Hello?" but did not hear anything. Wondering if he may have caused this, he thought 'Finite' and sound came back on. He also realized that the pain stopped when he cast the spell.

"Okay, that's it! This is definitely not a normal headache! I'd better go see the nurse."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (2/?)

See Chapter One for all Disclaimers and Authors Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa! I was in such a rush to get chapter one posted that I neglected to give credit to my hard working team of Beta's, Grenouille, Andrew Chapman, and especially Tommy King aka Tumshie who also did Brit-Picking for this story. Any errors you still find are mine!

_**Ravenclaw Tower, **_  
_**4th Year Girls Dormitories**_  
_**After Dinner **_

"Luna? It's Padma, do you need to talk?"

"Just a second." Padma winced as she heard the edge in her friend's voice, so different from the usual almost unnatural calm that was Luna's normal speaking voice. She heard sounds of movement, and the door lock clicked and the heavy wooden door swung inward, showing her young friend sitting at her desk, a framed picture in her hands. Padma gasped at the sight of tears rolling down the younger girls cheeks. Moving to her, Padma wrapped her arms around Luna in a comforting hug.

"What's going on, Lu? We haven't seen you all morning, and Su and I were really worried about you!" When Luna continued to stare silently at the picture in her hand, Padma leaned in and whispered, "I've brought butterbeer!"

"Butterbeer?" Luna repeated, a small smile crossing her face, "Gimme!"

Smiling at finally getting a reaction, she handed Luna a bottle, before taking one for herself. "I thought it would help if you needed to get something off of that lovely chest of yours."

Luna smiled slightly, taking a drink, before getting up from the chair and leading Padma to the bed, where they both sat down.

"Thanks, Padma, and I'm glad you find my chest lovely, and I enjoy yours too." she sighed, "But, you're right, I do need to tell somebody what happened last night. It was terrifying at times, but, I also had the most amazing experience!"

Luna told her friend about the trip to the Ministry of Magic, including getting separated from the others.

"I was so frightened, I was lost and alone, and could hear somebody behind me. I kept trying doors, trying to find a place to hide, and a door opened up. I ducked inside and shut the door behind me. I looked around the room, and saw mist coming toward me. I remember saying something like, "Mummy, I'm scared," and then the mist was all around me. It was the strangest thing, the mist felt comfortable and, I guess, loving is the best word. Then the mist was gone, and I was standing in the kitchen of my house, and my mother was standing there!"

Padma gasped and pulled Luna into a hug as more tears dripped from the blonde's eyes.

"She looked right at me, and said, "Hello Luna, to answer your questions, because I don't have long here, yes, it is really me, and I am so sorry I had to leave you and your daddy. I only have a couple of minutes, and I need to correct a horrible wrong that was done to you when you saw me die. You were damaged in ways I don't think you realize even now." She put her arms around me and kissed me on the forehead, and, suddenly, everything was much clearer! I still see things that others don't, but, I found that I'm focusing on what everybody else calls reality a lot easier. Anyway, she managed to unlock my gift, you knew I had a touch of seer in me didn't you?"

At Padma's nod, she continued, "Well, it's a lot stronger now, and, for a change, I can actually understand what I am seeing. For example, I know that I need to take the invisibility cloak I took from one of the Death Eaters last night and head up to the hospital wing within the next 10 minutes, I don't know exactly what will happen there, but I do know that it will make both you and I and several others extremely happy, and lead to a quick, successful end to the war against Voldemort."

"Then what are you waiting for? Better get moving, you can tell me the rest of the story when you get back!"

Luna kissed Padma and grabbed the cloak from under her bed. Padma opened the door when she left, and waited until she felt Luna move passed her before shutting the door.

_**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**_  
_**Later that Evening**_

The next several hours proved to be the most embarrassing ones he could remember, even worse than the aftermath of Rita Skeeter's poison quill during the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't bad at first, with Madame Pomfrey scanning him, but after double checking the results, she brought the Headmaster in as well.

"Madame Pomfrey, what's going on? Is something wrong with me?" Harry was getting really concerned when she didn't answer him. In fact, it seemed as if she didn't even hear him, she was so intent on what her scans were showing. Finally, when Dumbledore arrived, he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Perhaps we should answer some of Harry's questions before he hexes us."

Harry was slightly relieved to hear the humor in the old man's voice, 'I guess it can't be that horrible, at least he's smiling.'

The nurse flushed, "Sorry, Headmaster, I just lost track of what I was doing. Anyway, Mister Potter, I don't know why you still manage to surprise me, but you've done it again. Your magical core has almost doubled in size since the beginning of the school year, and that is what is causing your headaches. The Headmaster has an idea of what has caused it to suddenly increase, and I'll let him discuss that with you, and then we can discuss a course of treatment."

Harry wondered why the normally unflappable nurse was blushing when she mentioned the 'treatment'. Shaking his head, he turned toward Professor Dumbledore with a curious expression on his face. "Well, sir, why do you think I've suddenly got this problem? Is it because I was possessed last night?"

The damnable twinkle was back in his eyes as he said "In a sense, Harry, in a sense. What I believe happened is that Tom had established a link with you when he first gave you that scar, and had been drawing off a portion of your magic all the time. When you forcibly ejected him from your mind last night, I believe that you managed to sever the link and, without Tom draining your magic, your core has expanded beyond what your body is used to. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but another side effect of breaking that link, your scar has noticeably faded. At any rate, the headaches are because you have magic in you that has no place to go that is why the pain eased when you cast the spells earlier."

"So, I just have to keep casting spells so the headaches stop? I can do that for now, but what about during the summer? I don't need another warning from the Underage Magic morons!"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, "Well, unfortunately, casting would only be a temporary measure, and would not keep working for more than a few more days. There is a method of treatment that I'm aware of, because I had to undertake it myself when I was a few years older than you are now. I'm sure you will find it enjoyable, if a little embarrassing."

"Okay, what's the treatment? Am I going to have to parade down Diagon Alley in my grundies waving a wand around? Because you might enjoy something like that but it's really not my idea of a good time!"

Dumbledore paused at the mental picture, then shook his head, smiling, "No, Harry, nothing quite that public. In fact, the treatment is generally done in private. There is no easy way to say it, but, in order to drain off the excess magic until your body adjusts to the change, sex is required, several times a day!"

Harry blinked, then blinked again, before he started laughing. "Oh, that was good! You really had me going for a minute there! But, seriously, what is the actual treatment?" At Dumbledore's look, he said, "You aren't kidding me, are you? I really have to have sex to keep my magical core from overloading? Oh bugger! How the bloody Hell am I going to do that? I can just see myself going up to a girl and saying, 'Hi, I've got to have regular sex to keep my magical core in check, so you want to take a walk?' That would go over about as well as Umbridge as a Page Three Girl! Even if I found someone willing, how long do you think it would be before she is selling the story to Rita Skeeter or one of the other leeches?"

Dumbledore grimaced at the analogy, but, said, "Actually, Harry, I believe that you might be pleasantly surprised. There are several girls in the school who are attracted to you, and not as the 'Boy Who Lived', but as Harry. And they would not be the types to tell your secrets to anyone! You may not realize it, but the way you have handled yourself over the past five years has made quite an impression. Well, I can see that you don't believe me, at least not yet, so I'll take my leave. Madame Pomfrey has a pain relieving potion you can take for the evening, so you can go back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll be talking to you tomorrow about an idea for where you can spend your summer, so I wish you a pleasant evening." With a final twinkle and look around the examining room, he left.

Harry laid back on the table, "Oh bugger, where the fuck am I going to find a girl who's willing to have sex with me and not go blabbing about it to everyone? Hermione? I'm sure she'd be willing to help me, but she's still recovering from the fight, and, could I ask her to do that for me? Ginny? It looks like she and Neville are getting closer, and I wouldn't do that to a friend! She's out! Luna? I like her, and she's proven she can handle herself, but would she want to be with me? She might, but how the bloody hell do I bring it up with her?" His musings were interrupted by the rustle of cloth as a figure appeared from under an invisibility cloak.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Harry, and I would very much like to be with you, although I would need to have some help, because I don't think I could keep up with your needs." Luna said, as she walked over to the table. "I know you aren't aware of this, but I come from a long line of Seers, and knew that I needed to be here in this room tonight. I'm just glad I had the invisibility cloak, otherwise I would have had to hide behind a plant, and I don't think that would have worked too well. I just wish you would have come in earlier, it's been very boring sitting still all day. But anyway, there is something that Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you, maybe because he didn't know, but, a girl that you are having regular sex with, that is, if you are she are together more than a couple of times, gets an increase in her magical core, making her a more powerful spell caster, and, since I know you are concerned about it, she would be better able to defend herself from Tommy and his followers."

"That's something, I suppose, but, you are very different Luna, I've never seen you so focused."

"I'm glad you noticed, you weren't the only one to have something happen to them last night, and I'll be happy to tell you about it later. Anyway, that potion won't keep the pain away for very long, do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do, Luna, but, I hope you understand, this is quite a shock to me, I've never even had a girlfriend, and now you are offering me something extremely special! Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" Harry said, as he stared into Luna's eyes.

"Harry, I've been waiting for a long, long time for this, even before I knew who you were, I knew that my first male lover would have dark hair and gorgeous green eyes. I've just been waiting for the right time. Now, shall we go?"

Harry took her hand and the two of them left the Hospital Wing.

_**The Room of Requirement**_  
_**Five Minutes Later**_

Harry followed Luna, not protesting, as she prepared the room for entry. When the door opened, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a comfortable bedroom set up, with a night table beside a large bed, and the only light from the fireplace in the corner. Luna sat him down on the edge of the bed, and, sitting beside him said, "Harry, there is a great deal we need to talk about, to make this situation between us work, but, it's obvious you won't be able to concentrate with things as they are. So, I'm going to have to 'take the edge off' so we can discuss our relationship calmly. Now, I want you to lean back and enjoy."

Wondering exactly what Luna was going to do to 'take the edge off', Harry just did what he was told. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, as Luna spread his legs, and knelt on a pillow between them. Freeing his cock from his pants, Harry moaned as she swiped her tongue along the length before putting the head in her mouth. Removing her mouth, the not-so-spacey blonde looked up at him and said, "Don't worry if you come in my mouth, I've been curious about what you taste like for quite a while." Before Harry could respond she had lowered her face back onto his cock and began sucking on the head before moving to the rest of the shaft. It didn't take long at all before Harry gasped out Luna's name and filled her mouth with cum. Luna managed to swallow everything, and cleaned up what was left.

"Yummy!" she said, before grabbing a glass of water that appeared beside her. Drinking deeply, she got back to her feet and sat next to Harry on the bed.

"Okay, that should have relieved the pressure long enough for us to get the discussion part out of the way, before we get to the fun portion. Not that giving you a blow job wasn't fun, but next time I want to be able to take my time and make you enjoy it more, as well as having you licking me at the same time. But anyway, we can do that later."

"Luna, are you sure about this? This really isn't like you! I don't want you feeling you have to give me something so precious as your body out of some sense of obligation, because I am your friend."

Luna chuckled, "Harry, this is what I am really like, I'm not about to let myself be distracted by the things I see around the edges, this is far too important. And, I'm not doing this out of obligation, it's because I really want to be with you, not just once, but for as long as you'll have me. I realize I'm being a bit more assertive than you are used to, but, if I waited for you to make a decision, I'd still be waiting 10 years from now. Harry, I love you, yes, I do love you, believe it or not, but, in a personal situation you are the most indecisive, infuriating man I've ever met, or heard about!"

"Now, you need to have some form of sexual contact at least 3 times a day for the next several months, until your body adjusts to your new magical core, and, frankly, I can't handle that much, and besides, I'll be away in Norway with Father for most of the summer, so, I'm going to be talking to a friend of mine who I think would be willing to alternate days with me. That will get us through the week before school lets out. And I can see that the Headmaster is taking care of your Summer lodging, so you will have plenty of willing partners, I'm sure. I realize that you would have a difficult time just having sex, because you would see it as using the girl, so I expect that you would fall in love, at least just a little bit, with the other girls, and, that's fine. I'm perfectly willing to share, as long as they are, too!"

"Luna, can we stop here for a second, I really can't believe what you are telling me! If I'm understanding you, you want me to have a harem of willing lovers, as long as you are there too? I hope you'll forgive me if when I say that, although a part of me is ecstatic over having so much sex, another part of me can't believe that there are that many girls out there who would want me! Not the 'boy who lived', but plain old Harry Potter! I'm nobody special, why would anybody want me?"

"First of all, you have never been 'plain old' anybody! You have done so much in the five years you have been here, that, other than a couple of idiots - cough Snape, Malfoy cough - most of us who know you don't think of the 'boy who lived' anymore, we see the man who brought Cedric back, who rescued Ginny from the monster, who taught us to defend ourselves when the teacher was useless. Where do you see 'nobody special' in doing all those things?"

"Okay, so I'm willing to admit that I have done some things that were a bit out of the ordinary, but are there really that many girls who want to have a relationship with me? I'm not exactly known for showing my dates a good time, just ask Parvati or Cho."

"I'll admit that you could have done better with Parvati, but, at least you apologized to her and Padma for the way you acted, something, I'll note, that Ronald has not done to this day. Padma told me that the public apology made up for a lot of the hurt feelings, and, added to the idea that you are good relationship material. Now, Cho on the other hand, there was nothing you could have done to make that go any better. She was looking for a connection to Cedric, and she wasn't even close to being ready for another love. Although I think that she may be moving past what happened, the mess with Marietta kind of opened her eyes to a lot of things."

Shaking her head, she continued "But, we've gotten rather far from point. You will just have to accept that there are several girls here who care for you a great deal, and are willing to share themselves with you. And, before you ask, very few of them are virgins, in fact, I think I'm one of the only virgins in my year, at least among the pure or half bloods. Among the Muggleborn it's different, because they place a great deal of emphasis on 'waiting until the wedding' In the Wizarding world, virginity is actually not something you want to hang on to unnecessarily, simply because there are far too many dark rituals out there that require a virgin sacrifice. I chose to keep my virginity, because I knew you would make it special, even before I knew who you were. Sometimes being a Seer can be an inconvenience when you don't really understand what you are seeing. Now, do you have any questions before we get back to being a boy and his girlfriend enjoying themselves?"

"When you put it that way, no, I guess not." Harry grinned, "I'm certainly not going to fight against something that I really do want to do, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with what is going on. Let's face it, this won't exactly be a conventional relationship, will it?"

"Nope, and I wouldn't want it to be, would you?" As he shook his head, Luna's expression changed, becoming softer, less businesslike, and she had a husky sound in her voice that drove him wild.

"By the way, would you have a problem if I joined in when you were with one of the other girls? There are a few of us who enjoy each others company sometimes..." She paused and a grin spread across her face, "...and, judging by the way something just stood up, I see you like that idea! That's something for tomorrow, now, I really need you to make love to me!"

Harry leaned over and pulled Luna into a kiss, which she eagerly returned. Soon she was guiding his hands to her breasts as clothing was removed. Harry was stunned, but pleasantly so, at how eager a teacher he had, as she showed him exactly how she liked to be touched, and, when he moved his mouth down over her nipples, he discovered that Luna was so sensitive she was able to climax just from having her nipples sucked gently. Soon enough he was sliding a finger inside of her and listening to her moan in pleasure as he found her button.

"Lick me, Harry!" Luna moaned, as she pushed his face further down her body. Eagerly he licked around her lips, teasing, as something he had heard Seamus say crossed his mind, and he slid his tongue inside her, enjoying the different taste of her juices. Moving his tongue around inside her, she was soon screaming in pleasure before falling backward into the pillows. "No more, no more, Harry! I need to rest a minute, that was too much!"

Harry pulled his face up, concerned, "Did I hurt you, Luna?"

"Oh, Merlin no! It was just, the pleasure got too intense, and I needed a breather, you didn't hurt me at all! That was fantastic, even better than Padma!"

"'Padma? Damn! That picture is going to be fueling a wank session or two!' Harry thought. Then the rest of what she said sank into his brain, and a pleased smile lit up his face as he moved up beside her and gathered her in his arms.

They lay there, relaxing for a few minutes, before Luna reached over and grabbed two potions from the bed table, and handed one to Harry. "Mine is a contraceptive, so we don't have to worry about having a baby yet, and yours is a stamina potion, because I've heard that it's over too quick the first time, and I'm sure you want to make it last as long as possible." She grimaced as she drank the potion, "Blech! Why don't they ever make a potion that tastes good?"

Harry had a similar expression on his face, "I don't know, maybe that's why Snape is such a sourpuss, could you imagine having to taste potions all the time? Yech!"

A few minutes later, Luna reached down and grasped his erection, "You are ready, aren't you? Well, it's time to find Big Harry a new home! Let me set the pace at first, it's supposed to hurt the first time, and I want to make sure I'm adjusted to the size before we start moving, okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Harry grunted, as Luna straddled him, and lowered herself onto his spike. He was watching her face, anxious to see the first sign of pain, but all he saw was a look of pleased surprise as she lowered herself all the way down so their skin was touching. "It didn't hurt at all! I must have torn it and not realized it before. Oh, this feels so wonderful!"

Harry reached up and pulled her body down, so he was hugging her as he started moving inside her. At her eager cries, he sped up his pumping, eventually rolling over so he was on top of her. It didn't take long before he heard the sounds he was learning meant she was reaching climax and held her still to enjoy the sensations.

"Oh, Harry, it's even better than I thought it would be! Thank you!" Luna gasped as she pushed herself up against him, driving to get him in even deeper. After Luna had several orgasms over the next 20 minutes, Harry felt a tightening in his crotch and moaned, "I'm gonna cum, Luna, I'm gonna cum!"

After he spent himself inside her, she rolled over, with him still inside, and collapsed on his chest. "Oh Merlin, I was right! I'm not going to be able to to handle that everyday! I'm going to have to have a whole lot of help!" Luna breathed, before falling asleep on Harry. Harry smiled gently at her before falling asleep himself. Just as he was falling asleep, he thought he heard Luna mumble, "And he hasn't even had a chance to take my arse yet, Wow!"

Needless to say, he had very pleasant dreams, and the headache didn't comeback for several hours.

_**Harris Residence**_  
_**10:30 that night **_

Xander stood under the shower head, letting the hot water beat down on the aching muscles in his back and shoulders. "Damn!" he groaned, "I thought I was in better shape than this. Face it, you're not in High School anymore, and it's been a lot of years since you needed to go toe to toe with a vamp!"

Feeling the muscles finally starting to relax, he moved his head under the water, getting his shoulder length brown hair good and wet before grabbing the shampoo. He was mildly surprised when he heard the shower curtain pull back, and somebody join him in the shower. Turning around, he blinked the water from his eyes as he saw someone he really wasn't expecting. "Tara? I thought you and Cordy would be using the other shower."

Tara smiled at him, "Actually, Cordy and Faith are occupied at the moment, and Kim decided she wanted to try subbing to Dawn for the night, and I wanted some more time with you, so Cordy gave me the go-ahead." The smile turned to a smirk, "At least I think that's what she said, it was hard to make out the words with Faith sitting on her face and wriggling."

Xander laughed, knowing exactly how true that was, before handing the shampoo bottle to the newest member of the family. "Well, Tara, Dawn has always said how good you were at washing her hair, so show me!"

Tara's eyes grew smoky at the command, and said, "Yes Master," before starting to work.

Xander closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Tara's strong fingers working the shampoo into his scalp and hair, getting rid of all the accumulated sweat and dirt from the days workout. He moaned in pleasure as she started scratching his scalp, "Dawn wasn't exaggerating, Tara, you are very good at this!"

Tara didn't reply, but he knew she was happy. Tara and Dawn had been the last to join his family, although they had been overnight guests multiple times since the night that Dawn and Cordy had watched while he made love to Tara the first time. Of course, after that, Cordy and Tara had made love while Dawn finally got what she had wanted for several years. He still smiled remembering that Housewarming Party! Of course, that came after the shock of Cordy leading him to the guest bedroom, where Buffy and Willow were waiting nervously, and his wife, who had been so jealous of the two of them in High School they had broken up over it, was telling him they had her approval for what they were going to ask him. He was already bracing himself for a shock, but you could have still knocked him over with a feather when they asked him to father their children!

Cordy and the rest of the family were with him in the Delivery Room later that year when Jesse Joshua Rosenberg made his first appearance, and again two years later when Joyce Elizabeth Summers was born! It was one of the few area's of sadness that Cordy couldn't have any children after an injury when she first moved to Los Angeles after High School, which is why they leapt at the chance to adopt Hermione when her mother Molly had been killed when Spike finally showed his true colors and turned on them. Shaking his head to clear it from the unpleasant thoughts, especially since he had personally sent Spike to join Dru in Hell, after showing the screaming vampire what could truly be done with railroad spikes.

He was pulled from his memories by Tara telling him she was finished, so he opened his eyes and turned around, pulling her into a hug, and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Well then, since it's just you and I for the evening, shall we dry off and move this to the bedroom?"

Tara grinned her saucy grin, and said, "Well, it would probably be a whole lot more comfortable than the tub!"

"True, but, before we get started, what are you in the mood for tonight? Is it going to be just Xander and Tara, or are you in the mood for 'Sir' and 'Pet'?" He asked her seriously.

She paused, thinking about it, and said, "I think just Xander and Tara tonight, when it's 'Sir' and 'Pet' it gets a little too intense, and, Goddess knows I love the way you make me feel those nights, I'm not up for anything super strenuous tonight after the training we did this afternoon."

He chuckled, "I'm not either, to be honest, so no scene tonight." With a grin, he said, "Want to take a look and see how Dawn and Kim are doing? I don't remember them playing a scene together before."

"Don't need to, Dawn said she was going to be filming it for the family movie collection."

With a laugh, he took Tara by the hand and led her to the Master Bedroom, and for the rest of the night, they were the only two people in the house.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (3/?)

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes.

_**The Room of Requirement**_  
_**Early Morning, June 17th (About 2 hours after the previous chapter)**_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" An insistent voice was crying, not wanting to wake up, he was quite comfortable where he was, holding a nice warm girl... 'wait a minute, who's in my bed? Oh! Luna! That wasn't a dream? Holy fuck, that wasn't a dream!'

"I'm awake, Luna, I'm awake, how are you?"

"Wonderful, except I really have to pee, and you wouldn't let me go!"

"Oh, sorry" he said, releasing her from his embrace.

"Don't be sorry, I really enjoyed it, and I'll be right back!" She hurried to a door in the side of the room that he hadn't noticed, although he did smile when he saw she was walking a little bit funny. 'oh yeah! Who's the man! And, wait a minute, did I hear her say something about taking her arse? Oh bloody hell! Has she been watching my dreams? I guess I'll know if she brings Cho and Hermione in to help us out. This is the first time I can recall something weird happening to me and being able to enjoy the experience. Although I think I'll pass on the Voldemort possession in the future!'

The grin faded from his face as he remembered what else had happened that night, speaking quietly, he said, "Sirius, I'm sorry I lost you, but, with the power upgrade, and the opportunity this provides, I'm sure you won't begrudge me enjoying myself, especially if half the stories I heard about you are true, you old horn dog!"

"Don't be stupid, Pup, of course I don't blame you!" Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of his godfathers voice.

"Sirius? How? I thought you were dead!"

"Well, actually, I guess I am, considering that I seem to be a ghost. Strange sensation, but at least I'll be able to hang around and talk to you without having to worry about being caught. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be around, at least until Bella and Snake lips are destroyed, then I'm gonna be going to see your parents. I swore to them that I'd protect you, and that's what I'm going to do!" Not realizing it, but Sirius had floated up toward the ceiling while he was speaking, and, blushing, moved himself back to ground level. "Sorry about that, still need to get the hang of this ghost thing. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, right, Harry? Harry?" He turned to look at the boy he loved like a son, and was shocked at what he saw, although perhaps he shouldn't have been.

Tears were running down Harry's face, "I'm so sorry I got you killed! I tried to check if you were safe, but Kreacher told me you were gone and wouldn't be back, and I forgot about the mirror and I couldn't reach anyone else, and, and, I'm sorry! I didn't want you to die! Really I didn't!"

Sirius glided over to the bed and sat beside him, comforting his the best he could, holding him as he cried, whispering soothing words in his ear and holding him as he cried. "It's alright, Harry, I don't blame you, I would never blame you, I was just so glad to get out of that house that I took some foolish chances, I should have shut Bella down right away, instead of playing with her like we were still kids. My mistake, I got sloppy. Of course, I'm going to have a few words with Albus about keeping me locked up, especially when Polyjuice is available and there are lots of Muggles I could impersonate. But, that's neither here nor there, what is important, I'll be here for you to help any way I can. Not all the time of course, unless you want some pointers about pleasing the ladies." Harry grinned as Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Although, from what I heard as I was pulling myself together earlier, you are doing just fine with the teacher you have."

Looking up, Sirius spoke, "Hello, Luna, thanks for coming with Harry the other night, and, most importantly, thank you for what you are doing for him now."

Harry looked over and smiled at the shocked look on his lover's face. He couldn't help it, but he snickered, then he laughed, an honest, booming belly laugh, and kept laughing until he almost couldn't breathe. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to laugh at you, but, I didn't think that anything could shock you, but, I guess something could!"

Luna composed herself and climbed back into the bed, saying "It's alright, Harry, I understand, and, honestly, you needed the laughter, and, I'm glad Sirius was able to return." Turning to Sirius, she said, "And, you are quite welcome, Stubby, on both counts, although my Father is going to be very unhappy that the Hobgoblins won't get to reunite now, but, unless you are into watching people make love, Harry and I would like a little privacy now, why don't you go and visit the Headmaster, and let him know you are here?"

Sirius tried to look offended, but had to laugh. "Okay, Pup, I'll let you and Luna get back to what you are doing, but before I do, I just have a message for both of you. While I was gathering myself to come back, James and Lily, as well as your mother, Selene, told me to tell you that they love you, and are proud of the people you've become. Oh, and Cedric passed on a couple of messages as well, to Harry he said, 'Thanks for bringing me home, and take care of Cho, she'll need your help this summer.' and one for Cho as well. I'll get Albus to pass that one on to her, since she doesn't know me from Adam. I'll see you later Harry, I've got some people to visit." Turning, he phased though the door of the room and left them in privacy once again.

Luna snuggled against Harry and said, "My vision was more correct than I realized, I knew that good things would come from being in that room, but, I never imagined that Sirius would be able to focus on our feelings and guide himself to us."

"You mean he was able to find us because we were making love? That's kind of creepy!"

"No, not really, when we bonded, the magic flared, and he must have seen it and recognized your emotions. There is a lot we don't know about ghosts, but, I'm glad you have your Godfather back. It was interesting that, of all the messages he could have been given, he told you to help Cho, I guess she will be a part of this after all. Now, enough of the heavy emotional conversation, there is something that we fell asleep before getting to earlier, and I want to do it now."

At Harry's hopeful look, she smirked, "No, Harry, I haven't been watching your dreams, but, most guys want to try it at least once, and, I'll admit, I'm interested in the experience as well, because I quite enjoy it when Padma or Su work their fingers in me when they are licking me. The key, from what I've been told, is to make sure I'm properly stretched out and lubricated. Where is your wand? Okay, now the spell is 'lubrios' and the wand motion goes like this," she gestured with her wand, "now, the spell has an added benefit, in that it also cleans me out. Now, are you ready?"

Harry nodded, eagerly, and cast the spell. "Okay, now, you want to make sure you go really slow at first, because, even though I'm stretched out, you are really big."

Luna laid on her back, with her legs spread, "Put my ankles over your shoulders Harry, that will help us get to the right position."

When he was lined up, he placed the head of his cock at her rear hole, and slowly pushed into her. Luna moaned as she was stretched even further, but relaxed when the head popped in.

Harry groaned at the sensations of heat and pressure surrounding him, and had to force himself to go slowly.

"Ooh, Harry! It's incredible, I've never felt anything like this,fingers felt good, but this is so much better! Now, slowly start pumping in, oh yeah! Oh yeah! That's it! That's it!" Luna reached down and started fingering herself as Harry was pumping into her arse, and, sooner than either of them would have liked, reached climax.

Harry slid out of her, and lay back, panting, "Wow! Just, Wow! That was incredible, I've never even imagined anything like how that felt. But, are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not at all, it just took me time to adjust to you, and, I agree, it was incredible, but, I don't think I could handle that everyday, the sensations were just too intense. I'm sure one of your other girls will be just as into the idea as you are, so you won't be neglected."

"Minx!" Harry grinned, before turning serious, "What about you, won't you be neglected on those nights that you won't be with me?"

"Trust me, Harry, I won't be neglected I'm sure that at least one of the other girls will enjoy spending time with me. I'm not sure who she is yet, but I know we will have great pleasure in each others company.

"Now, as much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, we really need to shower and go get something to eat before going to visit Hermione and Ron. I'm sure you would rather not let them know the reasons we are together, but, trust me, total honesty will be the only way to treat the two of them even if Ron does initially react badly, I'll handle him."

"Okay, but, since when did you become my boss?" He grinned, trying to show her he wasn't upset.

"I told you, Harry, if it's not life threatening, you dither and procrastinate and nothing ever gets done. This way, things will get done, and happiness will ensue for all of us."

"Yes, Dear."

"Prat!" She laughed, as they headed towards the showers.

_**Dumbledore's Office, **_  
_**roughly the same time as the last section**_

"Hello, Albus"

Dumbledore looked up at a voice he didn't expect to ever hear again, when he saw his young friend, his eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face.

"Sirius? I can't believe it! Does Harry know you're back? I can't think of anything that would help him more right now than to be able to see you and speak to you. I know it does me a world of good to see you, so I have a chance to make amends to both you and Harry for my mistakes."

Sirius smirked and raised an eyebrow, "What's this, Albus Dumbledore admitting he made a mistake? I never thought I'd live to see the day! Oh, wait, that's right, I didn't. Oh well, it's still good to see that you can learn. And yes, I've seen Harry, and, while he was extremely glad to see me, he and Luna made it quite clear that they desired some privacy, and, not being into voyeurism, I left to come visit you."

"So Harry decided to find help with his problem? That is excellent news, and I'm glad it was with someone he was already close to, although I would have expected him to approach Miss Granger first, considering how close the two of them are," Albus mused.

"Well, from what I gathered as I was pulling myself together, and, just for the record, not a fun experience, Luna had a vision that she needed to be in the hospital room today, and it would make a great many things turn out better. She heard what happened to Harry, and, having been interested in him for a while, decided to take the lead. I seriously doubt that Harry will have any problems building up his strength to match his magical core now. It sounds like Luna is putting together a harem for him."

Albus shook his head, smiling, "Now why couldn't I have had a friend like that when I went through this, I had to get by with French postcards and Knockturn Alley tarts. Not an experience I would care to repeat. Now, what can I do for you, Sirius? I'm assuming you had something you needed or wanted to do, and that is why you didn't move on?"

"Exactly, I swore to James and Lily that I would protect Harry, and I'm going to do it! I told him I'm going to be here at least until Bella and Snake Lips are in the ground, and then I'm going to be joining his parents. But, while I'm here, we need to discuss Harry's living arrangements. There is no way that I will allow you to put him back with those people again! They've been abusing him since he was a little boy, and I won't stand for it!" Sirius finished with a roar.

"Actually, Sirius, that situation has already been addressed. After Harry made his displeasure known to me the night you died, and I have to say, his temper when unleashed could rival Lily's, I agreed that I would not force him to go back there again. I've already had a message sent to the Dursley's that it would be in their best interests to relocate, and offered my assistance if they so desire. Frankly, I don't care if they move or not, but I had to make the offer. Now, as for this Summer, what I was thinking was for Harry to get a room at Eloise's. The discretion of the employees and clients is guaranteed, in fact, I don't think that I could break those privacy charms if I tried, and I'm one of the best there is, if I do say so myself."

"That should work, we'll need to get Remus to get Harry in though, because you even walking to the door would attract way too much attention. And don't worry about paying for it, I'll have Remus take it out of my vault. Oh Merlin! Remus doesn't know I'm back. Albus, can you call him and get him here, I don't care what you tell him, but, he needs to be here as soon as possible, I need to see him!"

"Relax, Sirius, I know where he is. In fact, he's in the castle now, he's been living here for the past few days, in case Harry needs him. Dobby!"

The elf appeared instantly, "Yes, Professor? What cans Dobby be doing for you?"

"Find Remus Lupin and ask him to come to my office right away. Tell him something wonderful has happened."

"Dobby will do!" The elf said and popped out.

_**Harris Residence**_  
_**11:30 That Night **_

Cordelia wrapped a robe around her nude body, and, tossing one to Faith, she led the way up the stairs from the training room. The two of them had sated each other for the moment, and decided to see what the rest of the family was up to. Moving down the hall, she passed the door to Xander's Office, and opened the door to the Family Room. Smiling she saw that the camera lights for both the Master Bedroom and Dawn's Room were lit, showing that all of them decided to film themselves for future viewing. Grabbing a remote, Cordy said, "So who do we want to watch, Xander and Tara or Mistress Dawn and Kim?"

"Let's watch X and Tara, I'm not in the mood to watch Little D put Kim through the wringer. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but when she's in Mistress mode, she's way too intense. When the three of us first started playing around with the dom/sub stuff, it was a load of fun, and I still enjoy it once in a while, but with Little D, it's not a game, it's her lifestyle, and while that's fine for her, it ain't for me!"

Cordy nodded, having noticed the same thing, but since Tara didn't have any problems with it and Dawn knew better than to try and dominate Xander, she wasn't going to worry about it. Pointing the remote at the monitor for the Master Bedroom, she moved the tape back to when Xander and Tara entered the room. Hearing the microwave start, she turned and saw that Faith had started some popcorn to munch on while they watched, so she paused the playback while she waited.

A couple of minutes later, she started the tape as Faith sat down on the loveseat next to her, and snuggled in. Putting her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, she took a handful of the popcorn and settled in to watch her husband pleasure one of their co-wives, or so she thought of the other women in the house, although they couldn't legally marry them all. Not yet anyway.

"I guess Tara wasn't in the mood for the heavy stuff tonight, C, 'cause X would never go down on her like that if they were playing."

Cordelia nodded, well aware of their husband's quirks when he was in 'Master' mode. "True, if they were playing, he'd probably just have her finger herself until she was wet enough, or, if we were there, he'd have one of us going down on her. Not that I mind, she's a lot of fun to make squeal," she grinned, as Tara proved her right by thrashing on the pillow and squealing in pleasure. "And it looks like Xander thinks so too! I have to admit, even though I really don't like Anya for what she did to him when she left like that, she did teach him well. He was certainly enthusiastic when we were dating the first time, but not very skilled. Of course, you never got to try out his oral skills before she got a hold of him, did you?"

Faith smiled as she thought back to the night she and the others had fought against the Sisterhood. In a lot of ways, Xander saved more than her life that night; he saved her soul. If she hadn't had him to lean on after killing the Deputy Mayor, she didn't know what she would have done, but it probably wouldn't have been good. "Nah, C, it was kind of hectic that night, but, for a virgin, he was still wicked good!" With a wicked grin, she added, "Course, he's a hell of a lot better now, but that only makes sense, we deserve the best, after all!"

Anybody walking outside the door would have been surprised to hear the roars of feminine laughter that poured out for the next few minutes before quieting down again.

_**Headmaster's Office **_  
_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Remus asked, as he rushed into the office.

"Actually, Moony, I was the one who wanted to see you."

Remus turned at the voice and paled, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"Not exactly the reaction I had hoped for, I'll admit." Sirius said, wryly, "But, any reaction is a good one. Now, can you wake him up? I don't seem to be able to cast spells like this."

"Enervate!"

"Sirius? Is it really you?"

"In the flesh, well, sort of, but, yeah, Moony, it's really me! I had some things I promised to do, and I'll be around for a while. Now, we can talk about that later, right now, we need to make some arrangements for Harry. Can you go to Eloise's and make a reservation for Harry, without using his name, for the summer, just get the money from my vault, you still have my key, right?"

"Of course, but Gringotts has you as deceased, I've received notice of your Will Reading, it's in 2 days, oh hell! That's going to bugger things up, your being back, won't it?"

"Not necessarily, I don't need the money, although it might be fun to attend the reading, and see what Narcissa and the little toe rag try to do when they find out Harry is Lord Black." Sirius grinned ferally.

Remus nodded, deciding to have a nervous breakdown about his best friend being a ghost later.  
"Sure, I can take care of that for you, but, the important question is, other than to make up for an absolutely shite childhood," he said, glaring at Albus, "why would Harry need to spend an entire Summer in Eloise's? I know I had a wonderful time when the four of us went there; who knew Cissy could squeal like that? But what possible reason could you have for Harry spending his entire summer in a brothel, unless you are trying to turn him into a Sex God?"

"First off, thanks for reminding me, I'd forgotten that Narcissa spent a summer there, too bad she married the ponce and got all stiff necked on us. Second, Harry is in a situation where he literally requires sex three times a day, and it's best if he is with as many women as possible. You see, something happened the night I died..."

"Only Harry," Remus laughed after hearing the whole story, "could go from being possessed by You Know Who, to having to bed multiple women everyday, to having his girlfriend arranging a Harem! I thought James had screwy luck with women, but this takes the cake!"

"True, but there's still time to set Harry up with the Holyhead Harpies for his birthday. Do you think he'd enjoy that?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Bringing the conversation back to a semblance of reality, gentlemen, I doubt that the Harpies would appreciate being knocked off of their game for a week, maybe after the season is over we can see if they are interested." Albus said, straight faced, but with his twinkle at record levels.

"Besides, do you honestly think Hermione would allow a woman she didn't know that close to Harry? I've seen Nundu's with their young that weren't that protective!" Remus said, shaking his head.

"True" the others agreed.

_**The Hospital Wing**_  
_**After Breakfast**_

Harry and Luna walked into the ward, holding hands, and went to where Ron and Hermione were recovering. Ron was snoring loudly, while Hermione was sitting up with a book in her lap. Surprisingly it was not 'Hogwarts, A History'. Harry noticed that Hermione smiled brightly on seeing them, but it dimmed a little bit when she noticed them holding hands. Luna noticed as well, and said,  
"Hello, Hermione, don't worry, things aren't exactly what you may think. He loves you as well, and there will be time for the two of you to be together, but there are reasons Harry and I are together now."

Hermione looked at the two of them, and couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Harry loved her? Then I guess I know who my competition is! Although based on what she just said, maybe she is interested in sharing as well?'

"Okay, you have my attention, what's going on?" Luna cast a privacy spell around the three of them before telling her almost everything that had happened since Harry had come into the Hospital Wing the day before, only leaving out the graphic details, and that Sirius was back, figuring Harry would want to tell her that news.

Hermione blinked, then blinked again, before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"I think you broke her, Luna, and, just think, I haven't even told her my news!" Harry chuckled.

"Leaving aside the prospect of even more shocking news, let me make sure I understand what you are telling me. Because Harry ejected Riddle from his mind, he severed the link that Riddle was using to drain Harry's magic, and this caused Harry's magical core to double, and, until his body is able to handle the larger core, Harry has to have regular sex to drain the excess magic. And, if he has sex with the same girl more than a couple of times, a permanent bond is created, giving the girl an increased magical core and increasing her ability? Am I on track so far? Okay, now, Luna, who apparently is a Seer, had a vision that she needed to be hiding in the very examining room where Harry was brought to and heard the Headmaster telling Harry about the treatment, and decided she wanted to be with him. Now, after experiencing Harry, she decides that she can't handle him on her own, and needs to get other girls for him to shag and you are telling me that several of these girls will be bonding to him as well? And to top it all off, you drop the bombshell on me that Harry loves me as well, and would have come to me first, if time wasn't an urgent issue and I hadn't been so badly injured? So you expect me to join this Harem of Harry's over the Summer? Have I gotten the gist of what you are saying?"

"Well, basically, yes, although I don't think that Harry is actually capable of just 'shagging' anyone, it has to be somebody has genuinely likes, or has feelings for. I'm sure this goes against what you were brought up to believe, Hermione, but in the Wizarding World, the arrangement, while not overly common, is also not unheard of, especially since Harry can easily afford to support any number of wives."

Hermione nodded, and, surprising both Harry and Luna, grinned wickedly, "I'm in. I decided the other night to tell you how I felt about you the first chance I got and this is it. Harry, I've been at least a little in love with you from the end of first year, and it's only gotten stronger since then. What, Luna, you didn't honestly think I'd turn down being with Harry did you? I've been in love with him since first year, ever since he and Ron saved my life from the troll, and so what if I have to share him? Sometime I'll introduce you to my dad and 5 moms. Of course, in public I have to call them my Aunt's, but my parents have a very interesting relationship. The only thing is, I'm worried that I won't get along with the other girls who end up joining us, because you know as well as I do that we are going to end up in bed together." Seeing the glazed look in Harry's eyes, she smirked at Luna who grinned back, "Honestly, Harry! You'd think it wasn't an open secret that very few girls older than second year rarely spend the night in their own beds!"

Seeing the dumbstruck look on Harry's face, she said, "I'm sorry, Harry, I thought you knew and were just being polite about not saying anything."

Harry shook his head, "I'd never heard anything about it, but it does explain some comments Seamus was making. I thought he was just being his usual self."

"No, Harry, he probably wasn't. It isn't something that is openly talked about, but the excuse given for girls having sex together is to make sure our magical cores sync with our maturing bodies. I'm not sure I really believe it, but it feels really good and doesn't hurt anybody, so I wasn't going to go on a crusade about it. Besides," she grinned, "after my last attempt at naming a crusade failed so badly, I wasn't about to attempt to name something else!"

Luna cleared her throat, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Hermione, I don't know everyone that will be joining us, but I have a feeling that you'll be able to get along with most of them just fine."

"Okay, now, two questions: first, what are we going to tell Ron? And second, what is the shocking news that you had for me, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Sirius is back, he came back as a ghost! Luna and I have already spoken to him, and he forgave me for getting him killed! He's going to be around at least until Voldemort and Bella are dealt with, and then go back to join my parents."

Hermione gasped, then a huge smile crossed her face as she leaned forward and hugged Harry.

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"So, what are we going to do about Ron? You know as well as I do that he won't react well to this, especially the fact that both Luna and I are with you."

Luna nodded, and said, "Actually, I've got an idea about that. There is a girl in my dorm who has quite a crush on Ronald, and would be very happy to spend some time with him, including horizontally, I'll go get her so the two of you can talk."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (4/?)

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes.

_**The Hospital Wing**_  
_**Shortly after the last Chapter**_

Harry and Hermione were sitting quietly, holding hands, when Luna came back in, leading a girl that Harry recognized as Felicity Eastchurch; a rather cute, but quiet 4th year Ravenclaw. The girl smiled nervously at the two of them before making her way to Ron's bed and pulling the privacy curtains around them.

Luna grinned as she joined the two of them on the bed.

Hermione spoke first, "Luna, while I'm sure that Ron will enjoy waking up with a girl in his bed, don't you think Madam Pomfrey would object?"

"Not at all, Hermione. She won't even know about it. She's taking a nap right now because I cast a sleep spell on her. She won't wake up until lunch time, unless there is an emergency, then she would wake up instantly. If she wakes up normally, she won't even realize it was unusual. Now, let's get back to the important stuff, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, I do. you mentioned getting some help to take care of Harry, who do you have in mind? As I said, I want to make sure I can get along with them, especially if some of them will be a permanent part of our life."

"Well, the only girl I'm thinking about is Padma, simply because we are already lovers, and she confessed that she has had a crush on Harry for the past year, ever since seeing how he handled the Dragon. I haven't asked her yet, but I'm certain she will say yes, and, although I'm not sure how I feel about it, from something that Sirius said, Cho may have a part to play over the summer."

"Padma and I get along really well, so that's good. Cho, however, doesn't like me, and I'm afraid there will be a conflict, especially if she tries to keep me out of Harry's life."

"Hermione, I really don't think there will be as much of a problem as you do. Cho was in a very bad situation on Valentine's day, but, after the mess with the D.A., Luna told me that she has been re-evaluating things, and I'm not even sure we will be involved with her. Cedric just asked that I look out for her over the Summer. And, even if she does get involved, I'll make sure she understands your place in my life. If she can't handle it, then I'll tell her goodbye."

Hermione smiled in relief, "Okay, now, I realize that I'm in no shape to find out for myself, so, Harry, why don't you take a walk for a few minutes while Luna fills me in on the details!"

Harry grinned and said, "I'll go see Neville and grab us something from the kitchens. Back in a little while."

As he was leaving, he heard Luna say, "I'm impressed, you've already got him trained." The rest of the conversation was cut off as the door closed behind him.

After Harry left, Luna turned back to Hermione and said, "I'm very glad that you are as open to this relationship as I am. I was afraid that you were going to make Harry choose between us, and I knew that I would lose. He is very fond of me, and it could grow into more, but he honestly loves you. I don't think he knows how long it's been, but I could tell even back at the beginning of the year that there was a very strong connection between the two of you."

"I know, his reaction when I raised my concern about Cho demonstrated that. Now, I want details, Luna, how big is he, what did you two do, how did you like it? Everything! I'm not going to get the real thing for a few months yet, so I need some details to keep my fingers busy!"

"Well, to start with, he's about 8 inches long, and pretty thick..."

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_  
_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Harry climbed through the portrait and saw that the common room was fairly deserted, apparently everybody was either having a lie-in or at breakfast, although he was happy to see Neville and Ginny were there on the couch by the fireplace. Although he was mildly surprised to see just how close together they were, especially considering that she was on Neville's lap and examining his tonsils with her tongue.

"Hem! Hem! Are you two children aware of the penalties for such unseemly behavior?" He asked, doing his best Umbridge impersonation. He laughed at how quickly the two of them broke apart, but the laughter died when he found himself looking at the business ends of two wands.

"Merlin, Harry! Don't do that! You scared me out of a years growth." Neville complained, while Ginny just glared at him, saying, "I really hope you had a good reason for interrupting us! Neville finally got up his nerve to ask me out 20 minutes ago, and I was expressing my pleasure that he had done so. So, why did you find it necessary to break us up?"

"Oh, nothing too important, just wanted you to know that Sirius is back." Harry said casually as he sat down across from them.

"He's what!" the two of them shouted, before quickly quieting down.

"Well, it's like this, Luna and I, by the way, we're dating as well, were spending some time in the Room of Requirement, and Sirius showed up. He'd just pulled himself back together, and came looking for me."

"So, you and Luna, huh? When did that happen?" Ginny smirked. "I figured it would be you and Hermione, the way you acted the other night."

"Yeah, Harry, I thought you were going to tear the death eater who hurt her apart with your bare hands."

Harry blushed, "Yeah, well, it's a little more complicated than that, but this isn't the best place to discuss it. Follow me."

The three of them left the common room heading for an unused classroom.

_**Meanwhile, the Slytherin 5th year Girls Dormitory**_

Pansy held the letter in shaking hands, her stomach in knots. "Oh no, Oh no, I can't believe they are doing this to me! Just because I don't want to take the Mark and marry Draco!"

But there is was, in her mother's distinctive handwriting, her doom in two paragraphs.

Pansy:

Words can not express just how disappointed and unhappy your father and I are with you right now. We have tolerated your misbehavior for far too long, but this is the final outrage! Do you have any idea the embarrassment we suffered when we received word from Lucius Malfoy that you had rejected his son? And after he had paid the agreed on price! Needless to say, we had to give him the money back, even though we had already spend a great deal of it on preparations for the wedding.

Now, after a great deal of discussion between your father and I as to the best method of punishing you, we've decided that, since you are so independent that you can reject the plans your elders have for you, you can pay us back every knut that we spent on you so you can go to Hogwarts as well as the wedding arrangements and the bride price. Of course, we realize that it would be difficult for a silly little girl to earn enough money to pay us back working in a shop, so your father made arrangements with an old friend of ours to give you a place to earn your keep. You will take the enclosed portkey on the day school lets out, don't even get on the Express, and leave your trunk at school, you won't need it. The portkey will take you to our old friend Eloise, who will put you to work for the summer. And, as a favor to me, she has added a couple of things to make your time even more educational.

This is the last communication you will receive until your debt is paid in full.

Your Very Disappointed Mother

Pansy folded the letter and put it away, before throwing herself on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

_**An empty classroom**_

"Now, before I tell you any more, I need your oaths that you will not discuss this with anybody without my permission, and that means writing it down, or any other means of discussing it."

Neville and Ginny gave their oaths without hesitation, and Harry explained exactly what happened and what is going on with Luna and Hermione.

Neville whistled, "Damn, Harry, I don't know whether to pity you or envy you! I can't imagine being with anybody but Ginny, but two women?"

Ginny shot her boyfriend a grateful look before saying, "And what about Ron? You know he's going to blow his stack when he finds out both Luna and Hermione are with you! Are you ready for a repeat of the TriWizard?"

"Well, hopefully Ron will be too distracted with his new girlfriend to care too much about what Hermione, Luna and I are up to."

"What new girlfriend?"

_**The Hospital Wing, Ron's Bed**_

"Ron, Ron, wake up!"

"Huh? I'm awake, I'm awake! Felicity? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, good, you remember me! I heard about how you were hurt helping Harry, and how brave you were, and I decided that things are too uncertain not to tell you how I feel. I've had a crush on you ever since I was a first year, that was so brave driving that flying car all the way from London, and, how you are always helping other people, and, well, I just wanted to ask, would you be my boyfriend?"

Ron looked at her for a second, trying to decipher what she was saying, and, once he did, a smile crossed his face, "Well, this isn't exactly how I expected to find a girlfriend. Sure, I'll be happy to be your boyfriend."

"That's great! Now, slide over, I can't snog you properly sitting here in the chair." As Ron moved over, Felicity removed her school robes, showing she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and knickers underneath. Sliding into the bed, she climbed on top of the un-protesting redhead and proceeded to snog the life out of him.

_**The Ossuary**_  
_**The Bones Family Home**_  
_**That Morning**_

Amelia Bones yawned as she sat down to breakfast. Her elf, Snidget had a cup of coffee waiting for her, and she smiled gratefully at the elf before taking a sip. The caffeine did its work quickly, and, feeling a little more alert after the past two sleepless nights, she started on her sausage and eggs. She made quick work of the excellent breakfast and thanked the elf for once again anticipating her needs so well. She was sipping on her second cup of coffee when there was a scratching at the window. Looking over, she saw that Snidget was bringing a letter to her, while the owl was drinking from the water bowl in between bites of the bacon that was left out.

Turning the letter over, her eyes widened at the seal on the back. A sword crossed in front of the Christian Cross, resting on a book. She knew that seal, although she hadn't seen it since she'd left Hogwarts many years before. The words around the design just confirmed it. "What the bloody hell does the House of Giles want with me?" she wondered, checking the letter for any traps, and, not finding anything, ran her finger under the wax, opening the envelope.

Madam Bones,

I am not sure you remember me, but we were year mates in Hogwarts, although in different houses. The reason I am writing you is to offer you assistance in the battle against Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. It is obvious after the events of Friday night that the Fudge Administration is on it's last legs, and common sense tells my associates and I that you are the most likely to replace him. It's been our observation that you would prosecute the war against Riddle and his minions quite effectively, and the organization I represent, 'The Council of Watchers' would be willing to work with you in combating this threat. If you are interested, please reply, and we can work out mutually satisfactory arrangements to meet.

Sincerely yours,

Rupert Giles  
Ravenclaw, Class of 1968

Thinking back, she had vague memories of Giles, a rather stuffy sort if she recalled, but never caused any problems. She seemed to recall he dropped out of the Wizarding World, or seemed to, not long after Graduation. Although if he had gone to work for the Watchers, that could explain it. Amelia, as was common with the Directors of the DMLE, was familiar with the Watchers Council and their work containing the demonic breeds of vampires that seemed to congregate in certain areas. She was fortunate that those types of vampires never spend much time in the magical areas, so she didn't have to worry much about them.

Realizing that the points he had raised were valid, and she was the logical choice to take over for Fudge, she also knew that she could use all the help she could get. Having her elf bring her fresh parchment and her writing materials, she asked the owl to wait for a reply and started to write.

Sending off the letter, she got dressed and headed to the Ministry, knowing it was going to be another long day.

_**Hospital Wing**_  
_**Later that Afternoon **_

Hermione was laying back on the pillow, a book face down and open across her chest and her eyes were closed, sound asleep when Sirius floated into the Hospital Wing. Not able to resist a joke, he floated as close as he could to the sleeping girl and yelled in her ear, "Hey, Hermione, are you awake?"

The ghost of Padfoot started laughing at the way Hermione shrieked and tossed her book in the air before turning to glare at him.

"I am now, what do you want, Sirius? Sirius? Sirius!"

"Yes, Yes and Yes!"

Hermione smiled, her anger forgotten, "Oh, it's so good to see you, Harry and Luna told me you were back, and it really made a difference in Harry. Well, that and getting laid probably had a lot to do with it, too." She ended with a grin, "So, have a seat, talk to me, what's it like, what do you remember? Did you see bright lights in a tunnel?

"I remember being surprised that Bella hit me, she never was able to touch me when we were kids. Of course, the fact that I'd been cooped up in that house drinking for the past year might have had something to do with it as well. Anyway, I remember falling through the veil, and then, nothing! Suddenly I heard voices, and James and Lily were there, and somebody I didn't recognize. Prongs introduced him as Cedric Diggory, and I knew who he was once I heard the name. Then Prongs asked me if I were staying, and I told them no, that I have something I swore to do. I promised I would be back when it was done, so they each gave me some messages, and I woke up here at Hogwarts. By the way, Lily gave me a message for you, she said that she approves of you, and thinks you'll make an excellent primary wife to her Harry, and she and James both thank you for taking care of him when I wasn't able to."

"Heh, I guess they can see a lot from up there. I never dreamed Harry would feel the same way about me as I did about him."

"You know, Hermione, for the 'smartest witch of her generation' you need to work on your observation skills. It was obvious to all of us in the house at Christmas time that he was head over heels for you, hell, even Snivelus saw it, and you know how dense he can be! He was miserable the whole time, until you got there, and then it was like he came alive."

"Well, he never was one for showing emotions, was he? Fortunately, I think that's going to change, if Luna and I have anything to say about it!"

"Anyway, how much do you know about what is going on with Harry's magic?"

"Pretty much what I've been told, although I do remember hearing about other wizards, and the occasional witch, that it happened to, and the massive amount of sex is pretty much the only known treatment, but, in Harry's case, it has a beneficial side effect, in that he will be able to bond with certain girls, and the bonding will make them more powerful magically, so they can defend themselves better. Besides, I've heard that the sex in a bond relationship is amazing!"

"I can't wait to find out!" Hermione snickered, "if only Parv and Lavender could hear me now, they figured I'd never have sex with a guy until my wedding night, and wouldn't have a clue what to do. Little do they know!"

"Oh, does innocent Hermione have stories to tell?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Not a lot of hands on experience, but tons of research, and I can't wait to show Harry what I've learned! If it weren't for this damn curse damage, I'd be the one to share his bed right now, and not Luna!"

"Actually, if it makes you feel any better, Luna is in Ravenclaw tower and Harry is asleep in his own bed, and has been for a couple of hours."

"Actually, it does, I'm ashamed to admit, but I do feel a bit better."

"So, he said, changing the subject" Sirius grinned, "How's Ron doing?"

Hermione laughed, "Much better now, he got woken up by a fourth year Ravenclaw asking if she could be his girlfriend, he said yes, and apparently she snogged the life out of him. She moved the privacy curtain when she left, and he just sat there with a stupid grin on his face, before finally going back to sleep."

Sirius laughed quietly, "Yeah, that would do it! I remember one time when I was in school, I got banged up pretty bad during a Quidditch game, and one of the young years snuck into the hospital wing one night and made sure I had some pleasant dreams." The grin faded as he said, "The Death Eaters got her that summer, she was a Muggleborn and very outspoken. That's one of the reasons I came back, I promised Lily and James that I'd watch over Harry, but, I also promised myself that I'd watch over you. You remind me of Allison quite a bit, and, damn it, it still hurts losing her that way!"

Sirius wiped his hand across his face, "Huh, what do you know, a ghost can cry! Learn something new everyday."

"Anyway, I just wanted to see you for a minute, I'm gonna go back and visit with Moony for a while. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?

"See you tomorrow, Padfoot, and I'm so glad you are back," Hermione said, before laying back down and trying to sleep.

_**Ravenclaw Tower, **_  
_**4th Year Girls Dorm**_  
_**At the same time**_

Padma knocked on the door, and Luna let her in, locking the door behind her. Pulling the older girl into her arms, she moaned into the kiss that Padma gave her.

Breaking the kiss, Padma sat Luna on the bed, and asked eagerly, "So, what happened, you've been gone since last night!"

"Well, it was amazing!. I got to the examining room in time, and heard Harry talking to the Headmaster, I almost fainted when Professor Dumbledore told Harry that his magical core had doubled, and, until his body adjusted, he would need to have sex several times a day, every day, to keep from burning out. Harry was as shocked as I was, and, after the Headmaster left, I showed myself at the right time, and explained what I had seen, and offered to help him. It took some convincing, but he understands that I care for him as Harry, and really wanted to be with him. I have to tell you, though, after everything that we did to each other, I don't think I can handle him by myself. I almost passed out because he made me cum so many times, and he was almost too big for me to take up the back passage, but, he made it feel so good! I know that you have feelings for him as well, almost as strong as my own, and, well, would you be willing to join us? One thing you need to know, though, if you and Harry connect as well as I think you will, you will effectively be marrying him. You do get a lot out of the bargain though, in addition to mind shattering orgasms, the magical bond will increase your magical core as well.

"Wow! I can't believe you got Harry so fast! And, you want me to join you? I definitely like the idea, but, what about Hermione?" Padma asked.

"That was the third biggest surprise, I'll tell you the second one in a while, but Harry and I talked to Hermione, and she is perfectly willing to share, it turns out that her mother and father have an additional four wives between them, so she is very open to the idea. Any other questions?"

Padma grinned wickedly, "Yeah, so, he took your arse? Was it as good as you expected? I know I'm wet just imagining it, I love the idea!"

"I knew you would, my anal queen! I don't think you'll have any problems taking him there, considering how you keep yourself stretched out with those toys of yours. Tell me, does your sister know about your quirk?"

"Of course, she likes the feeling too. In fact, if Harry is agreeable, maybe I can bring her with me for one of my turns with him."

"You can ask, but, Harry's main concern is that the girl can keep quiet, and, lets face it, Parvati isn't exactly known for being the soul of discretion."

"Only when it comes to non-important things, something that is important, she'll carry the secret to her grave, you can trust me on that!"

"If you say so, I'll have to take your word for it. So, do you want to come with me tomorrow? I know Harry is interested in you, and will be very happy to see you."

"Of course, I'd love to join you."

Padma pulled Luna into a hug, and said, "Alright, that's enough of the serious stuff, you said that he was almost as good as I am with his tongue? Show me! Just what did the green eyed wonder do to you?"

"Ooh, I thought you'd never ask!" Luna giggled, as she pulled Padma down onto the bed, the two of them were soon nude, and Padma was laying on her back, looking up at her lover with anticipation in her eyes, dew already gathering in the lush curls above her Lotus, and her nipples standing erect. "First of all, Harry had a distinct advantage over you, I'm afraid, unless you are secretly a parselmouth and haven't told anybody? I'm not either, but I think I can simulate the effect." Grabbing her wand, she tapped it on her tongue and lips, and, feeling them vibrate, smiled and started kissing Padma's throat.

_**The Great Hall, **_  
_**Dinner Time**_

There was silence as Harry and Luna walked into the hall hand in hand. Harry turned to her and gave Luna a peck on the lips before letting go of her hand and joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.

He took a seat where he could see what was happening at Ravenclaw, and smiled to himself at the reaction Luna received. The girls who were snubbing her just the last week were falling all over themselves to be friendly, while the three girls who had been her friends for over a year, just greeted her calmly, as though nothing had changed. Although he had to grin at the goofy grin on Padma's face. Luna had told him what the two of them had gotten up to this afternoon, and he couldn't wait to see them together. He smiled anticipating what was to happen later that evening. He cared for Luna, and loved Hermione, but still couldn't wait to be with Padma, especially after Luna told him about her quirk!

Dinner went fairly quickly, only interrupted by a note from the Headmaster, who told him that Sirius's will reading would be Tuesday morning, and he could take a portkey right to Gringotts. The old man's eyes were twinkling like mad, leading Harry to believe that something interesting would be happening at the reading. Quietly thanking Dumbledore, he went back to his breakfast.

_**Remus Lupin's Rooms,**_  
_**After Dinner**_

"Did you get the reservations made, Moony?" Sirius asked, as soon as Remus walked into the room.

Moony laughed, "Oh boy, did I ever! I can't tell you exactly what I found out, but, I can tell you that Harry is in for a very, very interesting summer, there are 3 girls from Slytherin working there, a couple of Ravenclaws, a bunch of Hufflepuffs, and even 4 Gryffindors! I have a feeling that a lot of the upper year girls are going to be walking funny when they get on the Express!"  
"So, am I gonna be bankrupt?"

"Almost, the whole summer, including a private room and meals, as well as bringing in occasional outside guests, is gonna cost you close to 100,000 galleons. Granted, you're dead, and don't need the money, but still, that is a lot of money to spend in one place!"

"True, especially when you consider that Harry is going to be left 50,000 galleons that he has to spend by September 1st, or else the ferret gets the estate I can see him being very, very generous with the tips and the girls."

"You know, Paddy, if you weren't already dead, Harry would kill you for that stunt! Granted, he's in a lot better mood now, but still, that's like waving a red flag in front of a bull! Especially when you consider how much he hates Draco. You know what would really twist Draco's tale, if I showed him a pensive memory of my memory of his mother. Do you think he would enjoy knowing how good she is with her mouth?"

"Probably not, especially if he takes after his father, although, in that case he may want to ask her for some pointers, especially since he's going to need some way of making money!"

"Ooh! Evil Padfoot, very Evil! I like it!" Remus grinned.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (5/?)

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes.

_**Room of Requirement **_  
_**After Dinner**_

"Hello, Harry, it's good to see you." Padma said, a little nervously.

"Thank you for doing this, Padma, it means a lot to me. It means even more to me that you have been Luna's friend, when she didn't have many of them. Thank you for that, as well."

There was silence for a minute, until Luna spoke up, "Oh for Merlin's sake! You know why you are both here, and both of you showed how eager you were earlier today, so why are you so shy now?"

Harry snickered, and that set Padma off, and soon they were both laughing.

"Okay, thank you for the ice breaker, Luna. You're right, I'm not used to being in a situation like this, in fact, until last night, I was a virgin, but, thanks to you taking control of the situation, I'm not any longer. So, Padma, why don't we have a drink and relax for a minute before we show the ring master just how eager we are?" Harry finished with a grin.

"Sounds good Harry, can I have a butterbeer?" Harry handed her a chilled bottle, and they both sat down on the couch and relaxed.

Finishing their drinks, Harry put his arm around Padma and pulled her toward him, she eagerly opened her mouth for his kiss. Sometime during the kiss that seemed to last forever, their clothes disappeared. Standing up, Harry picked the smaller girl up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying down beside her, Harry started kissing her throat, causing a purr to come out of her, before moving down toward her almost painfully erect nipples, paying attention to each one in turn, before putting his mouth directly on her center.

Remembering what Luna had liked, Harry slid his tongue into Padma, and slowed, savoring her taste, similar to Luna but different. "Mm mm, you taste delicious Padma!" he said, raising his mouth slightly. "Less talk, more lick!" the Indian girl groaned, "I'm so close!"

Harry was happy to oblige, and went back to work with a vengeance, and was soon rewarded with a mouth full of juices. He pulled his head back in surprise, and heard Luna giggle, "I guess I should have warned you, she's a squirter!"

"I noticed!" Harry mock growled. "Why don't you get over here and clean her up?"

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Luna agreed, stripping out of her clothing and climbing on the bed. "Padma, hun, I need you to sit up so I can get under you, why don't you show Harry how good you are with your tongue?"

"Uhhn? Oh, okay, Luna, sure!" Padma said, as she came back to herself. Positioning herself so Luna had easy access, she motioned for Harry to stand by her head. She opened her mouth and guided his shaft into her mouth.

Harry groaned as she locked her lips around him and began humming a gentle tune. "Oh, Padma! I'm not going to last long if you keep that up!" He moaned, even more when she started running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He probably could have held out a little longer, but she started fondling his balls as she was sucking on the shaft, and he exploded in her mouth. Padma pulled back, and swallowed what she could, but some of it ran out of her mouth and down her face.

She didn't have time to say anything because at that time Luna brought her to another orgasm and she fell back into the pillows. Luna looked up and saw the mess on Padma's face, and started licking that up as well.

"Time for a short nap, then?" Luna grinned, as Padma just lay there, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd say so, she took a lot out of me, and I want her wide awake for the next time we make her pass out!"

_**The Hufflepuff Dorms**_  
_**At the same time**_

"Oh, Susan, what am I gonna do? They'll destroy my family if I don't do what they want, but I'll destroy my magic if I give in, and I can't live as a muggle, I don't know how! Damn it, why did daddy ever get involved with them in the first place?"

"Hannah, calm down, you aren't making any sense? Who will destroy your family? And what do you mean about destroying your magic? I don't understand. Here, let's get you calmed down, and you can start at the beginning." Handing the sobbing blonde a potion, the red headed 'puff waited until her friend had drank it all, and asked her to explain. What she heard made her blood run cold, and there wasn't anything she could think of to help her friend.

It had started innocently enough, she supposed. Hannah's father liked to gamble on professional Quidditch matches, not a big deal, lots of people did. Unfortunately, he started losing, and ended up borrowing money to cover his bets. Then, the money became due and he had no way to pay it back.. The thugs told him that if he couldn't pay them the money he owed them, they would take his daughter and put her to work paying off his debt. Susan could understand that, her friend was very attractive, and, while not the best possible career, there were worse ways to make money quickly. Of course, it wasn't that easy, Hannah had sworn a witch's oath to remain a virgin until she was at least hand fasted to satisfy her grandmother, who had rather strange ideas, but, if she lost her virginity before she was hand fasted, she would lose her magic as well. Not a great situation, especially since she wasn't involved with anybody, so she couldn't hand fast. Admittedly, her next thought was to contact Aunt Amelia, but, really, what the thugs were doing wasn't actually illegal. She had to come up with some way to help her friend, but, what? 'Wait a minute, I have an idea...'

"Hannah? Just how much does your father owe these guys?"

"15,000 galleons, a year's salary for him! Damn him! Damn those thugs! And damn myself for being forced into that witch's oath! You think I'm not curious to see what it's like? I see you coming in after curfew, walking funny with a huge smile on your face, and it's all I can do not to leap out of bed and go grab the first guy I can find!"

"I may have an idea, do those guys care how they get their money, or just that they get it?"

"I don't think they care, as long as they get their money. Why?"

"I need to talk to somebody, I'll be back in a little while." Susan said, as she headed out of the dormitories.

Finding an open floo, she tossed in some powder "Gringotts, Account Manager Iron Fist!"

_**Rupert Giles Flat**_  
_**That afternoon **_

Giles leaned back, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He had been investigating just what his former Headmaster was up to, and things weren't adding up. That the old man was sincerely opposed to Voldemort and the Blood Supremacists, he had no doubt, but that he had his own agenda was obvious as well, but he couldn't figure it out yet.

To start with, this steaming pile of hippogryph shite about girls having to have sexual activity to sync their core to their body! If that truly was a problem, why didn't anybody notice it prior to Dumbledore arriving as Transfiguration Professor in the 30's? And why don't the boys have the same problems? Their cores grow at the same rate, for the most part. The only thing he seems to have accomplished is turning every girl who went to Hogwarts over the past 70 years at least partially bi-sexual. While he was honest enough with himself to admit that the idea of two girls together was more than a bit of a turn on, the idea that Dumbledore was conditioning them for an unknown reason bothered him. Not to mention the fact that one of the girls he's doing it to is his adopted grandchild made him furious!

He sighed in relief as he felt his wife's hands rest on his shoulders, massaging gently. Looking up, he smiled and said, "Bless you, Jenny, you always seem to know what I need!" Jenny Giles (formerly Janna of the Kalderash) smiled back and took a seat beside him, "What's gotten you so worked up Rupe? I haven't seen you this stressed out since Spike overloaded that chip and took after the Slayers."

After going over what he had discovered, Jenny shook her head, "Well, besides the fact that the man is certainly sexist, and quite possibly misogynistic, it looks like he's training the women to be sex toys for the men. Look" she continued, pointing at the list of Ministry Department Heads, "Prior to 1950, about half of the Ministry Department Heads were Women, but, after 1950, you see fewer and fewer women in positions of authority, Bagnold became Minister in the late 70's, but she'd graduated Hogwarts prior to Dumbledore taking over. Other than that, you have Hopkirk, who is just a couple of years younger than Bagnold, and Amelia Bones, who is the only woman who graduated in the last 70 years or so who has advanced that far. I'd like to meet her, find out what makes her so different from all the others."

"Actually, you may get a chance sometime soon. Xander asked me to get in contact with her and offer the assistance of the Watchers Council in the fight against Voldemort. I sent her a message yesterday and got a response this morning. She's willing to talk about a meeting at a location of her choice, for safety reasons. I'm going to run it by Xander when we talk later tonight and see if I can get the meeting set up soon."

"That's something I've wondered about, Rupe, you're trained as a Watcher, and have almost 30 years on Xander, why did you agree to making him the Head of the Council? Granted, he's doing a fantastic job, but he's still so young!"

"And that, my dear, is one of the main reasons, Xander is a young man, and sees things from a perspective of 'what can be done?' and not that of an older man, such as myself, who has seen too many things come and go, and is inclined to see why something won't work, instead of finding a way to make the idea work. Besides, I discovered back in Sunnydale, that I'm not truly a leader. It's not where my talents lie. I'm much happier in a support role, such as research, than I would be as the public face, such as it is, of the Council. And also, Xander has surrounded himself with some extremely level headed ladies, and he listens to them and what they have to say. I dare say between them they will keep him from fossilizing like Travers and Wesley's father and the others did."

'Fair enough, that answers my question. Now, that's enough work for the time being, go grab us a couple of beers from the cooler, the Crawley game is coming on in a few minutes, and I don't want to miss it!"

Chuckling, he closed the books and headed to the kitchen, he still couldn't believe that his American born and raised wife was so enthusiastic about football. He tried to get her to go to a couple of games back in Sunnydale, but she wasn't interested. Of course, they called it soccer over there, but he didn't understand why the name change made such a difference. He really didn't care why, because it was a proven fact that watching the game got Jenny randier than almost anything else, and he was quite looking forward to the rest of the afternoon.

_**The Room of Requirements**_

_**About an hour later**_

Padma gripped Luna's hand tightly as Harry put the pillow under her hips and prepared her. She wasn't really worried about Harry hurting her, after Luna's enthusiastic encouragement when Harry was taking her, but she was still apprehensive, he was much bigger than her toys. She relaxed as she felt the warmth spreading through her as he cleaned and relaxed her rosebud, and she sighed as she felt a tingle of pleasure from where his fingers were stretching her. She looked up at him, and her heart skipped a beat at the look of love and adoration in his expressive green eyes. She had wondered when he had her laying on her back, instead of putting her on her stomach the way it was shown in her book, but he hadn't had Luna on her belly either, but Padma didn't think she was brave enough to just sit on him and let him slide up her bum that way!

**Now she was glad he had her this way, otherwise she would have missed that look in his eyes, the look that said he was seeing Padma, not her sister, not just part of a set of twins, but seeing her as a person, and with that look, the last bit of concern about bonding with Harry evaporated and she opened herself wide to him. She released Luna's hand and reached up for him. Pulling him down on top of her, she started kissing him passionately, only breaking the kiss to moan as she felt him push into her. She was so relaxed that she didn't feel any pain at all as he opened her up and worked his way into her rear hole. **

She had enjoyed taking him normally before, in fact, she had enjoyed it a lot! Especially since he had brought her off at least three times with his mouth and tongue to make sure she was ready for him, and she wasn't sure, but she thought he had cast a spell so it didn't hurt when he broke her maidenhead, because she didn't feel the slightest pain, only pleasure when he slid inside her. But this, this was a different kind of pleasure, a delicious fullness that radiated out from where they were joined spread throughout her body and made her tingle all over!

Luna rolled onto her side, supporting her head on her hand as she watched her first lover giving the last of herself to their lover. It was interesting, she knew Padma was not an actress, but she really seemed to be loving having Harry take her up the arse! Luna certainly enjoyed the sensation, but wouldn't want to be doing it every day. She really preferred to feel Harry filling her fanny, and, if Padma were there at the same time, so much the better.

_**The Great Hall, **_  
_**The Next Morning**_

Luna had to walk Padma to the table to eat the next morning, considering she was still very unsteady on her feet after the prior evening's exertions. Harry was wearing a Gilderoy Lockhart sized smile as he walked into the hall, and it got even bigger when he saw Hermione sitting in her usual spot at the table. Running up to her, he pulled her into a great big hug, causing whispering all around the hall. "You want to really give them something to talk about Harry?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"This!" And Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him like the world would end if she didn't.

Harry wasn't sure where the applause started, but thought it was from the Ravenclaws, specifically Luna and Padma, but it may have been from the Hufflepuffs, but, where ever it was from, soon three of the four tables were applauding, except of course for the Slytherins.

They finally broke apart when the Headmaster shot off a firework right over their heads. "If you are quite through disrupting Breakfast, would you please take your seats?"

"Sorry, Headmaster, I was just so happy to see my friend out of the Hospital Wing, I forgot myself"

"I'm sure, Mister Potter, now, if you don't mind?"

Harry grinned as he took his seat. Looking around, "Where's Ron? Didn't he get out today?"

"Yes he did, however, his new girlfriend dragged him off to study what he had missed the past few days."

"Oh, is that what they are calling it?"

"And what are you calling it, Mister Potter?" Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, medical necessity, until you can join us, then it's worshiping a goddess made flesh?"

"Um hm? Nice try, Potter, I know as well as you do that you are loving what is happening, don't try and deny it."

"Hermione, I'm a guy, of course I'm enjoying it, but I don't love it because, believe it or not, I won't be complete until you are there with me. I would have rather waited for you, but if I did that, there is a good chance my magical core would have exploded, and left me a squib. Not only would it possibly kill me, Voldemort would win, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No I don't, obviously, and honestly, I don't mind what you are doing, because I know that if I were physically able to do so, I would be with you. But, I'm telling you now, the first day that I am able to do anything at all, I will find you, and I expect you to shag me through the mattress, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Harry said, sketching a mock salute at her."So, did Madame Pomfrey give you any idea when you would be healed enough to participate?"

"Unfortunately, not until near the end of July, right around your birthday as a matter of fact. The potions should be done their work by then." Then, getting a wicked grin on her face, she leaned over, "So, just what did you do to Padma to make her walk like that? Whatever it was, I think her sister wants to try you for herself."

"Sorry, not gonna happen! I like Padma just fine, she reminds me of you, but, her sister is just as big a gossip hound as my aunt, and you know how I feel about her! As to what I did to her, the main reason she's so wobbly, she begged me to take her up the back entrance, and stretched her more than she had expected."

"Poor girl, I hope you didn't hurt her!"

"Not at all, but she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. She'll be ready next time."

'Is there going to be next time for her, Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so, would you have a problem with it? You knew from the beginning that there would be several girls with me, and you said it wouldn't be problem. Have you changed your mind?"

"No! No, not at all, I was just curious who would be joining us."

"Okay"

The rest of the day passed normally, with the Professors giving them their assignments for the Summer, except for Transfiguration, which was a free period due to Professor McGonagall still being in Saint Mungo's. Unfortunately, Harry was getting increasingly worried about Hermione, she was being very quiet, not raising her hand, even when she knew the answer to the question, and Harry realized he had to get to the bottom of the problem. Figuring it had something to do with the other girls, he passed a note to Padma to get with Luna and meet them on the Seventh Floor right after dinner.

_**The Room of Requirement**_  
_**That Evening**_

After calling the Room into existence, Harry lead the other three inside, and, as soon as they were all seated, he had the room create butterbeers and passed them around. Looking at the other seat, he saw Luna whispering in Padma's ear, causing the Indian girl to blush. Putting his arm around Hermione, he feels her stiffen a little bit, and, knowing he had to do this before losing his nerve.

After all of them have taken a drink, he said, "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here tonight?"

Hermione and Padma nodded, while Luna said, "I would imagine that it's because Hermione is a little uncomfortable with where she fits in, especially since she can't participate yet, is that it?"

"Is that how you feel, Hermione? I could tell there was something bothering you ever since the subject was brought up, is it concern about where you would fit in that has been on your mind?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione flushed, then, clearing her throat she said, "That's part of it, Harry, but, I have to be honest, the major problem I have is jealousy, even though I try to be understanding about why I can't be with you and these other girls can, it still hurts! I guess, deep in my heart, I'm still that little girl who didn't have any friends, and I'm afraid that you will fall so madly in love with Luna and the others, whoever they may be, that you won't need me anymore, and I'll be left alone again." She was crying as she forced the last part out, until Harry and Luna rushed to her and held her in their arms, soothing her and whispering in her ear.

After Hermione calmed down a bit, Harry crouched down in front of her and took her hands, saying, "Thank you for telling me, I thought it was something like that, and, that is why I asked all three of you here at the same time. I need you to go through the books here in the room, and see if you can find a bonding oath, or even a ritual, that will cement your place in my life. Are the three of you willing to work together to find something if it exists?"

The three of them nodded eagerly, and he continued, "If possible, I'd like you to see if the binding oath can be made open ended, because, from what Luna and Sirius have said, there will be additional girls joining us. Now, I'll admit, I'm not completely comfortable with the idea of having so many women bound to me, but I'm less comfortable with the idea of losing my magic and becoming a squib especially because that would mean Voldemort wins! So, if it's something that has to happen, I want us all to be comfortable with our relationship."

Looking at the others, he could see Hermione starting to relax, seeing the possibility of an answer to her worries, Luna was placid as always, secure in her place with them, but Padma was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Padma, I can tell this is a bit much for you, and I'm sorry if I've made assumptions that you aren't comfortable with, but, I'm hoping you are willing to join us on a formal basis. If this will cause a problem for you, either personally or with your family, please let us know, and we can hold off on your participation."

"No, it's not that, my father has multiple wives, and they all get along fine, in fact, a couple of them spend more time with each other than they do with my father. It's just that I had plans to achieve a Charms Mastery after graduation, and I'm worried that you might not want me working. My father didn't want any of his wives working outside the home, and, I'm not sure I'm ready to be a housewife."

Harry smiled reassuringly, "Thank you for telling me, but you don't have to worry, I have no desire or intention of preventing you from doing whatever you want to do with your life and career, in fact, I would love to see you achieving any kind of Mastery you are interested in. That goes for any other girls who join us."

With the major issues between them at least addressed, if not totally resolved, the four of them spent the next several hours going through all the books that the room had available to them, until Hermione gave a little 'squeak' and ran over to Luna, showing her a page in the book she had been reading. Luna and Padma read over what she'd found and they both nodded to Hermione, who said, "Harry, I think I've found just the thing to remove my concerns, and make the whole Harem thing run a lot smoother." Bringing the book to him, she said, "It's an oath called the Primary Wife Charge, which basically marries the two of us, and, it also marries me to your other wives, and them to all of us. It will eliminate any possible jealousy between the wives, and as an added benefit, makes all of us more accepting of the others personalities, so we won't rub each other raw, and Luna, I meant that in a bad way you dirty minded girl!" She finished with a grin.

"I like the idea, are you two okay with it as well?" At their nods, "Okay, what do we need to do to take the oath?"

"Not very much, Harry, just the four of us recite the oath while holding hands in a circle."

"Good, now, is there a way to cancel the bond, and if so, what is required? I don't expect to have to end it, but, it only makes sense to know where the exit is before you do something that can affect so many people."

"Yes there is, it just takes you plus a majority of the wives to get together and say 'The bond is canceled' three times, and it will dissolve the bond."

"How about the others, will they need to swear the oath themselves?"

"No, only those of us at the beginning need to swear the oath, the others, when they join the bond, will automatically be made aware of it and have to accept the oath before being accepted into the bond. If they don't accept it, their magic won't bond them to us."

"Okay, are there any other questions about the bond, or the oath? Does anybody have any concerns? If not, I'm willing to swear the oath now, because tomorrow is going to be extremely busy. With the Will Reading at Gringotts for Sirius, plus getting ready to leave for the summer the day after, we may not have much of a chance to swear it otherwise."

Each of the three girls thought for a moment, before nodding their heads. "Okay, Hermione, what are the words to the oath?"

_**Gringotts Bank,**_  
_**The next morning**_

"I can't believe he did that to me! What the hell was Padfoot thinking, Remus? How am I supposed to blow 50,000 galleons having fun between now and September 1st?"

Remus chuckled, "Actually Harry, I don't think that will be as big a problem as you might think, and it ties into where you are going to be spending your summer. Why don't we all go to the Leaky and get a room so we can get something to eat and talk, okay?"

Soon, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Padma as well as Remus and Professor Dumbledore were seated in a private room. As they were eating, Sirius wandered into the room and, after smirking at the glare Harry threw his way, sat down in the corner of the room. After eating, Harry said, "Okay, Remus, spill! You and Padfoot are looking way too pleased with yourselves!"

Surprisingly, it was Albus who answered Harry's question. "Actually, Harry, this was partially my idea, because it resolves two problems, one, a secure place for you to spend the summer, and, two, please forgive my bluntness ladies,you will have access to a large number of willing partners to take care of your needs while the girls are away."

Remus was watching for a reaction from Harry and his ladies, but, other than a look of mild curiosity, they didn't seem to have a reaction. "We've already made a reservation for you at a place called 'Eloise's'. It's a few blocks down from Diagon Alley. I see you are familiar with it, Luna?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy mentioned that he has visited there a few times since mommy died."

"To put it bluntly, it's a brothel Sirius and I had already planned to take you there this summer, to celebrate your 16th Birthday. It's where we, your father, Sirius, the rat, and I, all celebrated our birthdays one summer. All the basic costs have been covered for the summer, the only thing you will be responsible for is any extras you may buy, as well as any tips you give the girls. And, I'll warn you, 100 galleons is considered a minimum tip there! There is quite a bit more that I have to tell you about it, but, because of the privacy charms in place, I can't discuss them with you until we are actually inside their wards." He paused, "I have to say, Hermione, you and the girls are taking this a whole lot better than I expected you to."

Hermione smiled, "Well, if you had told us this yesterday, I imagine our reaction would have been very different, but, the four of us swore an oath last night that removes any jealousy and hurt feelings. We understand exactly why Harry has to do what he is doing, and, although I'll admit I wish I was able to spend the whole summer with him, in his bed and other places, I know that the experience he gains is going to make it extra special when we do get together. Hell, from what Luna told us, he almost killed her with pleasure without any experience at all!"

The others laughed at the look of embarrassment mixed with pride on Harry's face. "Anyway, I think we should be getting our shopping done and heading back to the school. I know I need to finish packing, how about the three of you?"

Luna said, "I've got a little bit of packing left, so we will have plenty of time for a proper farewell before we leave." At Harry and Hermione's looks, she said, "I know that is what you were thinking, Harry, why are you so bashful all of a sudden? It's not like anybody in this room doesn't know we are having sex, is it?"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Don't ever change, Luna, you keep things far too interesting."

Turning to other subjects, he said, "I'll be honest, I really expected Ron to react badly to some of the things that came out during the reading. He just seemed to sit there with a little smile on his face."

Luna grinned, "Well, considering that he and Eloise have been up to a lot of the same things we've been doing, minus the third person, of course, it's understandable that he was in a very pleasant mood."

"Yeah, that would explain it! And it looks as though Ginny and Neville are enjoying themselves as well, which, to tell you the truth, I'm pretty happy about, not only for the two of them, but, because I don't think Ginny ever really got over her crush on the 'boy who lived' and it was making me a bit uncomfortable."

_**Diagon Alley**_  
_**after lunch**_

Harry surprised the three girls by heading directly toward Flourish and Blotts after lunch. Turning to the three girls, he said that they could buy whatever they wanted in the store, the only requirement was that they had to spend at least 1,000 galleons, and, he was paying for it.

Hermione tried to protest, but he reminded her about the 50,000 that he had to spend, and she just grinned and nodded her head. While Padma was looking through the Charms section, and Luna was wandering wherever she wanted, Hermione was going through books on Wizarding customs and families. Seeing that they were all happily occupied, Harry hunted around a bit, trying to find what he wanted. Finally, a clerk came up to him and asked if he needed help. Harry blushed a bit and nodded, "I really wanted to find some 'marriage manuals'. I don't want the relationship to get boring."

The clerk nodded knowingly, "Say no more! Say no more! I've got just what you are looking for over here, know what I mean, wink, wink, nudge, nudge!"

Looking over the titles of the books, Harry did have to admit that the strange clerk was right, this was exactly what he was looking for. As he was paying for the books, Hermione and the others brought their purchases to the counter, and, naturally, had to see what he had bought. After looking at the titles, the girls grinned at each other, and Padma smirked and put her arms around him saying, with a throaty purr, "Harry, lover, I don't think you need any of these, we're still having trouble walking after we make love, are you trying to kill us girls?"

"Cute, Padma, are you trying to give this nice gentleman a heart attack?" Harry grinned, as he turned and kissed her, before kissing Luna and Hermione as well.

The clerk just stood there with an awestruck expression, before shaking his head and finishing with their order.

"Well, ladies, shall we go? The room is waiting!"


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (6/?)

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes

_**Malfoy Manor**_  
_**After the Will Reading**_

'It's times like these that make me wonder if continuing the Malfoy line is such a wonderful idea.' Narcissa thought. 'First, Lucius has the monumental stupidity to get caught wearing Death Eater Robes at the scene where Voldemort was seen publicly and to think that he was beaten by school children at that! He won't be able to claim Imperious this time, especially since he gave me control over the family finances if anything should happen to him. Perhaps a talk with the new Lord Black might be in order. Of course, the fact that Draco is my son may make things difficult, considering how they loathe each other.'

Reaching for the tea cup, she took a sip and sighed, wishing for something a little stronger, but holding off until Draco was safely asleep. 'Draco! I wish I knew what the hell was wrong with that child. He knows how the sheep look up to Potter, well, most of the time anyway, and he still goes out of his way to antagonize the boy! I can almost understand it for his first year, after all, he did listen to his father's drunken ramblings about the glory that was the Dark Lord, and how Potter ruined everything, but, if he had ever used the brain I know he was born with, he would have looked into what life was really like back then. Hell, that monster killed as many of his own followers as they killed muggles and Muggleborn! Even if Draco honestly believed what Lucius was saying, he prides himself on being in Slytherin, so why couldn't he display some of the legendary cunning of the house? Goyle shows more cunning than that son of mine!'

Turning to the correspondence she had been delaying answering, she picked up a official envelope from Gringotts, "Probably an official notice that the fine has been withdrawn from the vault." she sighed.

'And that display today! I was more than half tempted to disown him right there in Gringotts. The Will could not have made it any clearer, act against Harry in any way at all, and he would lose even the pittance he was to inherit, and, even worse, the Black Family Vengeance would be pronounced upon him. So what does the little moron do? He stands up and starts arguing with Lord Black right in the conference room! I'm just glad I was able to calm him down before he went for his wand, that would have given the goblins a perfect right to kill him right there. I'm just surprised that Lord Black didn't react more than he did. It infuriated Draco to think that Potter wasn't afraid of him, in fact, it seemed as though he was actually amused more than anything. I haven't seen him react that badly to anything since he was eight years old, and had a crush on Tracey Davis. Oh no! That's too funny!'

She set the letter down and started laughing, as the thought occurred to her. 'Does Draco have a crush on the great Harry Potter? Oh that would be just too much, Lucius was so concerned about continuing his line, but wouldn't have another child, and his pride and joy is a bloody poof! How ironic is that? But, considering the past several generations, it may actually be a good thing to let the Malfoy name die. In fact, it might be a good idea to separate the Malfoy name from the Black name entirely, especially since Potter stands an excellent chance of making the Black name something once again to be proud of.'

Putting thought to action, she reached for a sheet of parchment and wrote a note to her solicitor about the requirements to institute divorce proceedings.

_**The Room of Requirement**_  
_**After Dinner**_

Hermione didn't think she was a voyeur, but the scene unfolding in front of her could convince her otherwise. She was naked, as were the other three members of her family, and Harry was holding Padma up to his face by her waist, as Luna knelt before him with his dick in her mouth. 'It funny, but I can already see how much more powerful Harry is, even after just a few days, the magic that isn't going to Luna or Padma seems to make him more muscular, he's getting a six-pack! Damn that looks hot, I just wish it was me with his cock in my mouth, and, based on the way Padma is squealing, his tongue work must be excellent. Oh well, I should be fully healed by the end of July, and I plan to spend at least two days getting shagged stupid!' Almost unaware of what she is doing, Hermione began pinching her nipples with one hand, while she started rubbing her pussy with the other. She soon began fingering herself in time to Harry sliding in and out of Luna's mouth, and found herself screaming out his name as she climaxed just as Harry was spraying his cum across Luna's face and breasts. The force of the orgasm made Hermione get lightheaded for a few seconds, and, when her vision cleared, she saw that Harry had laid down on the bed, with Padma now straddling his face as she leaned forward to lick his seed off of Luna's breasts.

'Okay, what are they doing now? Oh my God! She's really going to take that thing up her arse! I know that Luna said she liked it, but Padma too? I don't believe it, she's got him all the way inside of her, damn, listen to her moan! And there goes Luna putting that tongue to work, can't wait to feel it on me...

Picturing Luna on her knees licking her as she sucked on Harry's cock quickly brought her to another screaming orgasm, and, as she lay there panting, recovering, she saw Luna move over to her. Not letting herself think about what she was doing, Hermione reached up and pulled Luna down into a kiss. Luna eagerly returned the kiss, and opened her mouth to accept Hermione's tongue, only to moan in disappointment when the other girl broke the kiss. Hermione smiled gently up at her, saying,

"Thank you, Luna, when I get the okay from Madame Pomfrey, I'll be showing you just how attractive I find you and Padma both."

"Urk!" Harry said, intelligently, as he processed what he had just seen and heard. 'Yes! Now, if Cho joins in, I just need to get the two of them into the Quidditch Locker Room and I'll be a happy man!'

He was quickly brought back to what he was doing when Padma began moving against him, raising her arse off of his cock and sliding back down. "They did look hot, didn't they, Harry? I bet you can't wait to see Luna and I lick her to multiple screaming orgasms, can you? Luna will use her tongue on Hermione's pussy, getting her all wet for your monster of a cock, and later, I'll use my fingers and tongue to get her back hole ready for you. Oooh, you do like that idea, don't you?"

"Oh gods yes! You do this to me deliberately, don't you Padma? You know how it affects me when you talk like that! Brace yourself!" Grabbing her by the legs, Harry moved until Padma was face down on the bed with his cock still stretching her rear. As soon as he was in position, he started pumping faster and faster into her arse. Padma moaned in pleasure as she reached down and fingered herself in rhythm with his pumping. Harry groaned as he unloaded inside of her, and Padma cried out a climax shortly afterward.

The two of them lay there panting, covered in sweat, and Harry slid out of her and pulled Padma into his arms, where she snuggled down to take a nap. Looking up, he saw Luna and Hermione watching them, with small smiles on their faces. Waving them over, the four of them cuddled up and were soon snoring gently.

_**Azkaban Prison**_

Lucius Malfoy looked up when the door to his cell opened up. He was confused when there didn't seem to be anybody there, but then he felt the temperature drop as a black cloaked figure entered the room. "Sorry, Malfoy, but it's been determined that you are a liability that can't be allowed any longer. Nothing personal." The last thing he heard was the guards mocking laughter as the Dementor reached for him...

_**Minister of Magic's Office, **_  
_**1 hour later**_

The figure moved out of the shadows in the office, startling Cornelius Fudge, outgoing Minister of Magic.

"Is it done?" Fudge demanded anxiously.

"Yes, Mister Fudge, all of the captured Death Eaters, as well as a few others had their souls sucked out, your dirty little secrets are all safe." the figure sneered. "Hopefully next time you will be more discreet about the bribes you take. Are all the funds in my vault now?"

"Yes, as agreed, they have just been transferred." The now nervous Fudge stammered. 'What the hell have I done? The bribes were bad enough, but this? I've just murdered 25 people, just to keep from going to prison myself. And now this person can turn on me, maybe if I can get my wand...'

His hand never got further than the edge of his desk before the Grey light hit him in the chest and the pain started. 'Fool! I would have kept your secrets, I just wanted the money to get away from this madhouse. You should know better than to try and double cross a Legilimens, now I have to kill Umbridge as well, since she's the one who contacted me to start with." The figure turned and walked from the office as Fudge died from a massive heart attack.

Walking down the hall, the figure paused and his features re-arranged themselves into the hook nosed visage of the Hogwarts Potions Professor. Lowering his hood, he made sure that the surveillance wards got a good clear look at his face before moving toward his destination. The figure smirked to himself, 'let's see the greasy bastard get out of this one!'

He stopped at the door of the Senior Undersecretary and walked in. Not surprisingly, considering her current fall from grace, the office was empty. Umbridge looked up from her tea and her face registered a minor amount of surprise at seeing him. "Professor Snape, what brings you here?"

He was quite pleased with the sneer he summoned while watching her. 'Stupid cow, you don't even recognize your own death when it's in the same room.' Raising his wand, he said "Imperio! Listen Dolores, as soon as I leave, you will take your wand and run down to Minister Fudge's office, you will be so distraught at what you see there, you will cry out in anguish, how you loved him, and don't want live without him. Immediately after that, you are to take your wand and hold it to your temple, and then cast the strongest reductor curse you are able to. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, I can do anything you want me to." The woman said, as she dug around in her desk for her wand.

Neither of them noticed the small beetle who was in an upper corner of the room. And, if he had noticed, the figure would have been even more pleased at the evidence to destroy someone who had caused such harm and anguish to an heir of a noble house.

The figure turned and walked out of the office, changing his features as he stepped back into the shadows. He watched as the witch waddled quickly down the hall toward the former ministers office. It didn't take more than a few seconds after she walked in for the screaming to start, followed by the curse and the sound of a headless toad hitting the floor. Moving toward the office in the general press, he smiled to himself as he saw how well Dolores followed his orders. Backing out of the office, he headed toward the restroom, where, once the door was closed behind him, he activated a portkey of his own design.

In the basement of his London home, the Head Unspeakable, Algernon Croaker, removed the glamor bracelet from his wrist, and grinned. 'Not a bad days work, several terrorists will never kill again, and the worst of the non death eaters as well, and, as a nice little bonus, I got to take care of Fudge and his toad. They were both exceptionally stupid, even for politicians, to think that they could run rampant over Hogwarts, torturing students, as well as trying to cover up Voldemort's return, and not have to pay the consequences.'

Hanging up his work robes, he chuckled, "Snape. Snape on the other hand was pure revenge for what he did to Neville and his friends. Even though I gave up my family name when I took this job, I'm still a Longbottom, and remember what that means!"

Flooing to Gringotts, he was pleased to see that the money was in his vault, and he was whistling as he left on a long scheduled 30 day vacation.

_**The Hogwarts Express**_  
_**the next day**_

The only topic of conversation on the train was the headlines in the Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange Brothers, Dolohov, Nott, and several other Death Eaters had their souls sucked out, the Dementors left Azkaban, and Fudge and Umbridge were both dead!

Harry, Hermione, Padma, and Luna as well as Neville and Ginny were in their usual compartment. Ron and Eloise were off with some of her friends; Ron still seemingly bemused by his energetic Ravenclaw girlfriend. All of them were lost in thought, wondering what would happen next, and, especially in Harry's case, if the next Minister for Magic would be more aggressive against Voldemort than Fudge was. He really didn't feel anything about Umbridge's death, other than a minor sense of relief that he wouldn't have to file charges against her.

'It's interesting,' he mused, 'the amount of power I find myself with now that I am Lord Black and will be Lord Potter on July 31st. I'm just glad Sirius and Neville have been able to coach me on what that means.'

Hermione and Padma started discussing their plans for the summer; they were already aware that Luna was traveling to Sweden with her father on one of his Snorkack hunting trips. They avoided discussing Harry's destination, other than Harry telling Ginny and Neville that he wasn't going back to the Dursley's and he wasn't sure if he would be able to get mail. Padma was telling them that she was going on a trip to visit her Father's family in India and do some research in the family library.

Ginny smirked, "If you find an extra copy of the Wizards Kama Sutra, could you send it to me? There's a couple of things that Nev and I want to try, but we're not sure of exactly what spell to use to get into that position."

"Oh, yeah, I think I know which one you are talking about, and it is fun, especially if there is three of you!" Padma said with an answering grin. Harry took one look at the expression on Neville's face and burst out laughing!

"Oh that was classic! I almost wish Colin were here to take a picture of the look on your face, Nev!"

"Go ahead, rub it in, just because you four are shagging yourselves stupid every chance you get, doesn't mean that us mere mortals don't enjoy it when we get the chance!" Ginny pouted, as she climbed onto Neville's lap, and settled in for the ride.

For a change, the rest of the ride went peacefully, with no visit from Malfoy and his goons, they had been picked up by their mothers, at least Crabbe and Goyle were, Malfoy was picked up by someone they didn't recognize earlier this morning.

_**Meanwhile, **_  
_**back in Hogsmeade **_

Pansy watched her classmates get on the train, and wished with all of her heart that she could be joining them, but the spell her mother put on the portkey prevented even that small an act of rebellion. As the train pulled away, she activated the portkey and disappeared.

Almost immediately after she disappeared, there were the cracks of multiple Apparitions as a squad of Aurors appeared. Auror Shacklebolt looked around, made sure that his squad was intact, and lead them up the road to Hogwarts. He wasn't looking forward to the confrontation, but, Severus Snape had to be questioned about the death of Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge. He didn't know how Skeeter got the information she had, but, considering the timing, it had to be investigated.

_**Hogwarts Express**_

Hannah was hugging Susan in relief, even though the fact that her friend would help her had still not totally registered. All she could think about was that she wouldn't lose her magic, and her father wouldn't be destroyed. Finally, though, the question of what Susan had done to get the money worked it's way into her consciousness. Wiping her eyes, she said, "Susan, not that I am not extremely grateful for what you have done for me, but, how did you manage to get 15,000 galleons in a couple of days?"

Susan blushed, "Well, at first I contacted my account manager at Gringotts to see if I could access the money in my vault early, but that didn't work, so, I took a contract to work at Madame Eloise's for the Summer, she paid me the money in advance, so I have to report there right after we get off the train."

Tears filled Hannah's eyes again as she realized exactly what that meant. "Oh, Susan, I can't believe you would do that for me! I know you enjoy it, but to allow yourself to work there, just to help me out, that goes way beyond loyalty and friendship, and, if it weren't for this stupid witches oath, I'd show you just how much what you are doing means to me!"

Susan smiled wryly, "Well, it wasn't exactly what I had planned to do this summer, but, to tell you the truth, I'm hoping to find someone there who knows what they are doing. Most of the guys I've been with were even less experienced than I was, and so the pleasure wasn't what it could be."

"How about the girls? I know you've got a couple of 'friends' that you spend time with, how is it with them?"

"Much better, but, as much as fingers and tongues can do for me, I still love the feeling of being filled up by a hard sweaty man's body."

"Okay! I get the picture, oh boy do I get the picture! I wish you luck with your search, and hopefully, I'll meet someone over the summer, myself."

_**Meanwhile,**_  
_**in the Gryffindor girls compartment**_

"So, Katie, are you looking forward to this summer? Angelina teased her friend.

"Absolutely! I've been waiting until I was old enough ever since my older sisters came back, walking funny with huge smiles on their faces, from their summers there. I doubt it was any coincidence that both of them were married within a year of working there."

"I know I enjoyed myself, and when you finish your time there, I'll be able to tell you some stories about what happened. All I can say is, you won't look at some of our teachers the same way again!" Alicia added, from her seat by the window.

"Ooh, you bitch! How can you tease me like that?" Katie grinned. "So, did you get many women customers or were they all guys?"

"Jealous?" The dark skinned beauty smirked, "Actually, the vast majority of my customers were men, with a couple of exceptions, and I usually only was with another girl when a customer requested two of us. I can't wait till you are part of it, because there are some girls who are just dying to eat, I mean, meet, you!"

Katie giggled at her friends antics saying, "I can't wait!"

"I tell you, if it weren't for the other girls I met there that summer, I wouldn't have lasted through the NEWTS, but there was always somebody there with a quick finger or a tongue to take the edge off. Of course, I returned the favor quite a few times as well.

"Anyway, do you have everything you need? Contraceptive Charms, Hygiene Charms, etc?"

"Yes, Mother!"

"Then give us a kiss for luck, and we'll see you at the end of summer, don't forget, you are going to be staying at my flat for the last week or two."

_**Elsewhere on the train**_

Cho sat in a compartment all by herself, drinking from a bottle of fire whiskey she got before getting on the train. 'Was it just a few months ago that I had everything? I was dating Harry, and I knew he was strong enough to be what I need. I had a best friend I could trust with my life. I had friends. I was a shoo in for Head Girl! Now, I've got nothing, Marietta is gone, and after I defended her so strongly, Harry and the D.A. would never accept me again. Something happened to Luna. She's not putting up with the girls behavior anymore. The only thing it seems I can do anymore is drink! Well, that and be a whore, at least I haven't screwed that up as well. The guys in Slytherin sure seemed to like me that way. I'm just glad that nobody from Gryffindor has been with me, because I know the word would get back to Harry, and I can't handle his disapproval. And, to top it all off, I find out that my parents want me to find someplace else to stay for the summer, they are closing the house and returning to China for the year, to avoid you-know-who, and leaving me on my own. Well, time to see if that information Penny gave me a couple of years ago is still good. Madame Eloise's here I come!'

_**In Another Compartment**_

Tracey Davis was staring out the window, doing her best to ignore her best friend's bouncing around the compartment like a Gryffindor on an overdose of Sugar Quills. She really wasn't that enthusiastic about spending the summer on her back, or knees, or belly, but, it was a Family Tradition going back to at least her Grandmother's time, and it was expected that she follow the tradition, just as her mother and aunts did, and her older sisters. The only consolation she could see, is that Daphne would be there the whole time. Of course, Daphne obviously didn't see things the same way. She was looking forward to the whole thing, but then, as a pureblood, she had better control over who her partners were. Daphne certainly never found herself kneeling in the middle of the potions classroom with her Head of House's filthy cock in her mouth, and knowing that she was surrounded by the entire Quidditch Team, and was expected to do the same with them. Fortunately for her, the others found themselves a better victim the year before. Tracey may have only been a half-blood, but she was socially miles above poor Paul Runcorn, who was a Muggleborn who somehow got sorted into the House of Snakes. She really didn't want to think about what he went through in all the 'private lessons' with Snape.

She only hoped that next year would be better, with so many of the Death Eaters dead, especially Lucius Malfoy, Draco's power would hopefully be broken and she wouldn't have to put up with him any more.

_**Dumbledore's Office**_  
_**After The Students Left**_

Albus smiled as he sucked on a lemon drop, going over the latest balance in his Gringotts vault. It was nicely healthy again after the expenditures of the previous year. Fighting a war, even a shadow war, was uncomfortably expensive. Ah well, he should see it increase even more with what the Veela will bring in. He was very glad he caught that in time to prevent the oldest Weasley boy from bonding with her. He was much better suited to the girl he was with now, and she was fully human! He also had to smile at the thought of all the fresh young flesh that would be showing up this year. He was rather pleased that 3 of the 4 eligible Slytherins, as well as a few Ravenclaws and all but one of the eligible Hufflepuffs would be spending their Summer adding to his vault. He would have liked to have Abbott making him money as well, but, he was well aware of the Oath her meddling Grandmother had made her swear. He was glad that the old bitch was dead. She was one of the few that managed to avoid his plans when she was in Hogwarts, and did her best to keep her daughters away from them as well. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, he was sure, otherwise she would have raised Holy Hell about it! He had to admit, he had taken a certain perverse pleasure in taking the old bitches youngest daughter when she was in school, but it didn't make up for the fact that the rest of the women of the Abbott family had managed to escape. He congratulated himself on tweaking the wards to suppress the students libidos regarding the opposite sex until they were 16. By that time, they were so pent up, the girls would leap at the opportunity to work at Eloise's for the Summer! And they would have several years practice playing with the other girls, and threesomes were always popular. And having a ready supply of fresh young virgins always kept his bank account nicely healthy!

Of course, if any of the older families got word that he was the one behind what was happening to their daughters, he would probably have a major problem. It was fortunate that his accomplishments caused people to automatically believe what he was saying, and shrugging off anything that didn't seem to make sense. And it wasn't like he was actually hurting anyone, the girls were accustomed to sleeping with each other, which made their eventual husbands happy, and also, the time they spend working gives them enough healthy experience to enjoy whatever kink their husbands might enjoy. Besides, the behavioral wards were buried so deeply within Hogwarts wards that it would take a team of Gringotts best curse breakers months of work to even find the controlling ward, and he couldn't even imagine how long it would take them to actually bring the ward down.

Finishing the lemon drop, he reached for another, and sent a letter to his account manager.

_**Fortesceue's Ice Cream Parlour**_  
_**Diagon Alley**_  
_**The same time**_

Amelia was sitting patiently, enjoying her ice cream, while keeping her eyes on the entrance. She knew her security team was all around, under disillusionment charms, except for Shacklebolt, who was deliberately obvious sitting at the table next to her. She was just reaching the bottom of the bowl when the door opened, and Rupert Giles walked in, obviously uncomfortable in the robes he was wearing. He looked very much the same as he had in Hogwarts so many years before, although the hair was thinner and he had taken to wearing glasses. Waving him over, he sat down with a smile, and, after getting the nod from Kingsley, who had scanned him for the Dark Mark and signs of the Imperius Curse, she pulled out a portkey, and told Giles to grab it, tapped it with her wand and the two of them were elsewhere.

_**Kings Cross Station**_

Remus was waiting at the station when they got off the train, and, after some quiet farewells, he and Harry went out and took a muggle cab to the Leaky Cauldron. After getting into the Alley, he and Remus took a portkey to just outside the wards of a non-nondescript brownstone. Following Remus, Harry blinked as he entered the wards. "Wow!" he muttered.

"Felt the magic, did you?" Remus asked, "I remember the first time I was here, and crossed the wards. It made Moony want to howl. None of the others noticed it, but I felt really weird. Anyway, now that we are here, I can tell you, you are going to know some of the girls working here from school. It's a fairly open secret that a lot of pureblood girls spend at least a few months working here when they get old enough. I guess they wanted a safe way to sow some wild oats and put some money in the dowry. Fortunately, most wizards seem to value a girl with some experience, as long as she doesn't have a reputation, over a virgin.

"Anyway, the magic you felt as you crossed the ward line was some of the most powerful privacy charm and compulsions in the world. You literally can't tell anybody specifics about what goes on here, unless they were here at the same time, or, you are both inside the wards. Now, I've already explained to Eloise that you will require sex at least three times a day for the summer, and that has already been paid for, as has your meals and room. However, the girls keep the tips you give them, and, as I mentioned earlier, 100 galleons is an absolute minimum acceptable tip! If the girl does something extra special for you, or, you just really like the girl, then the tip goes up accordingly. Now, are you ready to have the summer of your life?"

Harry grinned, "Considering what I've already done this past week, it's already been the summer of my life, and now I get to have sex with a lot of different girls and all of the girls I'm already with know about it and approve. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, it's good to be me!"

Remus grinned back and knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (7/?)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: An early update this week because I'm moving after work tonight. Enjoy!

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes

_**Madame Eloise's **_  
_**Immediately after the last chapter**_

The door opened on the first knock, and a smiling young woman opened the door. She gestured them inside and then surprised Harry by pulling Remus into a hug! "Remus, you old wolf! It's been far too long! And this is Harry?" At Harry's stunned nod, the woman grinned and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rebecca, I've known Remus for a long time, practically since I started working here, in fact, and I'm always happy to see him again." She took Remus by the hand and led the two of them down a nicely paneled hallway to a lounge. "Eloise is getting a few of the new girls set up, so she'll be a little while. Would either of you like something to drink? Harry, we have muggle drinks as well as the usual stuff."

"Really? I'd love a cola!"

"Here you go, Harry, enjoy!" Rebecca said, handing him an ice cold can. "Some of us go shopping in the muggle world, and stop to eat. I've gotten to like a lot of the things you can only get out there. For instance, do you like pizza? Most Wizards have no idea what it is, and how much of a treat they are missing. Anyway, do you have any questions that I can answer before the boss is free?"

"Actually, I do have a question. As far as the girls here, how do I meet them, do I just knock on a random door and see who opens it, or, is there a meeting area? I'm not trying to be a wise arse, but, I'm going to be staying here, and I really don't want to get off on the wrong foot."

Rebecca laughed, "Actually, there is another lounge that I will be showing you to after you meet with Eloise, and you can pick out your first girl. This is probably going to embarrass you, but, I need to ask, are you a virgin? Because we have several girls who seem to have a talent for introducing virgins to the pleasures of the flesh. Judging by the way you two are laughing, I'm going to guess that you don't have to worry about that."

"If you had asked me that last week, you would have gotten a different answer, but, no, I'm not. Before I explain anything else, though, I have to ask, are you covered by the same privacy compulsion that we are?"

"Of course; all of us, even Madame Eloise, are under the same spell."

"Good, that makes it easier for me to speak freely. I have a problem with my magical core that requires I have sex at least three times a day, every day, to drain off the excess magic until my body is fully adjusted to the new core. It's already starting to adjust, improving my body, but, until the adjustment is complete, my magic is going to be a little wonky. Now, the requirement for sex wouldn't normally be that big a deal, let's face it, with my name, notoriety and money, I could spend the rest of my life bed hopping, but I don't want that. The problem is, if the girl is exceptionally compatible with me, there is a strong likelihood of her being bonded to me if we are together too many times. That is why I have to be careful not to take any chances that the girl could bond to me without wanting to."

"I see, so you don't want to pick out one or two girls and keep them with you all summer?"

"I may end up with that happening, and, honestly, I'd be surprised if it didn't happen before the summer is over, but I'm not planning on monopolizing any of the girls here."

A bell rang in the corner of the room and Rebecca said, "Madam Eloise is ready for you now, follow me please."

_**Madame Eloise's office,**_  
_**earlier that day**_

The portkey dropped Pansy in a small area off the office, and Eloise opened the door and gestured her inside. "Pansy, I assume?" She questioned softly, at Pansy's nod, she said, "Alright, first of all, you can relax, I know what your mother wants me to do, and she tried to put some pretty nasty compulsions on the letter, but, fortunately, the wards diluted them enough that I don't have to do what she wants. I understand your parents sent you here to learn your place, right?" Pansy nodded, shaking in fear. "Oh, this isn't going to do at all, I can't have a conversation with you while you are frightened of me!" Sliding her wand from her sleeve, she cast a couple of cheering charms on the girl, who relaxed and smiled her thanks. "Now, I don't agree to do what your mother demanded, but I am going to put you to work, because, even though I understand why you did it, as I have had the misfortune to meet the Malfoy males, you did cause your parents to lose a great deal of money. Hopefully you will enjoy the work, because all of our clientele are well mannered. If they aren't, they are ejected immediately and never let back in the door. And I'll tell you, no marked Death Eater would ever get in the door to start with." Seeing Pansy relax, Eloise nodded, "Good, now, where is your trunk? Did you leave it at Hogwarts?" At Pansy's nod, she called a house-elf and her trunk was sitting on the floor by her chair seconds later. Hearing Pansy's stomach growl, she asked, "Weren't you able to eat, child?"

"No ma'am, I was too nervous I haven't been able to eat in a couple of days."

Eloise frowned, shaking her head, "I should have known better, it happens every year, but I never remember to have something ready." Calling for her elf, she soon had a potion bottle and a tray of sandwiches on the table by Pansy. "Take the potion first, Pansy, it's a stomach soother, so you can keep the food down."

Nodding, Pansy took the potion and looked surprised at the pleasant minty taste. Eloise laughed at the look on her face, "I still think that they make that potion taste lousy at Hogwarts to discourage the students from overeating. Properly made, it actually tastes good."

When Pansy finished eating, Eloise started speaking again, "I'm not going to lie to you, Pansy, you are going to be very busy this summer. You're mother stated that you owe your parents just under 80,000 Galleons. Now, you get paid a flat rate of 100 galleons straight shagging, oral and swallowing is worth 50 Galleons, and anal is 200 galleons. Now, do you have a problem with any of those acts?"

"No, ma'am, I've got more experience than I really would like with all three from my time in school."

Eloise sighed, "I wish I could say I'm surprised to hear you say that, but, unfortunately, Slytherin House seems to attract those who feel they are above the rules. However, it's not something I can change, so we'll move along."

"A two girl show, especially with dildo penetration gets you 40 galleons per member of the audience, that goes up to 50 galleons per audience member if there is bondage involved. Any questions?"

"Just, do I get any choice what girls I work with? I'm afraid that I wasn't the nicest person in school, and I'd rather not work with somebody who really has a grudge against me."

"One thing you'll need to learn, and all the girls have to learn it, what happened outside this building has no business inside it. If there are girls who have a problem with you, they'll set it aside until you are back in school, or they won't be working here. You, and the other girls, have one job, and one job only: providing the service the client pays for! If a client decides he wants a no-holes barred oil wrestling match between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and you are up in the rotation, you'll strip down and wrestle the other girl and do your damnedest to put on a good show for the client, understood?"

Pansy blinked at the outburst, but nodded, "You're right, sorry."

"Don't worry, it's the same speech I give to every new girl, I wasn't picking on you. Now, if it gets close to the end of summer and you still owe a balance to your parents, there are a couple of ways you can make a lot of money in an evening. They aren't a lot of fun for the girl in question, which is why they pay better. For example, depending on the number of men you service, a gang-bang can earn you between 1,000 and 2,000 galleons for a nights work. Unfortunately, you will probably spend the next day in the infirmary, getting healed up."

She nodded at the look of distaste on Pansy's face, and continued, "The other options are even worse, but people still pay for them. If you are really short of the amount needed, you can make 5,000 Galleons by performing with a trained dog or horse." Pansy turned green at the idea, and Eloise levitated a trash can to the girl who got noisily sick. Banishing the contents of the bucket, the madam handed Pansy a breath freshening potion, and, once the girl was paying attention again, said, "That was my reaction to the idea as well, but people will pay to see it. But, let's put that idea aside as an absolutely last resort sort of thing.

"Now, there is another option, it's not as distasteful, nor is it as lucrative, but we have a list of clients who have special desires, specifically, they enjoy pretending to rape a woman. I don't understand it, but a session with one of those clients pays 800 Galleons, and we always have enough notice that I can provide a lust potion, as well as numbing charms so it doesn't really hurt, but you can pretend it does. The men tend to finish quickly, and all of them are very good tippers when they are done. And that brings up another item, tips, you will be able to keep all of your tips, although you do have the option to give up a portion of the tip towards your debt."

"Is that something I have to decide now, or can I decide depending on the size of the tip?"

"Whatever you decide. Now, I have several other girls arriving shortly, so, I'll have somebody show you to your room, and you can take a shower and do your makeup, and put on the robe you'll find outside the bathroom door and make sure you are down stairs at 7:00pm, that is when your shift starts. Oh, you'll find a supply of mouth freshening potions in a box under the sink in your bathroom. It's a good idea to take one after your client leaves, especially if you end up swallowing."

_**Later**_

"Damn it, Rebecca, why is it that some parents think being a companion is proper punishment for misbehavior? All she did was refuse an obviously inappropriate match, and her parents send her to me? She should be here learning the finer points, and how much pleasure sex can provide, instead, if we aren't all fantastically lucky, she will be another poor soul who hates sex and will contaminate another generation with the idea that it's bad for a woman to enjoy herself."

"I don't know, boss, sometimes I wish I did. It would make all of our lives easier," Rebecca replied, as she sipped on a drink.

"Ah, well, at least there is only one this year. Tell me about the other new girls, Bell, Bones, Chang and the other two, what are they here for?"

"Bell is typical, going into 7th year, Gryffindor, wants to sow some wild oats, maybe catch a husband. Chang, she could be a problem, she seems like she's punishing herself. You remember Cedric Diggory, right? Well, she and Diggory were lovers until he died, and from the gossip I picked up, it was a Dom/Sub relationship and he was going to collar her last Summer, but he died first. Then she latched onto Harry Potter, supposedly trying to connect to Diggory again, but I don't think that's all of it. I think she was hoping that Harry could take Cedric's place and be her Master. It didn't work out, obviously, and now he doesn't seem to care about anything, I guess she just wants something to do. I think we'll need to keep an eye on her, see that she doesn't hurt herself."

"Bones, Susan is the epitome of a Hufflepuff, she's here to help a friend who's father was in debt to some nasty types. And, as she puts it, I enjoy sex, and hope I can find somebody who's good at it here."

"Oh yes, I remember Susan, she's the one I paid in advance for the summer. Make sure she earns enough to pay us back, if it gets toward the last part of August and she isn't close, let me know, I may need to make her a special attraction at an entertainment. I never understood the attraction of a gang-bang, but, if it will pay off her debt, then so be it!"

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem, boss. I've seen the girl, and she is gorgeous! Hell, if I didn't work here, I'd pay good galleons to get her into my bed! She also has the typically 'Puff personality, very friendly and likable. She's probably going to be one of the more popular girls here. Might even give Fleur a run for her money."

"Ah, yes, Miss Delacour, that was a shock having her asking to work here. Did you ever find out why she decided this was what she wanted to spend her time doing? From what I recall, she had a good job working with the Goblins."

"Not much, just that the pureblood that was sponsoring her broke up with her, and she lost her job. You know what's it's like out there, she couldn't get a new job, and apparently was too proud to admit defeat and go back to France, so she decided to make use of what she was born with."

"Okay, well, as long as she is happy here, I'll be happy to collect the money she brings in. Now, what about the other two, Davis and Greengrass?:

"Tracy Davis is here because it's a 'family tradition' all the girls for the last couple of generations have spent a summer here, and, while she's more resigned to being here than anything else, I think she'll be fine. It's her friend Greengrass that's going to be the popular one of the two. She's here partly to support her friend, and partly because she's an absolute hedonist, if it feels good, she's going to do it, and, probably over do it!"

"You're right, it sounds like she'd be a lot of fun, and we need more girls like that here. Did any of them express any concerns about the normal acts?"

"Not at all, in fact, all of them, except Davis, said they enjoyed anal, and were bisexual. I have to wonder, what are they feeding the girls up at Hogwarts, when I was first starting, you had to pay 500 for anal, because so few of the girls were willing to do it, let alone have sex with another girl, but now it's rare to find a girl who doesn't claim to enjoy taking it up the bum!"

"I don't know either, but I'm not going to complain about it, it makes my job a lot easier. Now, your old friend Remus and his guest should be here shortly, I'm assuming you'd like to be the one to greet them?"

Eloise laughed at seeing the normally unflappable Rebecca blush, "I'll take that as a yes, then. And, they just arrived inside the wards, show them to the private waiting area, and I'll ring you when I am ready. Show the new girls in on your way out, would you?"

"Of course," she said, heading out the door.

Eloise frowned as Rebecca left, thinking, 'I know exactly why it's happening, unfortunately. But that's a secret I will have to take to my grave unless I want to lose my magic! Damn you Dumbledore, and damn me for being in your debt!' Muttering a quick prayer to whoever might be listening, 'Please don't let there be another girl like Sally Anne! I don't want to have to deal with another suicide!'

Shoving the thoughts away, she put a welcoming smile on her face and turned to see the new girls coming through the door.

_**Later**_

Remus and Harry were shown into a comfortable looking office, where an attractive older woman who could only be Madam Eloise was sitting on a couch waiting for them. Gesturing for them to be seated, she smiled at Remus and spoke, "Remus, it's been far too long, you've been missed. Harry, welcome to my establishment, I understand that both Remus and Rebecca have explained things to you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I believe so."

"Excellent, I'll have one of the girls show you to your room, supper is at 6:30p.m., Breakfast stops serving at 9a.m. and lunch starts around noon. Of course, if you have something particular you want to eat, just talk to one of the kitchen elves, they will be thrilled to do whatever they can for you. By the way, do you know an elf named, 'Dobby' I believe it was? Apparently he has been spreading the word about what a great and wonderful wizard Harry Potter is, and the elves have been beside themselves, hoping to have a chance to serve you."

"Oh, wonderful!" Harry groaned. "Dobby is a wonderful elf, but he drives me crazy sometimes! Well, would it be possible to speak to some of the elves, let them know I am here? It doesn't take much to make them happy, and they do so much for us."

"Of course, we can do that after you are settled in. If you have no other questions, I'll go ahead and give you some tips. First, any of the girls are available to you here, as long as they are not busy with a customer. You can tell if they've got a client by the bulbs above the door, if the bulb is glowing blue, she's entertaining, but if the bulb is glowing red, that's the privacy setting, and she doesn't want to be disturbed, maybe she's sleeping, or getting ready for a client. Anyway, if the privacy light is on, do not disturb her for anything short of the house burning down, understood?"

"Absolutely!" Harry nodded.

"Finally, and this is most important, you are going to see girls you know from school here. If the girl is interested in continuing with you outside of here, that is fine, but, allow her to approach you, do not assume that just because you were shagging like bunnies outside of school that she will want to do the same at school, if I get word that you are bothering someone, you will never be allowed across my doorstep again, I don't care how much money you have. Do you understand me?"

Harry gulped, "Yes, yes I understand, and I would never do that! My girls would kill me!"

She relaxed, "I'm sure you wouldn't, but, I have to give the same speech to every new visitor, otherwise they may think that the girl is available to them at school just by tossing a few galleons at them."

Standing, Eloise rang a bell, "One of the girls will be by to show you to your room in just a moment, Harry. Remus, Rebecca will be taking care of you herself, if you don't object."

Remus smiled broadly, "Very little would please me more, Eloise."

"Very well, I'll see the two of you at dinner, enjoy your time here." There was a knock on the door, and Rebecca was standing there, "Come on, Remus, I've got your usual room set up. Harry, someone will be here in just a moment. When she heard you were here, she volunteered to get you settled in."

"Oh, no, please not a boy who lived fan-girl," He muttered to himself.

"Non, not a fan-girl, but a fellow TriWizard Champion. Would that be acceptable?"

"Fleur?"

"Oui, Yes, Harry, it is me. Now, would you like me to help you get settled in, or would you prefer somebody else?"

"Fleur, I may not be the brightest guy in the world, but if you think I'm going to turn down a chance to spend time with you, you're crazier than I am!" Harry said with a grin.

Fleur grinned in return, and taking him by the hand, led Harry up a flight of stairs to the 3rd floor. Opening a door at the end of the hall, Fleur said, "This is the nicest room we have that isn't Eloise's. Now, set your trunk down and the elves will get you unpacked. I'll be preparing your bath, so, if you would get out of those robes we can get them cleaned."

"I'll be happy to take these robes off, Fleur, but, would that be fair, you seeing me, and I don't get to see you?" Harry teased, and was pleased to see the French beauty blush slightly.

"What happened to you this year, Harry? The Harry I knew last year would certainly have never been able to be in the same room with me, let alone tell me he wants me naked as calmly as you are. I like the change, by the way."

"What happened to me, well, a lot of things, but, mainly to answer your question, I have three women who love me, and each other, unconditionally, and they have made me a very happy, very confident man."

"You have three women and you are staying here for the summer? It sounds like there is quite a story to tell, and I hope you would be able to share it with me later. For now though, since you asked so politely..." She waved her wand and the door shut and locked, and, reaching behind her neck, she opened a clasp and her robe fell from her body to pool at her feet.

Harry whistled in appreciation before removing his own clothing, grinning to himself as he saw Fleur's eyes widen at the sight of his cock.

"Damn! I should have gone for you instead of Roger during the tournament!" Fleur breathed. "You put him to shame!"

"I couldn't have handled you then, gorgeous, but, we're here now, shall we try out the bath? That's something I haven't tried yet."

"Well then, shall we?" Fleur led him into the bathroom, and the tub was easily the size of the tub in the Prefects Bathroom. A quick wave of her wand, and the tub filled with steaming soapy water.

"Climb in, Harry, I'll get you cleaned up, and then we can get delightfully sweaty all over again, how does that sound?"

Harry just smiled as he climbed into the tub, sighing in pleasure as the water soothed his muscles. As he leaned back, Fleur started soaping him up and washing his upper body. "So, would you like to tell me your story? I'm curious how a man with three lovers is here, and not in bed with them."

"Well, it's kind of funny, actually, it all started about a week ago, in the Department of Mysteries..."

By the time Harry got done explaining what had happened, and why he was there, Fleur was done washing his body, and was starting on his hair. After she finished with that, she climbed into the tub with him and said, "So, you are basically here getting regular sex to keep your magical core from exploding, and, just possibly adding to your Harem, all the current members of which have magically bonded so that there is no jealousy between them? And you can satisfy all of these witches? I just have one thing to say," as she straddled him, and placed his cock at her entrance, "Where do I apply?" she groaned as he filled her all the way.

"We can talk about that later!" Harry moaned as he started lifting her up on his cock. Before long the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the water splashing around in the tub. Fleur reached climax an instant before Harry did, and, as they rode the waves of pleasure, there was a flare of magic around them both. Fleur's eyes widened, and she cried out, "Yes, oh yes!" Climbing out of the tub, Fleur looked at Harry and said, "Well, I guess our magic decided I belong, that was the most amazing feeling, I'm just glad that you found that oath, otherwise I think Hermione would be far too jealous of me to be comfortable."

"I think I'm even more glad that Ron has a girlfriend now, otherwise this would drive him around the twist." Harry chuckled.

"Ah, the Weasley's, that is something I need to tell you about. I don't know if you were aware or not, but William and I were dating for a while before the winter holidays, unfortunately, he broke up with me, and I didn't react very well. That may affect how the family reacts to you once they learn that I have joined your Harem." She giggled, "I never thought I'd be part of a Harem, this should be fun. One question, do your other girls enjoy spending time together?"

"If you mean, are they bisexual, the answer is yes! Luna and Padma are very actively bisexual, and Hermione, once she recovers from her injuries, will be joining in as well. I take it you are also."

"Harry, I am part Veela. You knew that, but what you may not know is that we are incredibly sensual beings. Men or women, it doesn't matter, what matters is the pleasure and the closeness we can achieve."

"Now, I've felt that monster inside of me, but now I'd like to taste you, so lay back on the bed."

Harry did as directed, but he moved her around so that she was straddling his face as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. He stretched out his tongue and enjoyed the taste of her juices, licking them as he nibbled on her lips. Remembering the trick that drove Luna crazy, he slid his tongue into her and started writing the alphabet on her walls. Fleur was soon panting and gasping as she tried to keep his cock in her mouth, she finally gave up when Harry wetted one of his fingers and slid it into her arse. She let him slip from her mouth and gave a shuddering cry as the orgasm hit her. Harry just waited patiently as she rode out the climax, and, when she did, she took him back into her mouth and soon made him cum as well.

After they recovered, Harry checked his watch, and, seeing that it was just 6:30, said, "I don't know about you, but I've worked up an appetite, shall we get dressed and get some dinner?"

"Of course, I'm hungry also, and on the way down, I'll show you my room, so you can find me when you want me."

At his look, she said, "Harry, you need different women every day, if I understood you properly, and, until your Harem is completed, you will naturally want to be with different women each day. I'll be happy with the times we are together, until you leave, then, of course, I will leave with you."

"Will Madam Eloise have a problem with you no longer being here?" Harry asked, cautiously, "I mean, I just got here today, and I've already bonded one of her girls. I can't imagine she will be very happy about it."

"You might be surprised, Harry. Eloise knows that we could decide to leave at a moment's notice, that is why those of us that have been here for more than a month or two work on a day to day basis. I don't have any clients coming in this evening, and, honestly, after feeling you inside me, I don't think anybody else could measure up."

"Just think, I haven't even gotten to your arse, yet, you'll be walking funny for a while after that."

"Anyway, I'll stop and see the boss after we eat, and make arrangements to keep my room for the rest of the summer. I'll have to pay something, but, no problem, I've saved quite a bit these past few months."

"That's something I've noticed about you, Fleur, what happened to your accent? When we first met, your accent was incredibly thick, but now, other than a slight emphasis on certain words, it's hard to tell you weren't born and raised in the Kensington area."

"Just like everything else in life, Harry, it's magic! I took a magical language course, and can now speak English, Spanish, Russian and German fluently, it was a side effect of the course, that I now speak with the same accent of the person who created the course I used."

"Useful, do you read those languages as well?"

"Absolutely, why?"

"I've got an idea of what you can be doing this summer, if you are interested. I inherited the Black family library, and, there are books in several different languages. I was hoping that you could go through them, and see if you find anything that might be useful against Voldemort."

"I'd be happy to, I was wondering how I was going to be spending my time while you were busy."

"Okay, I'll have Dobby bring the Russian books first. Now, let's go and eat."

_**Meanwhile**_

Pansy bit into her pillow to muffle her moans of pleasure as the man above her gently slid into her arse. She had no idea somebody that knew what they were doing could make it feel so good! She had recognized the man immediately when he walked up to her, he had been Head Boy at Hogwarts her third year, she'd been a little nervous because he'd been a bit of a prig in school, but she was pleasantly surprised that he engaged her in conversation before having her remove the robe and climbing on top of him. He was surprisingly skilled with his tongue, and she had to pull her face off his cock to cry out in pleasure several times before the first orgasm hit her. By the time he rolled her onto her back and put her ankles over his shoulders, she was soaking wet and wide open for him. She came several more times before he stiffened and came inside her. She was shocked when he grabbed his wand after he pulled out and did a quick cleaning charm, so the sheets didn't get wet. They lay there cuddling for a while as they both recovered, until she stroked him back to full hardness and he rolled her onto her belly. She tensed as she felt the tip of his wand at her ring, but relaxed as she felt a warm breeze blowing through her, and the muscle was stretched out.

He reached around and started fingering her as he stroked into her arse, and she came again just as he unloaded inside her. She wasn't surprised that he cleaned her again, but she was already lightly dozing as he got off the bed, and she heard her shower start. A short while later, he came out and got dressed. Kissing her on the cheek, she heard him put something on the bed table, and closed the door behind him. Grabbing her wand, she saw that she had over an hour before she had to be back in the lounge, Eloise always blocked out 2 hours per client, even if they didn't take that long, so she set an alarm for 45 minutes and lay back down.

It was only after she woke from her nap that she checked the bag on her table and saw that he had left her a 500 Galleon tip! 'Where the hell did he get that kind of money? The Weasley's have always been poor as dirt!' Setting the question aside for now, she put the money in her trunk and smiled, 'if even half the guys are that good, this is going to be a great summer!'

_**In another room**_

Katie smiled at Alicia, who was working there part of the summer as well, as they put their arms around each other and started kissing, all the while hearing the click of the camera that Colin Creevey had brought in with him. They didn't know how he had gotten in, considering how young he was, but, he was here, and had paid the galleons, so, if he wanted to watch and photograph them making love, Katie certainly wasn't going to argue. Although she seriously doubted he'd be able to make her feel anything, considering the tiny bump he had in his trousers. She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when he found out the pictures he took weren't going to be visible outside the wards. The privacy wards were quite extensive!

_**Down the Hall**_

Susan was dozing, basking in the afterglow of her guest that afternoon, she was fortunate the first person to choose her was a gentleman, he could have hurt her otherwise. As it was, it wasn't anybody she recognized, but he treated her magnificently, bringing her to several orgasms, before he shot all over her chest and belly. The 500 galleon tip he left certainly helped as well.

_**Cho's room**_

Cho let the smile drop as the door closed behind her guest. Running to the bathroom, she rinsed her mouth, trying to get the taste of him out of there. 'Gods above he was filthy! At least Cedric kept himself clean. Is this how I'm going to spend my life? On my knees sucking filthy men's cocks? I don't know what is wrong with me? Why am I even here?" She asked aloud, as she reached for the bottle of fire whiskey she had hidden in the cabinet. She wasn't expecting the mirror to answer her, let alone in her own voice. "You're here because you couldn't think of anyplace else to go, and you are craving some sort of human contact, even if you don't enjoy the way you are getting it. The face in the mirror changed, becoming a bearded man, who came out of the mirror entirely.

"Hello, Cho, my name is Sirius Black, yes, that Sirius Black, but I was innocent. Anyway, I'm dead now so I can't hurt you, but I am here to bring you a message from Cedric. He is sorry you are suffering now, but things will get better. Harry does care for you, and he will be watching out for you, and when the time comes, he will be what you need. I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that, but Cedric told me it was important that you know it. But, speaking from personal experience, that whiskey isn't doing you any good. I had been drinking the day I died, and I got killed because I made a stupid mistake. Do yourself a favor, and put the booze away for now. You've committed yourself to spending the summer here, and if you don't get a grip on your problem, you'll end up killing yourself before the month of August is half way up. Just hold on, try to get what pleasure you can from what you are doing, and things will improve very quickly."

"I'm hallucinating, that has to be it, there is no way that I'm talking to a dead man in a whorehouse bathroom!" Cho shook her head in disbelief.

"Even if this is a hallucination, which I'm not, is anything I've said wrong?" Sirius asked her.

"Well, no, not really, but, why would Cedric care what happens to me? He's dead, he shouldn't care about me."

"Silly girl, just because you die doesn't mean you don't care about those you left behind. I came back because I had strong connections to people here. Cedric could have come back, but knew you wouldn't be able to move on and you have a lot to do before you are done. If nothing else, he expects you to dance on the grave of Peter Pettigrew, who is the one who actually killed him. Think about that before you take another drink."

Sirius faded back into the mirror, leaving a shaken young girl staring at her reflection, almost as if seeing it for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (8/?)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to invite everyone to join my new Yahoo Group, in case my stories get taken down on , the address is groups . Yahoo group / redjacobsonfiction

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes

_**A Secure Location**_  
_**That Afternoon**_

Amelia smothered a grin as Giles stumbled when the portkey landed, and her face was completely impassive as she waited for him to regain his balance. Once she was sure that he could keep his feet, Amelia lead him over to a conference table that was piled with documents.

"Sorry about the portkey, they take some getting used to, I'm afraid." Amelia said as she gestured for her guest to take a seat.

"Quite all right, I'm just out of practice. It's been many years since I used one." Giles replied, taking the indicated seat.

Taking her own seat, Amelia said, "While I would love to have the time to reminisce about our school days and families etc, I'm afraid that time is of the essence now, with Voldemort being exposed to the public. What I'd like to know is, what can you offer in the way of assistance, and what do you need from us in return?"

"To answer your questions, I need to ask, have you ever heard of the Slayer?"

The conversation continued for another hour before they reached an agreement and went their separate ways.

_**Dinner**_  
_**That evening**_

Harry and Fleur arrived just as dinner was being served, and sat down next to Remus and Rebecca, who both looked freshly washed.

"So, Remus, enjoying your afternoon?" Harry grinned,

"About as much as you did, it looks like, Cub." At the banter between the men, Rebecca and Fleur decided to have a little fun as well.

"So, Fleur, our young guest claimed he wasn't a virgin, true or false?"

Harry choked on his drink, not believing she would bring that up here. He heard giggles and looked up into the sparkling green eyes of Susan Bones. Sitting next to her was Katie and Alicia from the Quidditch team, was well as a few other girls he recognized from school, but didn't know their names, as well as several other girls he didn't know at all. He didn't like the way they were listening closely for Fleur's answer.

"Oh, true, definitely true, no virgin could last as long as he did, both times, and give me the pleasure he did." Harry couldn't help but grin at the muttered reactions from some of the girls, he was sure he heard Susan saying something that sounded like "Lucky Bitch" and decided he definitely wanted to get to know the red headed 'Puff, especially after seeing what she'd kept hidden under those robes!

After the ice was broken, the conversation was kept light around the dinner table, although there was a good deal of speculation about who may be the next Minister, and the consensus was, it really didn't matter that much, as long as they were willing to fight back against the Death Eaters. Surprisingly, at least to Harry, nobody asked him about the rumors from his fight with Voldemort in the Ministry. But he was glad just the same.

After they finished eating, Fleur kissed him and said that she was going to be seeing the Boss. Harry stood up with her and followed her out of the room. "I forgot to give you this earlier, and you can use it to pay for your room here."

"Harry, this is 1,000 galleons, that is way too much!"

"Fleur, Sirius left me the Black Family Fortune, and, on my birthday I inherit the Potter title and vaults. Besides, that mangy hound left me an additional 50,000 galleons that I have to spend by September 1st or the whole thing reverts to Draco Malfoy. You remember the little ferret don't you? Well, considering that his daddy was one of Voldemort's top lieutenants, I can't imagine that he would want to be any different, so, there is no way in hell I'll let him get his claws on the money!"

"Okay, I'll take the money, now, who are you going to be taking tonight? I saw a couple of the new girls looking like they wanted to eat you alive."

"Well, I can already feel that I'll be spending time with Susan, but, I'm going to want to be rested so I can spend hours exploring parts of her body."

"They are fabulous, aren't they?" The blonde beauty giggled, "So, don't tell me you will be sleeping alone tonight!"

"Of course not, I've always enjoyed my time on the Quidditch team, and there were two of the reasons. I think I'll see if they want to ride my broomstick!"

Fleur smacked him on the shoulder at his comment. "Harry, don't ever, if you value your manhood, ever use such a cheesy line on me, or any of the other girls ever again!"

"Ow! Okay, I'll stop, but it was such a perfect opportunity, I couldn't let it go to waste."

"Yes, you could, and should. I realize that you are not quite 16, and still new to the wonders of women, but one truth is almost universal: we hate cheesy lines, and it lowers the respect we have for the guy using them. Now, you are in a better position than most, in that some of us already know and like you, but if you start using lines like that, you will sink lower than a Malfoy in their estimation. Do you really want that?"

"Um, no, I guess not," Harry said, looking like a dejected puppy.

"Don't try the puppy look on me, Harry, it won't work! I am not angry with you, and, in certain circumstances, such us the two of us behind closed doors, it might have even been mildly funny, but, these girls hear nonsense like you were spouting all the time, and if you think they won't remember you saying it when they get back to school, you're crazy. Just be yourself with them, and you'll be just fine. Now, give me a kiss for luck, and I'll see you later if you want to stop by."

Harry gave her a kiss that curled her toes and she left giggling to find Madame Eloise.

Going back into the dining area, he was a little disappointed to see that Alicia had already left, as had Susan, but Katie was finishing her dinner. Walking over to her, he sat next to her and started talking about Quidditch. Katie grinned at him, and went along, until she finished eating, and then she said, "While I appreciate the fact that you waited for me to finish, why don't we skip the preliminaries and head up to my room? I'm very curious to find out what happened to 've changed a hell of a lot in just a week or so, and I don't imagine you feel like having this conversation in front of everybody, do you?"

"Not really, no," He said, as he stood up and took Katie's hand.

If he had looked behind him when the two of them walked out the door, he would have seen Cho coming in the other door. Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized him, and something almost like hope flickered across her face. 'Maybe the ghost was right and Harry will watch out for me.' she thought, and started eating with more gusto than she thought she would.

_**Katie's room**_  
_**A little later**_

"Wow! That's quite a story, Harry, and, if it were anybody else, I'd say it's a load of Nundu-crap to get a bunch of sex, but, since it is you, and this stuff just seems to happen to you, I'll just say you are fortunate that your girls are so understanding."

"Well, because of the bond, they know how I feel about them, and I know how they feel about me. There is no possibility of jealousy. The magic makes that impossible. But I don't want you to think that I'm the only one getting anything from the bond, the girls share my magical core, and it gives them a power boost as well."

"That's good to know, but, I have a question. Does every girl you sleep with get bonded to you? Because, even though I like you a lot, and you're a good guy and great on a broom, I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with you as part of a Harem. I've got plans of my own for my future, as I'm sure you understand."

"Of course I understand. From what we've discovered, the bond only activates if both of us really want it to, and, from what happened with Fleur, you actually have to accept joining the bond. That's good, because otherwise, I think that Madame Eloise would be slightly annoyed at me. Hell, Fleur already bonded with me and she is talking to Madame Eloise about it now. But, since we are here, why don't we get started?"

Katie nodded, and removed her outer robe, showing her naked muscular body underneath. "Very nice, Katie, and you keep yourself shaved? Wow! I can't wait to get my tongue in there!"

"As soon as you get naked, I'll be happy to let your tongue play!"

Harry tossed his robe into the corner and climbed on to the bed with Katie taking a seat on his face. Deciding that he wanted to do something a little different, he used his tongue to tease her clitoris into standing out, then locked his lips on it and began humming 'Weasley is our King!' Katie didn't last very long as the intense sensations rocked from her clit all the way through her body and back to her pussy. She squealed as the pleasure built and built again, until he finally released her and she fell into climax.

"Wow!" she panted, as she tried to catch her breath, "that was incredible!" Looking down at Harry's straining erection, she said, "But I've left you hanging, let's take care of that, shall we? What's your pleasure, my mouth, fanny or arse?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"How about all of the above? If we are only going to have this one time together, I would like to do everything possible, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure! In fact, if you don't mind, I've got a couple of fantasies that you starred in, and I'd love to act them out. Damn! There must be a charm on the room that lowers inhibitions, I can't believe I just came out and said that!"

"Well, I'm always willing to help out a friend, why don't you tell me your fantasies, and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

Katie nodded, then said, "The first one would be hard to do here, because it takes place in the Locker Room Showers. You are alone showering after a game, your eyes are closed, just enjoying the shower, and I sneak in and climb into the shower with you. You open your eyes as you feel my mouth on you, and lean back against the wall as I suck you until you cum in my mouth."

"I like that idea, and, I'll admit, I've had similar thoughts about you. Of course, I've also imagined sneaking into the girls locker room under my invisibility cloak, and watching you, Alicia and Angelina making love in the shower. Naturally you know I'm there, and the three of you invite me to join..."

"That sounds like fun, and I'll have to talk to the other girls, see what we can do about making it a reality, especially since the three of us have been known to use the showers for some after game fun."

Harry smiled as he pictured the scene, then said, "I'm going to go take a shower, it's been a rough game. I'll see you guys up in the common room in a bit, okay?"

Then he turned and walked into the bathroom. Katie waited a few minutes then followed him in.

Afterward, Katie said, "Damn! That was even better than the fantasy! I can't believe you are able to lift me up like that! When you held me upside down with my hair touching the ground, and your cock in my throat, you owned me! I would have done anything for you then, hell, I still would now."  
"So you liked it when I took control?" Harry asked seriously as he looked into her eyes.

Katie moaned, "Oh yes, Sir, very much, I've always enjoyed it when I've played the submissive."

"Do you have a safe word?"

"Yes, Master, my safe word is 'Wronski Feint'."

"Very well, I'm going to lay you face down on your bed, and tie you spread eagle, so you can't do anything but lay there and moan, and then I'm going to take your pussy and your arse, until I am ready to cum, and then I will paint your arse with my cum, and you won't be able to do anything about it. What do you say to that?"

"I have restraints in my bottom dresser drawer master! But, please hurry, I'm about to cum just picturing it!"

It was only a work of a minute to find the restraints and have Katie completely tied down on the bed. "You look delicious, Katie, In fact, I wish I had a picture of you this way, all spread out and helpless, your pussy juices soaking the bed. If I did, I'd blow the picture up to life size, and hang it over the fireplace in my house."

Katie just moaned.

Climbing on the bed behind her, Harry fingered her pussy, to make sure she was wet enough, before sliding the head of his cock along her lips. Katie whimpered, "Please Master, don't tease me, I've been a good girl!"

'I would never have pictured her as a bottom,' Harry mused as he gripped her by the hips and slid all the way inside. He started slowly, but built up speed as he pumped into her. Katie tried to move backwards toward him, but the restraints kept her from doing so.

Harry lowered himself onto Katie's back, and reached under her, fondling her nipples as he plowed her. He felt her clench around his cock, and she shrieked out his name, shuddering with her climax. Harry was still rock hard, and, as she came down from her climax, he grabbed his wand and stretched and lubed her rear hole.

Pulling back slightly, he put the crown of his cock at her rear entrance. Pushing forward slowly, he groaned at the tightness and the heat, and Katie gasped at the pressure and the sensation of fullness. "Oh, yes, Master, take my arse, it's yours!"

It took a few minutes, because he had to adjust to the feeling, but he was all the way inside her behind. He took his time pumping her, and reached down and fingered her pussy as he was fucking her, and soon a combination of her submissiveness, the tightness of her arse, and, his general exertions caused him to paint the inside of her ass with cum. Katie bucked against him when she felt him peak, and she came at the same time.

After he had pulled out, and released Katie from the restraints, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, where he used the spell Fleur used earlier, and the tub was filled with hot soapy water. He supported her in the tub, as she recovered from the intensity of the sex and, when she could talk again, she said, "Damn! And you do that every day? No wonder Luna decided you need a Harem! That much pleasure would kill me in a week, or else leave me a drooling vegetable."

"Well, you were pretty amazing yourself, I never thought you'd be into bondage, it was a new experience for me as well. And, if you want a replay after we get back to school, I'm sure the girls would love to watch us together."

"Hmmm, that's something to think about but, right now I think I need some sleep. Can you put me to bed, Harry? You don't have to leave if you don't want to, but I really need to recover."

"I think I'm going to wander around some, I've got too much energy to sleep." As he dried Katie and laid her on her bed, he bent down and kissed her softly, "I'll leave your tip on the dresser. Thank you!"

Leaving 300 galleons on her dresser, Harry got dressed and switched on the privacy light as he shut the door behind him.

Looking at his watch, he was mildly surprised to see it was already 11:30 at night, and deciding to get some sleep, he went down to the lounge to get a drink before bed. The lounge was almost empty when he got there, the only girl in there was Alicia. She looked up when he came in, and said, "Damn, Harry, what did you do to Katie? did you wear her out?"

"What do you mean? She's fine, just wanted to get some sleep."

Alicia whistled lowly, "Damn, you did wear her out! Sex usually energizes Katie, and she's bouncing around the room. It's kind of annoying, but if you wore her out, it must have been amazing for her."

Harry shrugged, "I know that I enjoyed it, and she enjoyed me helping her with one of her fantasies, so I hope that it was amazing for her."

Alicia's eyes widened, "Which fantasy, the shower one, or the bondage one?"

"The shower one, and I think I blew her mind when I picked her up in the shower and held her upside with my cock in her mouth, and her hair touching the floor. I didn't realize she had a fantasy about being tied up, it's no wonder she lost her mind when I tied her to the bed."

"Oh, I wish I wasn't so sore right now, I'd ask you for a demonstration, but that's the breaks. Maybe another time."

"What happened that you are sore? Did somebody hurt you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, no, no!" Alicia laughed, I just had a visitor who was a lot larger than I'm used to, and he stretched me more than I've ever been before. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Okay, if that's all it is. I came in here to grab a butterbeer before bed, so, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast I suppose."

"'Night, Harry, see you in the morning."

Harry walked back up the steps, and stopped at Fleur's door. Not seeing the privacy light lit, he knocked gently. The door was opened quickly, and Fleur gestured him in, smiling.

"It went well with Madame Eloise, I take it?"

"It went better than I expected, she didn't get upset, and was happy to let me rent the room for the rest of the summer, so I can do the research. She's even going to put a couple of notice me not charms on the door so that I won't be disturbed by customers."

"Excellent, I'm glad I didn't cause you any problems. Now, would you like to come up to my room? Nothing has to happen tonight, it's just that I've gotten used to sleeping with a beautiful woman in my bed, and I don't want to go without."

"Let me grab a couple of things, and I'll be ready to go."

When they got to Harry's room, they got a surprise. Turning on the lights, Harry was stunned to see Eloise laying on his bed, stark naked and smiling at him. With a purr she said, "I've never met anyone, let alone someone your age who could satisfy a Veela! I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to try you myself."

Once Harry realized that he wasn't imagining things, a smile grew across his face. He had thought that Eloise was attractive when fully clothed, but laying back on her bed, her auburn hair spread out across the pillow, and her breasts standing firm on her chest, he was hard again in seconds. Glancing at Fleur, he saw that she was looking at Eloise just as hungrily as he was, and they both stripped off their clothes as they headed to the bed.

Lying down on either side of the older woman, Harry gestured for Fleur to get started, and the Blonde leaned in and started kissing Eloise. Harry heard her moan with pleasure as he ran his tongue across her nipples, moving from one to the other, and whispering in parseltongue, causing his lips and tongue to vibrate, teasing a surprised gasp from the Madam. Climbing on top of her, he started kissing his way down her body, making Eloise shiver in pleasure as he ran his tongue around her belly button, before moving himself between her legs and lowered his face to her center.

Eloise was stunned at the sensations Harry was making her experience, she hadn't really been expecting much when they joined her on the bed, but knew she was a good enough actress to fool a teenage boy and a besotted Veela. She was happy that he actually was as skilled as Fleur had intimated. This wasn't the first time she'd been ordered to get close to a client, but at least she had a better than average chance of enjoying herself!

Fleur pulled back from kissing Eloise for an instant as she sensed something 'off' about the woman. She had worked for Eloise for several months, and she had never known her to invite herself into a client's bed. The few times when she went with a client, they specifically asked for her, and always, without exception, paid dearly for the privilege! This was incredibly out of character for her, and Fleur reached into the bond and got Harry's attention.

She was pleased to find that Harry was suspicious of Eloise's behavior as well, not based on knowledge, but because her magic didn't react to his at all. Fleur could see that her body certainly was reacting to everything they were doing, but it was just physical. She could feel Harry's frustration that he wasn't getting any connection with her magic. She heard him muttering in the bond, wondering why she kept her magic under such tight control. When Fleur shared her observations with him, Harry agreed they needed to be wary of her, even though he doubted she was in any position to harm them. He told Fleur to continue what she was doing, but to let him know if she noticed anything else. Fleur agreed and started kissing Eloise again, as Harry was driving her crazy with his mouth on her pussy.

Eloise finally cried 'enough!' after losing count of the number of times she had peaked from his oral ministrations. "Enough foreplay, Harry, I want you inside me!"

Signaling Fleur to move so she was straddling Eloise's face, Harry moved up so he was lined up with the older woman's entrance and, after rubbing the head of his cock along her lips, he pushed himself inside her. He drove her to three more orgasms before he felt the familiar tightness in his balls, and pulled out. Fleur, knowing how close he was to cumming through the bond, lowered herself and captured his cock in her mouth just as he erupted, and swallowed everything he had, licking her lips when she finished.

Looking down at Eloise, who was babbling incoherently, Harry said, "I hope you aren't thinking we're done, are you? I haven't even buggered you yet, and Fleur still hasn't cum, so you still have work to do!"

Eloise's eyes shot open at Harry's words, and he was right above her, looking directly into them. He was stunned when he heard, as clearly as if she was speaking, "Oh, Albus, what have you gotten me into this time?"

Harry blinked and the connection was broken, but he asked if Fleur had heard what he had. She hadn't heard anything, but confessed that Legilimency is not a skill a Veela can develop. He continued with what he was doing, not letting Eloise know that he had heard anything as he rolled the Madam over onto her stomach and positioned Fleur so she was sitting against the headboard with her legs spread and Eloise's mouth on her pussy. Sliding a pillow under her hips, he used his wand to stretch and lubricate her rear entrance, and worked the head inside her ring of muscle. He was a little irritated with the woman for spying on him, so he didn't clean her out when he stretched her. Fleur looked up at him and smirked as she saw what he was planning. 'Just so you don't plan on doing that to me, Harry!' she sent to him teasingly. He grinned back and shook his head, and Fleur moaned as Eloise found a sensitive spot with her tongue.

Sliding forward, he enjoyed the heat and pressure of the older woman's arse as he buried himself inside her. Gripping her hips to hold her steady, he started pumping, sending a pulse of his magic into her body with each stroke. She was soon pushing back against him and fingering herself frantically as she chased the building climax. Harry was holding off, wanting to be sure that Fleur was satisfied before he finished off, but as soon as he felt her cum through the bond, he pulled out of Eloise and climbed off the bed.

When Eloise brought Fleur to completion, she felt her own pleasure hit her as well, and closed her eyes, enjoying the waves of bliss that seemed to start at her toes and move to the top of her head before receding and rushing forward again. She was so lost in sensation that she'd almost forgotten Harry, until he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head, to see his cock pulsing right in front of her face. Not even thinking about where it had been, she opened her mouth and took him inside her, only to grimace as the taste hit her tongue. Pushing it aside, she started sucking on him, and reached out to fondle his sack, pushing him over the edge and he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of it ran down her chin and onto her chest as he pulled out. Fleur's eyes lit up at the mess on Eloise's face, and she leaned in, licking up what she missed and kissed the older woman again, feeding her the remainder of Harry's cum. And the sight of the two of them kissing started Harry rising again.

It was three hours later before they finally got to sleep.

_**Earlier that Day, various places**_

_**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat at his desk, writing up a report of his interview with Severus Snape. After determining that Snape was in full view of at least three people the entire time he was supposedly at the Ministry, as well as examining his wand and not finding any evidence of Unforgivables, he was forced to the conclusion that someone had been impersonating the potions professor. Why they chose him, the Auror really didn't know, unless the person held a personal grudge against Snape. Considering his charming personality, this was very likely. Sighing, he finished the report and forwarded it up to his supervisor.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Narcissa smiled to herself, she didn't know who had removed Lucius, but, she was very pleased that he was gone. Better yet, she hadn't had to pay the solicitor to file any paperwork with the Ministry. She could play the grieving widow, and slowly go back to using the Black name, as long as the new Lord Black approved, that is.

Draco and his goons were with Bellatrix, no doubt eagerly kneeling before that monster and getting his brand on their arms. It might not be a bad idea for her not to be here when they got back. She remembered the way Lucius was after a revel, it was the only time he touched her, and considering she was the only female in the house, didn't want Draco to get the idea she was available to him and his goons. Even if he was as bent as she suspected, he wouldn't want the others to know, so he might force himself to perform.

She grinned as she had an idea. 'Lucius still has all those dark artifacts in the hidden room. An anonymous tip to the Aurors, and Draco and the goons are in Azkaban, and I can go on my way and live my life the way I wanted.' Setting a ward that would signal her when Draco arrived, she packed a bag and went to the floo. "I'm sure this will be a surprise to Eloise I haven't seen her in years. Hopefully she has a room I can stay in for a few days. Hell, if she wants me to, I'll even take on a client, it's been too long since I got laid properly!" Tossing the floo powder into the grate, she called out "Madame Eloise private office!"

_**Hermione Luna and Padma, **_

"Fleur? He bonded with Fleur? What was she doing there?"

"Well, that was a surprise, I expected him to bond with Susan first. Oh well, it will all work out for the best."

"Well, at least she's intelligent. She can help us research so Harry can put Snake Lips in the ground! I want to be able to get my mastery in peace, then come home and start raising a next generation of Potters and Blacks."

_**Amelia Bones' Office, DMLE**_

"Okay, I think we can agree that Fudge's death and the prisoners being kissed at the same time is probably not a coincidence. The question is, who benefits? Fudge would obviously benefit from Lucius being dead, because he can't testify against him. We all benefit that the others are gone, but who benefits from Cornelius and Dolores being dead?"

"That's the 100 galleon question, Amelia, and if we can figure that out, we might have an idea who was the hand on the wand. I'll keep digging and let you know what I find out. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Actually, yes there is. Alastor, does the name Rupert Giles mean anything to you?"

The man looked at her in surprise, ""Ripper' Giles? I hadn't heard that name in a while, what he doing these days?"

"I met with him earlier today and he offered his organization's assistance in dealing with Voldemort. But, 'Ripper'? I'd love to hear what that's all about, he didn't look like somebody who would have the nickname 'Ripper'"

The old Auror laughed and said, "Let's just say that he had a bad reaction to some American beer one evening, and there were multiple bubble head and air freshening charms and I think you get the idea."

Amelia's eyes widened and she started snickering, before turning into full blown laughter. It took her a few minutes to get control of herself and, wiping her eyes, she continued, "Well, that explains why he got that nickname. But, he offered the assistance of several Slayers and some Mages in taking Voldemort down permanently, and I've accepted. I'm going to want you to work with him in coordinating our responses so we can cause the Death Eaters the most harm while keeping our people as safe as possible."

Alastor nodded, "I can do that, and it will be handy having some extra muscle on our side, I've heard stories of the Slayer, and as long as they don't go after any of the local Vampires, things should go smoothly. Anything else?"

"No, Alastor, that will be all, thanks for your time." The grizzled Auror looked at her skeptically, but nodded and left the office.

After Moody shut the door behind him, Amelia leaned her head back in her chair and closed her eyes. 'Susan, Susan, what in the nine hells am I going to do with you? I know that you think you are working there for a very good reason, and if I were in your shoes, I might do the same thing to help a friend, but you are all the family I have left, and I can't help but worry about you. I can't order you to leave, not without paying out the rest of your contract, and I don't have that much money saved up. But there has to be some way to make sure you are safe.'

She thinks for a while, considering different options, before she remembers something about one of the rookie Aurors. Calling her secretary, she asks her to have Auror Tonks report to her office as soon as possible.

_**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office**_

"Please be seated, Severus. I've been in contact with Kingsley, and he has informed me that the DMLE is satisfied that you had nothing to do with the murders of Cornelius and Dolores, but they still have no leads as to who actually was involved. Have you heard anything from Tom or any of his circle that they may either be involved, or know who is?"

Snape actually relaxed when he heard Shacklebolt's report, and shook his head at Dumbledore's question. "Actually, the Dark Lord has been very quiet ever since his last encounter with Potter. The only ones who are still free to attend him are Pettigrew and Bellatrix, neither of whom trust me in the slightest, but it seems to me that he is gathering his strength, considering that 90 percent or better of his Inner Circle had their souls sucked out."

"Do you think that he may have been weakened from the encounter? Is that part of why he hasn't made any overt moves this week?"

"It's possible, but I have not been able to get close enough to observe him for myself. Pettigrew takes any potions I make to him. I don't even know if the Dark Lord is even conscious, let alone making plans."

"Very good, please keep me informed as soon as you hear anything." Dumbledore grabbed a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth before continuing. "Before we finish, there is one more item of business to go over: your performance as a Potions Instructor. We've already discussed my disappointment with the wy you went about 'teaching' Mr Potter Occlumency, so I'm setting that aside for now, but it made me look at other aspects of your performance here at Hogwarts. Frankly, after reviewing several years of records, your bias against any non Slytherin is unconscionable. I was willing to believe that it was simply a matter of inter-house rivalry, but I've had the blinkers rather forcibly removed from my eyes, and I'm here to tell you, your behavior will stop! I will be monitoring each point given and taken, as well as any detentions you assign, and, if they are not valid, will be reversed. Need I also remind you that your contract is up for renewal at the end of the next term, and, if I am not satisfied with the changes made, I tell you frankly, I will not be recommending that we retain you as a potions instructor."

Snape started to say something, but the Headmaster continued, "Do you have any idea of the damage you personally have done because of the way you have treated the students in your classes? Less than one student in 20 who expresses an interest in becoming an Auror, a career that is desperately needed now that Voldemort has returned, by the way, less than one student in 20 continues on after learning that Newt Potions is a requirement for the Auror Academy. Because of your behavior, of the students who make it into the Academy, ask yourself, how many will die because they did not have enough Aurors to provide them backup in a combat situation!

"I'm not even going to go into the numbers of your Slytherins who have somehow managed to acquire an interesting tattoo on their arms, despite your telling me that you are encouraging them not to take it. Needless to say, Severus, I expect drastic improvements over the next year, otherwise you will not enjoy the consequences! I want you to think on that over the summer break, and decide if you still wish to remain here at Hogwarts. You can go now!"

Steaming, Snape stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The side door in Albus's office opened and Minerva stood there, a look of naked satisfaction on her face. "Thank you Albus! I've been wanting to say something like that to him for years, but never had the opportunity. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to make a copy of that memory and send it to Harry, I'm sure he would enjoy it."

"I'm sure he would, but hold it until school begins in September. He is extremely out of touch until then."

"Albus, I thought you had learned. You didn't send him back to the Dursley's did you?"

Albus laughed, "Oh Good Heavens, no! Harry is in a very secure location, not headquarters, with Remus, he is having, from what I can determine, an extremely enjoyable summer. That reminds me, we are going to need to find new quarters for Harry and his ladies this fall. I doubt they will be willing to sleep alone anymore."

Minerva staggered, holding on to the back of her chair. "Albus, unless you want me back in St Mungo's already, I think you need to give me an explanation! Since when is shy and innocent Harry Potter sleeping with anybody, let alone more than one?"

Sirius's barking laugh brought her attention onto him for an instant, before turning her glare back onto the Headmaster, who was chuckling quietly. "If you want me to retire, just say so! I don't appreciate you trying to shock me into a heart attack!"

Growing sober, Dumbledore said, "My apologies, Minerva, I had simply forgotten that you were not here for most of the major changes. It started about a week before the end of year..."

After the explanations were made, Minerva asked "Do you still have the goblin brandy in your bottom drawer? I really think I need a bracer." Taking the drink, she just shook her head, "Do you realize how much uproar this is going to cause, allowing Mister Potter to openly having sex with these witches, living in the same rooms! We'll be lucky if the Governors don't have us all sacked! How could you allow this to happen? Didn't you realize that there was a link between Harry and You-know-who?"

Holding up his hand to stop her, Albus said, "I appreciate your concerns, Minerva, and I am aware and have considered them. The only question I will answer is, 'Yes, I had a suspicion that there was a link between the two of them and had quietly investigated it to see if there was a way I could sever the link without harming Harry. Unfortunately I was not able to find a way, which distressed me a great deal because I thought that it meant when Voldemort died, Harry would also. Fortunately, young Mister Potter has once again done the impossible and he severed the link himself. That is why I allowed it to happen I had no idea there was any way to break the connection.

"As for the Board of Governors, with Lucius gone, I don't anticipate any problems, especially since Harry is now Lord Black, and, on his 16th birthday, he will take on the Potter title as well. With the two families titles and wealth, Harry could have as many as a dozen wives and nobody could say a thing. Speaking of his birthday, we need to see about getting him a gift."

Sirius smirked, "First off, Minerva, brace yourself. Harry has already added one more to his Harem, Fleur Delacour, and from what I've observed, and what Luna has foreseen, there are going to be another three girls joining Harry and his wives. We're not really sure who the other witches are except that Cho Chang is probably going to be one of them. Now, as for Harry's birthday, how about bringing Hermione, Luna and Padma to spend the day and evening with him. I'm fairly sure that Hermione should be fully healed, and if Harry doesn't take care of her, I imagine she is going to explode!"

"Excellent idea, let me check with Poppy on Miss Granger's progress." He paused, "Does it strike any of you as strange that we are sitting here discussing our students sex lives, and not about curtailing them, but finding them time to be together?"

"A little bit, but, this is Harry, and you know what he is facing. I think that deserves some special privileges, don't you?" Sirius replied, an uncharacteristically glum expression on his face.

"Quite!"

_**Amelia Bones' Office**_

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Tonks said, a little nervously.

"Ah, thank you for coming so quickly, Auror Tonks." Smiling at the nervous young Auror, she said "You can relax, you're not in any sort of trouble." The smile faded as she said, "I have an assignment that I would like you to consider. It's something that you may consider distasteful, and, if you don't wish to take the assignment, there will be absolutely no negative impact I can assure you. It's not, strictly speaking, a DMLE mission, but it has to do with my niece, Susan. You could almost consider this a protective detail assignment."

"Director, there is obviously something you are having trouble saying, do you know where your niece is? And why do you think she is in need of protection?"

Amelia sighed, "There's the rub, and why I told you that you might find the assignment distasteful. Are you familiar with Madame Eloise's? Susan needed a way to help out a friend of hers from school, and to earn the money signed a contract with Madam Eloise. I was hoping that you could use your talent and find a way inside, and if Susan needs help, to provide it in any way you can."

Tonks just sat there, stunned "You want me to be a prostitute, Director? Because, unless we are talking about a different Madame Eloise's, that is about the only way that I could get in the door."

Amelia was relieved Tonks didn't seem to be angry, just surprised. "Yes, Auror Tonks, that is exactly what I am asking. That is why this is a strictly voluntary assignment. If you decide not to take the assignment, I will give you my word, in writing, that it will not have any negative repercussions, at all!"

Tonks nodded, "I'll have to admit, when they told me at the Academy I would be sent places I could barely imagine, this wasn't the first idea that crossed my mind. Unfortunately, I have to decline the assignment, not due to any particular problem with what the job entails, but, because my fiance` would not appreciate it."

Amelia raised her eyebrow, "Fiance`? Congratulations, when did this happen?"

"We did the Hand fasting Ceremony last Saturday night, and I'm afraid something like this would cause more problems than we need at this early stage."

"I understand, and, as promised, your written guarantee that there will be no repercussions." Amelia wrote a note and signed it, making an extra copy she handed it to Tonks. "This is your copy, the other copy goes into your folder. I wish you well with your Hand fasting, and thank you for your time."


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (9/?)

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and authors notes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I'm going to be moving into my new place today, I'm posting early. Next Saturday resumes the normal posting schedule.

_**The Next Morning**_

Eloise had staggered back to her own bed before they had gone to sleep and Fleur had already left by the time Harry woke up, leaving a note on the pillow saying that Dobby had already brought her the first group of books. He briefly considered going to find her, but his stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten a great deal last night and decided to grab some breakfast.

_**The Dining area**_

Harry was just starting his breakfast when Susan walked in, yawning. "Good Morning, Susan" He called, waving her over. "Care to join me for a bite?"

She grinned, "I'd love to, Harry, but do you mind if I get some food first?"

Harry laughed, "Of course, we've got all day for biting, and nibbling, and licking, and stroking..."

Susan's eyes glazed as she pictured what he was describing, "Damn it! I really wanted a big brekkie, and now I just want to take you upstairs and try and break the bed!"

"While that sounds like a wonderful way to spend the day, and I'm looking forward to helping you toward your goal, I think you really should eat something filling, because you'll need the energy."

"Good point," Susan said, as she dug into the platter that appeared in front of her.

The remainder of breakfast passed fairly quietly, a few people wandered in while the two of them were eating, but they weren't disturbed. Soon enough, they finished, and, by unspoken agreement, Susan took Harry's hand and led him up the stairs to the second floor.

When Susan shut the door behind them, Harry kicked his trainers off, and stretched out on the bed. Susan looked at him curiously, but joined him on the bed when Harry waved her over.

"I meant what I said earlier, Susan, about spending all day exploring your body, so, since we have plenty of time, I wanted to talk a little bit first, is that okay?"

"Sure, I suppose, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she snuggled into his arms.

"Well, I have to admit I was surprised to see you here last night, and was wondering what brought you here. From what I know of your aunt, which, granted, isn't a whole lot, I would think she would forbid you from working here, at least until you are a few years older."

"In normal circumstances she wouldn't let me near this place. In fact, she's really not happy about the fact that I'm here. But, once I explained why I'm doing this, she became a bit more understanding. She's still not happy about it you understand. Of course, she probably expected me to go to my hand fasting a virgin." She grinned, "Sorry, Auntie, can't help you there!" Turning serious, she continued, "Anyway, Hannah Abbott started crying on me toward the end of the year, frantic with worry. It turns out that her wanker of a father ran up a massive amount of debts because of gambling, and, to pay them off, he went to some very unpleasant people for the money. Of course, he can't pay back the money he owes, and since he had signed a contract that they could take his assets if he didn't pay them, he was told that if he didn't come up with the money by the first of June, they would take Hannah and get the money that way. Hannah was terrified of what could happen, especially since her late grandmother bullied her into a witches oath when she was eleven to remain a virgin until she was hand fasted."

"My first thought was to go to Aunt Amelia, but, as unpleasant as those people are, they are not actually breaking any laws. I knew I had to do something to help Hannah, because there was no way she could have survived as a Muggle. She knows nothing of the non-magical world, and would be lost in 20 minutes. I thought for a while, and, after finding out exactly how much her father owed, I contacted Gringotts to see if I could get early access to my family vault, but I wouldn't be able to without going through a long drawn out process. So, in a bit of a hurry, I contacted Madame Eloise and negotiated a contract. She paid me the amount needed up front, and I would work for her until I paid her back. I've already paid back a quarter of what I borrowed."

A curiously protective feeling had been growing in Harry's chest ever since he understood what Susan had willingly done for a friend. He had originally just wanted to spend the day playing, but knowing how she valued those she is close to, and thinking of his own feelings for his friends, he wondered if she was one of the women that Luna had pictured.

"I have a question for you Susan, how much do you still owe Madame Eloise?"

"Right at 11,000 galleons, why?"

"Can you excuse me for a few minutes, I'll be right back." Leaning over, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his shoes and heading out. Curious, Susan got up and followed him to Madame Eloise's office. Pausing outside the door, he turned back and grinned, "You may as well come in with me, since you followed me anyway." Reaching out, he took her hand as he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Eloise blinked in surprise when she saw the two of them walk in hand-in-hand. 'Oh boy, I've lost another one!' she thought to herself with a certain amount of humor. 'at least she's going to be enjoying herself', thinking about the previous night, 'but I'm going to have to talk to him about going ass to mouth on me. But, I'm glad he won't be here more than a couple of months or I wouldn't have any girls left!'

"Well good morning, Harry, good morning, Susan, what can I do for the two of you today?"

"Actually, Madame Eloise, it's what I can do for you. I understand that Susan still owes you 11,000 galleons, is that correct?" Susan gasped as she started to realize what he was doing.

"Not quite, let me check my records, hmmm, no, actually she doesn't owe quite that much, a couple of her guests left tips for their food and drink, and part of that was credited back to what she owed me. Why do you ask?"

"Do you take a Gringotts Draft?"

"Of course, the total is 10,725 galleons. I've knocked off 100 galleons for paying off early." She took the draft and put it in the safe before handing Harry a receipt. "Congratulations Harry, I don't know if you realized it, I'm sure that Susan didn't, but you just bought her for the remainder of the time on her contract! She belongs to you until the 25th day of August, so would you like her to move into your room, or keep her own room like Fleur?"

Shaking his head, Harry muttered, "why does this keep happening to me?" before grinning and raising his head, "Can I get back with you about that? I think that Susan and I have a few things to discuss first."

"Of course, but please let me know by dinner time, if possible."

As they turned to leave, Eloise said, "Harry, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Harry nodded, and waited until Susan walked out the door and he saw her take a seat in the waiting area. Shutting the door, he turned back toward the desk with a look of curiosity on his face.

Eloise leaned against her desk, and looked back at him, impassively for a moment, before saying, "Were you aware, Harry, that I'm a skilled occlumens?"

Wondering where that came from, Harry shook his head, "No, can't say that I was"

"I am, that's how I know you are aware that I was thinking about Albus Dumbledore for a moment while we were occupied last night, and thank you for that, by the way I came more, and harder than I had in years. Although, the next time you want to go arse to mouth on me, make sure I'm cleaned out first! But anyway, I've known Albus Dumbledore for many years, and when he found out you were going to be here, he asked that I keep an eye on you because he said he was concerned about you after what you'd been through. I'll admit, at first I was just going to be checking on you periodically, at meals and such, but when Fleur resigned last night, and told me what you had done for and with her, I decided to break one of my cardinal rules, and invited myself into your bed." She chuckled, "I have to say you certainly lived up to your reviews! Rebecca was really curious what had me in such a good mood this morning, so I told her. I wouldn't be surprised if Remus teased you a bit about it, but remember, I've never invited myself into _his_ bed! Anyway, I just wanted to make you aware of Albus' concern, and to reassure you that I would never reveal your secrets to anyone. All I told Rebecca was that you and Fleur had taken me places last night I didn't even know existed, but none of the details."

She looked up at Harry, and he was still standing there looking at her, expressionlessly.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, worried about his lack of reaction.

"Just one," he replied, in a neutral tone, although she was relieved to see the corner of his mouth quirk up, like he was holding back a smile, "You said, the next time I go arse to mouth on you, are you planning to invite yourself into my bed again?"

'Oh, for Merlin's sake! I lay out a secret that could have cost me my magic if I wasn't careful, and all he's interested in is getting me into his bed? Could be worse, he could be pressing me on what else Albus asked me to do, but he didn't' With a slight smile, she said, "Would you object if I did?"

Harry smiled, "Not at all, but I'd appreciate some notice, so I don't bring somebody with me to find you in my bed. I'd like to be able to devote all my attention to you!"

Eloise laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, although I don't know if I can handle all of your almost killed me with pleasure last night, and that was with you devoting a lot of your time to Fleur!"

With a laugh of his own, Harry turned back to the door and opened it. He smiled at Susan who was still sitting in the waiting room.

Walking toward Susan, he smiled and took her hand, leading her down the hallway to the stairs. Susan kept quiet until they got to the third floor. "Harry, we've passed my room. I don't know who stays up here."

"That's easy. I do, and sometimes Fleur spends the night with me." He put his arm around her waist, and led her into the room. Sitting down on a couch, he pulled her down next to him, and turned to face her. "Susan, I honestly did not intend for that to happen when I gave Eloise that money! I just wanted to help a friend, the same way you are trying to help Hannah." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm only helping a friend, I think I'm feeling something that could be more than friendship toward you. In fact, it's similar to how my feelings toward Hermione started..."

"Not the best chat-up line, there, Harry, talking about another girl!" Susan mock glared at him.

"Well, considering that if you are interested, you would be one of my five wives, with the possibility of more to come."

Susan blinked at the mention of five wives, and said, "I'm sorry, did you say Five wives?"

"At least five, possibly more, Luna really isn't sure about that.

"Okay, I think that you had better let me know what is going on. I don't have anything against being in a group marriage, but I don't want to go into something without enough information."

Harry winced at the last statement. "It's funny you should mention not enough information, that is what led me to the current situation. You remember the uproar about the notorious escaped convict Sirius Black? Well, it turns out..."

When he finished his story, Susan just laughed,

"Harry, you are such a Hufflepuff! How in the world did you end up in Gryffindor? I mean it, everything you've done since you started Hogwarts has been to help somebody else, even the current situation. If you hadn't tried to rescue your Godfather none of this would have happened. Even with your need for sex, you are making sure that we know we are gaining something if we choose to bond with you, that it's not just about you! We are getting an incredibly wealthy, handsome and powerful lover, and we are gaining additional magical power to protect ourselves! If that's not a Hufflepuff, I don't know what is. Of course I would be thrilled to bond with you. But how will your other wives feel about it?"

"Well, considering the oath that we all swore, they will be extremely welcoming to you. I do have to ask, do you have a problem with the fact that the other girls enjoy having sex with each other as well as with me?"

"Not at all, Harry, in fact, I'm actually looking forward to getting to know each of my co-wives." She paused, "You know, this set up reminds me of a book I read a couple of years ago. There was a muggle author named Robert Heinlein, who had a similar set up in some of his books. Don't look so surprised, Auntie Amelia believes that we should learn as much about the muggle world as possible, and sometimes the best way to do that is to read some of their fiction. Of course, she didn't realize what she was getting into when she found a few of his books and gave them to me."

"Now, have we got the little stuff handled? Because I've been wanting to get naked with you ever since the first meeting of the D.A. Last year! Hannah teased me about it, but I think she was just jealous."

"I think we've covered everything for now," Harry said, as he leaned in to kiss her. Susan's mouth opened and she eagerly accepted his tongue in her mouth. Her hand rubbed Harry's rapidly growing cock as his hands fumbled with the opening of her top. Giggling a little, Susan pulled away and quickly unbuttoned her blouse, showing her breasts straining to escape their confinement. Sliding the blouse off her shoulders, she unhooked the front clasp and let them go free. Harry's eyes widened at the sight, and, embarrassingly, a little bit of drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Magnificent!" he breathed, as he took in the view.

"Okay, I don't have to ask the question, it's obvious that you like them. The next question is, are you going to be looking at them all day, or get up the nerve to touch them?"

Harry shook his head, and growled, "Oh, I'll do much more than touch them, my dear! I saw something in a book the other day, and you are the first girl who is equipped to try it with. But I want to see the rest of you first!"

"Only if I get to see you as well! It's not fair that I'm topless and you are sitting there in your jeans and a t-shirt! Girls like to look as well, you know!" she pouted.

"Well, never let it be said that I'm not fair!" Harry gasped, before grinning. Pulling his t-shirt out of his pants, he tugged it over his head. Susan's mouth dropped open at the tightly muscled chest and abdomen, before leaning forward and licking one of his nipples. Harry shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

"Okay, so it feels good to you as well, good to know!" Susan gloated.

"Oh I'll show you how good it feels in just a little while, but first, lose the rest of the clothes!"

Susan grinned and slid her skirt and knickers off of her waist. Harry took a moment to admire her curves before dropping his own trousers and stepping out of them. Susan's eyes grew huge at the sight of him, before softly whistling and saying, "Harry, if you can use that thing as well as I hope, I think you are gonna make me a very happy woman!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be happy, I have some extremely demanding tutors!" Harry grinned as he wandlessly lifted the eager girl into his arms. She got a wicked look on her face, and said, "Harry, can you carry me over to the door?"

"Sure, why?" "Because I want to be fucked standing up! And I'll need something to brace myself on. We can make love later, but right now I need it hard and fast, is that all right with you?"

"Oh hell yeah!" he growled, casting a cushioning charm against the wall and the door. When Susan felt her back hit the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed onto his shoulders and impaled her soaking wet pussy on his cock. Harry gave her a second to adjust before he pulled out and slammed forward, knocking her back against the door. 'Thank Merlin he put up a cushioning charm' was almost the last coherent thought Susan had for quite a while, other than being careful about what you wish for, you just might get it. Harry was plundering her mouth with his tongue while pounding her against the wall, and Susan was keening out her pleasure into his mouth. Sometime later she pulled her mouth away and screamed out her pleasure as she tightened around Harry.

'Finally!' Harry breathed, 'my legs are killing me!' Carrying her over to the couch, he sat down with her still impaled, and she started moving on him. With the pressure on his legs gone, Harry was able to concentrate on enjoying the feelings and soon peaked as well. As he watched Susan peak from feeling him cum inside her, he felt his magic surround Susan and noticed her mouthing the words, "yes, oh yes!" and knew that another girl had chosen to bond with him. 'I'm almost sorry the link with Tom is gone, because he would be hating this!' Harry mused, as Susan came back to reality.

"Oh, Wow!" Susan panted, "I think I'm glad I'll be sharing you, that was too much!" She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again, "Harry, I'm getting a message for you, from Fleur!"

"Is she okay? I didn't think the bond would work that quickly."

"She's fine, just extremely frustrated. She is saying that a little warning next time would be nice. She almost fell over when the climax hit! Luna and Padma are laughing in the background but Hermione is cussing up a storm and wishing the potions worked faster. Luna says that I haven't felt anything yet, and Padma wants me to remind you to use the stretching charm. What does she mean by that? , "

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, as he was thinking, "Can you send a message back?"

"I'll try." Susan concentrated for a second, "Yes, the three of them all say they hear me."

"Great! This is even better than I had hoped. Let me try something." Closing his eyes, he felt for the magic of the bond. Finding it, he touched it, and immediately heard the conversation between his wives. "Hermione?"

"Harry! You can communicate in the bond as well? That is wonderful! Now I can share what you have been doing to me the past several days as you are shagging yourself stupid!" Harry was immediately hit with an overwhelming feeling of frustration and anticipation, enough that he wanted to scream! "Damn! Sorry, Love, I had no idea the sensations were going through the bond. I didn't think that the Oath we swore would do that."

"Actually, Harry, the four of us, when we could concentrate and not be distracted by you and your 'treatment' have come up with a theory about that. We think that the magic of the Oath combined with sharing part of your magical core is what caused the stronger connection."

"Excellent! Not only is being able to talk dirty to each other without embarrassing the people around us a good thing, but, until we get rid of Snake Lips, this kind of connection will be extremely useful in case we get separated. And, I'm not sure how you feel about it, but I'm inclined to keep this quiet, just the group of us know. I don't even want this mentioned to Dumbledore. I know he's been better recently, but I don't know what, if anything he tells Snivelus, and this is definitely something I don't want Voldemort to know!"

Harry felt Hermione hesitate in the bond, before she said, "Funny you should mention Tom, I found out something really interesting about my extended family when I got home the other day and I'll tell you all about it when we are face to face, but, let's say you have some additional allies you weren't aware of."

"Hey, anything that gets rid of Voldemort faster is a good thing in my book, and I'll be patient until you get here."

He frowned slightly as Susan shivered when he said the name, "Susan, it's just a made up name, he's not going to pop up just because I say his name." He chuckled, "Besides, if he does, the way I'm feeling after what we've just done, and knowing that I can communicate with the rest of you, I could probably come up with a herd of Patronus' and Tom wouldn't stand a chance!" He felt the laughter in the bond, and a gasp from Padma,

"Padma, what is it?" "Oh, I just had an idea for a way we can use this. Let me do some research and I'll let you know what I find."

"Sounds excellent. Now, I'm going to try something else." Concentrating on the bond to Padma, he sent, "Padma? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can, and the others are wondering where you went."

"Tell them that I'm trying to see if there is a way to talk privately. We don't want Hermione to be able to hear us discussing her birthday present, do we?"

Padma laughed in the bond, "I won't repeat what Hermione just said about what she wants for her birthday, but I will say, it's not books!"

"Somehow I'm not all that surprised." Harry chuckled, "So, how are things at the family home, is your family doing okay? Any luck in the Library?"

"Good, yes, and I'm finding some interesting things, but need to develop them further. Speaking of which, I do need to get back to my research, I've been staring at the same page for about 20 minutes now."

"Okay, Love You, Padma, and I'll talk to you later."

After talking to each of his ladies in turn, he concentrated on Hermione and said, "I'm sorry you are so frustrated, and I promise, I'll do everything I can to make it up to you when the nurse clears you for activity." Saying goodbye to Hermione, he led the bond fade into the background and focused on the girl he was with.

Turning back to Susan, who was giggling at something one of the others had said, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Now, where were we?" he grinned.

_**Meanwhile, Riddle Manor**_

Snape sighed with relief, the potions he had been preparing were finally starting to show some improvement in the Dark Lord's magic. The potions master had been concerned that whatever the brat had done was permanent. He still wasn't back to full strength, but getting there. And that made his master happy, which meant he didn't have to enjoy the pleasures of the pain curse. Even better, the master had Bellatrix give him funding for additional potions ingredients, and because he was happy, he got a bonus. The thought of the bonus almost made him smile as he headed to his home. A quick change of clothing, and he had enough for a polyjuiced prostitute on Knockturn Alley. He just hoped that the hair he took from Lily Evans was still good. It should be, he checked the preservation charms on a daily basis.

_**Hogwarts**_

Albus was sitting at his desk,in his private office, reading over a report from one of his contacts along Knockturn Alley, and he shook his head. "Severus, Severus, it appears that my faith in you was misguided. I understand that you are required to do certain things to maintain your credibility with Tom, but the items you are purchasing are so Dark you have to be damned to even handle them. It's not a nice feeling for me to realize that I have been so horribly wrong about so many things." He closed his eyes in pain for a second, and wiped away a tear. Decision made, he sent a message to Alastor Moody. "I'm sorry, Severus, but, I can't take a chance of you going completely over to Tom. I just wish you had been able to let go of your hatred, you could have been a great man. Oh well, I'll be sure and say some nice things about you at your funeral."

He sat there for almost five minutes, sucking on a lemon drop, before the shakes started. He was just barely able to make it to his bathroom before he was violently sick. Eventually the heaves subsided, and he got back off the floor. "Damn it! Mentally, I know what I'm doing in the right thing to do, but, I wonder how much of me it kills. I just hope that I don't have to do it again, three murders is about all my soul can stand, I fear."

Thinking back, he remembered the men he had either murdered, or had caused to be murdered. Not in combat, that he understood and accepted, but premeditated murder. Grindelwald was the first, he crept into his bed chamber, and, after canceling the wards, slit his throat with a muggle bayonet.

The second was Abraxas Malfoy, who was campaigning for the Chief Warlock post, and, he knew beyond a doubt, was a marked Death Eater. He had so many people frightened of him, it didn't matter if he was exposed or not, he would have still been elected. That was the one that bothered his more than the others, because he couldn't bring himself to do it himself, he had Moody do it.

He was concerned that Moody would balk at assassination, but ever since he had saved the Aurors' life in the Diagon Alley battle, Moody would do anything for him. Moody hid under his invisibility cloak right outside the wards to the Malfoy manor and when he saw his target, shot him point blank with a reductor curse to the head before port-keying away.

Fortunately, it wasn't long after that night that Tom met his own downfall, so he didn't have to ask anything more from Alastor. But now that Voldemort is back, he couldn't allow him access to any more information, either about the Order business or, especially about Harry and his wives. He just hoped this would be the last time...

_**Madame Eloise's,**_  
_**Harry's Room **_

"Now then, where were we?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You said something about trying something new?"

"Ah, yes. I have to tell you, this is something that I fantasized about ever since you started developing. I read about it in a magazine my cousin had hid in my room one year. It's called a tittie shag, and I need you to lay down on your back on the bed."

"Sounds like fun, I know I enjoy playing with my tits, and I'm always interested in trying something different." Susan said as she took the requested position, propping her head on a couple of pillows to get a better angle.

Harry grabbed his wand and concentrated, making very precise movements with the wand. Susan gasped as she felt wet in the valley between her breasts. Holding her breasts together, she grunted as Harry climbed over her stomach, but didn't put his weight on her, instead he was bracing himself on his knees, to her relief. She sighed as Harry slid his cock into the valley between her breasts and started sliding in and out, eventually the head popped out of the other end and she opened her mouth to take him in.

"Oh yes, Susan, that is it!" Harry moaned, as he pushed forward and she took more of him into her mouth. Before they could get much further, Susan stopped, gasping for air,

"Harry, love, I can't handle you in my mouth at this angle. I really want you in my mouth, but there are better positions for that, in fact, would you like me on my knees?"

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you!" He said, as he climbed off of her. Susan grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"Harry, you didn't hurt me! It's just, you are too big for my mouth to comfortably handle in that position, and I had a little trouble breathing. We can keep going with the tittie shag, because I was enjoying it, or I can give you a blow job, what would you like?"

"We could also see who can make who cum first," Harry smiled. "You mean you've never heard of the 69 position?"

Laying down on the bed, Harry pulled her down on top of him, positioning her pussy right above his mouth. "I think you can figure out what needs to be done next." Harry said, as he stretched out his tongue and ran it across her lips. She moaned and lowered her mouth onto his still erect member.

The two of them teased each other with their mouths and hands, neither able to bring the other off, until Harry cheated by sucking on her clit as he worked a finger up her arse. 'Yes!' He exulted, as she cried out her orgasm. As soon as she finished cumming, she surprised the hell out of him by returning the favor and Harry exploded in her mouth.

They untangled themselves,and Harry grinned, "Naughty Girl! That's supposed to be an exit only hole!"

"Yeah, well, you poke me, I figured it's only fair." She paused for a second, "Is that why Padma wanted me to remind you about the stretching charm?"

"Well, yeah, Padma really enjoys anal, and so do the other girls. She figured that I would initiate you, so she wanted to make sure I prepared you properly."

"I would hope so! You are huge, and, as much as I love you, Harry, I'm not into pain. I'll try it, but if it hurts too badly, you'll have to stop, okay?"

"Of course, I will never force you to do anything that you don't like. Granted, I hope you do enjoy it, because, from what Padma and Luna have told me, the orgasm is ten times more intense that way! And, I'll admit it, the sensation for me is amazing as well. I have to wonder, though, if I have a dominant streak in me, because Katie had me take her that way when she was tied to the bed, and I thought my head was going to explode, I came so hard!"

"I'm not into the whole bondage thing, tried it once, left me cold, but, I think I could enjoy a bit of role playing now and then. I could be the naughty schoolgirl and you could be the stern professor..."

"Minx!" Harry laughed, "Let's go get something to eat, we're going to need our energy for the rest of the day."

**Harry's Room, an hour Later**

Harry and Susan were laughing as Harry opened the door to his room. "That was mean, Harry! Did you really have to tease Remus like that? I thought he was going to choke on his drink when you said that!"

"Susan, love, you only know Remus as your Professor, trust me, he will try and tease me just as badly. Some other time, remind me to tell you about the Marauders. But, that can wait, I believe we have one more thing to do this evening." He finished with a smile.

Susan looked a bit hesitant, "Harry, I'm willing to try it, for you, but, I've heard that it hurts really bad, so, please, promise me you'll stop if I ask you to?"

Harry pulled Susan into a hug and said, "Of course I'll stop as soon as you ask me to! I will never make you do something you don't want to do, I promise you that! In fact, if you are that uncomfortable with the idea, we can do something else."

"No, I trust you, I'm just nervous, I guess." Susan said.

"Tell you what, you are way too tense for anything right now, how about I give you a massage, help to relax you?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds great! I love getting a massage."

"Okay, then you need to get your clothes off, and can I say how weird it still seems to say that?" Harry chuckled, "And lay down on your belly on the bed. I'll be back in a second."

Harry came out of the bathroom and smiled at the buxom beauty lying on his bed. Opening the bottle of massage oil, he warmed it in his hands and climbed on the bed.

**45 Minutes Later**

Susan was a contented pile of goo on the bed as Harry had managed to tease her to three orgasms while giving her a massage like she had never experienced before in her life! "Harry?" she groaned, "I don't think I can possibly get any more relaxed than I am right now, so I'm ready! But, please, be gentle?"

"I promise, Susan. Now, I'm going to need you to roll over, I've been told that it feels a lot better that way."

Grabbing his wand, Harry quickly cast the stretching and lubricating spell, although there was plenty of the oil left to provide lubrication already. As Susan rolled over onto her back, Harry placed himself between her thighs, and, wetting his fingers in her juices, started fingering her rear hole, stretching Susan even further, before leaning down and kissing her. Placing Susan's legs over his shoulders, he placed the head of his cock at her rear entrance, pushing forward slightly, the head popped in easily.

Susan gasped as she felt him enter her, but was so relaxed that there was no pain, only a sensation of fullness. "Oooh!That feels, different!" she sighed, as Harry slowly pushed his way deeper inside of her. Finally he stopped, and she smiled up at him, 'That feels so wild, Harry! I've never felt anything like it!"

Harry just smiled down at her, and started moving a bit faster, while using a free hand to start fingering Susan's pussy. She cried out in pleasure when he brushed her clit, and then started rubbing it with his thumb, sending her into another climax. Susan babbled in pleasure until she came back to herself, and looking up at Harry said, "Go on Harry, pound my arse! I love the way you feel inside me!"

Harry just grinned, and started moving faster, still playing with her pussy at the same time, and, with Susan vocally, and very vulgarly, cheering him on, the two of them reached climax in a matter of minutes.

As Harry slid out, and laid down next to Susan, she rolled over and said, "Harry, that was absolutely the most amazing thing I've ever experienced! I'm gonna want to do that again! Just not right now, I think I need a nap." Before Harry could even open his mouth, Susan's eyes closed, and she rested her head on his chest, and soon was snoring gently. Chuckling quietly, Harry waved the lights off, and soon was sleeping as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (10/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Hogwarts  
Headmaster's Office  
The next morning**_

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of tea, trying to wake up, when one of the elves dropped off his copy of the Daily Prophet. He saw the headline and, aware the portraits were watching, made his face show shock and dismay. He read the article, and was pleased that they seem to be focusing on the other side as the likely killers, perhaps as a settling of scores for being 'Dumbledore's Man'.

Hogwarts Professor Murdered!  
Potions Professor Snape found dead of a knife wound on Knockturn Alley

Setting the paper aside, he began dressing, well aware that he would soon be having visitors and he wanted to be presentable. As he dressed, he started considering who would take over as Potions Professor as he already had an idea about the DADA position. It was fairly unorthodox, but he thought he could convince the others.

_**Madame Eloise's  
Harry's Room  
Same Time**_

Harry woke to the familiar feeling of an arm across his chest, smiling sleepily, he looked down to see Susan cuddled up next to him with a smile on her lips as she slept. Harry considered going back to sleep, but the sudden pressure in his bladder changed his mind. Slipping out of the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping redhead, he headed into the bathroom and took care of business. Deciding to shower and brush his teeth while he was there, it was 20 minutes later that he slipped back into his room, and saw that Susan had woken up. She was blinking at him, sleepily, before yawning and stretching, which Harry enjoyed because of the way it made her already impressive breasts stand out. Susan noticed where his eyes were, and, coming fully awake, grinned at him before lifting one of her breasts and bending her neck so she could suck on the nipple.

Harry groaned, "Damn it Susan! I'm starving, and if you keep doing that I'm going to have to jump you right now. Then we'll miss breakfast and we need the energy!"

Laughing merrily, Susan released her breast and climbed out of bed, moving past him into the bathroom. He heard the shower start and started dressing, before calling Dobby to get Susan some clean clothes from her room. When Susan came out of the bathroom, with a towel around her hair, she smiled as she saw the outfit laid out for her on the bed. Grabbing the underwear, she slid the stockings on and the garter belt, before turning her back to Harry and wriggling her arse at him.

With a warning tone, he said, "Susan, if you are trying to tease me into buggering you again, it's working, but we really need to eat. We used up a lot of energy last night! But if it's what you want, I promise that you'll be bent over the desk within five minutes of us finishing!"

Flashing him a smile over her shoulder, she purred, "Is that a promise? I never thought it would feel as good as it did last night. Of course, the fact that Padma and Luna were yelling encouragement to me in the bond as they played with themselves just made it better."

Finishing getting dressed, the two of them made their way downstairs to breakfast, to find that Remus was there with Rebecca, which wasn't a surprise, but what did surprise them was Narcissa Malfoy sitting between Remus and Rebecca, and cuddling into both of them. Susan didn't know who the woman was, but Harry remembered her from the Quidditch World Cup, but she looked very different. Thinking about it briefly, he realized that she looked a lot more relaxed and happier than she had been before. Setting it aside as not really his business, he greeted the three of them politely, but raising his eyebrow to Moony. The werewolf just smirked at him.

The five of them ate in a companionable silence for several minutes before Rebecca put down her fork and wiped off her mouth, saying curiously, "So Harry, is it true? Did you really go arse to mouth on Eloise without cleaning off first?" She had timed it perfectly as Susan had just taken a drink and spit it across the table, before turning to glare at Harry. Seeing the sheepish grin on his face, she said, "Harry James Potter, you better not try that with me without making sure it's clean first, or you'll discover that Badgers bite!"

Harry winced, and both he and Remus unconsciously crossed their legs at the mental image. "No problem, I wouldn't do that to you. It's just that I had learned something that had me a bit irritated at her, and I knew, while unpleasant, it wouldn't hurt her."

Remus laughed, "Yeah, I'd imagine that got the point across quite well. But, what is it with you and women's arses? Every girl you've been with has bragged about how good you are at buggering them, and you even had the stones to do Eloise like that? I don't think even your father or Sirius had the never to even approach her, let alone try something like that!"

Narcissa spoke up for the first time, with a dreamy smile, "I don't know Moony, you certainly aren't one to talk, considering that you just took my arse in the shower this morning as Rebecca was doing just a wonderful job licking me."

Harry's eyes glazed over as he pictured the scene, and he heard Susan breathe softly, "Shite that sounds hot! Maybe we should go see what Fleur is doing?"

Harry grinned, "Eat first, shower fun later, Susan!"

"Yes, dear," she replied, smirking at him as she picked up a sausage from her plate and started running her tongue around it, causing Harry to grumble and Remus and the others to laugh.

As they were finishing up their meals, the Daily Prophet was delivered, and Harry froze as his eyes fell on the headline about Snape being killed. He read the article quickly, and sat back in his chair, staring quietly into the distance.

Remus read over the article and said, "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head, coming back from wherever he had been, and said, "I'm not sure, Moony, to be honest. I'm not going to lie, I hated the bastard, but I didn't want him dead. I guess I just wanted to show him I wasn't my father, and that he was wrong for the way he had treated me for the last 5 years!" Quietly he continued, "I'll never get the change to make him apologize now." Quirking a smile, he added, "It's just as well, he could never stand to see me happy about anything, so I'm sure he would have taken every chance to make my life miserable next term. I just hope that Dumbledore gets somebody who can actually teach this time." Shaking off the mood, he turned to Susan with a smile, "Shall we go and visit Fleur?"

Nodding eagerly Susan put down her napkin and the two of them left, leaving the other three to finish their tea.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Cho dragged in, looking like she hadn't slept much. Reaching for a cup of coffee, she winced at the noise as a breakfast plate appeared in front of her. Remus watched her closely, and, seeing her bloodshot eyes and catching the smell of alcohol, he turned to Rebecca and spoke quietly. Rebecca left the table, and returned a moment later with a potions vial. Setting it in front of Cho, she said, "It's a hangover potion, it will help you feel better."

Cho started. She hadn't really noticed that anybody else was in the room, but took the potion gratefully. Putting the potion down, she started eating, slowly becoming more alert. Seeing Remus sitting across the table, she blinked, "Professor Lupin? Wha – What are you doing here?"

Stilling Rebecca's comment, he said quietly, "You can call me Remus, Cho, I'm not your professor now, and haven't been for 2 years. And I'm here because I'm watching out for somebody who is spending the summer here."

She looked over at him hopefully, "Harry?"

Remus looked at her sharply, "What makes you think it's Harry?"

Cho flinched at the harshness, but said, "My first day here, I got visited by a ghost, who claimed to be Sirius Black. He said that Harry still cares for me, and would watch out for me! I thought I saw him that night, but I haven't seen him since, and, I need to see him! The last time I was alive was when I was with him, and, and.." She couldn't continue and broke down, sobbing.

Rebecca was moving around the table as Cho started to cry, and she wrapped her arms around the younger girl, holding her as she cried. A short while later Cho fell asleep in her chair, exhausted from the last several weeks of not sleeping.

Looking over at Remus and Narcissa, Rebecca said, "I'm going to put her to bed. I'd really rather not give her a Dreamless Sleep potion, so I need you to find out where Harry is, and let him know that he needs to come see me as soon as possible! I was afraid that Cho was on the verge of breaking, but, if a girl is old enough and wants to work here, we can't turn them away."

Narcissa got up and said, "Let me help you with her while Remus figures out how to get Harry's attention. I know he was polite this morning, but I have a feeling that if I interrupted him right now I'd get hexed."

Remus silently agreed on the likelihood of being hexed, and, being quite fond of where his bits were, decided to delegate the task. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, he wrote a quick note to his cub and called for Dobby.

_**Somewhere in Sweden,  
roughly the same time**_

Xeno Lovegood looked over at his daughters tent, and smirked at the sounds coming out. Casting a silencing charm on the tent, he went back to preparing their breakfast. The simple tasks relaxed him, and he mused about different his daughter was this summer, compared to how she had been in previous years. He was stunned when he learned just what she and her friends had gone through at the end of the school year, and even more so when Luna told him of the brief meeting with her mother. While he was extremely upset about the danger she was in, he was even prouder of how she had handled herself in a very bad situation. He couldn't imagine how he would have done in placed in a similar situation at that age, but a lot of good had come from her joining her friends. Her friends, that was another thing. Before this year, he doubted that Luna had anyone she could call a friend, except for Ginny Weasley, and, although she didn't say much, he had the feeling that the others in her dorm weren't that nice to her.

He was glad that she was happier now, although he still had a hard time believing that she was effectively married, but it seemed to be working. He just wished that Selene had lived to see their daughter find love, even if it wasn't what he had expected when he told her to follow her heart last September. 'But I really need to remind her to use her silencing spells!'

_**Harry's Room  
Thirty Minutes Later**_

Harry was relaxing, with Fleur and Susan cuddling into his chest, when he heard a throat being cleared. Looking around, he saw a wildly blushing Dobby holding a piece of parchment in his outstretched hand, while covering his eyes with the other hand. "What do you have for me, Dobby?"

"It's a note from Mister Wolfy Lupin, Master Harry Potter Sir! Mister Wolfy says its important, but to wait until youse were finished. Dobby has been waiting and here is the notes Sir!" Rushing over to hand Harry the note, the mortified Elf popped out of the room.

Harry smiled at the elf's antics, but the smile dropped as he read over Moony's note.

"Damn it! I knew the girl was hurting, but I could never seem to find her. I've been keeping an eye open ever since I got here, but whenever I tried to see her, she was either with a guest or her privacy light was on! Cedric fucking told me that she needed my help, but I was too busy with my own life and I forgot about her. Well, no more!" Grabbing his pants, he dressed and left the room.

When Harry got there, the door was locked, but he opened it with a wave of his hand. Cho was sleeping on the bed, with Rebecca sitting beside her, with what looked like Dreamless Sleep potion in her hand.

When Rebecca saw Harry, she gave a relieved smile. "Good, you got the message. I didn't give Cho the potion yet, but, can you stay with her until she wakes up? She's been looking for you since she got here, but never told anyone what she was doing or we could have got a hold of you. I think seeing you when she wakes up will help her more than any potion."

Harry nodded, "Of course. I've been trying to see her myself, we must have just been missing each other. I'll stay with her and help her however I can." Turning to Fleur and Susan, he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you."

Fleur just shook her head with an amused smile, "Non, Harry, don't worry about it. Your friend needs you, we understand."

Susan laughed quietly, "I told you yesterday, Harry, you are such a Hufflepuff! Go ahead, and take care of Cho, and make sure she enjoys the bonding."

At Harry's surprised look, she said, "Harry, I may not know you as well as Hermione or Luna, but it's obvious you still have feelings for Cho, and would do anything to help her. From what I heard during the last few weeks of school, Cho was adrift, and needed somewhere to belong. I think she'll fit in with the family quite well, don't you, Fleur?"

The blonde looked between Harry and Cho, and smiled, "Yes I do. They already have a connection, and bonding will only increase the connection." Turning toward the door, Fleur grinned back over her shoulder and said, "I echo my sister's words, Harry. Make her bonding something special."

Turning back to Susan, Fleur pulled her into an embrace and gave her a passionate kiss, breaking to say, "Come, Susan, let's see if we can find something to keep us occupied while Harry is busy."

Giggling, Susan followed Fleur from the room and down the hall. Harry grinned at their antics, before turning to Rebecca, who was watching him with a gobsmacked expression. "I know you told me about your magic issue, and Moony confirmed it, but I'm still having a hard time believing it. Fleur was extremely popular here, but very aloof, and you've got her smiling like she just discovered teeth! If I wasn't devoted to Moony and Cissy, I'd want to try you out myself!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her words, but said, "Cissy? Somehow I have a hard time picturing the Narcissa Malfoy I met letting anybody call her 'Cissy'"

Rebecca nodded, "That's because you didn't know her before she got forced into that bloody contract with Lucius Malfoy. When she was in school, she was completely different. She was very adventurous, and went against her family and spent the summer between her fifth and sixth years here. That's when Moony and I got involved with her. I won't say any more, because it's not my story to tell, but, I will say we are both extremely happy to have our Cissy back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to them." At Harry's nod, she left, closing the door behind her.

Knowing that he would probably be in here a while, Harry decided to get comfortable and slipped off his shoes before climbing on the bed, and putting his arms around the sleeping girl. He lowered his head to the pillow, and was soon asleep.

He woke up sometime later to see Cho looking up at him in confusion.

"Harry? Is it really you? I thought I was dreaming! You're here! You're really here!" She wrapped her arms around him, and started crying. Harry just held her as she let it all out, hoping that being there for her would help her start to heal.

Eventually Cho stopped crying and fell back to sleep, and Harry turned on the privacy light so they wouldn't be disturbed, then he stretched out beside her and held her in his arms while she slept the rest of the morning. He eventually fell asleep as well.

_**Rupert Giles Office  
Reformed Watchers Council  
Import/Export Ltd Building  
London**_

Giles looked over the packet of information that a courier had just delivered from Amelia Bones and nodded. This information is certainly something that a Slayer could handle. He had emphasized that the Slayers could not, in almost any circumstance, kill a human being deliberately. The Slayer, at their core, was meant to protect human life. However, a lycanthrope who was deliberately stalking people, that was something completely different, and this Fenrir Greyback seemed to be the worst of the worst, having fully embraced the animal within. And, like all animals who harm people, needed to be put down.

Gathering the information, he locked his office door behind him and walked down the hall to Xander's office. He breathed a slight sigh of relief that he had convinced Xander to take over the leadership after the destruction caused by Spike's treachery. The young man had taken the reins quickly and restored the shattered confidence of the survivors and, less than 3 years later, the Council was on much stronger footing than he could have ever imagined in those first, dark days. The fact that it was still running smoothly almost 15 years later was a testament to Xander's skills.

Smiling at Kim, who appeared to be filling in for Xander's secretary, she waved him through the door into Xander's office. Xander looked up from the report he was reading and smiled, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Morning, Giles, what'cha got for me?"

"I've gotten the first request for assistance from Amelia, Xander, and it looks like something we can handle." Taking out the documents he leafed through them, giving a history of Fenrir's attacks, as well as the information available about where his lair was suspected to be.

Xander was nodding as the older man spoke, "I've heard the name before, and I agree, this is one wolf who needs to be put down, now! He's destroyed far too many lives, including one that the Harris Family owes a debt to." At Giles questioning look, Xander continued, "You remember her talking about the instructor her third year who taught Harry how to cast the Patronus? That was Remus Lupin, who was bitten by Greyback when Remus was only 6 years old."

Grabbing a notepad, Xander asked, "Do you have any thoughts about how we should handle this? You are more familiar with the Wizarding World and their 'laws' and I want to make sure we don't cross a line that could cause us problems."

Leaning back in his chair, Giles started to talk.

_**Madame Eloise's  
Cho's Room  
Early Afternoon **_

Cho woke up first that afternoon, opening her eyes, looking up into the face of her rescuer, she smiled and snuggled back into his arms, feeling safe again. A few hours later, both of them woke up, and Cho grabbed her wand and cleaned the two of them up. Taking Harry's hand, she led him down to the dining area for dinner. Remus, Cissy and Rebecca were in their usual spots, a girl on either side of Remus, feeding him a bite at a time. It was all so cute it almost made him sick, except that he knew he was just as bad with his girls. Speaking of which, Fleur and Susan were sitting next to each other, looking at he and Cho and smirking. When they sat down, Cho climbed onto Harry's lap, and proceeded to eat from his plate, feeding him as well as herself. It took longer than usual, but eventually they both got enough to eat. Cho had to interrupt her eating on a regular basis to cuddle into Harry's arms, almost like she needed to re-assure herself that he was really there.

Once they were done eating, Cho leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Love me please, Harry? I've been alone for so long, and I really need to be with somebody, at least one time, who sees Cho Chang, not just a cute Chinese Whore!"

"Cho, if you want, you never have to be alone again. I'll explain when we get upstairs, but I've got an offer for you."

When they were in Cho's room, she looked at him and said, "Okay, I'm interested, what do you mean by never being alone again?"

After he explained the other wives and the bond, she smiled, "Well, that would certainly qualify as not being alone. Are you sure you want me? We didn't do too well the last time we went out, and, to be honest, there is still some bad blood between Hermione and I over Marietta.

"What? You expected me to be turned off by the idea of a Harem? Harry, one of these days I'm going to sit down with you and go over the different cultures in the Wizarding world. In China, the only reasons that a man would only have one wife is either he is too poor to support more than one wife, or one of his wives has died recently and the man is waiting for the proper amount of time to elapse before finding a replacement. My mother was 6th wife to my father, so I have no problem with not being first wife. Even as messed up as I was on Valentine's Day, I still recognized that Hermione had the stronger claim on your heart."

"To answer your questions, yes, I'm sure that I want you, and the others are ready to welcome you with open arms, and, if you are interested, in a couple of cases with open legs. As for an residual bad blood between you and Hermione, the bond takes care of that. There's nothing to worry about in that area."

"Okay then, if we bond, that's wonderful, if not, at least I know that somebody here sees me as Cho, and that's a start."

Harry leaned down and pulled the smaller girl into a kiss, and Cho eagerly opened her mouth for his tongue. 'It's a nice change to kiss her when she isn't crying,' Harry mused, before focusing all of his attention on the girl in his arms. After kissing her for a few minutes, Harry pulled back, and, smiling down at Cho, he picked her up and carried her to the laying her on the bed, Harry tugged at the belt holding her robe closed, and took in her naked body with his eyes. Cho looked up at him, and smiled brightly when he said, "You are just as beautiful as I'd imagined Cho. Now, just lay back and relax, let me make love to you," Harry continued, as he started removing his own clothing. Cho's eyes widened when she saw how much he had changed, and it made her want him even more than she did before.

Climbing on the bed with her, Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Cho shuddered as he gently kissed her on the forehead, and placed a kiss on each of her closed eyes. She sighed in pleasure as he moved down, kissing her along the jawline, and teasing her earlobes with gentle nips. Her sighs turned to moans as he kissed her throat and nipped gently at the skin there. Cho was losing herself in the sensation, and knowing that, for once in her life, the man with her was seeing Cho, not the Chinese Whore or the other horrible names they called her in the Snake Den back at school. She gasped as Harry moved down and started using his mouth on her nipples. She sighed as she felt herself getting aroused at his touch, and it was a wonderful feeling!

She let her body enjoy the wonderful sensations, while her mind, clear for the first time in months, started thinking about how her life was about to change. She knew that she would be accepted into the bond. She could feel her magic reacting to Harry's and it was a warm, comforting feeling; a feeling of love, and acceptance. She reached out for the feeling, still eager to belong, and found herself hearing other women's voices in her head.

'Hello, Cho, welcome to the family,' she heard, and it sounded like Luna! The voice chuckled, and said, 'that's right, Cho, welcome to the bond! Padma is here, and Hermione, as well as Fleur and Susan. Harry's here as well, but he's busy, and we'll talk later, it's time for you to really enjoy what our husband is doing to you!' With that, the voices faded, but she could still feel their presence in her mind.

Taking Luna's advice, she focused on what was happening around her, and was surprised to hear her voice moaning in ecstasy! She immediately realized why when she felt Harry's lips and tongue on her very core. Focusing on what Harry was doing to her, she felt her climax rapidly approaching, and when he started sucking on her button, lightning flashed behind her eyes as she came from another person's touch for the first time in over a year! She gripped the bedspread with all her strength as she screamed out her pleasure.

"!" she cried, as she started coming back to herself. She looked down her body, and could see Harry smiling happily. When she reached for him, he moved up so he was on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his face down and kissing him. She grinned as she tasted herself on his face, and opened her mouth to his tongue once again. After the kiss, Cho said, "Thank you, Harry! That made me feel so wonderful, and, considering that I seem to have a few other girls in my head, I'd say that we bonded, and it's a wonderful feeling, but, right now, I really want to feel you inside of me. So, please, make love me?"

Harry nodded, and she opened her legs to him and reached down to guide him inside her. She smiled as the head slipped inside and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. She sighed happily as he started slowly pumping her, and she found herself looking into Harry's eyes. She lost herself in the love she saw there, and started moving back against Harry, feeling him fill her up, and the pleasure soon caused her to climax again. As she clenched around Harry, she heard him moan as well, and she felt him cum inside of her. Crying tears of happiness, she rolled over so she was on top of Harry, and, with him still inside her, cuddled against him. As he put his arms around her, she felt his hand stroking her hair, and she fell into a light doze.

_**Ministry of Magic,  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Earlier that Morning**_

"Director Bones, you have a visitor." Her secretary voice called.

Amelia looked up, annoyed, 'My plate is too bloody full to be bothered by this person or that maneuvering to be the next minister of magic.' "Who is it?"

The last voice she was expecting to hear called through the door. "It's just me, Aunt Amelia. I thought you might like to get something to eat."

A huge smile spread across her face as Amelia rushed out from behind her desk and hugged Susan tightly, before pulling back and looking her over. She was relieved to see her looking better than she had in years.

"Susan, I would love to get something to eat with you, where shall we go?"

"I'm in the mood for Italian, how about Carrabas?"

"Suzy, you only want to eat there when you have something to celebrate, what's going on?"

Susan just smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I need to give you some background, and another reason I like Carrabas is because you can get a secured private room. Let's go, I'm starving!"

After they had eaten, Susan impressed her Aunt by demonstrating a wandless, silent Privacy Charm. "Okay, Suzy, spill it! There is something really strange going on here, and I'm not happy about it."

Susan looked at her surrogate mother and said, "You might as well relax, this is going to be a long story. It all starts with the battle in the Department of Mysteries, where Fudge finally had to admit that Snake Lips was back. It turns out that there was more going on there than anybody realized at the time..."

Twenty-five minutes later, when Susan finally finished her story. Amelia just shook her head. "Bonded to Lord Black, soon to be Potter-Black if I'm not mistaken; I have to say you're right, I would never have believed it if you hadn't given me the background. I just have to ask, are you happy? I know that marriages like yours exist, but I haven't actually seen one in a while, so I can't imagine what it must be like, knowing that you are only one of five wives, and, from what you say, there may be more to come? At least Harry seems to be a gentleman; I was impressed with his demeanor during that farce of a hearing that Cornelius and Dolores put together last year."

"So, now that Harry paid off your debt, where are you staying? I'll be happy to open up your room at the house, if you like."

"Actually, I'm staying where I was, the only difference, I'm not working there. Harry is paying for my board and I'm helping one of his other wives research some family spell books that Harry inherited. We're determined to find a way to put Snake Lips into the ground as quickly as possible. He has hurt too many people over the years. We've decided that we are going to wait to have children until we either graduate, or, if we've already graduated, Snake Lips is dead. So don't worry, I won't be asking you to babysit anytime soon," she finished with a grin.

"So, what's been going on at work? I saw something about Snivelus getting knifed in Knockturn Alley. Have you narrowed the list of suspects to under a thousand yet?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Snivelus, Susan?" I thought you were taught to respect your professors."

"I do respect my professors, however, he isn't my professor anymore, is he? And besides, after what he did to Harry and Hermione over the years, he doesn't deserve my respect!" She paused, a slight smile on her face, Although it's going to be interesting seeing Draco this year, with his two biggest protectors dead, I wonder if he's going to learn to keep his head down?" Seeing the look on her Aunt's face, Susan said, "Okay, you know something, what's going on?"

"Well, the news hasn't been widely released yet, because of their ages, but Draco and three of his friends won't be back at Hogwarts. It seems there was an anonymous tip called in right after school ended, and Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Ted Nott were found with the Dark Mark on their arms, and a cache of dark items. Each of them is spending 20 years in Azkaban."

Susan's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "Oh that's perfect! I always knew he'd end up there, but I figured it would be after he graduated." Taking a deep breath, she remembered her original question and said, "I guess, since you avoided answering, that you don't know who killed him yet, do you?"

"No, not really, it's like you said, there are too many possible suspects, all of them had good reason to hate Snape. We just have to keep digging, eventually something will turn up. At least, we'll try to keep digging, if we can find the time in between the morons politicking for Minister. Why the hell anybody would want that job, I'll never know!"

"Maybe because you can make changes from the office that a Department Head couldn't do, things like increase the Auror force, conduct the war against Snake Lips better, just for two, and, if somebody you trust is in the office, they can shield the department from the politics that seems to be rampant in other departments."

"It sounds like you want me to make a run for it, Susan, am I right?"

"We could do a hell of a lot worse, so, yes, I would love to see you as Minister for Magic. In fact, if you become an open candidate, I can guarantee you a public endorsement of at least one of the noble houses, if not two, depending on the timing of the announcement."

"Are you sure Lord Black would support my candidacy?"

"Considering he's the one who asked me to raise the subject, I'd say the chances are better than good."

"Humph! He's actually not the first person to suggest I make a run for the office, I'll admit. That gives me something to think about. Do you suppose that Harry would be able to join me for dinner sometime soon? You and the others are invited as well, but I believe that your young man and I have a lot to talk about."

"I'll pass along the invitation and let you know. Anyway, it's been a couple of hours, I need to get some shopping done and head back. I'll talk to you in a couple of days, okay?"

Before leaving, Susan pulled the older woman into a hug, "love you, Mum!"

Before Amelia could react to the unexpected endearment, Susan was out of the room. "She called me Mum? She has never done that before, even though I used to wish she would! I really want to speak to Mr Potter, he has made quite a change in Suzy, and it might be interesting to see how we can get me from my office to the executive floor."

'She called me Mum!'

The smile never completely faded from Amelia's face for the rest of the afternoon.

_**Madam Eloise's  
Fleur's Room  
Same Time**_

Fleur paused in her reading, making sure she had the translation of the Russian battle spell correct, before taking a sip from the class of wine that Dobby had provided. Confirming that the translation was correct, she smiled and made some notes on the pad on her desk. 'This will be very useful. A spell to create multiple duplicates capable of independent action? Especially if we use it with the anti apparition and portkey spell to keep Tom and his minions from leaving.' She set the wine down, and placed a bookmark at the page with the spell and reached out for Hermione and the others in the bond. She caught the feeling of happiness and excitement from Susan, and smiled at the bubbly redhead's exuberant approach to life. She felt the contentment coming from Cho, and was pleased that Harry was able to help the girl, and she was looking forward to getting to know her newest sister. Concentrating she found Padma and Hermione, but Luna seemed distracted, saying that she was very busy and would talk to her later.

Pulling back slightly, Fleur focused on Hermione and Padma, and told them excitedly about the spells she had found. Hermione quickly joined in the excitement, but Padma seemed oddly subdued. The others noticed and Hermione asked what was bothering her?

'I'm sorry, it's just, we are talking about spells that kill people! And, don't get me wrong, I know it needs to be done, but, I'm not sure I can kill anybody. I've been taught, since I was a little girl, that all forms of life are sacred, and it's hard getting past that.'

Hermione instantly understood what Padma was saying, and sent reassuring feelings through the bond to her sister and said, 'We understand, Padma, and none of us think any less of you and won't reject you. To be honest, until I was in the middle the fight recently, I didn't know if I could kill either, but after experiencing battle, and knowing they were determined to rape and kill me, I discovered that I was quite capable of killing I'm just sorry I wasn't able to actually hit one of those monsters before the curse hit me and knocked me out.'

Fleur added, 'It was the same for me, Padma, until I had to fight to defend myself and Gabrielle from some men who wanted to kidnap us because we were Veela. I was only 14 years old, and I was fighting for our lives, and ended up killing all the men who attacked us. I hate that I had to do it, but it was better that they die than Gabrielle and I die at their hands. So, it's hard to say what you can or cannot do until the situation arises. But I'm certain that none of us, including Harry, would put you in a position where you have to make that decision if it's possible to avoid it. And don't forget, there are many things you can do to help us without actually fighting.'

'Such as?' Padma sent back skeptically.

Hermione jumped in immediately, 'Healing spells, for one thing. Also, if you can find any reference to how Tom survived when he was disembodied when he attacked Harry and his parents, it could help us preventing him from doing it again.'

'I can do that,' Padma said, a bit more confidently. Then, getting a different tone, sent, 'So, tell me, Fleur, just what did you and Susan get up to with Harry this morning that made me soak my knickers?'

Laughing, Fleur started telling her sisters about her adventure that morning.

_**Luna's Campsite,  
Norway**_

Mister Lovegood had just finished clearing the lunch dishes when he heard his daughter call quietly, "Daddy, very quietly and carefully hand me the camera. Don't make any sudden moves whatever you do."

Having grown used to Luna's directions when she saw something interesting, he did as directed, although he almost gasped when he saw the small cat like creature sitting in front of his daughter. He couldn't believe that after so many years of searching, a Crumple Horned Snorkack just wandered into their campsite.

Luna managed to get several very clear pictures, including some shots of the horn before the creature turned and ran back off into the bushes.

She smiled as she put the camera away, 'I'm so glad Daddy finally got his proof that the Snorkack exists, it's been the only thing he could hold onto ever since Mummy died. I just wish he were open minded enough to let me tell him what happened.'

_**Cho's Room  
After Supper**_

Harry was leaning against the shower wall, Cho's thighs on his shoulders as he used his tongue to drive her wild. Cho moaned around the cock in her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his thighs, her hair hanging down and touching the shower floor. As soon as Harry had mentioned doing that with Katie, Cho was eager to try it, and Harry wasn't about to turn her down. He was deeply, passionately in love with Hermione and was finding out that the others were becoming just as important to him. A part of him still had feelings for Cho and regretted that things had gone badly on Valentine's Day. He wanted to make sure that Cho enjoyed what he was doing, and, sliding his tongue inside her, gathered his magic and sent a small burst through his tongue into her. She shuddered in surprise, and pulled her face away from his cock, crying out her pleasure. He kept up the treatment, enjoying the pleased sounds coming from the girl, until she suddenly tensed and shouted his name as she sprayed his face with her juices before going limp against him. Concerned, he reached for her in the bond, and found that she was passed out from the force of her orgasm and was floating on waves of pleasure.

Stepping out of the shower, he used a quick drying charm on both of them and carried her to the bed, grinning at the wide smile on Cho's face. Laying her down, he cursed as he realized that she hadn't finished him off and, sitting in a chair by the bed, started stroking himself. He moaned as he felt himself getting closer and the sound brought Cho back to reality.

Seeing Harry's condition, she gasped, "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that!" Climbing off the bed, she said, "Let me take care of that for you."

Kneeling between his legs, Cho removed his hands from his cock and took him in her mouth. Wrapping her hands around his shaft, she stroked him as she sucked the head, and soon felt him pulsing in her hands. Pulling her face back, she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, allowing his seed to land in her mouth. Looking up at Harry, she almost giggled at the awestruck look on his face, as though he still couldn't believe this was happening to him. As soon as he started cumming, she started swallowing as fast as she could, but some of it landed on her face and ran down her chin. She was surprised that the feeling excited her, instead of the usual disgust she felt when one of her customers did that to her. She didn't waste time trying to figure out why it was, she just concentrated on taking as much of him as she could.

Harry leaned back in the chair, panting from the force of his climax, when he looked down and saw she had a surprised look on her face. Wiping her mouth distractedly, she said, "Harry? What do Padma and the others mean that I should remind you to use the stretching charm?"

Harry laughed, "They think they're being cute and trying to embarrass me, but that won't work. What Padma was referring to is that I have discovered I really enjoy anal sex. All of your sisters enjoy it, but Padma and Susan are the most enthusiastic about it. That was their way of teasing me about it, and giving me the opening to suggest it, if I was so inclined."

Cho grinned, "So I take it you'd like to bury that monster in my tight little arse, Master?" Seeing him come erect in an instant made her giggle, "I guess that answers that! But what got you so hot and bothered? Me calling you Master, or the anticipation?"

"Both!" Harry managed to say as Cho turned away from him and knelt next to the bed, her upper body laying on the mattress and her hands holding herself open submissively.

Turning her head so she could see him, she said quietly, "I'm glad, because I'd love to keep calling you that."

"Calling me Master?" Harry said, wanting to make sure he understood her.

"Yes, Master, I discovered a few years ago that I have a strong desire to submit to a strong man and you have proven your strength to me so many times over the years! Would you let me call you that? Especially now that you are going to fuck my arse, my pussy is drenched just thinking about taking you that way!"

Harry was well aware that Cho had a long way to go before she was well again, but he wasn't about to turn down her offer. Saying, "If it truly is what you want to do, then yes, you can call me Master in private, or when it's just the family, but you get to explain this to Hermione! But we can talk about that later, I've kept you waiting, and that was rude of me."

Reaching for his wand, he did the stretching and cleaning charm before putting the head of his cock at her rosebud. Playing with his magic, he pushed it into his fingers, and, as he slipped inside her arse, pausing to let her adjust, he slipped two fingers into her pussy, and started rubbing her inner walls. Cho sighed happily, clenching around his fingers as she pushed backward, taking him deeper inside her. Reaching into the bond, he felt the others watching in various degrees of arousal and amusement, until he focused on Cho, and found that she really did enjoy the submissive role to him and she was reveling in giving herself to him this way! Knowing that he needed to have a serious discussion with her, but now wasn't the time, he put the thought aside as he concentrated on giving his newest bond-mate pleasure.

He wondered just how deeply her submissiveness ran, and, as a test, smacked her bum as he pulled out, hearing her gasp out "Thank you, Master!" he smacked the other cheek as he pushed in, drawing another gasp of pleasure from the girl. 'I guess that answers that question.' He thought, as he alternated cheeks while pounding her arse. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the dominant role, both with Katie the other night, and now with Cho, but decided not to worry about it, since they both had obviously enjoyed it just as much as he did.

It wasn't long before Cho started keening in pleasure, until she cried out, "Master! I'm cuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmming!" and fell forward against the bed, her climax causing him to erupt as well. He was just pulling out when she cried out again, and a burst of light came from her body, blinding him!

Blinking his eyes to clear them, he watched as the light faded, until all that remained was a slight glow around Cho's throat. Within seconds, even that faded, leaving behind a white silk ribbon around her neck.

"What the bloody hell?" he breathed, looking closer to confirm what he saw. Looking at Cho's face, he saw that she was sleeping, a beatific smile on her face. "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder," he muttered, as he cleaned them off and lifted her into the bed and lay down beside her.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (11/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Cho's Room**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Harry woke to the feeling of a mouth on his cock and smiled as he opened his eyes. Looking down, he was surprised that it wasn't Cho's silky black hair that he saw, but rather, Eloise's auburn locks. Blinking in surprise, he croaked out, "Eloise? What's going on?" The woman didn't answer him, just continued sucking him. Looking wildly around the room, he saw that Cho was sitting in the chair by the bed, giggling softly as she watched. He started to ask again, but Eloise did something, and he felt his cock going into her throat, and lost the ability for conscious thought for quite some time. After he unloaded in her throat and she finished swallowing, she pulled her face off of his cock and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Good Morning Harry, that was just my way of saying thank you for what you've done for Cho. I knew she was hurting, and tried to help her, but you were the only one who could help her, it seems. Of course, Rebecca is annoyed that she isn't the one to give you the thank you, but Remus would have objected, and decided to avoid the complication."

Climbing off the bed, she said, "Now that you are awake, I've got work to do and you two better hurry if you want breakfast." Pausing to allow them a good look at her nude body, she smirked and reached for her robe and wrapped it around herself before leaving the room.

Shaking his head once again at the weirdness that was his life, Harry grabbed his clothes, and was pleased to see that Dobby had brought him something clean to wear. He quickly dressed before looking over at Cho, who was still naked.

"Are you going down to breakfast like that? Not that I would mind, but I think you'd make the others jealous," He asked with a grin, and got an answering grin in return as she pulled a robe around her body and pushed her hair back over her shoulders, displaying her collar for all to see. Deciding that if it made her happy, he wasn't going to worry about it. He took Cho by the hand and led her down the stairs to breakfast.

He was a little relieved that Moony and his ladies weren't at breakfast because he knew that the Marauder would have something to say about Cho. He was feeling oddly protective of her and didn't want Cho to be subject to Moony's teasing yet. Fleur and Susan were already at the table when they arrived, and Fleur just raised an elegant eyebrow at the sight of Cho's collar, while Susan shook her head and laughed quietly, before asking,

"Harry, how in the world did you convince the Hat to Sort you into Gryffindor? You prove your Hufflepuff status every day!"

Harry just grinned and shook his head, concentrating on eating his breakfast. He was surprised, but also pleased that Cho took the chair next to his instead of sitting on his lap this time, and fed herself eagerly. He smiled at how alive she looked; a far cry from the broken girl from the last few months of school, and especially from the broken girl he saw yesterday. This Cho was closer to the Cho of his 3rd year, when she danced on her broom during the Quidditch games. Thinking about how she seemed to love flying as much as he did, he wondered if she would enjoy taking her broom to Hogwarts and going flying? He was about to ask her when he heard the rumble of thunder and glancing out the window, saw the skies open up and rain start pouring down. 'Well, so much for that idea,' he grinned, glad he wasn't out in the mess.

Finishing his breakfast, he was surprised that Susan and Fleur had surrounded Cho and were leading her out of the room for a 'bonding session' as he heard Susan call it, and Cho was laughing as the three of them left the room.

He was about to say something when he heard Susan's voice over the bond, "Don't worry, Harry, she's still a little nervous about how she will fit in. We'll spend the day making her comfortable, and most likely spend the afternoon researching things to put Snake Lips in the ground for good! You can find yourself another playmate or two for the day, can't you?"

"Yes, Dear," he sent back to her with the sigh of a long suffering husband, causing her to laugh merrily in the bond and blow him a raspberry as she pulled back from the bond.

Looking around the dining area, he was surprised to see that he was the last one there, and, wiping his face with a napkin, he asked the serving elf for a can of Coke. Getting it, he left the room and headed toward the greeting lounge. He chuckled when he realized that, in the four days he'd been here, he had been with multiple girls, but never actually met one of them in the lounge.

Walking down the hall, he heard women's voices coming from an open door, and, sticking his head in, saw about a dozen girls and young women sitting on couches, all of them dressed in the silk robes the employees wore. 'This must be the place,' he realized, and stepped into the room.

The talking died instantly as all of the women turned to look at him, several with friendly smiles on their faces. He recognized several of them from school, but his attention was drawn to the grinning blonde who was relaxing on one of the couches, her robe opened wide enough to show a great deal of her impressive cleavage. With a matching smile he walked over and sat down next to her, saying, "Hi, Lavender, I didn't know you were working here."

"Hi yourself, Harry. I just got here this morning, my folks wanted me to spend a few days at home before starting work. I must say, I've heard some very interesting stories about you since I've been here though! Something about you having the biggest balls this side of an elephant for something you did to Eloise?"

Harry groaned, "Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Not a chance!" several of the women said.

Lavender added, "Nobody had ever done that to her before, and then she comes back for more? I don't know what you've got, Harry, but I really hope to find out."

"Well, I did come in to find some company, and who better on a rainy Saturday morning than a housemate?" Standing, he took her hand and pulled her from the couch, and giggling, she followed him from the lounge.

_**Lavender's Room**_

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Lavender's giggles stopped and she lost her smile as she walked into her room and sat down. Frowning, Harry moved over and sat beside her, "What's wrong, Lavender, are you having second thoughts? We can wait a while if you'd like, we don't have to do this now."

She shook her head, "No, I want to do this, I'm just afraid you'll be disappointed in me. I'm sure you've realized I'm no virgin and I don't want you thinking I'm some kind of slag because I'm working here."

Harry reached out and took her hand, "Lavender, do you know why I'm here this Summer?" She shook her head, and he briefly explained. "So, if I need to have sex several times a day to release the magical energy and keep me from turning into a squib, do you think I'd be hypocritical enough to look down on someone who is helping me with that? Come on, Lav, you've known me for five years, does that

sound like me?" She grinned slightly, shaking her head, "Now, If you think you need me to forgive you for having human needs and wanting to enjoy life, then, fine, you are forgiven. I'll keep telling you until you believe me. I am not worried about your prior lovers, and I'm certainly not jealous of whoever he might be. Hell," he chuckled, "if one of them had a trick you really enjoyed, and I don't do it, or something similar, tell me about it. I'm always happy to learn a new skill."

She laughed slightly as his comment, but asked, "But, why me? You've got all these other girls to chose from, why would you want me?"

He looked at her seriously for a few seconds, before speaking, "There's actually two different answers to that question, Lavender. Do you want the answer that the teenager in me would give you, or the answer the man I'm trying to become would give you?"

He was pleased to see a smile cross her face at his response, and she said,

"I'm pretty sure I know what the teenager would say, but you might surprise me,"

"Probably not!" he muttered, causing her to grin.

"But, I think I'd like to hear both answers, the 16 year old's first."

"'kay, but you asked for it! 'Are you crazy? Have you looked at yourself? Those baps of yours would give a poof a stiffy! I've wanked myself several times, imagining them wrapped around me. And that's not even mentioning the rest of you. You're gorgeous, and your arse is cracking!"

Harry was pleased that his over the top answer had her laughing again, and he dropped the smile from his face and looked at her seriously. "As for why the man I'm trying to become would chose you? Even without considering your obvious physical beauty, and you are beautiful, never doubt that, you are a genuinely good, generous person. Someone who, when their friend was hurting from loss, did all she could to comfort her, and someone who took their own time to help another girl, who, although they were roommates, wasn't really a close friend, to help her get ready for a ball, which, up to a certain point was the best night of her life. Those are two of the reasons I chose you, Lavender, do you

understand now?" He finishing softly, still holding her hands.

Lavender nodded, a happy smile on her face. "Yes I do, Harry. I'm sorry, I guess I was being silly, wasn't I?"

"Not silly, Lavender, just human, just human."

With a sly smile, she withdrew her hands from his and said, "So, you like my breasts, do you?"

He gave her an 'are you kidding?' look and she giggled, "So I guess you'd like to shag them, then?"

With a phony leer, he said, "I think I could be convinced!" Then, growing serious, he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Lavender leaned forward, moving into the kiss, parting her lips slightly. Harry ran his tongue along her lips, pulling the top one between his teeth where he very lightly nibbled them, causing her to moan. Pulling back slightly, Lavender smiled at him, her eyes smoky with desire, and reached for his hands, bringing them up to her breasts.

"Touch them Harry, I want you to!"

He cupped them with his hands, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples, causing them to stiffen and Lavender to gasp in pleasure, her legs parting slightly as she felt herself getting wet. Dropping her hand, she wrapped it around his erection, stroking him as he moved back into the kiss. They kissed for

several minutes, and Lavender was getting more and more turned on by the way Harry was touching her, and, pleased that he was letting her set the pace.

She shifted slightly on the bed and, breaking the kiss, said, "Slide back and spread your legs Harry, we'll have plenty of time to kiss later, but I want to be yours completely!"

Harry shook his head, "I've got a better idea." He moved back on the bed and stretched out, and, sticking out his tongue, he waggled it at her.

She smiled widely, "Such a gentleman! Is it any wonder a girl could fall in love with you Harry?" she murmured to herself, as she positioned herself above him.

She had given a couple of boys blow-jobs over the past year, but, other than her roommates, and one other, Harry was the first person who returned the favor. And the fact that she knew he saw Lavender as a person, and not just a set of tits with a body attached to them made her determined to give Harry her very best!

Wetting her lips, she leaned forward and gently kissed the head of his cock. Seeing a drop of fluid coming from the tip, she stuck out her tongue and licked it up, letting it rest on her tongue. She was surprised that it was actually slightly sweet. 'Oh, nice, he must be eating right, I'm going to enjoy this!' she thought as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking slightly.

She smiled to herself as she felt him buck under her, and continued to use her tongue on the head, running it along the underside of the head, before opening wider and taking more of him into herself. She hummed happily as she felt his tongue move inside her, enjoying the feelings he gave her. She paused in her humming as the feelings inside her kitty changed, and the tongue started to vibrate, seeming to touch all of her at once! When she felt his tongue pressing against her nub, she

pulled her head up and off of him and shrieked in pleasure and surprise as she hit her first peak for the morning.

She was barely aware that she was sitting straight up and Harry was supporting her with his hands on her bum until she felt his tongue start moving again, and felt his thumb, 'had to be his thumb, too thick to be his finger' she thought numbly as it pressed into her arse, before she felt another climax wash over her. Recovering, she redoubled her efforts to please him, to make him feel as good as he made her feel, and, deciding to try something she had rarely done before, rolled them over so he was on top of her. Releasing his cock from her mouth, she was glad that she was close to her nightstand, and she grabbed her wand off the top of it, and cast a charm she saw in the back of Witch Weekly, and grinned as she felt herself breathing through her skin! "it works!" she shouted, only to blink in surprise when no

sound came from her mouth. It wasn't until she remembered the article saying that she wouldn't be able to talk, because no air would be passing her throat for the duration of the spell that she realized what had happened. Shrugging mentally, 'it'll be worth it if I can do this, he's a lot bigger than Oliver!'

Positioning herself, Lavender gripped Harry's cock and tilted her head back, opening her mouth as wide as she could, she felt him slide all the way into her throat! Mentally shouting in triumph, she closed her lips around him and started humming. Reaching up to fondle his sack, she felt him tightening, and knew that he was about to explode, so she started swallowing, and the movement in her throat caused Harry to raise his face away from her and shout "Bloody Hell, Lav!" as he let loose! She was very glad she had cast that spell to let her breathe, because he kept cumming forever it seemed like, her throat was slightly sore from swallowing by the time he tapered off and she pulled him from her mouth.

Picking up her wand again, she tapped her throat and canceled the spell. Taking a deep breath, she turned so she was lying beside Harry and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She grinned up at his and said, "Merlin that felt weird! But it was so worth it to make you lose it like that!"

"That was amazing. Lavender, thank you!" Grabbing his own wand he cast a mouth freshening spell on Lavender, and one on himself, before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Ready for another round, luv?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly "Got a preferred position?"

"How about doggie style? That way you can play with my 'baps' as you called them so charmingly," she sniggered, "and we won't have to change positions when you slide that monster up my arse!" Dropping the smile, she asked, "Please take it easy on me when you do, though, I've never done it that way before, okay?"

"I promise you it won't hurt, I'll make sure of that," he said softly, looking directly into her eyes.

She stared back for a moment before the smile returned, and she rolled away from him and got on her knees, her hands gripping the headboard of her bed.

As Harry moved into position behind her, she looked over her shoulder at him and wriggled her arse invitingly. He grinned and moved forward, rubbing the head over her swollen lips. Feeling that she was already wet enough for him, he gripped her hips to hold her steady, and slid forward until he was fully sheathed within her. He moaned as her warmth and tightness surrounded him.

Lavender gasped as he filled her, "Oh! So big!" which didn't hurt his feelings at all, strangely enough. Once she had adjusted to him, she looked back at him again, and said, "Okay, I'm ready, that took some getting used to. Let 'er rip!"

With a laugh he pulled back until he was almost out and slid back inside, his hips slapping against the globes of her arse with each thrust. She was quickly moving against him, and it didn't take long for them to fall into a comfortable rhythm. Leaning forward, he rested on hand on the bed, and used the other to play with her breasts, enjoying the pleased murmurings she made as he tweaked her nipples.

He was tempted to pinch them, but he knew from the apprehensive way she spoke about anal

that she didn't like even the slightest bit of pain, so he restrained himself, wanting Lavender to feel nothing but pleasure, and to look back on her time with him as a fond memory for years to come. Releasing her breasts, he ran his hand across her belly, rubbing gently as he went, knowing that she enjoyed it, before running his fingers along her lower lips. Sending a bit of magic to his fingertips he slid two of his fingers inside her, rubbing the walls near the entrance, and let the magic stimulate her even more. He was rewarded by the feeling of her shuddering in pleasure as the muscles clenched around him. Lavender lifted her head and growled her pleasure and she took one of her hands from the headboard and reached down, grabbing his hand and moving it where she wanted him to touch her.

With her guiding his fingers she quickly hit another peak, and then another and another, until she was moaning incoherently and pushing herself back against his thrusts and shaking her head frantically. Seeing that she was almost overloaded with sensation, he let his own release hit and wrapped both his arms around her as he flooded her core. As Lavender felt him cumming within her, her only coherent thought was that she was glad she was on the potion, before she released her death grip on the headboard and fell forward onto the mattress, taking him with her.

The two of them lay on the bed, Harry's arms wrapped around Lavender as they tried to catch their breath. When Lavender could talk again, she gave a tired chuckle, "Wow! That was... that was..., no , I think Wow about covers it!" Looking down at herself, she grimaced, "Ugh! I'm all sticky and sweaty, I hate that feeling! And I hope the elves will change the bedding today I really don't want to sleep on those sheets."

"Okay, now that I can breathe again, and feel like I can move without falling over, I need to take a shower so we can continue the fun." Turning toward the en-suite, she gave a wriggle of her rear, and said, "Care to join me?"

Harry said, "Get the shower started, I'll be right there!" And, as she moved through the doorway, Harry called, "Dobby!" The elf appeared instantly, and Harry asked him to make sure the bedding was changed before Lavender went to sleep. Dobby nodded, "I'se already given the instructions for all the beddings to be changed, Master Harry Potter Sir!" And the hyperactive elf popped out of the room, leaving an amused Harry to follow Lavender in the shower.

Showering with Lavender was soapy and fun, Harry decided, a lot more fun than showering by himself anyway. Especially after he told her about his conversation with Dobby, which earned him an extremely enthusiastic snogging session as the water beat down on them. As they were finishing up, Lavender noticed her bottle of lubricating lotion, and smirked.

Holding it out to Harry, she said, "Ever shag in the shower?" When he shook his head, she said, "Me neither, want to make it a morning for firsts? You can use the lotion, it's safe if it gets inside me, I use it when the weather gets warmer, and I shave myself."

Harry grinned in anticipation as he lifted the lid on the bottle. "Okay, turn and brace yourself against the wall, and spread your legs!"

When she had her arms against the wall under the shower nozzle, she felt Harry pouring some of the lotion between the cheeks of her arse, and then she felt a slick finger sliding through her ring. She wasn't sure exactly what else he did, but she felt a pulse of magic and suddenly felt a warm breeze in her most private area.

She was about to ask him what happened when he said, "I just used a spell I learned to me to clean you out, and stretch you out. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I do try to keep my promises!"

She nodded, and then moaned as she felt a second finger work its way inside her, twisting around to loosen her even more. Eventually she felt four fingers stretching her, and started to enjoy feeling of fullness back there. She moaned in disappointment as the fingers were removed, until she felt his hands holding her apart, and head of his cock easing its way into her rosebud. Closing her eyes, she marveled at the fullness, and how good it felt back there!

Pushing back against him, she felt him sliding into her, and she moaned, "Ooooooooooh! Feels so good, shag my arse like you own it, Harry!" she commanded, and Harry had no problem going along with the idea as he started pumping into her tightness.

Washing his hands in the water pouring over them, he started fingering her quim as he pumped her, making her move against him and make little sounds of pleasure as he stroked her. Nuzzling Lavender's neck, he used his free hand to move her long blonde hair away from her neck and started licking along her jawline, and using his lips to tug gently on her earlobe. He knew that she was very sensitive there, and wasn't surprised that, with all the sensations that were bombarding her that Lavender suddenly clenched around him in her arse and his fingers inside her as she was hit by another orgasm, and trembled as the waves of pleasure ran through her. It was almost too much for her, and she gasped,

"No more! No more! I can't take another one, need to rest!"

Taking pity on her, and knowing that her stamina would be increasing with experience, he slipped out of her arse, and said with harsh urgency, "Turn and face me, get down on your knees and hold your breasts up, I'm about to cum!"

Following his instructions, Lavender got on her knees in the shower and cupped her breasts with both hands. Opening her eyes, she watched as Harry stroked himself several times and then moaned as he started spurting. She noticed sleepily that he was careful to aim so he wouldn't hit her face, but she really wouldn't have minded, as good as he made her feel, but she enjoyed the sight of him splashing on her chest and she started rubbing him into her skin, pausing to lick him off her fingers as he finally finished. Once he was finished, he helped her to stand again and rinsed the rest of his seed from her body before supporting her as they stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a large towel, he helped her dry herself, and then led her to the bench by the Make-up Mirror and, grabbing a brush, started brushing her hair dry. Lavender leaned back, purring in contentment as he pampered her until he finished and her hair was completely dry. What he did next earned her everlasting gratitude, as he picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom, where they were pleased to see the bed had been made up, and the dirty sheets were gone. Laying her on the bed, he lay down beside her and put his arms around her again, and they were soon snuggling drowsily.

Harry's eyes shot open as he realized that his magic hadn't even tried to bond with Lavender's! He had been deliberately holding it back with Katie, since she had said she didn't want to bond with him, but had lost himself in the moment with Lavender, and didn't even think about it. He guessed that they really weren't compatible for anything more than a fun romp, and he couldn't say he was unhappy about that, he liked Lavender fine as a person, but she wasn't like his other ladies, and she wouldn't fit in.

He stayed with Lavender while she drowsed, holding her against him and softly stroking her hair, enjoying the murmurs of enjoyment she was making, until an alarm went off by her bed. "Well, as enjoyable as that was, Harry, and I certainly wouldn't object to a repeat performance some time, I need to get back to work."

With a smile, he kissed her on the lips and climbed out of bed. Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out his Gringotts money back and counted out 500 Galleons, leaving them on her nightstand. Lavender's eyes widened when she saw how much he had tipped her, and she jumped out of bed and pulled him into a snog!

Pulling away, she breathed, "Harry, if you don't leave now, I'm going to throw you back down on the bed and have my wicked way with you! And I don't want you spoiling me for anybody else." With a wicked grin she said, "But, if you want to see me do a show with another girl, let me know who and I'll get it set up! You definitely have a spot on the VIP list!"

Laughing, he finished dressing and followed her out the door as she tied her robe loosely around her.

_**Harris Residence**_

_**Same Time**_

Hermione stood quietly with her adopted parents as well as Aunt Faith and Aunt Kim, as they watched Tara and Dawn cast a locator spell to track down the rogue werewolf Fenrir Greyback. She had to admit that she was fascinated at the entirely different type of magic being used and planned on asking Tara a whole lot of questions about it. She wasn't sure it was something she could do because it seemed to have a large religious component, which her logical mind had a problem with, but she was still

very interested.

After they cast the spell, and stared fixedly into the pool of water between them for several minutes, Tara shook her head, "He's traveling through a wooded area, and he's not alone. That's really all I could tell. We can try again tomorrow and see if there are any recognizable landmarks to help us pin down the location. Sorry Xander, I was hoping we could get closer than that."

"Don't sweat it, Tar. I know it's not 100 percent, but you still were able to get a fix on him, and I'm sure you could narrow it down more next time."

Tara nodded, but was obviously not happy about her failure. Dawn hadn't said anything but the grimace on her face said everything she was feeling.

Hermione was thinking about what Tara had seen, and said, "Aunt Tara? Did you recognize what kind of trees were in the forest he was moving through? That might give us something to narrow it down."

Tara looked up in surprise, and Dawn grinned, "That's our Hermione! I saw a lot of trees that looked like Wayfaring Trees, you know, the one we saw the special on? Does that help?"

Hermione nodded, and turned to leave the room, but she was stopped by her dad's hand on her shoulder. "Good Work, Hermione, that was good thinking!"

She looked up and saw her mum and Aunt Faith were both smiling proudly at her. With a grin, and a warm feeling in her chest, Hermione sat down at her computer desk and started typing.

About five minutes later she called out, "Dad? Mum? Can you all come up here?"

When they arrived, Hermione had a map pulled up on the screen. "This is the Tiddesley Wood Nature Reserve, it's in Worcestershire, the West Midlands, and it's where the largest grouping of the Wayfaring Trees are found here in England. And," she said, pulling up another screen, "There was a report of several sheep being torn apart and eaten just outside the Reserve two nights ago."

"Damn, HJ, you put Red to shame on that thing!" Faith grinned, and Xander gave her a one armed hug as he picked up the phone.

"Giles, thanks to Tara and Dawn and your brilliant granddaughter, we've got a pretty good idea of where the mutt is. The problem is, he's not by himself, so we're going to need some backup. Can you get Buffy and," he paused, thinking, "Vi has the most experience with lycanthropes of the newer generation, so give her a call as well, and get them over here? Let them know what we're going after so they know what to bring."

Xander listened for a few minutes, and then nodded, "Great, when they get here, can you bring them to the house? We'll have the Land Rover packed and ready to roll. I think you'll agree we need to get this taken care of before the full moon." He paused again, and a quick smile crossed his face, "Will do, and thanks Giles, see you when you get here." Hanging up the phone, he turned to Hermione and said,

"Giles said to tell you 'Wonderful work, and he was proud of you.'"

Hermione just smiled for a minute, before she swore under her breath and rushed out of the room. Faith snickered while Cordelia and the other women looked sympathetic.

Xander just looked confused. "Oookay, who wants to tell me what that was all about?"

It was Cordelia who answered him, "You're aware of what's going on in Hermione's personal life, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm not thrilled about it, but Harry's a good kid, and he seems to have just as much luck with weird crap as I did at his age. So?"

"Well, the bond between them carries more than just conversation, whenever one member of the bond is feeling aroused, it's broadcast to the others in the bond, and Hermione is, to use Faith's charming term, so keyed up she's ready to pop, but can't do anything about it until she's fully healed!"

Xander nodded, "Alright, while that was way more than I really wanted to know about my daughter's sex life, I can understand the situation, and, considering our household, it's a bit too much to expect her to settle into a white picket fence and 2.5 kids sort of relationship, isn't it?"

A few minutes later, Hermione came back into the room, still flushed and catching her breath. None of the adults were cruel enough to say anything and they just started making plans for the wolf hunt that night. Hermione didn't argue when they said she wasn't going, knowing that she still wasn't fully healed, and she didn't want to risk injuring herself again.

_**Giles Residence**_

_**A Short Time Later**_

When Giles hung up the phone from talking to Buffy, he went back to the dining room table where Jenny had several of the same ledgers and scrolls they had been working on for days spread out before her. She shook her head in disgust.

"Rupe, I've noticed something else in these records." When he was sitting down, she pulled out her notebook and said, "It was right around 1942 when Dumbledore came up with this bull about girls needing regular sex to sync up their magic, right?"

Giles nodded, and she continued, "Interestingly enough, about the same time, several brothels opened up, not only in London, but in Edinburgh and Belfast as well. Granted it's not a huge surprise, it was wartime, and people need distraction, but these brothels catered to Wizards and about a year or so after they opened, they started getting girls who had just finished their fifth year of school showing up to work as prostitutes for the Summer; but just from Hogwarts, not any of the other schools."

She shook her head, "I know that the Wizarding World is very different from the way I grew up, but is it normal that families would let their daughters do that?"

"I wouldn't believe so. In fact, from what I can recall reading, there used to be a very strong stigma against girls engaging in sexual activities before being hand fasted, but again that started changing in the early 40's." Taking off his glasses and polishing them as he thought, he said, "Is there any record who owns these brothels?"

Jenny quirked a smile at him, "Follow the Money, Rupe? Actually, if there is, it's buried deeper than I can find it in the records I have available to me. But, considering what we've learned about your old Headmaster, it could be argued that circumstantial evidence would point to him."

"Agreed, but why would he do something like that - alter the minds and attitudes of generations of students? What possible benefit would he get?"

"Well, considering what we discovered about the absence of women in positions of authority since this started, it's possible that he's just extremely misogynistic and doesn't believe women have any purpose in life beyond, to use a vulgar phrase, 'being a life support system for a pussy.' We don't have enough information to really reach a conclusion, or even to be sure he's the one behind it."

"Good point. The next time I speak to Amelia, I'll see if I can find out what makes her so different from the other women of her generation."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, I don't know about you, but I think we've worked hard enough for the day. Whatever is causing this, it doesn't all have to be solved today. Let's put the books away and go out for awhile."

Giles looked out the window, "While I have no objections to spending time together, Jenny, have you looked outside?"

Seeing the rain pouring down, Jenny said, "Damn! How'd I miss that?" Then she grinned, "Why don't you give Olivia a call and see what she's doing this afternoon? It's been a while since we made a new video."

Giles groaned, "Jenny, I love you, but I swear you're going to be the death of me yet," he groused as he picked up the phone.

_**Eloise's**_

_**Lunchtime**_

Harry wasn't surprised that Fleur, Susan or Cho weren't at lunch. He had reached into the bond and found the three of them extremely occupied earlier. But he was surprised at not seeing Moony or his ladies at the table. Shrugging, he took an open seat which was next to an attractive brunette that he recognized from school but had never spoken to before.

She looked up at him with a smile, and he said, "Hi, Daphne," turning to the girl next to her, he added, "And Hello, Tracy, how are you lovely ladies this afternoon?"

Tracy just shrugged, continuing to eat, but Daphne said, "I'm rather curious actually, Harry."

"About what?"

"Well, I've heard all these stories about how you are some kind of God in the kip, and I was wondering if they were true?"

He grinned at her, looking forward to seeing what the girl looked like cumming her brains out, and said, "Well, if you don't mind waiting until I finish eating, I'll be happy to prove that the stories are true."

Daphne snorted, holding back her laughter, while he saw Tracy looking disgusted at the teasing. Turning to look at her directly, he said softly "What's wrong, Tracy? Does the talk of sex make you uncomfortable? I was just teasing your friend, although I do want to spend time with her."

She shook her head, "No, it's not that, it's just there's more to life than a good shag, and I've got things I wanted to do this summer that I'm not getting done because my family expects me to be here!" She saw his face cloud over, and was surprised. 'The Gryffindor Golden Boy is concerned about a slimy snake? That's interesting.' but she said, "Don't get me wrong, they didn't force me here at wand point, but 'Family' expectations can be annoying, and sometimes it's just not worth going against them. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against a good shag against the wall, or getting bent over a desk once in a while, but it's not all I want to do! I've got research for my NEWTs project on Ancient Runes that I need to start, and I can't do that from my knees!"

Harry nodded, "I can understand that, I've got things I should be doing as well, but, until my magic is under control, I'm not doing them either. However, I've got an idea if you are interested."

"What's the idea? I won't know if I'm interested until I know what it is."

"Well, I've got a few of the girls working on researching some things for me while we are here, and, if you'd be willing to join them when you aren't working, I know they have quite a few books on Runes that aren't in the Hogwarts Library and I'll let you use them for your research."

He saw Tracy's eyes light up before they looked at him suspiciously, "And what would you want in return for access to those books, Harry? Am I expected to put on a show for you with the other girls? Or are you one of those guys who wants to tie a girl up and whip them?"

He shook his head, "Nothing like that! The girls are quite capable of keeping themselves entertained, and, if you were interested, they probably wouldn't object, but you won't be required to, and while I did have one partner here who enjoyed being restrained, it was her idea, and there was no whipping involved! I'm not interested in hurting anyone, or forcing them to do something they truly don't want to do. My name is not Malfoy!"

He paused and chuckled, "Of course, Draco may not even remember his name anymore, considering he and his goons have been in Azkaban for the past several days!"

At the shocked gasps from Daphne and Tracy he said, "You hadn't heard? They got caught at Malfoy Manor the day after school let out, the Dark Mark on their arms, and a huge stash of Dark artifacts in a hidden room. All four of them ended up getting 20 years in Azkaban, keeping the Dementors company."

Tracy smiled, "That's going to make the rest of our time in school a lot more pleasant, that's for sure. Especially now that Snape is dead."

"Okay, now I'm curious, why do you say that about Snape? I know that Gryffindors hate him for the way he treats us, but he was always showing favoritism toward your house."

"That was outside the dungeons, inside was a very different story. Let's just say that life for a girl, or a non-pure blood boy was not easy inside the house."

"He didn't force you, did he?"

"No, nothing like that! At worst, he ignored what Malfoy and the others were doing." She lied, somethings are not to be shared with outsiders, at least not on first meeting them.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to study necromancy just to bring him back to life so I could kill him again!"

The girls looked at him in shock, "Why would you do that for us? We're nothing but Slimy Snakes after all. Death Eaters in training if you believe your friend Weasley." Tracy asked bitterly.

"Well, first of all, contrary to popular opinion, I don't have any particular problem with Slytherins. In fact, the Hat wanted to put me in your house, but I'd met Malfoy already, and he reminded me too much of my bully of a cousin, so I begged the Hat to put me anywhere else. If I hadn't met Malfoy before I got on the Hogwarts Express, there's a good chance I could have been your housemate."

Tracy nodded, "While the history lesson is interesting, Harry, it still doesn't tell me what you expect from me to get access to those books."

"A couple of things, and I doubt you'll find them distasteful. One, I mentioned that my girls are researching spells and other information to use against Voldemort, and another mind

wouldn't hurt."

"That's something I can do. I don't have any great wish to see him get any more powerful, but what else?"

"You know why I'm here, right?"

Tracy rolled her eyes, "I figured this would be the other thing. How often do you want me?"

"Not often, a couple of times a week, and it will be during your shift, so I won't interfere with your personal time, or research time."

She looked at him, considering, "Alright, you've got a deal. Do you want me first, or how are we going to do this?"

Daphne had been quiet during the serious part of the conversation, but spoke up now, "Actually, Trace, before we got distracted with wheeling and dealing and life in the dungeons, Harry had asked me to spend time with him." With a wink at Harry, the brunette continued, "Of course, you could join us if you like?"

"Ugh! No thanks, I'll see you later." Tracy said, getting up from the table.

"You don't know what you're missing, Trace!" Daphne smirked, watching her friend leave the room.

"Um, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Harry asked.

Daphne giggled, which made her chest move in interesting directions, "Trace is the only girl above 3rd year who doesn't play with other girls in the house. She prefers to take care of things herself, she says."

"Well, it's her choice, obviously, so who am I to judge. But I'm curious, I really don't know you, and I'd like to. What does Daphne want to do in the future? What's your grand ambition? What got you sorted into the house of the cunning and ambitious?"

He was surprised when Daphne had to stop and think for a moment, as if trying to remember what it was. She finally answered that she used to want to be the Youngest Minister For Magic, but now she'd rather be the power behind the throne.

Harry nodded, and they continued the conversation while Harry finished his lunch. When he was finished, Daphne took him by the hand and led him up to her room.

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (12/?) by Red Jacobson See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Daphne's Room**_

_**Just after previous section**_

Harry blinked in surprise as Daphne drew her wand as soon as the door closed behind them, casting a series of privacy spells along the doors, windows, walls and even the floor and ceiling, before turning back to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm still going to shag you stupid, but if you want to know what that was all about, I'm going to need a magical oath that you won't disclose what I'm about to tell you to anybody without my permission. I can tell you that I'm not out to hurt anyone and certainly do not follow either of the Dark Lords that are currently active."

Intrigued by the way she cast spells he hadn't even heard of before, as well as the way she referred to more than one Dark Lord, he said, "I'm willing to swear, but, I'm bound to six women at the moment and have a mental connection with them, so they would know even without me telling them."

"Thanks for telling me that. Do you know how the bond got formed?"

This led to Harry telling about the library in the Room of Requirement and Hermione finding the "First Wives Charge" to bond all of them together and allow them to live in harmony.

Daphne grinned, "Excellent! That bond, in case you weren't aware of it, has the added benefit of preventing most forms of Legilimency, so you can be sure that if somebody outside the bond tried to read your minds, you would be aware of it, and could prevent it. Now, if you would contact your ladies, so that they can hear what I'm saying, I'd appreciate it!"

Curious about the change in Daphne after they got into her room, Harry reached into the bond and got all the girls attention. Although he had to wait, while Cho recovered from the climax she was enjoying. As soon as all his ladies were paying attention, Daphne looked him in the eyes, and he saw her eyes glaze over, and suddenly he was elsewhere!

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Immediately Afterward**_

Looking around, he saw that he was in a room that looked like the Room of Requirement, and, hearing surprised voices, looked around and saw all his ladies were in the room with him. Part of him was pleased to see that they were all naked. He glanced down and saw that he was as well.

Hearing a door open, they all turned to see Daphne Greengrass walking toward them, just as nude as they were, and Harry couldn't help himself, he was erect in an instant. Looking around at his ladies, he was relieved to see that they were watching the brunette Slytherin with lustful expressions on their faces as well.

"Good, you're all here, I wasn't sure this would work!" Daphne said, as she walked toward the couches in the center of the room, and took a seat. Looking at the rest of them, she said, "Please, take a seat, this will go a lot quicker if we can be comfortable." Everyone eventually took their seats, with Hermione sitting next to Harry, and Cho curled up on the carpet at his feet.

Daphne spoke again, "I apologize for pulling you into my mindscape like I did, but it was the easiest way to make sure we aren't disturbed. I'm willing to swear an oath that I mean you no harm, and you will all be returned back to your bodies a split-second after leaving them."

Harry said, "That would probably be appreciated, because right now, it feels like you kidnapped us." He wondered why he sounded so calm, and the others seemed just as accepting of the situation. Keeping his eyes open, he waited for Daphne to give her oath.

After the glow from the oath being made faded, Daphne spoke again. "First off, the reason I brought you here, is that there are things that I need to tell you, but, because of the bond between you, a secrecy oath wouldn't be practical. This section of my mind scape is set up along the lines of a personal Fidelus charm, in that, the information you learn here, will stay here. You will remember everything, but won't be able to discuss it outside of the bond. And, because of the bond, anybody trying to use Legilimency won't be able to find the information."

Seeing that she had their attention, although Hermione looked like she was bursting with questions, Daphne continued, with a smile, "Relax, Hermione, all your questions will be answered, I promise."

Turning to the others, she said, "I know you think you know me from school, being a Slytherin in most of your year, right?" At their nods, she said, "You're partially right, however, I'm also a trained Unspeakable. I was recruited at the beginning of my second year at Hogwarts. I've spent a great deal of time under time compression undergoing extreme amounts of training. Academically, I am beyond NEWT levels in all the core subjects, and have Masteries in Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy, and working on my Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Looking over at Hermione, she grinned, "Does that answer your question about how I did this?"

When Hermione nodded, looking disgruntled, Daphne said, "I wouldn't tell you that if you weren't going to be offered the chance to learn for yourselves."

Harry laughed, pulling her into a hug, as Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned in pleasure at what Daphne was offering.

Chuckling herself, the brunette continued, "Moving along, I was assigned to work at Eloise's this summer because one of our Seers predicted that you would be here, Harry, and I was chosen because we were closest in age, and, based on our observations of your actions in the last week of school, I was also the most sexually compatible girl available."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, your observations of me? Did you watch us having sex?" Harry said, as angrily as he could, but he really didn't feel that angry. "And why am I so calm about this? We should be furious at you invading our privacy like that."

"You are calm because you are not in your body right now, and the physical reactions causing anger have been left behind. It's necessary for us to be able to talk about what we need to talk about that none of us lose our tempers. And, yes, I was made aware of your activities with Luna, Padma and Hermione in the Room of Requirement, but I didn't watch them, I was just told of your enjoyment in watching girls make love, and that you have a talent for anal sex, which is something I greatly enjoy, and have for several years."

"So, if you knew what we did in the Room, why did you ask about the Bond?" Harry demanded.

"Because, if I had let you know the extent of my knowledge before I could bring all of you here, you wouldn't have listened to me, of course."

"Why do you think the bond would accept you, Daphne? Harry has shagged girls who were very compatible with him, but their magic didn't react to his, and they weren't invited into the bond." Luna said, more focused than any of the others could remember seeing her.

"Well, to answer that, I need to show you a memory." Gesturing, a pensieve rose from the floor of the room, and Daphne pulled a memory from her temple, putting it in the bowl, and tapping a series of Runes on the side, an image appeared above the bowl.

Gathering around, they saw a memory of a drawing, and all of them were recognizable in the picture, although there were five other women in the group, but their features were obscured. "If you'll take a look at the lower right corner of the drawing, you'll see why it attracted attention when it was discovered last year."

Luna moaned when she saw what Daphne was referring to, clearly written at the bottom of the page was the name 'Selene Ollivander' and the date 14/9/1992. "Momma!" Luna gasped, and she started to collapse. Padma was right beside her, and caught her as she started to fall, helping her back to her seat.

Turning on Daphne, Padma glared, "You couldn't give us a little warning? If you know as much about us as you claim to, you'd have known how this would affect Luna!"

Daphne shook her head, shocked, "I'm sorry, I wasn't told there was any connection between the two of them! If I'd known, I certainly would have warned you." Rushing over to where Luna was sitting on the couch, Daphne climbed on beside her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and whispering soothingly into the younger girls ear. Eventually Luna calmed down and hugged Daphne back before releasing her and pulling Padma into a hug as well.

"Again, I apologize, I wasn't told of the connection when I was shown this drawing. Before you ask, I don't know who the other five figures are, their features were already obscured when it was shown to me. I only know about those of you that are here, because all of you bonded before I became involved."

Susan spoke up, "Okay, let's say you've convinced us that there is a strong possibility that you will be joining us, you still haven't answered the question, why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Susan, we want you to join us." Daphne smirked, and waited for the explosion.

For once she was disappointed, as the only response was Harry saying, "Explain that, please."

"All of you have skills and attitudes that we look for in our organization. Also, Harry, you have the prophecy hanging over you, and we are, have no doubt, dedicated to sending Voldemort and his minions to whatever Hell awaits them. We will train all of you, and by the end of Summer we should be able to see Voldemort's head on a pike in the center of Diagon Alley. And then we will go after the real blight on the Wizarding World."

"That's the second time you mentioned a second Dark Lord, Daphne. I'm still not sure who you mean," Harry said, confused.

"Really? I thought you would have figured it out by now, considering how miserable you're life has been until recently. I'm talking about Dumbledore!"

This time she wasn't disappointed, as several voices were raised in protest, although Harry and Luna were noticeable in their silence. Drawing a wand, Daphne shot off a canon blast spell that quieted them all down, and said, "If you would let me explain?"

"Now, as for why we consider him the true blight on our society, let me ask you a question Hermione, in the muggle world, what's the normal percentage of female bisexuals in a group of 100?"

Hermione thought, "The last research I saw, the percentage was something like 14%, but that was several years old, 2007 I think," she said.

"That's about what we've observed, so why do you think things are so different in the Wizarding World, and not just the Wizarding World, specifically, in the British Wizarding World?"

"Well, we've been told about the need to sync our magic..." Hermione said, a little uncertainly.

"That is what we've been told, that's true. Do you know who supposedly discovered this need on the part of witches? Albus Dumbledore announced his discovery back in the 1940's, and everybody believed him, after all, he killed Grindelwald, he must know what he's talking about, right?"

"Would you believe that the best minds in the Department of Mysteries have been trying to duplicate his findings for the past 70 years, and haven't been able to! As near as we can figure, he has done something to the last several generations of witches, causing them to become bisexual, and also, to eliminate most, if not all, of their inhibitions, and increasing their libido's. Now, if that was all he had done, it wouldn't be that big an issue, because sexuality is all part of the human experience, and, let's face it, sex is meant to be enjoyable." She took a deep breath, knowing that the next part was going to cause some upset, but they had to know. Daphne continued,

"Unfortunately, he's also conditioned the witches of the past several generations that their highest purpose in life should be nothing more than a sexual plaything for men. If you check the records, and family histories, prior to the 1940's, families placed a great premium on purity in their daughters. It wasn't until Dumbledore became Headmaster that stories of Dark Wizards sacrificing virgins in Dark Rituals began to be heard. It wasn't long after the stories started to spread, and people started believing them, that the first group of Hogwarts girls started spending their summers in places like Eloise's."

"Now, before you get even more upset than you already are, and start to wonder about your own situation, I can state with certainty, having seen the test results, that Harry really is in the situation he was told about regarding his magic. It's actually a documented syndrome, extremely rare, I'll grant you, but it does happen, and sexual release on a regular basis is a recognized treatment to stabilize the core."

Harry spoke up at this point, "That's something I don't really understand, why is sexual activity a treatment for problems with excess magic?"

"You haven't studied Arithmancy have you, Harry?" When he shook his head, she continued, "I don't have the time to go into the whole theory, but several of you can back me up on this. Magic is, at the root of it, a force for life. It creates more easily than it destroys. For example, is it easier to conjure a flower, or to cut that flower with a spell?"

"Conjuring the flower," Harry responded. "So, since sexual activity, in general, is also about life, either creating it, or celebrating it, the magic responds to the sexual activity?"

Hermione and the Ravenclaws all beamed at Harry, happy that he understood something that was NEWT Level Theory.

"Exactly!" Daphne said, "and choosing to bond with Harry was also your own decision. Despite the fact that Dumbledore is damaging to our society as a whole, he really does want Harry to survive his encounter with Voldemort and have a happy life afterward. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if the old man starts to groom you to take over his positions when he dies. If he does, I hope that you agree to it, Harry, because that way we can figure out how he did whatever it was, and start to undo it after we take him down."

Harry sat quietly for a moment, looking at his ladies, and he saw the same determination that he was sure was on his face, and he nodded, sharply, "Alright, we're in! When will we start training?"

"On August First. Hermione will be fully healed by then, and able to participate in the training. I'll need all of you to be here, because we are going to be taking a portkey to our training area, which will be under time compression, and you are all going to hate me at some point during the training because it is brutal, but you will be ready to face Voldemort and have a better than 95 percent chance of winning with the training you will receive."

"That's over a month away," Cho said. "What are we going to be doing in the mean time?" At a ribald comment from Luna, she blushed, and said, "Besides Harry and each other, that is!"

"Actually, until everyone arrives for Harry's birthday, none of you will remember any of this! I told you that this section of my mind is set up similar to the Fidelus, remember? And, because you aren't trained in hiding your thoughts or emotions yet, I'll be storing those memories here. You'll be going back to your bodies in a few seconds, and it will be as if no time at all had passed, you won't even miss this time."

Before they could say anything, Daphne gestured and they all disappeared back into their bodies. When the others were gone, she looked over at the corner of the room and said, "Did you enjoy the show, Sirius?" A surprised sound came from the corner and the ghostly form of Sirius Black came into view. He grinned rakishly at her, and said, "Actually, yes I did. But I'm happier that you are going to help get Harry and the others the training he needs, just be aware, if you are setting him up to betray him, I'll make the rest of your existence a living hell!"

Daphne looked at him seriously, "I was absolutely sincere in everything I told them, we want Harry and the others to join us, and will be training all of them so they can defeat Riddle and Dumbledore both. Now, time is passing, and I really am looking forward to having Harry inside me, so if you don't mind?" With a nod, Sirius faded away, and Daphne released her hold on the room. As the room faded away, Daphne disappeared as well.

_**Daphne's Room**_

_**An instant later**_

Daphne smiled happily at Harry, knowing that he hadn't even realized any time had passed since they had entered her room. 'He and the others will remember everything when it's time, but for now, they aren't good enough actors to keep the secret.' She knew she wasn't when Argus Filch first approached her, several years ago, but that was one of the first things she learned, although, even now she had a hard time suppressing her giggles when she saw him pretending to be a grumpy old squib.

Turning her attention back to Harry, she pulled on the sash of her robe, making it fall open and expose her naked body. She was really looking forward to this, not only the bonding, but the sex itself. She hadn't been lying, ever since she first experienced it the previous summer, she had really enjoyed anal sex. Of course, the fact that her first experience had been with one of the other operatives, who was keeping an eye on Dumbledore at the time, just added to the excitement. Pimpernel was a consummate lover, and they both laughed at the persona he had crafted for himself over the years. She had felt a stirring of excitement when she saw him her first day here, but he had gone with another girl, who was smiling brightly after he left.

Putting the memories away, she slid the robe off her shoulders and tossed it into a chair before stepping forward, enjoying the wide-eyed look of lust on Harry's face. She wasn't vain, by any means, but she knew she looked good and worked hard to keep it that way. Her breasts weren't the largest in school, but she was quite happy with her 'C' cups, and those she chose to take to bed always enjoyed them too.

Harry blinked as she started moving toward him and quickly removed his clothing, standing naked and proud before her. She grinned at his size, knowing that she was really going to enjoy herself, although she felt a slight twinge in realizing that, if the bond did take hold, he would be her last male lover. The fact that he had all those lovelies bonded to him did help though, because she was quite happy being bisexual. She'd been aware of her attraction to other girls even before Hogwarts, so she knew that was who she truly was, not a creation of Dumbledore's.

As she took Harry by the hand and led him to the bed, she decided that a bit of the truth would be a good ice breaker, and allow her to get things moving. Once he was seated on the edge of the bed, and she was beside him, she said, "Harry, did you know that I have a sister who is two years younger than me? Her name's Astoria, although I call her Story, and I love her to death. You saved her life two years ago, and I wanted to thank you for it."

Harry looked at her curiously, "What do you mean, I saved her life? I think I'd remember doing something like that."

"The night the Dementors attacked you, and your Patronus drove them off, Story had got out of the castle that night. I think she'd gone down to the lake to relax, she's always loved the water, just like me, but by the time she got close to the castle, the Dementors were swarming around, and several of them were surrounding her. She was terrified, obviously, and one of them had lifted her up and was going to Kiss her when your Stag drove the things away from her. I found her right after that. I'd had a feeling something was wrong but couldn't find her until it was all over. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her."

Real tears were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered how frightened she'd been when she felt her sister's panic, and the relief when the panic turned to joy at the sight of the Patronus. She started when she realized that Harry had pulled her into a hug, comforting her as she relived the memory of that night. She snuggled into his arms and continued, after wiping her eyes,

"That summer, my father hired a tutor for both Story and I, and we learned to cast the Patronus Charm. Would you like to see mine?"

"Sure! I always enjoy seeing what form a Patronus takes, because it tends to tell me a little bit about the person casting it. Besides, I love the feeling of the positive emotions they bring out."

Daphne giggled, "Me too!" Grabbing her wand from her night stand, she focused on the happy memory and cast the spell. A silver dolphin burst out of her wand and swam around the room, looking for danger before returning to her. The dolphin surprised her by rubbing it's snout against Harry's face, and then doing the same to her before fading away.

Harry was smiling gently as the dolphin disappeared, and said, "That was terrific, but, do you mind if I ask, why a dolphin? I wouldn't have pictured you as being at home in the water."

She grinned, "Just goes to show you, Mister Potter, you can't always go by appearances. Actually, my family has a summer home in Cornwall, not far from the Newquay beaches, and Story and I learned how to surf when I was 9 years old! That same Summer, Daddy took us to the Blue Reef Aquarium, where I saw a pod of Dolphins, and was fascinated. One of them swam right up to the glass and I could swear it was looking right through me! We stared at each other for at least five minutes, and then, I can't really explain it, but I got this feeling of approval from the dolphin and it swam away!"

Harry looked at Daphne, and could almost see the awestruck face of the nine year old girl she used to be, and he hugged her tighter, encouraging her to continue her story. "The rest of the summer if I wasn't on the water, I was at the aquarium visiting the dolphins. Eventually Daddy arranged a special treat for my birthday. He had talked to the manager of the aquarium and got permission for me to actually go into the water with them! It was the most amazing day of my life! I must have spent hours in the water, swimming and playing with them, and the feeling of approval and companionship was beyond belief. I almost felt like they were speaking to me and I could understand what they meant, but not the words, if you know what I mean? Anyway, ever since then, I've always associated Dolphins with being surrounded and protected being loved even."

"Well, with an experience like that, it makes sense that you would have a Dolphin Patronus, and, I have to admit, swimming with Dolphins sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to try it sometime."

Daphne nodded, still remembering the joy of that day, and how Story had begged her parents for all the books on dolphins they could find because she wanted to be able to do what Daphne did. The next summer, both sisters swam with the dolphins, although there was a bit of an embarrassing moment or two when one of the males of the pod got overly friendly.

Thinking about that brought her back to what she was doing, and said, "Sorry, got lost in a memory, and, speaking of memory, I seem to recall you saying you would prove that the rumors about you were true."

Harry's smile changed, becoming almost lecherous, and she shivered in anticipation as he pulled her onto his lap, Daphne spread her legs so she could straddle him, which trapped his erection between their bodies. Sliding the fingers of his left hand into her hair, he pulled her into a kiss, licking her lips before nibbling gently on her bottom lip. At the same time, he used his other hand to stroke behind her ear. Daphne's eyes closed as she moaned in pleasure, opening her mouth against his. Harry was tempted to slide his tongue into her mouth, but waited, knowing that Daphne was really enjoying the kissing, and he could feel her getting even more aroused the longer he continued. Shifting his attention to her upper lip, he teased it with his tongue before sucking it between his lips and giving it a light nip. Daphne wriggled against him, which drew another groan from him, as he could feel the pressure building within his groin. Wanting to ensure that Daphne hit her peak before he exploded, he dropped his hands down to cup her bum, and started gently fondling her.

Daphne was practically purring in pleasure as she moved against him, grinding her wet center against his length and lifting herself against him. She was getting more aroused the longer he was teasing her, and her desire fed Harry's and he sped up his movements against her, until, with a growl, Daphne reached down between them and gripped his erection, lifting herself, she seated him at her entrance and slid downward, burying him inside her. Harry's eyes shot open as she surrounded him and he started moving within her. Daphne cried out in ecstasy as she was completely filled, and fell forward against him as her first climax washed over her body. She was barely aware that Harry had gone still within her, only that she felt complete for the first time in her life, and, when her magic accepted the bond and completed it, she knew that she would never take another man to her, and she was content.

Harry was reveling in the feelings as Daphne started moving against him, He looked at Daphne's face as her pleasure hit her, and decided that she was even more beautiful when she was in the throes of pleasure and determined to see that look on her face as often as possible. Once she was aware of her surroundings again, Harry started moving again, rocking his hips gently and making her squeal in pleasure. Lowering his head to her chest, he started to tease each of her nipples with his tongue, making her cry out her pleasure again. Feeling a little mischievous, he moved one of his hands to where the two of them were joined, and using the trick he had tried earlier with Cho, forced some of his magic to his fingers and started stroking her. Daphne's eyes shot open in shock before she moaned in pleasure and fell forward against his chest, her breasts pressed between them. Harry swore to himself (to the amusement of the avidly watching girls in the bond) as Daphne passed out against him.

He held himself as still as possible within her, gently stroking her back and shoulders until she moaned and lifted her head, looking at him. "Oh Merlin! That was amazing, Harry, I'm definitely ready to believe the rumors are true." She shifted on his lap and he groaned, making her eyes widen in shock, "Didn't you cum?" When he shook his head, she said, "I'm so sorry! But I'm too sore right now to keep going, but don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Lifting herself off of him, she climbed off the bed and knelt on the floor. "For making me feel the way you did, I think you deserve a special treat!"

Harry grinned in relief when he saw what Daphne was doing, and moved so he was on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide enough that she had plenty of room between them. With a smirk, Daphne said, "Don't get used to the idea of having me on my knees, Harry. Normally, I'm all about equality, but after what you did for me, I've got no problem being a bit whorish for you!"

Harry leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the feeling of Daphne's mouth on his cock as she knelt between his legs. He groaned in pleasure as she ran her tongue all along his length, he said, "Do you like the taste of your pussy on my cock, Daphne? Does it make you wet, knowing that you are sucking the juices of your own fanny off of me? He smiled as she moaned around his cock, and started sucking him harder, bobbing her head to take more of him inside her mouth. "You are a nasty whore aren't you, Daphne? But you are my nasty whore! You know I'm going to be buggering you soon, don't you? Would you like it if I called Fleur and the others here to get your arse ready for me? And then I'll have you do the same to all of them!"

He could barely believe he was saying the things he was, he was so caught up in Daphne's excitement, and it fed his own arousal, which fed Daphne's arousal until they were working themselves into a frenzy!

Daphne could barely think from her excitement, and the last suggestion he made was all it took to send her over the edge, she pulled her face away and started moaning as another climax washed over her, and she started babbling, "Oh Merlin, Master! Yes, I'll do that and more for you, I'm your nasty whore, and always will be! I'll suck your cock out of their arses if you want me to, I'll do anything, but please, give me your cum! I want to taste you!"

That was all it took for Harry, and he exploded with a roar, and watched in amazement as Daphne swallowed everything he gave her, not letting anything escape. Eventually, he fell back, exhausted, and she released his softening cock from her mouth.

_**Fleur's room**_

_**The Same Time**_

Fleur was watching in fascination through the bond, seeing Harry drive Daphne to the heights of ecstasy over and over again, and she felt herself getting turned on watching the two of them, the lamplight throwing shadows against the wall, as she saw the sweat gleaming on both of their bodies, making them look almost animalistic, but still oddly beautiful. She had been pulled from her reading by their conversation, hearing Harry ask Daphne questions, and then her Daphne's response. She was impressed by the Patronus Daphne summoned, and amused by her story. She was about to return to her reading when Harry pulled the other girl into his lap, and her juices were flowing as she watched the two of them together.

She moaned when he started talking dirty to Daphne and started fingering herself when Daphne responded, feeling the orgasm hit her when she pictured herself and the others being in the room with them. She was still panting from her release when she felt her legs being moved apart, and she looked down to see Susan kneeling between her thighs and sucking the juices from her fingers before sticking out her tongue and licking her. Fleur briefly wondered where Cho was, until she saw the girl was on her back on the carpet, her face between Susan's thighs, and one hand fingering herself frantically.

Before she could get lost in the sensations, Fleur tapped Susan on the shoulder to get her attention, and, when she looked up, Fleur said, "There is a better position for this, have you ever heard of a 'daisy chain'?"

Both of them had, and soon they were all stretched out on the carpet, Susan's face between Fleur's legs, while Fleur was tasting Cho, as Cho was licking Susan's swollen lips.

Fleur giggled as she heard Hermione's exasperated amusement in the bond, "Oh, for Merlin's Sake! My fingers are already cramping from watching Harry with Daphne, and now you three are getting into it? When I'm fully healed, you better be ready to make it up to me!"

Laughing, Fleur sent Hermione a mental image of how she planned to make it up to her, and Hermione abruptly pulled back, saying, "I need to go take a shower! A very cold shower!" Which caused the three of them to laugh again, although Susan felt a little bad that Hermione was so frustrated.

_**The Lovegood Camp**_

Xeno smirked as he heard Luna growl in frustration as she got up and stalked toward her tent, muttering about insatiable bondmates.

"Remember the silencing charms please, we don't want you to scare off the Snorkacks."

Luna turned and glared at her father before closing the tent flap. He grinned as he heard the silencing charm being cast.

**_Patil Home, India_**

Padma was packing for her trip back to England, making sure she had the books she wanted in her luggage. 'I'm not certain how well that transfiguration spell will help us, but something told me it would be useful. Luna would be proud of me, listening to my 'inner voice' instead of trying to always be logical! I can't wait to see how she shows that she's proud of me!' Padma shook her head, trying to clear the mental image for the time being. 'Time for that later, when I'm soaking in the tub. Now let's get Ginny's gift ready. I hope she doesn't break Neville with some of these positions. Hell, I wouldn't be willing to attempt a couple of those without help!"

Although she had enjoyed her time in India; she was glad to be getting back to England. Her parents were extremely supportive of her relationship with Harry; although she didn't think it was necessary to explain her relationship to the other girls. The fact that Harry was Heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses was very much a factor in their approval.

Her Grandfather wasn't happy though. The problem began when she arrived at her Grandparents home, and her Patriarch wanted to arrange a marriage for her. He didn't want to accept that she had already made an arrangement that she and her parents were happy with, and it finally took her Father and Mother visiting one evening to get him to back off. After that, he stopped trying to run her life, but the rest of the time she spent there was rather chilly.

She was just packing the last of her books away when she moaned as a wave of arousal hit her. Reaching into the bond to find out who was responsible for her cramped fingers, she swore when she saw it was more than just Harry and Daphne (who she had felt enter the bond earlier), but Fleur, Susan and Cho who were getting her worked up. "Damn it, I wish Luna were here!" She cursed, not realizing that she'd said it aloud. She was surprised when she heard another voice in the room, and looked up to see her twin watching her. "What?"

Parvati shut the door behind her and cast several privacy and silencing charms before repeating, "I said, I'm sorry Luna isn't here, but can I help?"

Padma stared at her sister, wondering if Parvati even understood what she was offering. She got her answer when her twin reached behind her, and tugged on the sash holding her dress together. When the cloth parted, she shrugged the dress off, and stepped forward, fully nude. If she weren't so aroused, Padma would never even have considered what her sister was offering, but the arousal from all the others in the bond made her do something she'd never done before. Pulling open her own dress, she said, "Sod it all!"and reached for her twin.

_**Daphne's Room**_

_**Shortly Afterward**_

Harry thought he was in paradise! He was lying on the bed, Daphne cuddled next to him, stroking him, as they watched Padma and Parvati snogging furiously in the bond, their legs intertwined as they rubbed their pussies together, grinding frantically against each other as they moved closer and closer to explosion, He moaned happily as Daphne licked up the pre-cum that was gathering from her hands, but also from watching the girls fulfill a fantasy of most of the guys in Gryffindor Tower, and not a few of the girls as well! He wasn't sure which of them came first, because they both tossed back their heads and cried out at the same time, but he was sure he had never imagined a more erotic sight! Daphne must have been getting turned on as well from the sight and sounds coming from the bond, because he saw her drop her free hand from his thigh to start rubbing herself. Harry was getting near the point of losing control, and, when the twins stared each other in the eyes, and, in unison slid fingers into themselves and fed their sister their juices, he lost it.

With a strangled "Daphne!" he let loose, and Daphne lowered her head to take him in her mouth again. Her eyes widened briefly as she started to swallow, easily keeping up with him and not letting him out of her mouth until he had finished. When she finally released him from her mouth, she turned away and picked up her wand. A quick mouth cleaning spell and she turned back toward him, stretching out on the bed next to him, and started rubbing herself as she watched the twins together.

Parvati paused in kissing her sister, and looked Padma directly in the eyes and spoke in a sultry voice, "Harry, I know that you and the others are watching, because the twin bond Pad and I share meant that I get the sensations of the bond as well. I just wanted you to know, that if you want to see a repeat in person, just let me know! I'm not interested in fully bonding with all of you, at least not right now, but after feeling what you've done to Padma and all the others, I won't consider my life complete until I've experienced it myself. And, just so you know, I love it up the arse just as much as my sister does." She winked, "Just a little something to think about as you all enjoy the show."

Harry just lay there, his jaw dropped in shock as he heard giggles from the others, except for Padma who was moaning as Parvati lowered her face and started sucking on her nipples. They all watched as Parvati alternated between her sister's breasts. Eventually Padma had enough of the teasing, and started moving toward the bed, making Parvati walk backwards until her legs hit the edge, and she sat down abruptly.

After a brief conversation, the girls moved themselves into a 69 position, and, practically in unison, slipped out their tongues and gave their partner a tentative lick. Remembering a trick that Luna really enjoyed, she started moving her tongue as her lips found Parvati's Jewel in the Lotus and she started humming a song she loved from childhood. Parvati's squirming on top of her seemed to indicate she enjoyed it as well! She broke off her humming for a second as her sister's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her, and she gasped in pleasure, wriggling against Parvati's mouth.

Above her, Parvati raised her face from her sister's center, and closed her eyes as she moaned, "Oh Padma, that feels sooooooooooo good!" Ignoring the rest of what she was saying, she lowered her face again and got back to work!

Harry smirked, knowing that they were providing him with a memory strong enough to fuel a hundred Patronuses. He wasn't sure what it was about the fact that they were sisters turned him on so much, unless it was the fact that it would absolutely scandalize Petunia and the dried up old biddies in her bridge club. Petunia wasn't a bad person, but she absolutely hated anything that even hinted at any sexual perversity. She even got angry when Dudley tried to watch old episodes of 'Man About The House' that the Beeb was showing last summer! And he'd seen soap adverts that were sexier that that show!

Dismissing the thought, he leaned over to Daphne and said, "Are you ready for another round? After all, I still haven't taken your arse, and you know from what the others said that it's always on the menu with me!"

Daphne's eyes lit up, and she rolled over onto her belly, grabbing her pillows and sliding them under her. Harry laughed, "I guess that answers that question," he said as he climbed to his knees behind her on the bed. He grabbed his wand, and placed it at her rear hole, casting the cleaning and lubricating spell on her. He saw the ring of muscle relax, and he moved closer, lining himself up with her. He paused to admire her arse, and had to admit, of all her features, and they were all spectacular, her arse was among her finest. It looked just like an upside down heart, and he took his time entering her. She sighed with pleasure as he filled her again and ground herself against him, letting out small gasps of pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

Daphne was enjoying the slow pace, but decided to see if she could get him a bit more motivated, and said, "This is wonderful, but do know what would make this perfect?"

He shook his head, not really able to trust his voice, as she said, "If I were laying on my back as you pounded me, and Hermione was on top of me so I could lick her, and she could lick me and you at the same time! Maybe even get Luna here too, so she could lick my nipples while I finger her, I bet she'd love that!"

From the glazed look in his eyes, she knew he was picturing what she was describing, and she continued, "Maybe after all of us cum, and you're still rock hard and ready, I'll start tonguing Luna's arse to get her wet and ready for you, and, while you are buggering her, I'll have her lick my pussy!"

With an inarticulate roar, Harry reached down and grabbed her ankles, pulling her backwards as he moved on top of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he climbed to his knees and pushed forward. Daphne gasped as she felt him go deeper inside of her than she ever imagined was possible. She tried to speak, to encourage him, but all that came out were moans, especially as she felt her hips being raised off the bed with each thrust. She clawed at the bed sheets, tossing her head back and forth as she pushed back against him. She lost all sense of time when she felt an orgasm even more powerful than the ones that had rocked her world earlier swept through her, and she finally found her voice again, and let loose with a loud cry of "!" as the lights exploded behind her eyes, and she knew no more.

Harry was already on the verge when she clenched around him, and exploded at the same time her climax hit. He pulled out and stretched out beside her, putting his arms around her as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Daphne's panting slow, and soon turned into snores, as she surrendered to her bodies exhaustion. When he saw she was fully asleep, Harry closed his eyes as well, and soon joined her in slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (13/?) by Red Jacobson See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

**AUTHORS NOTE ON THE POSTING SCHEDULE: Starting with the Next Chapter of this story, I'll be switching to a Bi-Weekly Posting Schedule to allow me to get a cushion of chapters built up. **

_**Harry's Room **_

_**A couple of hours later**_

After waking Daphne up and helping her into the shower, the two of them had dressed and went looking for Eloise. When they walked into her office, she burst out laughing and shook her head, saying, "Are you going to leave me any girls, Harry? It's a good thing I've got some more starting tonight, or I'd have to close!" He knew she was teasing, but he still felt bad about bonding so many girls while he was here. He started to apologize, but she waved him off with a grin, "Don't worry about it, Harry, you did tell me when you first arrived that this might happen, so I'm not angry."

Gesturing for him and Daphne to take seats, Eloise called for an elf to take their drink orders. When they all had their drinks, Eloise leaned back against her desk and said, "In a way, the fact that you are bonding several of the most popular girls, and yes, Daphne, you were extremely popular, is good for the other girls. I don't know how much you know about this place, Harry but, one of the things that allows me to stay open is that any girl who wants to work here, as long as she's taken her OWLs, I have to hire her, no matter what. Unfortunately, some of them haven't been overly blessed in either looks or figure, and, with some of the other girls working here, they aren't as popular and it's hard for them to earn any money, and that causes problems with their self confidence, among other things."

She took a long drink of her butterbeer, and sighed, "There's also the problem that some of the girls are here only for the money, and, if they don't have enough clients, will force themselves into participating in some, distasteful acts that pay more. None of the girls are forced to do anything, but, for those that want to make money, we do have clients who have rather 'specialized' quirks, and they tend to be hard on the girls they are with. Don't misunderstand me, the girls aren't permanently hurt, but I've noticed that if a girl subjects herself too many times, it affects her badly. Honestly, I wish we didn't have to offer some of those services, but, like it or not, this is a business, and if I didn't offer them, they'd just go somewhere that did."

Daphne had a strong feeling that Eloise was telling them something very important, and knew that she would be going over this memory multiple times with her trainer and the empaths in the department to figure it out. She glanced over at Harry and saw his jaw tighten, it was obvious that he wasn't happy about what she was telling him, but doing his best to hold his temper. She was about to whisper to him to keep calm when he spoke in a controlled voice.

"I understand what you are saying, and I'm going to ask you to do me a favor. For the rest of the time I'm here, if there is a girl who you feel is in danger from these activities, I want you to let me know. I'll spend time with them, and hopefully make them feel better about themselves so that they don't have to indulge in these, as you call them, distasteful activities. Can you do that for me?"

Although he phrased it as a question, both Daphne and Eloise recognized it for the command it was, and Eloise quickly agreed.

Leaving her office, Daphne went up to her room to relax and do some reading before dinner and Harry decided to do the same.

After giving Daphne a toe curling kiss, to much wolf-whistling in the bond, he had climbed up the steps to the third floor and entered his room. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the elves (or more likely, Dobby) had cleaned it up and changed the linens on his bed since the day before.

Stretching out on his bed, he spent the next few hours reading through one of the books Susan and Fleur had found for him. This one was about the make-up of the current Wizengamot, and, while he found it rather dry and a bit outdated considering the recent deaths, he knew it was information that he would need in the future, especially when the time came to take his seats.

He had just reached the end of a chapter going over the rules for meetings when his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had used a hell of a lot of energy since lunch time. He smiled to himself as he remembered his earlier activities. 'A hell of a lot better workout than Quidditch, that's for sure!' he mused, before putting the book aside and heading down for dinner. When he got to the dining room, it was empty, except for Katie and Alicia.

"Wotcha, Katie, Alicia!"

"Hey, Harry" Alicia smiled

"Hey, Stud" Katie purred, smirking at him as Alicia giggled.

Sitting down next to Alicia, he smirked, thinking 'So you want to play, do you, Katie? Well, two can play at that game!'

"How are you girls today?" Harry asked, "I haven't seen you two since the night I wore Katie out," he finished.

The two girls burst out laughing, and Alicia said, "You really have changed, Harry! Back in school you would have just blushed and run away. I do like the new you."

"I thought you'd figured that out already, Alicia," Harry said, as he grabbed a plate and started filling it up. "But, anyway, how has life been treating you? I've been kind of busy for the past couple of days, so what's been going on?"

"Oh, the whole house knows you've been busy, Harry!" Katie laughed. "If you only learn one thing while you are here, it's that, when it comes to sex, girls gossip just as much as guys do. It was less than an hour after Lavender got back to the lounge that another chapter in your legend was making the rounds." Harry groaned, and Katie giggled, "What do you expect, you're here less than two hours, and you've satisfied a Veela so thoroughly that she swears off all other men? And then you turn me inside out and upside down, and wore me out so badly I slept for almost 12 hours! Is it any wonder that the girls are all hoping you'll pick them?"

Harry grinned wryly, "Well, if I'm going to be talked about, I guess it's better that it's for something I've actually done."

"I can only imagine," Alicia said, "But I'm curious, do you think you'll have time to keep the DA going next year? After all, several of us have our NEWTs coming up, and the training sessions were really helpful getting the practical side down."

Harry nodded, "I'll have to talk to the Headmaster, but it would probably be a good idea to make it a formal organization, especially since the Toadwoman of Azkaban is no longer an issue." He paused, "That reminds me, I'll need to make sure that my Quidditch ban has been lifted so I can play next year."

Katie grinned, "That's for sure, after all, how are we going to act out your Chasers in the Shower Room fantasy if you aren't on the team? And, speaking of that, I spoke to Angelina, and while I didn't mention any names, I mentioned that particular fantasy and it got her so turned on she jumped me on the spot! She's going to make it a point to stop by next Friday, so don't be surprised if she seeks you out for 'quality time'"

Harry's eyes glazed over, picturing the scene Katie described. He was pulled from the vision by Alicia clearing her throat, he looked over at her, and saw an amused glimmer in her eye before she spoke.

"I know it's an attractive thought, Harry, and I can tell you from personal experience it's even hotter in person! But she won't be here for several days, and before she does, I want to try you out for myself. I was too sore the other night or I would have jumped you then. Do you have objections to that idea Harry?" She finished with a smile.

"Not at all, in fact, my evening is clear, if you don't mind waiting until I finish eating?"

"You two have fun, I have an appointment in a couple of hours, so I need to go grab a shower and put on my makeup. He likes me to wear a certain look when he visits," Katie said, as she kissed Alicia and left the table.

"Have fun, Katie!" Harry said as she left the room. Turning back to Alicia, he said, "I'll admit, I've had fantasies about you, and your fellow chasers, but to do justice to them, we really need to be in the locker room shower, and it would be difficult to get there this afternoon, so do you think Katie and Angelina would be open to some flying next weekend?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Alicia smirked "In fact, Katie and I were talking about that before you came down. We just need Angelina here so we can make sure she's interested, but I'm sure she will be."

"Excellent, so, the important question is, do you have any fantasies I can help you with today?"

Alicia leaned back in the chair and thought for a couple of minutes, before shaking her head. "Not that I can think of, Harry. Most of my fantasies either have a strong element of risk in them, like going at it in public where anybody could see us if they happened to look the right way, or they require more than one guy, and, frankly, other than a really wild night I spent with the Weasley twins, there aren't many guys who are willing to do that."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought of Fred and George, and grinned. "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, considering the conversation we are having, but TMI!" he finished with a laugh. Then, thinking for a second, he said, "Okay, you like the possibility of being caught, right? I know this is outside the boundaries of Eloise's, and if you aren't interested, that's fine, but, what would you say to meeting in one of the toilets on the Hogwarts Express?"

Alicia's eyes lit up from the thought, but then she frowned, "As much fun as that sounds like, Harry, I really can't risk it. What happens here is just sort of accepted and people just don't talk about it, but once I leave here, I'd have to worry about my family's reaction if I was caught, and I can't afford to take that chance, sorry." She shrugged, apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Harry said putting his arm around the unhappy girl "It was just a thought, and I certainly don't want to do anything that could possibly cause you problems."

"I appreciate that, Harry, I really do. It's nice to talk to a guy who in interested in fulfilling my fantasies, instead of worrying about fulfilling theirs, but I've accepted that some things should just stay fantasies." She brightened a bit, "So, why don't the two of us forget about fantasies for the time being, and just be a guy and a girl enjoying each other?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Harry said, as he got up from the table and offered Alicia his hand.

_**Alicia's Room**_

When they got to Alicia's room, she said, "Just have a seat in the chair, Harry, I'll be out in just a minute." Leaving Harry sitting in the chair Alicia cast a quick silencing charm on the door and went into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came back out and smiled at Harry's reaction to her new outfit. She had chosen her appearance with great care. She decided the night before to seduce Harry as soon as possible; the outfit she was wearing was her Hogwarts Uniform, of course it was a bit small on her since it was from her 3rd year, but she liked the way it hugged what curves she had.

"Now, I may not have been totally truthful about you being able to help me with any of my fantasies, Harry. I did have one fantasy that you starred in. I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but I love to dance, and I've always wanted to do a strip tease dance for you. So, sit back and enjoy the show, okay Harry?"

Harry smiled and relaxed, sitting back in the chair as Alicia started the wireless. As Alicia swayed to the music, she reached up and started unbuttoning her uniform shirt, giving Harry a teasing glimpse of her bra in the opening of the shirt. Somehow, seeing her Gryffindor tie hanging down between her breasts was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Alicia grinned at his reaction, and tugged the tails of the shirt out of her skirt. Turning around, she shrugging her shoulders, allowing the top to slide down her back and puddle at her feet. Alicia glanced over her shoulder, and suppressed a giggle as Harry shifted in the chair, trying to ease his obvious erection.

"Enjoying the show, Harry?" she teased.

"Sweet Merlin yes! You're killing me, Alicia!" he groaned.

"You can loosen your trousers, if you want to, but, don't touch yourself! This is my fantasy, and I want to be the one to do that!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said, trying to hide a grin as he opened his trousers and lowered the zipper.

Alicia stood there, in her bra with the tie hanging down, and her skirt, and, crossing her arms over her breasts, slipped the straps off of her shoulders. And then, turning around, so her back was to Harry, she reached back and unhooked her bra. Still slowly swaying to the music, she slid her arms free of the bra straps and held the cups over her breasts with her hands. Turning back towards her soon to be lover, she looked him in the eyes as she smiled.

Dropping the bra, her smile widened as Harry grabbed onto the edge of the chair, to keep from reaching for her. Deciding to tease him a little bit, because she was enjoying his reactions, Alicia slid two fingers into her mouth, and teased her nipples into full erections. Then she reached down and unzipped her skirt. Sliding the skirt down, she stepped out of it, and stood in front of Harry, swaying to the music wearing nothing but her knickers and school tie.

Even though she knew quite well that Harry had plenty of experience, the way he was watching her was almost like he'd never seen a naked girl before. 'I guess none of the others did a striptease for him, but I bet they will learn!'

Taking the same two fingers, she slid them into her knickers and fingered her pussy, then, when they were wet, rubbed her fingers over Harry's lips, letting him lick her juices off.

"Do you like the taste, Harry?" She whispered, "That's what you do to me, you get my pussy so wet for your cock!"

"Oh, Alicia, I love it when you talk dirty like that! And you're gonna give me a heart attack if you keep teasing me like this!" Harry groaned, his knuckles turning white from the pressure of holding onto the arms of the chair.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby!" she smirked, "I just want you to remember this scene, next year when we are in the common room, you look over at me studying, and you picture me standing in front of you like this. I'll bet you anything you like that you won't be just thinking of me in the shower any more, will you?"

"Uh-uh! No, never again! I'm not gonna be able to look at you, and not think of how beautiful and incredibly hot you are. In fact, Alicia, you are going to make me have a sticky mess in my  
shorts, very soon, because you are getting me so turned on!"

"Oh, really?" she said, drawing the words out. "That's what I want - you can wash your shorts later, but, for now, there is something I've wanted to do for ages now!"

As she was speaking, Alicia straddled Harry's lap, her knees on the chair, on either side of his legs. Rubbing her knicker covered pussy over his straining cock, she moaned at the contact and leaned forward so her breasts were at Harry's mouth. "Suck them, Harry, I know you want to!  
Go on, suck my titties!"

Harry eagerly locked his lips on her nipples, teasing each one in turn with his teeth and tongue. His moans joined with Alicia's as they rubbed against each other, finally crying out at they brought each other to climax. Alicia collapsed against him, panting, as they both caught their breath.

Harry recovered first, and wrapped his arms around her, saying, "Alicia, that was absolutely amazing! You are wonderful!"

Alicia snuggled into Harry for a minute, enjoying the afterglow, and said, "Thanks, Harry, I enjoyed it too, but you ain't seen nothing yet! Let's get you out of those clothes and take this to the bed, okay?"

"Sounds good," Harry said, as he helped her to her feet. Quickly stripping down except for his boxers, he was very glad he still had some of the stamina potion in his system, because he was still ready for duty. Bending down, Harry picked Alicia up and carried her over to the bed.

Alicia looked up at him and smiled, "Yummy! You look good enough to eat, Harry, are you ready to help me with the rest of my fantasy?"

Harry smiled and slid out of his boxers. Dropping them to the floor, Alicia gasped at the size of his erection. "Wow! It's bigger than I thought! I thought Katie was exaggerating! I can't wait to get that monster in me!"

Harry chuckled as he sat down next to her on the bed. Laying back, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss. Moving down, he started kissing her neck and working his way to her breasts. Alicia moaned as Harry licked one breast and ran his hands over the other, before switching to the other breast. Alicia lifted her chest, trying to force more of herself into Harry's mouth, as she sighed in pleasure.

As Harry worked his way down, kissing and licking her belly, Alicia started panting in excitement. When he was down between her thighs, she spread her legs and reached for her knickers. Harry grabbed her hands and moved them back to her sides.

"Patience, Alicia, this is how you want it, so relax and enjoy it!" He nuzzled the soaked silk, running his tongue along the surface, and licking the juices that had seeped through. Alicia was whimpering with need as he took his time, teasing her, before finally sliding a finger into the leg opening, and moving the fabric aside.

"Oh, Harry, touch me, please!" Alicia begged, trying to lift her hips toward his mouth. Taking pity on her, Harry slid his tongue across her lips and started moving his tongue into her. He moved along her outer lips, using every skill he had learned over the past few weeks, and was pleased when some of them got gasps and whimpers from Alicia. When she was moaning constantly, he used his hands to bring her legs closer together, and, using his teeth, tugged her panties off.

When she was completely nude, Harry stopped for a moment to admire her. Alicia opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong, why did you stop?" she demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, Alicia, I just wanted to remember how beautiful you are at this moment." He said, before moving his mouth back to her pussy and started sucking on her swollen lips. Then, he slid his index finger inside and rubbed her inner walls. When she was stretched enough to allow him to move one finger easily, he added a second and a third.

As her pussy stretched to fit him, he gently rubbed his fingers around inside of her, searching for Alicia's clit. When he nudged it, he was rewarded by Alicia's moaning, and tightening around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out, he slipped his tongue in and began licking her pleasure center and moving in further, locked his lips around her clit and started to suck.

Alicia shrieked and began to babble incoherently, as the waves of pleasure hit her. "Oh, oh, oh! So, so, good!"

Harry looked up and grinned, "Enjoy that, 'Licia?" and he ducked to avoid the weak swing she made at his head.

As she lay there, panting, Harry stood up and stretched, moving to the side of the bed. Alicia's eyes lit up as she saw him bouncing as he moved, and, licking her lips, she said, "Harry, why don't you lie down beside me, there's lots of room, and, besides, there is something that I want to do now!"

Smiling, he said, "Oh, I do enjoy how your mind works, Alicia!"

She looked up at him through eyes hooded with passion and said, "I told you that I've had a fantasy about you, about giving myself to you, in every way possible, and one way to do that is to make you feel as good as you just made me feel." Then, patting the bed beside her, she purred, "Now, lie down here, because I'm going to suck your cock!"

Harry quickly climbed onto the bed beside her. Alicia giggled at his cock, waving at her, and rolled on top of him. She kissed him, enjoying the taste of her juices on his lips, and, moving down his neck, she paused to nibble on his earlobe before running her tongue along his jaw. Nipping at his throat, she chuckled as he whined, "Alicia, please, you're killing me!"

"Yep! It's called teasing, don't you like it?"

Kissing her way down his stomach, she paused when she reached his cock. She stared, fascinated, at the droplets of fluid at the head. No matter how many times she'd done this, she always enjoyed seeing how worked up the men got. Of course, it was different this time, because she really did like Harry and he had already given her more pleasure than most of her visitors were able to in the whole time they were there.

Sticking her tongue out, she slowly licked the head, gathering up the pre-cum, `Oh! He's been eating right, it tastes good' she thought, as she licked the edge of the head, then licking up and down the shaft. Wrapping her lips around the head, she gently sucked, enjoying the noises Harry was making. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her mouth down on his cock, taking about half of it into her mouth. 'Damn! He's getting bigger in my mouth! That feels weird! Harry sure likes it though!' she thought, as he moaned her name. Pulling back, she licked the underside of his shaft, and felt the vein pulse against her  
tongue.

"Alicia! I'm gonna cum!" Harry gasped, tapping her on the shoulder. Moving her face back, she pulled his cock from her mouth and watched as he spurted jets of cum from the end. Moving quickly, she was able to catch most of it in her mouth and swallow it, but, some still hit her in the face. Feeling his hands under her arms, she allowed him to lift her up until she was laying in his arms. Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, he gently wiped her face clean before kissing her on the lips.

"Alicia, that was incredible! Thank you!"

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Harry! You're almost as good as Katie with your tongue. Of course, she has an advantage that you don't, since she knows what she likes."

Harry looked at her for a minute, "Well, I suppose that makes sense. But if you really want to drive her crazy, remind me to teach you a tongue lengthening charm I found. I would have used it earlier, but, would you believe you got me so turned on that I forgot?"

Alicia snickered at his embarrassed admission, and soon he was laughing as well.. Holding each other tighter, they both laughed until tears were rolling down their faces. Finally, Alicia caught her breath, and, when Harry calmed down, she looked up at him, and said softly, "Harry, make love to me now, please?"

Smiling at her, Harry said, "As you wish" and rolled over until he was on top of her. Alicia spread her legs, and took a deep breath as she felt him enter her for the first time. Looking up, she saw her lover smiling down at her with tenderness in his eyes as he moved to kiss her.

As his tongue entered her mouth, Alicia felt him moving deeper inside her, She wrapped her arms around him as Harry pulled back and then shoved his hips forward, She moaned at the fullness, but relaxed as she stretched out to accommodate his length. Harry didn't move, allowing her to adjust to him, until she smiled up at him, "Go ahead, Harry, I'm okay now." He slid back and started pumping into her Alicia gasped at the fullness, as well as enjoying the feelings as he brushed against her sensitive inner walls.

"Faster, Harry, faster!" Alicia cried. Harry reached down, put her legs over his shoulders and started pumping faster and faster. Alicia felt waves of pleasure hitting her, feeling him inside her, and she cried out as she came. Her muscles tightened around Harry and the sensation overcame him as well as he joined her in orgasm.

Collapsing on top of her, Harry rolled to the side, holding Alicia so she was lying on top of him again. Kissing her, he said, "Wow! Just Wow!"

"Mmmm, me too" Then Alicia smirked down at him, "So, are you sleepy?"

He smiled back, his cock stirring to life at the lust in her eyes, "Surprisingly, not at all, why, what did you have in mind?"

"Good! Because there is one more thing I want to do while we are together, something that  
I rarely do, because I didn't enjoy it that much, but Katie said how good you made her feel, so I wanted to experience you for myself."

"Okay, you've got my attention! Do you want me to tie you up? Is that what's got you so hot and bothered, Alicia?"

"No, well, not this time anyway, but, ever since Katie told me, I've been picturing you taking my arse! I usually don't care for it, but, ever since she told me about what you did to her, I started imagining you doing that to me, and I got so excited, the next thing I knew, my knickers were on the floor, and I was fingering myself! After a while, I wet one of my fingers, and I stuck it in my bottom, Oh Harry, it felt so good! I added a second finger, and I almost passed out, I came so hard!" Then her eyes widened as she felt his cock roar to life inside her.

"Oooh! I see you like that idea too! So, what do you say, big boy? Wanna fuck me in the arse?" She purred, blushing at her dirty talk.

"Why, Alicia, I never realized you had such a wonderfully dirty mouth! I think you better plan on sleeping on your stomach tonight; because I'm gonna make your bum really tender. Now, let me get you ready, Now, do you have any lubricating oil?"

"Of course, it's in the night stand."

Moving out from under Alicia, he left her lying there on her stomach as he searched for the bottle of baby oil. Grabbing it, Harry picked up his wand and cleaned and stretched her out, knowing that he would have to be extremely gentle with her. Setting his wand down and opening the bottle, he dripped the oil into his hands, warming it up, before rubbing his fingers into her ass crack.

Working a finger into her pucker, Alicia grunted, "Yeah! That's it!" and he pumped one finger for a minute or two, before working a second finger into her. After she stretched to accept a third finger, Alicia said, "Do it now! Fill me up, Harry!"

Harry pulled his fingers out and rubbed the oil onto his cock. "Reach back and hold yourself open for me, okay?"

Pushing his head into her, it slipped in easily, but he grunted at the tightness.

"Oh, Harry! It feels so good! Better than I imagined! I love this! Give it to me, please!" Alicia cried out, pushing herself against him.

Harry moaned when he found himself buried in Alicia's ass to the base of his cock. Then, gripping her by the hips, he pulled back and pushed forward, pumping into her as she pushed back onto his cock. Leaning forward, he moved his hands to her breasts and started playing with her nipples, and whispered in her ear, "Play with yourself, Alicia! Finger yourself like you did when you imagined me doing this to you! Can you do that for me, Alicia?"

"Uh-huh! Anything, I'll do anything Harry, it feels so good!" She reached between her legs and slid her fingers into her pussy, rubbing herself in time to Harry's thrusts.

Harry sped up his pumping, the tightness of her ass was almost overwhelming, but he wanted to wait until Alicia came before he let go and flooded her with his cum. Alicia's moans were picking up as she pushed back against him. After a few minutes more, Alicia cried out in pleasure, and Harry, feeling her contract against him, finally let go of the orgasm he'd been holding, and, with a shout, pulled out of Alicia's ass and coated her cheeks with his cum.

Lying down beside he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her, and they both fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

_**Harris Residence**_

_**Just After Midnight**_

Hermione and Cordy were relaxing in the kitchen, having a late night cup of tea as they waited for Xander and the others. Cordy had gotten a call from Xander earlier, so she knew that everything went well. Hearing the Land Rover come to a stop in front of the house, the two of them got up and went to the door. Cordy opened it and the seven hunters walked in, all of them extremely tired and more than a bit dirty. Raising an eyebrow at her husband, Cordy waited for him to say something.

"It was actually fairly simple, we found their trail right where Hermione said it should be, and we tracked them easily. Needless to say, they refused to come quietly, and started to transform and attack us. We dropped a portkey on the bodies, and they should all be in the morgue at the DMLE." With a grin, Xander said, "Now, it's been a sweaty night, and you know how Faith gets after a night like this, so, if you can give us a few minutes to shower, we can continue this conversation upstairs."

Cordy smirked and turned to Hermione, "I'll see you in the morning, babe." before giving her a kiss on the forehead and following the others up the stairs. Hermione grumbled about parents with a more active sex life than hers and followed them upstairs. She saw Aunt Willow standing in the doorway of the room she and Buffy always shared, and heard her giggle as she pulled the blonde into the room, shutting the door behind them. She watched the rest of the adults heading into the master bedroom, except for Vi, who went up to her room alone.

Hermione felt a little sorry for the red haired Slayer, and decided to offer her some company if she wanted it. Knocking on the door Vi had entered, it was opened a moment later and Hermione said, "Everybody else is going to be busy for a while, and," she grinned, "I've learned it's best to stay off this floor if you want any peace and quiet because they don't believe in being quiet! Anyway, I'm going to have another cuppa, if you wanted to join me."

Vi smiled, "I'd like that. If you can give me a few minutes to clean up and get changed, I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

About 20 minutes later, Vi came down dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, a towel draped over her shoulders. Sitting down at the table, she poured herself a cup, and, taking a sip, sighed with satisfaction. "It's been too long since I had a proper cup. It's too damned hard finding the good stuff in Cleveland and between your Mum and Giles, I had learned to love the English teas."

Hermione's head jerked up when Vi mentioned her mother. "You were friends with my Mum? I didn't know that!"

Vi chuckled, "You could say that we were very close friends. In fact, you might say we were as close as Cordy and your Aunt Faith." Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what Vi meant, but nodded.

"I'm surprised Xand and Cordy hadn't told you stories about the stunts your Mum and I pulled when we were younger. But then, considering you weren't 'in the loop' about Sunnydale until recently, I guess I can understand it." Taking another sip of her tea, she said, "I first met Molly back in 1995, when the 'Big Bad' at the time had decided it wanted to extinguish the Slayer line entirely. We were both about your age, and found ourselves fighting these things..."

They were still talking several hours later when Xander came down to start breakfast.

_**Hogwarts Chapel**_ _**Sunday Morning**_ Albus was mildly disappointed, but not really surprised at the small turnout for Severus's funeral. He was an extremely competent man in his field of expertise, but, to borrow a vulgarity from the muggle world, he was an absolute shit as a human being. He only hoped that he would have a better turn out when his time came. Of course, the fact that many of those who would ordinarily be expected to attend the funeral of the Head of Slytherin house were either dead, in Azkaban, or sucked soulless by the Dementors. That was something else to consider, who had the nerve or the ability to kill 25 people in less than an hour? Perhaps he should schedule some time to speak to Amelia, see if he can offer any assistance. He didn't like the woman, he never would, but he could respect her expertise. The biggest surprise, as far as the attendees, was both Harry and Sirius showing up! Sirius showed up, and actually demonstrated a great deal of decorum. It was hard to believe, but even Sirius had to grow up at some point. Of course, it took dying for him to accomplish that, but it did happen. Other than Sirius, the only other attendees were the other heads of house, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, who were supposedly investigating his murder, and Argus Filch, who was drawn to the unhappiness like a moth to a flame. Honestly, the man seems to thrive on people being unhappy! If I didn't know better, I'd swear he had Dementor in his background. Bowing his head as Minerva's eulogy droned on, he wondered if he would be able to convince the Heads to accept his choice as Defense Instructor for the coming year. Horace Slughorn had already agreed to come back and teach potions, so that left just one vacancy to fill. He wondered if Amelia would be willing to detach one of her Aurors to teach for the year. Probably not, especially with Voldemort's return, but he could still ask. 'Uh Oh! Minerva finished her bit, now it's my turn to tell some sincere lies. Merlin forbid any of them ever learn he died at my orders. Merlin forbid that they ever find themselves in my situation, commanding the forces of Light during wartime.' Rising from his seat, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, looking as if the weight of all of his 160 years was upon him, walked to the front of the chapel. "I am here to talk about a man who was, in many ways as close to me as a son..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (14/?) by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

Short chapter this time, hope you don't mind. Also, I'm really not sure what is going on with the spacing, but I haven't been able to figure out a fix for it. See you in two weeks.

_**Weasley Wizarding Wheezes**_

_**93 Diagon Alley**_

_**After the Memorial Service**_

Harry swore as he stumbled from the Dual Apparating Moony had done to him. The older Marauder just smirked and said, "You know, for somebody as good on a broom as you are, Harry, you'd think your balance would work with Apparating as well. That's something we can work on when you aren't too busy putting smiles on girls faces."

"Are you sure you'll have the energy, old man?" Harry grinned, "I'd think that the two you're with would keep you worn out!"

"Old? I'll show old, you brat!"

Laughing, the two of them walked into the store, and Harry smiled seeing Angelina at the counter, with Fred and George nowhere in sight. When Angelina saw who had walked into the store, she smiled widely, "Hey, Harry! Hi, Professor Lupin, what brings you by?"

Moony started to correct her about calling him Professor, but he just kept his mouth shut, figuring that it was a waste of time; very few of his former students would ever call him anything but Professor. He didn't mind, really, that year was one of the best of his life. He really enjoyed teaching, but unfortunately wasn't able to continue after Snape let his secret slip. He still held a grudge about that, even though the man was dead. Which was why, although he brought Harry to the castle that morning, he stayed inside rather than attending the service.

Harry walked over to the counter and gave his former teammate a hug. "It's good to see you, Angelina!"

"Of course it is," she laughed, before lowering her voice. "I stopped by to visit Katie and Alicia last night, and got the full story of what happened there, and I'm telling you now, I'm going to be taking this Friday and Saturday off, so I hope you will make sure you have some time to spend with an old friend."

Waggling his eyebrows at her, Harry responded, in as calm a tone as he could manage, "I'm always willing to spend time with an old friend, Ang, and I'm looking forward to seeing you. And, since you are going to available on Saturday, do you want to meet at the Quidditch Pitch? I talked to Dumbledore this morning and confirmed that my 'Lifetime Ban' was lifted. I'll talk to Katie, Alicia and Cho so we can do some flying, and I can see what sort of shape I'm in for playing?"

Angelina's smile widened, and she mouthed, "and showering afterward?" Which got an enthusiastic nod from Harry. She said, "That sounds great! Gotta make sure Gryffindor keeps the Quidditch Cup next year, don't we?"

Pulling back from the hug, she said, "I'm sure you didn't come all the way to Diagon just to invite me to go flying, did you? Are you here to see the guys?"

"Actually, Moony wanted to talk to the twins, I'm just along for the ride. Seeing you was just a bonus."

"You say the sweetest things, Harry!" Turning to the door behind the counter, she stuck her head in and yelled, "Oi! Gred! Forge! You've got visitors"

The Terror Twins came strolling out of the back room a moment later and smiled when they saw Harry and Moony. They started toward Harry, but he just pointed them in Remus's direction. After a few minutes of quiet conversation, the three of them went back into the backroom.

Harry looked around and saw that the shop was empty and he looked at Angelina curiously. She shrugged, "It doesn't usually get busy for another hour or so, most families laze about on Sunday Morning and go out in the afternoon. The news that You Know Who is back isn't doing much for business, even if he's been quiet lately, but who knows how long that will last?"

Harry glanced out the window and saw that the Alley was starting to get some traffic, although most of it seemed to be families with young children heading to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He smiled, remembering the time he spent there before his third year. He did a double take when he saw Mad-eye Moody going into the Ice Cream Parlor. "That's odd, I never figured Moody for an ice cream fan."

Shrugging, he turned back to Angelina with a smile. "You know, I was wondering something, and you can tell me to bugger off if you don't want to answer, but I thought you and Alicia were dating the twins. How do they feel about the two of you spending time where I'm at?"

Angelina laughed softly, "Dating the twins? Nah, they are way too much for any girl to handle. They are fun to fool around with once in a while, but that's about it. The only thing that either of them worry about is we don't wear ourselves out the night before we have to work." She shrugged, before continuing, "Besides, when they are in the mood for some relief, they've always got each other."

Harry choked when he realized what she had just said, and he stared at her, "Are you pulling my leg? The two of them...?" He shuddered at the mental image.

"Yeah, it's not a big secret or anything, I thought you knew after being on the team with them for five years."

"No, can't say that I ever paid attention to them after a game I was too busy thinking about what was happening over in your side of the locker room!"

The dark skinned beauty just smiled "I'm not surprised, considering that all three of us were picturing you in the shower as well. In fact, there are many stories I could tell about how we all got hot and bothered, thinking about you stroking yourself, and we would finger each other before Katie would get down on her knees and lick Alicia and I to screaming orgasms!" She grinned at the glazed look in Harry's eyes, and, dropping her gaze, saw the nice sized tent in his trousers. 'Alicia and Katie weren't lying, it seems, he does have a nice package,' She mused.

"Damn it, Ang! Why do you do that to me! You knew what my reaction to hearing something like that would be. Are you trying to torture me?"

"Not at all, just giving you a preview of what you'll be seeing when all of us get together."

Any further response was stopped when Moony and the twins stepped out of the back room, laughing. Saying their goodbyes, the two of them left the shop, and Moony said, "I'm in the mood for some ice cream, how about you?"

"Sure, I could eat."

Walking into Fortescue's, Harry saw Mad-eye sitting at a table at the back, his seat facing the door of course. He was seated across from a wizard who was wearing muggle clothing under his open robe and had glasses that he was polishing before putting them back on his face. The Auror saw them come in, and waved the two of them over. When they were seated, Moody introduced them to Rupert Giles, who was helping them out with some of Voldemort's forces. Harry looked at the man with interest, but, aside from the obvious intelligence in his eyes, didn't seem to be that powerful.

Moody looked directly at Moony and said quietly, "Thought you might like to know this Lupin, but Giles people sent Greyback and his killers to Hell last night."

Harry watched as Remus slumped into his chair, obviously shocked, and he turned to Moody and said, "Obviously I'm missing something, who is Greyback?"

Moody spent the next twenty minutes telling the story of Fenrir Greyback, and, when he had finished, Harry reached out and squeezed Remus' shoulder and looked at Giles with a bit more respect. To hear Mad-eye tell it, they had been hunting for the rogue for 15 years, with almost no luck, and Giles people found and destroyed him in under two days? That was impressive.

Giles said, "I know you don't know me Mister Potter, but I've heard all about you, from my Granddaughter, Hermione. I was actually planning to have Alastor contact you so we could meet, so I'm glad you stopped in this morning. Hermione's parents and I would like to invite you over for the day sometime this week. Not only so you could see Hermione, although I'm sure she would be delighted with the idea, but Xander and Cordelia, as well as Faith wanted to meet you, and Xander has some things he wanted to teach you, to give you an edge the next time you get into a scrum."

Harry's face lit up at the idea of seeing Hermione again, it hadn't even been a week, and he still missed seeing her. He reached into the bond, and said, 'Hermione?'

'Hey, Harry! What's going on?'

'I'm sitting here with Moony and Auror Moody, and a guy who says he's your Grandfather, a guy named Rupert Giles. Is he your Grandfather?'

'That is my gramps' name, let me see him.'

Harry felt Hermione looking through his eyes, and heard her say, 'He sure looks like Grampa, but, to be sure, I want you to ask him a question. Ask him what brand it was that gave him his nickname Ripper?'

When he asked Giles the question, the older man blushed while Moody started laughing. After glaring at Mad-eye, Giles said, "It was Michelob, and that was the first and last time I drank it!"

He heard Hermione laughing in the bond, "That's Gramps, Harry. And I'm so glad you are getting along.'

'Me too! He's an impressive bloke.'

Giles glared again at the still laughing Auror, before turning to Harry, "I gather that I have proven myself to Hermione's satisfaction?"

"Yes, Sir. I had to double check, because we've had problems with imposters in the past."

He said, glancing at Moody, who just grumbled, "Don't remind me!" before taking another spoon of his ice cream.

After finishing their ice cream, Harry and Lupin left Giles and Moody to continue their conversation and left the store. Harry wanted to take a look at the newest brooms at Quality Quidditch, so they spent some time looking around, unfortunately, there was nothing there that compared with the Firebolt. Grabbing some broom polish and a new set of Seeker's Gloves, he checked with Cho to see if she needed anything, and picked up some additional polish and the newest issue of Quidditch Monthly, which had come out this week. Harry smiled to see his old friend Victor Krum on the cover, with the headline about the Vrasta Vulture's charity games during the season.

Checking with the others at Eloise's, Harry ended up making a few more stops before they went back to the Apparition Point for the trip back.

_**Eloise's**_

_**After Lunch**_

Harry had just finished eating, and was slightly disappointed that his ladies weren't available, but Fleur had all of them researching in her room. They had told him, gently but firmly, to go find a new playmate, and they would be finished after dinner tonight. Harry may have been in love with his ladies, but he was also a teenage guy with an overeager libido, so he didn't argue.

Walking into the lounge, he glanced around to see if he recognized anyone, and was surprised to see several girls he knew, including a couple of Gryffindors, but his attention was drawn to a slightly older blonde who he remembered from his 3rd year. He wondered what Penelope was doing here, the last he'd heard, she was dating Percy. Putting it aside as none of his business, he walked over to her, and was welcomed with a warm smile.

"Hey, Harry, come looking for an afternoon playmate?" Penny grinned, "or are you here to catch up on the gossip?"

Harry laughed, he had gotten over being embarrassed about sex within a day of being at Eloise's, "Well, I think I've found her, if you're interested?" She nodded quickly. "But if you've got any good gossip, I'm all ears!"

"Well, the latest gossip I've heard involves a family we are both very familiar with," she began, "It seems that Neville Longbottom was seen shopping with Ginny Weasley yesterday, and he took her into Lilith's Toy Box!" At his blank look, she giggled, "Oh, Harry, you've got a lot to learn! The Toy Box is a store that specializes in adult entertainment with a nice selection of goodies for those of us who enjoy the kinky side of life."

Remembering his fun with Katie, he said, "You mean bondage gear and stuff like that?"

"That, and other things, like floggers, and nipple clips, and ball gags..." She said, a faraway look in her eyes.

Harry was amused at how aroused Penny was getting just talking about it, so he leaned in and, pulling on his magic slightly, said, "And does a naughty girl like you enjoy when somebody uses them on her?"

All the girls turned around to see Penelope throw her head back and moan loudly as she tore open her robes and started fingering herself frantically. When the orgasm hit her and she was relaxing against the couch, Penny looked up to see that all the girls in the room were applauding, and several of them had knowing smirks on their faces.

She blushed, but said, "I guess you can figure out the answer to your question, can't you?"

Harry grinned, and said, "We can talk about that in a little while, right now I'm curious what Neville and Ginny were doing there."

"Well, from what I've been told, Neville picked out a beginners butt plug, and a collar, and the two of them went back into the changing room. When they came out an hour later, Ginny was wearing the collar and smiling, although she was walking kind of funny, almost as if she were trying to hold something in, if you know what I mean?" Penny smirked. "And Neville just took the price tags to the counter and paid for them, as calm as you please!"

"Heh! I guess Neville picked up a lot of confidence this past year. I can't see him doing that to anybody before," Harry paused, "although I wonder what Molly will say when she sees the collar? She seemed to have pretty strong ideas about proper behavior from what I recall."

"She won't have any problems with it, trust me! First off, Neville putting that collar on Ginny is an implied commitment to take care of her and support her, so Molly won't worry about Ginny getting a reputation, and, second, what makes you think that Molly doesn't have one of her own that she keeps hidden?"

At his shocked look, she said, "Just because Arthur lets her have her way during the day, don't assume things are the same at night. Back when Percy and I were together, I was staying over one night and happened to see the two of them in the kitchen, and Arthur was spanking her with a wooden spoon, and she was soaking the towel that was under her!"

Harry turned slightly green at the mental image, but forced it aside to focus on the girl sitting next to him. "Okay, that's a little more than I really needed to know about my friends sex lives, but this seems to be the day for finding things out I didn't know! Why don't you tell me about your collection of ball gags and things like that?"

Penny got a smoky look in her eyes and purred, "Oh, I think I can do better than just _tell_ you, come with me!" Taking his hand, she pulled him off the couch and practically ran from the room, dragging him with her. Harry heard the laughter of the women still in the lounge, and wondered just what he was getting himself into.

Penelope slowed down when they got down the hallway, and, instead of turning left toward the stairs, she turned right to a flight of steps going down. Checking a row of keys hanging at the foot of the steps, she grinned and said, "My favorite room is open! This is going to be a lot of fun, Harry, just wait!"

Leading him down the hall, Harry couldn't help but notice that the doors looked like cells in a dungeon, and there were moans of pain and pleasure, both male and female, coming from behind several of the closed doors.

He was going to ask Penny what was going on, but she stopped in front of the last door in the hall and, taking the key, unlocked it. Despite appearances, the door opened silently, and the room was brightly lit when Harry followed the statuesque blonde inside. Looking around, he couldn't believe the types of furniture, if you could even call it furniture, that was scattered throughout the room. There were manacles attached to the floor and ceiling in several places, and a wooden table with cuffs at all four corners, as well as a wooden X with cuffs on each of the ends.

Glancing over at Penny, he saw that she had removed her robe, and hung it on a hook by the door. Harry took a moment to admire her figure, especially her arse, which would have given Daphne a run for her money! He watched as she walked over to a cabinet against the wall and pulled out what he recognized as a ball gag, as well as lifting a flogger off the hook. She turned back to him, and, looking him directly in the eyes, lowered herself to her knees and lifted the flogger to her lips, kissing it gently before handing it to him.

He reached out and gripped it by the handle, before saying, "Penny, I am very willing to give you what you want, but I've never been in a scene like this, and I don't want to hurt you. With the ball gag, how will you be able to use your safe word?"

Penny smiled, "That's not a problem, Harry, but thanks for telling me you hadn't played this way before. If you notice, next to every one of the cuffs, there is a cord hanging, see it?"

Harry looked over and saw what she was pointing out. Penny continued, "I'll hold the cord in my hand, and, if things get to be too much, I pull it once, and the bell," She pointed to the ceiling, where a metal bell was hanging, "Will ring, and it's loud! If I pull it twice, security will be down here, and that's when it gets kind of exciting."

With the preliminaries out of the way, Harry led her over to one of the other tables in the room. This one was longer and narrower, with three sets of cuffs evenly spaced out along of the opposite side of the table. 'In case there are more than one at a time in here, I guess,' he mused. On the side of the table facing him, there was a padded bench running the length, with ankle cuffs parallel to the wrist restraints. Gesturing to the table, he watched as Penny eagerly positioned herself, and Harry cuffed her ankles in place before moving around the table and locking her wrists down. Gripping the pull cord, he put it in Penelope's hand and made sure she had a firm grip before leaning over the table and pushing the ball gag into her mouth. Penelope moaned in pleasure as her eyes closed, and she wriggled on the table, getting herself comfortable for what was to come.

Stepping behind the bound girl, he smirked as he pulled his wand and slapped his hand against the base, causing it to vibrate gently. Sending a quick thank you to Susan in the bond, he ran the tip of the wand along Penny's lower lips, causing them to swell even further, and pull apart. He could hear muffled sighs coming from Penelope, and slipped the tip inside her, running it along her inner walls.

Concentrating, he used his magic to hold the wand in place and reached for the flogger. He checked to make sure the wand was moving properly, and was amazed once again at the control and power he was gaining. 'I'm actually looking forward to going back to school now, I can't wait to see what else I can do. Granted being able to use it to make my girls scream in pleasure is a good thing, but I do have things to take care of.'

Seeing the juices gathering between Penny's thighs, he was tempted to kneel down and start licking her, but he knew that it would go against Penny's fantasy, so he refrained. Gripping the flogger, he took a few practice swings, and, making sure that she had a good grip on the safety cord, brought it down sharply against her left cheek! Penny jerked against her bonds at the impact, but wriggled her arse, as if asking for more. Swinging again, he brought the flogger down against her right cheek, drawing another moan from the bound girl.

Working up a rhythm, Harry alternated strikes between her left and right cheeks, making sure that he didn't hit the same place two times in a row. He kept checking her grip on the safety cord, because he really didn't want to hurt her, he took his free hand and moved it between Penny's thighs. Sliding his fingers inside her pussy, he soaked them in her juices before working one of his fingers into her arse.

Harry dropped the flogger when Penny started shuddering and moaning as her climax hit, and, pulling his wand away from her pussy, he dropped his trousers and entered her in one stroke, making her moan again. Leaning forward over her, he used his free hand to remove the ball from her mouth, and winced at the volume of her moans of pleasure as her walls tightened around him.

Letting her ride out her orgasm, Harry kept pumping gently inside her, and wondered why he wasn't more excited? He knew that Penny had enjoyed what he had done to her, but it left him feeling nothing. He liked Penny well enough, even though he didn't really know her, but it wasn't the same as being with his girls. He felt a warm burst of pleasure through the bond, and knew that at least a couple of them were watching him. Maybe if he had spent more time with Penny before coming down it would have made a difference? He didn't know.

Reaching out with his magic, Harry released the bonds on Penny's wrists and ankles, and lifted her off the table. He transfigured the table into a bed, and laying her down on it, he climbed on beside her. Penny was laying on her stomach and he saw that her bum was bright red from the flogging he had done. He started rubbing her, letting his magic soothe the stings.

She sighed happily and said, "That feels so good, Harry! Thank you!" She rolled onto her side so she was facing him, and the smile on her face faded as she saw the pensive look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated, but said, "I'm not really sure, Penny, I just wasn't comfortable with doing that to you, and, yes, I know you were enjoying it, but it brought back some bad memories, and I just couldn't get past that to really get into playing."

Penny smiled reassuringly, "No worries, Harry, you still got me off harder than I had in a while and, if you just want to play normally for a bit, it's all good to me!"

Harry smiled, "I'd like that, but let's wait a few minutes. I realized that part of the problem was, I don't really know you that well, and it seems that I need to be able to feel some sort of connection to the girls I'm with to really enjoy myself."

"That's true, we hadn't seen each other in a couple of years, and we didn't even talk at Hogwarts. So, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I guess the main question I have is, what brought you here? I mean, you were Head Girl, that should have given you plenty of options for a job after Hogwarts!"

Penny sighed, the smile dropping from her face, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? Unfortunately, as a Muggleborn, I learned it didn't work out that way. It's ugly out there if you aren't a pureblood, Harry. After Percy and I split up, and don't worry, it was a friendly breakup, we're still good friends, his implied sponsorship of me was withdrawn and I lost my job as a reporter for the Prophet. I looked around, and couldn't find another job that would pay me a decent wage, and I couldn't go back to the muggle world, because I'd disappeared from their records when I joined the magical world. That doesn't even take into account that my parents," She grimaced slightly, "had thrown me out when they discovered I was a witch! I'd worked here a couple of summers, and enjoyed myself, so I came back. The fact that I enjoy the rougher stuff means that I can charge more that the other girls do, so I've got a nice little nest egg sitting in my Gringotts vault for when I get tired of working. It's not a bad life and I have enough regular customers that I get the sensations I need, and that's something that is hard to find out in the rest of the world."

Harry lay there, silently, thinking how broken things were that a girl like Penny had to work here to earn a decent living. Reaching into the bond, he said to his ladies, 'I think we know what our next project will be; after putting Tom in the ground, that is!' He got agreement from all the girls, but Luna spoke up, saying 'Harry, ask her if she'd be interested in writing a couple of things for the Quibbler? Daddy doesn't care about the pureblood nonsense, and he's been looking for someone to take up some of the reporting.'

Harry smiled, "Penny, I have a question for you. One of my ladies is Luna Lovegood, whose father is the owner and publisher of the Quibbler, and I remember her saying that he is looking for a new reporter. Would you be interested in writing for him?"

Penny looked surprised for a second, "Luna is Xeno's daughter? Of course she is, you just said so! I don't know why I didn't make the connection before. But yes, I'd love to!" She smiled happily, not telling Harry that Xeno Lovegood was actually one of her regulars, so she knew that, if she asked him, she'd get benefits outside the normal boss employee relationship!

They continued talking for a while longer, until Harry asked her if she was ready for another go? Penny smiled widely and rolled on top of him.

_**The Harris Residence**_

_**That Afternoon**_

Xander blinked the sweat from his eyes as he lifted the quarterstaff into a defensive position, watching Dawn carefully for the slightest twitch that would tell him what form her next attack would take. Dawn was twirling her staff around, trying to distract him but he was used to that, so he kept his eyes on hers, and was rewarded when he saw them shoot to his right and he moved the staff just in time to block her strike. Unfortunately for Dawn, she had overextended on her swing, and Xander was able to use his block to knock the staff from her hands and send it flying against the room, clattering to a landing on the floor. Dawn swore, and was reaching for the Sai's at her waist when Xander's staff swept her off her feet and she landed on her back on the mat. Before she could leap back to her feet, the butt of Xander's wooden staff was pressing at her throat. Glaring at him, Dawn slapped the mat in submission. Xander pulled the staff away, and reached down, pulling Dawn to her feet.

"Damn it! What was it this time, the eye thing again?" Dawn asked, wiping her face with the towel that Tara handed her. Looking over at her lover, Dawn smiled her thanks before turning her attention back to Xander, who was firmly in the trainer role right now, so she set aside any flirtatious banter she could have used, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it at the moment.

Xander nodded, "Exactly, and we are going to keep working on it until we get that problem fixed! I know that you and Tare are bad ass Wicca, but your spells work best if both of you are casting, and if one of you is out of action, you still need to be able to defend yourself." Setting the staff aside, he smiled at Cordy as she handed him a bottle of Gatorade. He took a healthy slug, wanting to rehydrate as fast as possible because he was sparring with Tara next. He was glad that they were finally able to buy Gatorade at the local Tesco because it was a pain the first couple of years having to have it shipped from the States. Turning back to Dawn, he said, "Go grab a shower, we'll work on it again tomorrow, okay?"

Dawn nodded, already thinking of ways around her 'tell'. Walking up the stairs, she heard laughter, and, sticking her head around the corner of the stairs, saw Hermione and Vi sitting on the couch. Hermione was deep into telling a story of some sort, and Vi was holding onto her ribs she was laughing so hard. Curious to see what was so funny, she paused in the doorway, listening.

"And then Fred and George summoned their brooms, and, setting off I don't know how many types of fireworks, flew out the front doors of the castle! The look on her face was priceless!" Hermione grew serious then. "Unfortunately, that was about the last thing we had to laugh about this year. The Weasley Twins may have escaped her, but Umbridge made sure that the rest of us didn't enjoy the rest of the year. I'll admit, I wasn't sad to hear about her death, and Fudge was just as bad. Hopefully Susan's Aunt will get elected and we'll have somebody competent in the Ministers office for once."

Vi nodded, waiting to see if Hermione would continue, but her new friend sat there silently for a minute with a faraway look in her eyes. Smiling softly, she turned back to look at Vi and said, "Anyway, that's the story of my year! You already know about Harry and the others, and now you know what led up to it. So, you've told me lots of stories about my mum, what can you tell me about my dad?"

Vi smiled, and said, "Well, to start with, until he and your mom hooked up, a lot of people thought Andrew was gay. He wasn't in the slightest, according to Molly's enthusiastic report the next morning. Of course, I was jealous as hell, because he was the only available guy in the house. Xander was there, of course, but he already had his harem and I wasn't keen to join the group. I've never been that big on sharing. But anyway, your dad had gone through a real bad patch, and made a couple of bad decisions when it came to his friends..."

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (15/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Riddle Manor**_

_**During Snape's Memorial Service**_

Voldemort was not having a great day; in fact, the last couple of weeks had been fairly bad, and he couldn't see any sign that the rest of the summer was going to getting any better. It had all been going so well, too! First losing Lucius hurt, or at least losing his money hurt, but Draco could draw from the funds, so that was alright. But when almost all of his inner circle were kissed on the same day? That hurt; and when he marked the children of his followers, they get arrested the same night! That was fairly obvious a set up by Narcissa, she had gone to ground somewhere and he hadn't been able to locate her.

But that was an inconvenience; at worst; what really has caused him problems was Severus's murder! He hated to admit it; but he actually depended on the man; nobody else was able to brew the potions he needed to reach his full strength. He knew that he didn't have anything to do with his death, if he had, he would have certainly not ordered a knife to be used! He would have used a spell as a proper wizard would.

No, his death could be laid at somebody else's feet, but who? The old man? I can't picture him being ruthless enough. Somebody working for the old man? Doubtful, the only ones that showed any initiative were Severus and the Potter brat! And the Potter brat hasn't been seen in since leaving Hogwarts. And the brat wouldn't have the connections in the Ministry to have his followers kissed. He hated not knowing what is going on, but didn't have any way of getting the answers he sought.

No, first things first; recruit more followers and from there he can strike out at his enemies...

Peter Pettigrew sat, hidden in the shadows at the back of the room, his rat form absolutely still as he watched his 'Master' brood on his throne. Not for the first time, and probably not for the last, Peter cursed the night he got drunk and ended up in Bellatrix Black's bedchamber! 'If it hadn't been for her, I would never have ended up in the Death Eaters, and James and Lily would still be alive!'

He shook his head angrily to get rid of those thoughts. "It's too late for regrets Peter! It's been too late since that night with Bellatrix! You always thought of yourself as the smartest of the Marauders, what a joke, she led you around by your John Thomas just as easy as anyone else!'

Watching as Voldemort raised his wand to levitate the bottle of wine from the table near him, Peter's eyes narrowed as he saw how shaky the Dark Lord's control was, and the strain on his inhuman face. 'Interesting, it's been several days, and he still isn't getting any stronger. I think it's time to put my own plans in motion and pay off the debt I owe Harry.'

Turning around, the rat slipped through a crack in the wall and, once on the other side, grabbed his cloak and left the house.

_**Hogwarts **_

_**Dumbledore's Office**_

_**After the Memorial Service**_

Albus sat down at his desk, smiling to see a letter from Eloise had arrived. Opening it, he quickly scanned the parchment for the amount of Galleons she had turned over to him, and nodded, it was just about what he expected. He knew that the amount would drop once the Veela stopped being a whore, but she was keeping Harry happy, so he wasn't going to worry about it. Besides, there are other Veela out there and they would be just as susceptible to his compulsion charms as the Delacour cunt was.

Going back to the beginning of the letter, he grabbed a lemon drop and started sucking on it as he began to read silently. He chuckled at Harry managing to pull the Greengrass girl into his Harem, shaking his head in admiration at the boy's taste. He nodded when Eloise reported on Chang's improvement, and smirked when she mentioned the collar around the Chinese girl's throat. 'It's always nice when they know their place!' the old man thought to himself. 'Of course, if I make her Head Girl, we'll have to put a glamour on the collar so that nobody else can see it.'

Finishing the letter, he burned it and vanished the ashes. No need to leave evidence lying around where any nosy ghost or portrait could see it, after all. Turning to other matters, he reviewed again the list of OWL results that had arrived last night. He was pleased at the Defense scores, especially considering the problems he had with filling that position. Harry, of course, had the highest score of the year, in fact, it was the highest score since his father James' year. He wasn't going to mention that to Harry of course. He doubted the boy would be pleased to know that the only person in the last 30 years to beat his DADA score was Peter Pettigrew.

It wasn't only Harry's score that interested him, of course. The entire membership of Harry's defense club, Dumbledore's Army (and hadn't he gotten a good laugh out of that) had scored 20 to 30 points higher on their OWLs and NEWTs than those students who weren't members of the club. He could use that to get the rest of the staff to agree to his plans for the DADA position easily enough. Of course, he would have to bring Lupin back to teach the older years, there would be too much controversy over Harry teaching his year mates.

Having Harry only teaching the younger years would give him time to start training Harry to take his place when the time came. He already had the power, and many of the skills, he just needed the proper outlook on things, and Albus was certain that, with training, that could be taken care of.

Getting up, he said, "That's enough work for one day, I think. It's time for relaxation. Now, let's see who's available?" Checking the wards, he saw that he had several choices in the castle at the moment. Skipping over Minerva, he focused on the younger women, and, seeing that his choice was lounging in her bath, he turned to Fawkes, and ignoring the mournful look the bird gave him, said, "Go to Professor Burbage's rooms and bring her to me in my quarters." When the bird flamed out, Dumbledore opened the hidden door to his rooms and stripped out of his robes. Grabbing a stamina potion off the shelf, he drank it as he walked down the steps. He was fully ready when he opened the door to his bedchamber and saw the Muggle Studies Professor, naked and kneeling as he had trained her, just inside the doorway. With a smile, he shut the door behind him and moved to her.

_**The Burrow**_

_**The Same Time**_

Molly whistled cheerfully in the kitchen, rolling out the pastry for a pie crust. Finishing the crust, she placed it in the bottom of her pie pan and ran her fingers over it gently, making sure there were no bubbles of air between the pan and the pastry. The smell of dinner cooking filled the kitchen, and she had to shoo Ron out a couple of times already. Granted, it was nowhere near as often as she would have the previous summer, but his girlfriend was doing a wonderful job of keeping him occupied. They were up in Ron's room now, working on their summer homework, and, if they took the occasional break, and she heard suspicious sounds coming from the room, she certainly wasn't going to worry about it. Arthur told her he had taught both Ron and Ginny the contraceptive spell as soon as they arrived back home. Besides, she had far more important things to focus on. She and Arthur had finished the arrangements with Augusta Longbottom for a betrothal between Neville and Ginny, and all of them, including the two young people, were thrilled about the match, so they were hosting a celebration dinner tonight. All her sons were going to be there, she just wished that Harry was available, but Albus had said that he was spending the summer with Remus and relaxing after the past year.

Molly knew it would be a fine match, and her daughter would be happy, when Ginny pulled her aside and, blushing, showed her the collar that Neville had purchased for her. Molly smiled and hugged her daughter before releasing her and telling her to go have fun with her betrothed. She smirked as she remembered that awkward way that Ginny was walking, it was obvious Neville had also gotten her a training plug, but Ginny didn't feel comfortable discussing that with her. Of course, she could have saved Neville some money if he'd approached her. She still had the set of plugs Arthur had purchased for her when she was Ginny's age.

She laughed quietly, remembering how her mother had said much the same to her when she came home with Arthur. She was giddy with excitement when Arthur had put his collar on her, and her mother had nodded approvingly, saying that she needed someone with a firm hand to keep her from getting into trouble. That was why she was happy to see that Neville could do the same for her headstrong daughter.

_**The Woods Behind the Burrow**_

_**The Same Time**_

As soon as they were out of sight of the Burrow, Neville had stopped and said, "Remove your robes Ginny, I want to look at you as we walk."

Ginny slipped the robes off and handed them to Neville, before reaching for her blouse, looking at him questioningly. He smiled at her and nodded, "Good girl, take everything off but your shoes. I don't want you hurting your feet."

The Longbottom Heir watched quietly as Ginny disrobed, her bra and knickers joining the pile of clothing at her feet. He admired her milky white skin with the dusting of freckles across her chest. Her B cup breasts were firm on her chest and her nipples were standing upright in excitement. Running his eyes down her body, over her flat stomach, to her cleanly shaven fanny, she was everything he wanted in a woman. Pointing his wand at the pile of clothing, he shrunk it down and put it in his pocket before starting to walk again. He gestured for Ginny to lead the way, and he followed, watching her clenched bum cheeks holding the beginners plug in place. He knew it would be a while before he could take her there because he needed to make sure she was stretched out enough for him. He felt mildly envious of Harry for that, because Ginny had told him about her conversation with Luna and Padma, and how they had been using toys on each other all year, so they could take him easily.

Taking his eyes off of Ginny, Neville saw that they path they were on had widened into a clearing and he saw the bench that Arthur had told him about, as well as the two trees he had planted especially for times like this. Looking closely, Neville could see the where the hooks had been imbedded into the wood. Deciding to save that for later, he sat down on the bench, and, casting a cushioning charm on the ground between his legs, beckoned Ginny over.

As she eagerly knelt between his legs and opened his trousers, fishing his manhood out of his pants, Neville smiled to himself. He had very few memories of his parents when they were healthy, but he had a much different opinion of them after receiving the vials of memories and the pensieve that Frank had stored in his Gringotts Vault with instructions not to release it to him until after he had taken his OWLs. There were 24 numbered vials and, as soon as he got them back to Longbottom Manor, he poured the first memory into the carved stone basin and immersed himself.

He was shocked at first as he watched his Father training his mother, and her obvious enjoyment of everything that she was doing, but the shock turned to arousal quickly and led to him going through the same process with Ginny. Ginny was equally as enthusiastic as his mother had been, and had even been hinting about speeding certain areas of her training up. He had already questioned her about the girls she had played with and had tentatively decided to have her invite Jennifer Dawn, a cute brunette over to join them for a picnic in the next couple of weeks. Of course, Jennifer would probably be surprised to find that she was on the menu, but Ginny said that she doubted the girl would object.

Neville was pulled from his memories by the feeling of Ginny's mouth on his erection as she ran her tongue along his length. She was getting very good at using her mouth on him. Of course, he made sure she had plenty of practice. Practically from the night of Valentine's Day, he had her kneeling before him in a variety of private locations. His favorite was in a nook in Greenhouse #2, because Professor Sprout had found them a few times, and, after making sure that Ginny was there willingly the first time, just smiled and went about her business. Unfortunately, her sucking him off had been as far as she was willing to go at first. It wasn't until he had told her that he'd written to his Grandmother about approaching the Weasleys for a betrothal that she gave him her virginity, and they had been exploring every position they could think of ever since.

Opening his eyes, he said, "Touch yourself Ginny." He watched as she slid a hand between her legs and started rubbing herself. She was getting better about focusing on him while fingering herself and she moaned in pleasure without taking her mouth from him. He was closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensations when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Snapping his eyes open he saw Ginny's older brother Percy standing at the entrance to the clearing, a black haired girl that he didn't recognize standing naked beside him. Percy watched for a few moments before nodding approvingly.

Neville watched Percy take the girl by her hand and say, "Come along Audrey, we'll go down to the pond instead."

He could hear her giggles as they walked away. Looking down, he saw that Ginny's eyes had widened when she heard the other voices, but she soon closed them again and continued sucking on his cock. Neville grunted as he felt the pressure building in him, and he exploded in her mouth. Ginny swallowed rapidly, and managed to keep most of his seed in her mouth with only a little escaping as he pulled back from her. He smiled as she gathered the spunk onto her fingers and sucked them clean. "Good Girl, Ginny! You can finish yourself now."

Ginny didn't say anything, but smiled happily as she continued fingering herself, and used her free hand to tease her nipples. It was only a moment or so before she was shuddering in pleasure, and crying out her climax.

When she recovered, Neville reached down and pulled her to her feet and hugged her. Casting a mouth freshening charm on her, he kissed her deeply, stroking her back and making her purr with pleasure. Taking her hand, he said, "Shall we go see what Percy is up to?"

Ginny grinned, "Sure, fair is fair after all, he got to watch me, I should get to see him!"

_**Riddle Manor**_

_**Bellatrix's Room**_

_**Several hours later**_

Peter dressed quickly, not sparing a glance for Bellatrix's rapidly cooling body lying tangled in the sheets. He had hated the woman for so long, for dragging him along in her descent into Hell, but now he just felt pity. He hadn't been surprised that she was easy to get into bed. She always had been, even when her husband had been alive, but she was almost pathetically eager to welcome him this time around. He wasn't completely heartless, he made sure that she reached her climax before he slid the knife into her heart, killing her instantly.

He had stopped in the kitchen before coming to her room, and the elves were happy to add the special spice he'd provided to the stew. Of course, they would be horrified when they found all the people who they served it to were dead in their rooms, but that couldn't be helped. It was amusing how easy it was to get rat poison, and he made sure the elves added enough to kill everyone in the building in less than a minute. But now came the tricky part. Picking up the Atomizer, he checked to make sure that the potion wasn't leaking out, and he silenced and disillusioned himself before heading for the throne room.

Changing to his rat form, he made his way back to the hole he had been watching from earlier and changed back into his human form. Silently casting, he saw the floor and ceiling around Voldemort's seat glow briefly. Nodding, he stepped forward, making a noise to that his 'Master' knew he wasn't alone.

Voldemort turned and saw Wormtail standing beside him. "Why are you here, Wormtail, I didn't summon you." He was shocked when Peter, showing no sign of fear at all, conjured a chair and sat comfortably. When the man spoke, Tom Riddle felt the beginnings of fear for the first time in years. Gripping his wand, he pointed it at the man and hissed, "Crucio!" only to blink when nothing happened.

Peter laughed and said, "Hate to tell you this, Tommy, actually no, that's a lie, I've been waiting years to tell you this, but, things have changed. All of your Death Eaters are dead by now, including Bellatrix, who I killed while I was shagging her. And, as you've no doubt noticed, you no longer have access to your magic. I cast an Anti Magic shell around your throne a few minutes ago, and, without it, you barely have the strength to hold your head up do you?"

Voldemort couldn't believe this was happening to him. He tried to speak, to force himself from the chair, but found he couldn't move!

"A nice thing about the shell I cast, Tommy, is that while you can't cast magic out, spells can go in and affect you. Just for an example," Voldemort saw Peter's wand raised and pointed at him, "Crucio!"

He screamed in agony for what seemed to be an eternity before the spell was lifted, and Riddle fell back in the chair, shaking. "Now, now, Tommy, that was only about 10 seconds, you used to hold it on me for far longer." He saw Peter put his wand away, only to pick up a bottle of some sort. Pettigrew spoke, almost conversationally, "It's funny what you can find in the Muggle world, Tom, for example, this is called an Atomizer, and it works to turn any liquid into a mist, it even works for potions. If you'll notice, the bottle is filled, and, in case you were wondering, the potion I filled it with is Draught of the Living Death."

Voldemort couldn't believe this was happening, it couldn't be, he wouldn't allow it! He was the greatest wizard the world had ever known, hadn't he defeated death? He was still raging silently when the mist settled on him, and he knew no more.

Peter smiled, for the first time in ages he was his own man again! Granted, he still needed to get away from here, because the Aurors could be arriving at any time. But he still had a few more things to do before he left. Hearing the 'pop' of the portkey arriving, he went downstairs and greeted the goblins he had hired when he sneaked into Gringotts that morning. The workers swiftly had a crate built, and the chair, with the slumbering Dark Lord lolling on the cushions, were soon packed away, and the crate transported to the high security vault that Peter had arranged. Once that was accomplished, he paid the goblins and thanked them politely before moving to the next step in his plan.

Going through each of the rooms, he saw that the half dozen remaining Death Eaters had indeed got their wish and eaten death. Going to the kitchen, he told the elves that they were going to be moving back to Malfoy Manor and to leave immediately, they would be back to pack later. As soon as the elves were gone, he retraced his steps and transfigured all of the bodies into sticks, and piled them in the center of the throne room. Conjuring some petrol, he soaked the wood and the floor around it, and, trailing the fuel from his wand, he went down the stairs to the front door. He stopped just inside the front door and cut off the fuel. Stepping out the door, he made sure that none of the fuel had landed on his robes and pulled a book of matches from his pocket. Striking one, he lit the entire book and tossed it into the puddle of petrol on the floor. He apparated away as the house was engulfed in the inferno.

_**Pansy's Room**_

_**Madame Eloise's**_

_**Same Time**_

Pansy frowned as she looked over the ledger she kept in her trunk. After adding the 300 galleon tip her last customer had given her, she still had barely over 20,000 toward the debt her family claimed she owed. Doing some quick mental arithmetic, she realized that, just taking regular clients, it would be almost impossible for her to gather the full payment before it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

She shuddered at the thought of some of the acts that Eloise suggested in order to make more money, but she had to admit, of the choices, she probably wouldn't object to performing with another girl. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't had her tongue in another girl's fanny before! She smiled, remembering the 5th year Prefect, Gemma, who had introduced her to the joys of girl sex, and, like everything else she was interested in, Pansy proved to be an apt pupil, frequently leaving the Prefect panting in exhaustion.

She wondered who she would have to perform with? She had seen several girls she knew from school, including two of her roommates, and she knew she wouldn't mind doing a show with Daphne, although Tracey was a bit of a cold fish. She never seemed to enjoy playing with the other girls and Pansy didn't understand why.

Putting her thoughts aside, she locked the ledger back in the trunk and gathered the tips that her customers had given her today, and then walked down the stairs to Eloise's office.

Eloise was in her office and it only took a minute or so before the Madame had her scheduled for a two girl show later that evening. Before Pansy left, Eloise stopped her, and, looking over her body critically, said, "The show that is scheduled for tonight is a bit different from the usual show. This is a oil wrestling with toys performance."

When Pansy looked at her curiously, Eloise continued, "You and whoever you are going to be performing with will oil your bodies up when you get on stage, and the two of you will wrestle. Whoever pins their opponent will get a 500 Galleon bonus, and, after the loser submits, the winner will pull the loser over to the bondage station, where they will use a variety of toys on the loser, ending with buggering the other girl. After you are done, the audience members will bid to be your next customer, high bidder will win, of course."

Pansy smiled sadly and nodded, leaving the room. If she had glanced back, she might have been surprised to see the brief look of pain on Eloise's face, before she wiped it away again. After the door closed behind her, Eloise murmured "You poor girl! I don't know what your family did to get his attention, but I really hope somebody can help you. If it weren't for those damned oaths he made me swear.."

_**Dinner Time**_

_**Fleur's Room**_

The girls were deeply involved in their research when he stopped by Fleur's room to invite them to dinner. Fleur smiled and, gesturing to the books spread about the room and Cho, Daphne and Susan deep in conversation over a parchment, said "As you can see, I don't think you could drag the three of them away from their conversation."

Harry nodded, but asked, "Has Tracey been here? She said she was going to be helping out in return for access to some of the books we have."

"She just left a little while ago, her shift is starting right after dinner."

"Good, I'm glad she's taking the opportunity offered." He paused, thinking, "I know this can't be a whole lot of fun for you four, researching constantly, so, would you be interested in getting out for a couple of hours tomorrow? I was thinking about asking Dobby to make up a picnic basket and we could go out and enjoy the day."

Fleur's smile widened, "That would be wonderful, and I'm sure the others will agree," she paused, "but don't think that we aren't enjoying ourselves. I know that you are much more of an active person, but there is just something enthralling about going through the books, especially considering how old some of the books in the Black Library are! There are spells we are finding that hadn't been seen in centuries, and for those of us who enjoy it, it's practically paradise!"

Harry blinked at the enthusiasm in her voice and the excitement in her eyes and smiled, relieved. He was about to say something when his stomach grumbled loud enough to get the attention of the others in the room, and the girls started laughing. Fleur just grinned and sent him down to get some dinner and to find some company, because he had only been with the one girl today, and it wasn't all that satisfactory.

Harry grinned wryly, "You're right about that I know that some people enjoy that sort of thing, but it just wasn't for me."

Fleur smirked, "You might be surprised, Harry. If it were one of us begging you to paddle their naughty arses, you might find it a different situation, but that is a subject for another time. Go get something to eat, we should be finished by the time you are ready for bed and I promise you that we will be anxious for some Harry time!"

He smiled and pulled Fleur into an embrace and, deliberately reaching into the bond, he kissed his Veela lover with all the passion he felt for her and the others, letting them experience what he felt for each and every one of them. He was rewarded by a wave of arousal through the bond from all seven girls, and he heard moans from the four girls in the room before he reluctantly broke the kiss and left the room.

Fleur watched him go on shaking legs, 'Merde! That man can kiss! There is no way I can go back to research now.' Turning around, she saw that the others had the same idea as they were quickly stripping out of their robes and moving the table aside.

Susan grinned at her, "Study break?"

Fleur laughed and slipped out of her robes, joining the others on the carpet.

_**The Harris House**_

"Damn it! I'm going crazy here!" Hermione grumbled as she rushed into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Vi looked at Buffy and Willow, who were just as confused at Hermione's actions as she was, while Cordy and the others looked amused. Seeing that nobody was going to say anything Vi said, "What was that all about?"

Faith snickered and started to explain.

_**The Lovegood Campsite**_

"Silencing Charms, Luna!" Xeno called as he watched his daughter stalk to the tent.

_**The Patil Home**_

_**Parvati's Room**_

Parvati looked up from her magazine when the door to her room opened and Padma stood there, a wild look in her eyes. "Again, Pad?" Parvati smirked as she stood, letting her robes fall to the floor.

_**Department of Mysteries**_

_**The Veil of Death**_

The Grey cloaked figure looked up from their scan of the Veil, and smiled under the hood, "Excellent!" the figure whispered, "things are moving along right on schedule."

_**Madam Eloise's**_

_**Tracey's Room**_

_**Two Hours Later**_

Tracey grinned lazily, running her fingers through the hair on Harry's chest, his arm wrapped comfortably around her. "I don't think there's a single part of my body that isn't happy right now, Green-eyes!" Harry just tightened her hold on her, hugging her against him.

"You know, I think I finally understand what Daphne and the others were going on about. They always talked about how great shagging could be, but I couldn't see it." She chuckled throatily, "I can now, though!"

Harry laughed lightly, "Glad you enjoyed it, it was pretty damn good for me too! I had no idea you were that flexible."

"What can I say? You were an inspiring partner, and I really got into what we were doing."

A soft chime sounded in the room, and Harry looked up, surprised, "What was that?"

Tracey frowned, "That was the timer, I'm afraid that your time is almost up, Harry. We have 2 hours with a customer," She smirked, "Of course, you're the first one who even lasted an hour, so the question hadn't come up before."

Harry frowned, he was actually quite comfortable and didn't really want to get up. The frown faded, and he said, "Does the chime mean you have to be available for a different customer, or just that you have a customer?"

"Eloise doesn't care who I'm with, as long as I've got a customer. Why? Fancy another one?"

"Send word to Eloise to bill me for another two hours," Harry said, "And then I want to see you put your ankles behind your ears again!"

Tracey laughed happily and did as he told her.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (16/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

Special Note: The Goddess Aluria mentioned in this chapter is the property of my good buddy Lucifael, used with his permission.

_**Eloise's**_

_**The Showroom**_

_**Same Time as Prior Scene**_

She hadn't known exactly what to expect when she went up the stairs to the Showroom, but she wasn't expecting a room that could

hold a couple of hundred people easily. Rebecca waved her into a dressing room behind the stage, where she was told to strip

down, and a two piece costume handed to her. Pansy was amused to see that both the top and the bottom pieces were designed to

be easily torn off. Shrugging, she put the costume on and took the plastic bottle of oil that Rebecca handed her. Before she

left the dressing room, Rebecca stopped her and held out two potions vials. "One of these potions makes you more aggressive,

and the other makes you passive. I'm not going to tell you which is which, but both you and your opponent get to make the

same choice. Do you want the potion in my left hand or the one in my right hand?"

Pansy couldn't see anything about the potions, since the vials were both sealed and opaque, so she just reached for the

right hand potion. Rebecca handed it to her, and she drank it quickly, as Rebecca left the dressing room. As soon as the

fiery liquid hit her tongue, she knew she had chosen the right potion. She felt her heart start pounding in her chest

and she clenched and unclenched her fists unconsciously. She was well aware it was the potion that was feeding her

aggression, but she was anxious to get out there and totally dominate her opponent! When Rebecca came back, and led her

to the waiting area for her entrance, she started looking around for her opponent. Seeing movement to her left, she

grinned when she got her first look at who she would be wrestling. Calling over, "Hey, Brown! You ready to eat my pussy?"

She could see the busty blonde smirk at her, "I think you've got it backwards, Parkinson, you're going to be licking me! I

just hope you haven't forgotten how I like to be licked, you did such a good job in school!"

- Flashback -

It had started after the Gryffindor – Slytherin Quidditch Game, when Pansy couldn't take any more of Draco's gloating in the common

room, and went for a walk. She was wandering down a hallway on the second floor when she heard the sound of something being shattered

from a classroom that should be empty. Readying a shield charm, she cracked open the door and saw Lavender furiously smashing plates

that had the likeness of Draco and Umbridge on them against the wall. In spite of herself, she was impressed by the charms work that

had gone into their creation. Slipping inside the room, she closed the door and cast a silencing spell on it so nobody would hear them.

Stepping behind the oblivious blonde, Pansy waited until Lavender had paused before saying, "That looks like fun, mind some company?"

Lavender whirled around and Pansy had to duck out of the way of the stunning spell that shot from the other girls wand. For the second

time in a minute, Pansy was impressed. If she hadn't ducked, the spell would have hit her right between the eyes!

Reaching out, she forced the girl's arm down so the wand was pointing at the floor before speaking, "Easy, Brown, easy, I didn't mean to

startle you like that. I meant what I said, I wouldn't mind working out a bit of irritation at the Ferret and the Toad myself!"

Lavender looked at her suspiciously, "Why would you want that? You're constantly kissing Malfoy's arse, and Umbridge thinks your House can

do no wrong! She's as bad as Snape!"

Shaking her head at the naivety of foolish Gryffindors, she said, "Brown, you're a pure-blood, don't tell me you never heard of the concept

of Protective Coloration?"

Lavender nodded, thinking, before saying, "Okay, I can buy that, but what in particular has annoyed you about the Ferret?"

She didn't know why she did it, she was just going to give a generic answer, but something about the girl inspired her to answer honestly.

"Just Draco being Draco, he was so swelled up from what he did at the game that he wanted to celebrate in the middle of the common room!

I've accepted that I have to shag him on occasion, when I can't distract him with one of the others, but I'll be damned if I'll kneel down in

front of everybody and suck his cock! I am not Millicent!"

Lavender turned slightly green at the idea, and said, swallowing, "Yeah, I can understand that." Gesturing to the pile of plates, she said,

"Be my guest!"

Pansy was enjoying smashing the plates, and conjuring even more of them; these included Snape in the picture as well. She was taking a break

when she saw Lavender walk over to the corner of the room where her outer robes were draped over a chair, and pulled out a bottle.

"Well, well, aren't you full of surprises, Lavender? Where did you get the firewhiskey?"

The blonde smirked, "I'll never tell, a girl's got to protect her sources, you know."

Taking a gulp, Lavender shivered as the liquid went down, and then burped, shooting out a burst of flame, before giggling and offering Pansy the bottle.

Pansy conjured a glass, and poured a healthy shot before tossing it back. She had enough experience with the alcohol that she didn't belch fire, but

it still burned nicely going down.

After a few more shots, both of them were feeling more than slightly tipsy, and in Pansy's case, more than a bit randy, and she had to admire the way Lavender's

breasts filled out her jumper. Grinning, she stood up and moved closer to Lavender, saying, "You know, I don't feel like throwing plates any more. I've got a

more fun way to work of the aggravation."

Lavender looked up, a little blearily, as Pansy moved in front of her. Lavender wondered what the Slytherin Queen had in mind, but didn't object when Pansy put her

hands on her face and moved in for a kiss.

Lavender moaned into Pansy's mouth, and, after kissing for a few moments, giggled, "Oh yeah, that would be a lot more fun!"

Pansy pulled her wand and switched their clothing with the air, and soon both of them were stark naked, staring at each other. Pansy's eyes kept landing on

Lavender's breasts, "Sweet Merlin," she breathed, "they're even bigger than I thought!"

Lavender grinned, and lifted one of them to her mouth and started sucking on the nipple, her eyes sparkling with amusement. That was all it took, and Pansy was

on her, her mouth latched onto Lavender's other breast, and her thigh rubbing briskly against Lavender's pussy.

After a mutually satisfying session of rubbing each other, Lavender lowered Pansy to the floor, and laid down on top of her, before kissing her way down the

brunette's body. Pansy spread her legs to give the other girl easy access, and squirmed as Lavender moved her face between her legs, and Pansy felt Lavender's soft

breath flowing against her dark curls. Lavender teased her for quite some time, blowing on her lower lips, making the already swollen flesh expand even further,

before sliding out her tongue and licking along the slit. Pansy reached down to pull Lavender closer, but a sharp smack on her bum convinced her to lie still!

Pansy had no idea how long she lay there. Her world had shrunk down to nothing more than the feeling of Lavender's mouth and tongue, and the pleasure that was

rocketing through her body. Lavender kept her on the edge of climax forever, until she was practically begging her to let her cum, but the blonde just looked up

and smirked, before going back to what she was doing. Finally, Lavender locked her lips on Pansy's nub and started humming, which was all it took, and Pansy felt

like her head exploded the way the lightning flashed behind her eyes as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

When she eventually came back to herself, the first thing Pansy saw was Lavender smirking at her, looking far too self satisfied, and she leapt on the blonde,

determined to put her through the same thing that she had experienced.

They were nearly late getting back to their common rooms before curfew.

- End Flashback -

Pansy bantered back and forth with Lavender while they waited for the show to begin. She heard a man's voice on the other side of the curtain and smirked as it make

her and Lavender sound like the reincarnation of Salazar and Godric, brought here just to put on a lesbian sex show! She saw Lavender holding in her laughter as well. The voice finally announced their names and the applause was thunderous from the other side of the curtain. With a final glance at Lavender, she pulled back the curtain and bounded onto the stage.

She blinked as a bright light hit her, but her eyes adjusted quickly. Remembering Rebecca's instructions, she moved to the front of the stage, and the light followed

her. Looking over, she saw the Lavender was in position, so she twisted the spout on the oil bottle and started pouring it over her chest, to wolf-whistling and

cheers from the audience. She spend a few minutes rubbing the oil all over her body, before striding to the mat in the center of the stage.

_**The Harris House**_

_**Hermione's Room**_

_**Same Time**_

Hermione opened the door from her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair hanging down her back. Sitting down at her dressing table, she reached for

her hairbrush, only to gasp in shock as it jumped into her hand. "What on Earth? How did I do wandless magic?"

She felt her bondmates curiosity and Cho said, 'What's going on Hermione? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, just extremely surprised. I just did a wandless summoning, and wasn't even trying to do it!'

Cho asked, 'Why would that surprise you, Sister? You knew that bonding with Harry would affect your magic, making it more powerful.'

'Well, yeah, I knew that, but I haven't bonded with Harry yet because of that damned curse I took.'

She felt warm laughter across the bond from Luna and the others, and felt a little hurt that they were laughing at her. Luna stopped laughing and said, 'Hermione, we

weren't making fun of you, it's just funny to hear you say you haven't bonded with Harry. You may not have made love to him yet, but you have been bonded with him

for at least two years, if not longer. It just took a bit more time for the magic to affect you because you haven't gotten naked and sweaty with him yet. Speaking

of that, you might want to check with Madame Pomfrey, I'm feeling that you might be more healed than you expected.'

'Is that what you are seeing, Luna?' Hermione asked, with hope in her voice.

'Yes it is. I just learned it after we started talking tonight.'

Padma had kept quiet up to now, but had been wondering something ever since Luna had told her she was a seer. 'Lu? I was curious about something about you being a seer.

Why are you always doing so poorly in Divination?'

Luna laughed, 'Because the Professor didn't like the things I saw! She sent them back saying they were inappropriate for a girl my age.'

Susan said, 'Oh come now, Luna, you can't leave it there, what did you see that got Sherry Breath's knickers in a twist?'

'They were actually fairly mild. I never shared my explicit visions with her, but they all had to do with sex. It's a quirk of my family, but when we get visions,

they always have to do with love and sex.' She giggled, 'You didn't think the family was always named Lovegood, did you?' When there was no response from her sisters,

Luna continued, 'We were actually part of the Ollivander family, but a few hundred years ago, one of my great-great grandmothers visited the South Pacific, and became

a Priestess of the Goddess Aluria, who is the Goddess of Love of Sex, and, as part of the gift she received from the Goddess, the nature of her visions changed and

she took the name Lovegood to honor the change.'

Hermione giggled, 'That certainly explained why you felt you had to be in the Hospital Wing that night! And I'm sure we are all very glad you were.' There was

enthusiastic agreement in the bond, except for Harry, who had been silent the entire time.

Curious, Hermione reached out to Harry and found out that he was sound asleep and dreaming. Before she could pull back and leave him in peace, she was pulled into the

dream and felt the sun in her face as she sat on the grass; her sisters, except for Cho sitting on the grass with her as they watched Harry and Cho showing a group of

12 children, all about 6 or 7 years old, how to handle their brooms. Looking over the children she saw that two of them had bushy brown hair and brilliant green eyes

and knew at once that she was the mother. A wave of maternal love and affection swelled up within her as they followed their daddy around the lawn. She could see

each of her sisters features in the other children, and realized that Harry was dreaming about the future he wanted, his family safe and happy around him. She swore

an oath that she would do anything she could to help that dream become a reality. Glancing at her sister wives, she saw that they all were glowing softly as their

own oaths took hold.

Pulling back from the dream, she found herself back in the bond, and felt the warm glow of happiness from her sisters. 'I guess you all saw the dream too?'

Daphne said, 'It was beautiful! Is that was a loving family feels like?'

Hermione pushed back the feeling of sadness that her sister didn't know what it was like, but said 'It is, Daphne, and you are part of one now!' The others echoed

her, and they felt the happiness coming from their newest sister. After chatting for a few more minutes, they withdrew, and Hermione continued getting ready for bed.

It didn't surprise any of them that they dreamed of the family they saw that night.

_**Eloise's Showroom**_

_**About 20 minutes after the last section**_

Pansy blinked her eyes, clearing the sweat that had gathered. It had taken effort, but she had the buxom blonde pinned to the floor, Pansy's bum resting on her chest

and her knees on the floor. She smiled at the blonde pinned beneath her, and whispered, "They want a show, let's give them a show." Lavender's eyes widened as she

realized what Pansy meant, and smirked quickly, fortunately the audience wasn't close enough to hear the conversation.

Sliding forward, Pansy straddled Lavender's face, and reached down, lifting the blonde's face to her pussy. Pansy tossed her head back and moaned in pleasure,

exaggerating for the audience, but Lavender did have a talented tongue, and she was really turned on from the match.

The crowd roared in delight as she peaked, and soaked Lavender's face with her juices, before climbing shakily to her feet. Reaching down, she grabbed Lavender's

hand and pulled her up as well, leading her to the bondage stage. The stage was a raised circular wooden platform that started slowly rotating as she and Lavender

put weight on it. Securing Lavender's wrists into the hanging cuffs, Pansy then did the same with her ankles, before standing up and walking around the bound girl,

examining her, sliding her fingers into the bound girls pussy, and then feeding Lavender her own juices. The blonde looked at her, amusement in her eyes, as she

pretended to struggle against the bonds.

Pansy went to the trunk that was at the edge of the stage and opened it, smirking at the different toys that were carefully packed inside. Running her eyes over the

selection, she picked out a couple of things that she knew, from prior playtime, that her partner enjoyed. Getting a wicked idea, she called for a house-elf, and had

it bring her a mug full of crushed ice and a large mug of hot chocolate. When the elf came back, she thanked it, and, picking up the ice and the chocolate, she walked

in front of her 'captive' knowing that Lavender could free her hands with a twist of her wrists if her she really wanted to.

Gathering some of the ice chips in one hand, Pansy took some of the hot chocolate in her mouth, swirling it around before swallowing. With her mouth still warm from

the liquid, she locked her lips on Lavender's nipples, making her moan from the sensations. While Lavender was enjoying the feeling of her lips on her skin, Pansy

moved her icy fingers between the blonde's thighs. Pulling back from her breasts, Pansy whispered 'Brace yourself!' and slipped the ice inside Lavender's quim!

Lavender shrieked in surprise at the sudden cold, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started shaking as an orgasm overwhelmed her. "It never fails,"

Pansy murmured. "She is such a hedonist, all about the sensations." The two of them had experimented quite a bit during the year, and she found that Lavender would

always cream her knickers when they played with hot and cold sensations. Pansy knew the audience wouldn't have any idea, and wanted to give them the best show she

could to drive up the bidding on both of them for the 'after show' auction.

She let Lavender recover from her climax and finished most of the hot chocolate, leaving a mouthful in the bottom of the mug. Turning to face the audience, she poured

the remaining drink over her breasts, and moaned in pleasure as she rubbed the warm liquid into her skin. The audience roared their appreciation, so she gave them a

slight bow before turning back to Lavender, who was stirring in her bonds.

Going to the toy box, Pansy picked up the strap-on and harness she had chosen and fixed it in place. Looking down at the seven inch cock standing out from her crotch,

she grinned and stroked it, only to be surprised as the fake felt warm in her hand. She stroked it again, and felt a pleasant sensation in her core. 'gotta love

magic!' she thought, as she picked up the vibrator and nipple clips she had selected earlier.

She saw that Lavender had a smile that even a crucio couldn't erase. Leaning in, she kissed the blonde firmly, and felt Lavender responding, becoming aware of her

surroundings once again. "Welcome back Lav, did you enjoy your holiday?" Pansy teased, only to laugh as Lavender stuck her tongue out at her, "Maybe later, we have

a show to finish." She grinned as she held up the nipple clamps. Pinching Lavender's nipples, she put the flat metal clips on each of them, and Lavender moaned in

pleasure.

Pansy knelt down, both to allow the audience to see the clips on Lavender's nipples, as well as giving her access to the chains attached to the cuffs around her ankles.

Lengthening the chains so Lavender could bring her legs together, Pansy stood back up. Tapping the vibrator, Pansy started running it along the other girl's breasts,

avoiding the nipples, and smiled as Lavender's moans grew louder. Switching direction, she moved it upward, lightly moving it along the underside of the blonde's

jawline, smirking as Lavender started whimpering with need. Leaning in, she captured Lavender's earlobe with her teeth, and gave her a little nip, which was all it

took to set the girl off again, to loud cheers from the audience.

_**In The Audience**_

Eloise sat in the back of the nearly filled Showroom, watching Pansy play Lavender like a violin. She was surprised that she was actually getting wet at how easily

Pansy dominated her partner, although she could tell that the two girls had played together before. Pansy was far too familiar with the blonde's pleasure points to be

a stranger to her body. She still didn't know why Albus wanted the girl to take the distasteful jobs, and was trying within the limits of her oaths to put him off.

She hated having to put any of her girls into those situations, but, like she told Harry, she was running a business, and that meant showing a profit. If she didn't

provide the outlet her customers wanted, she knew of three different places along Knockturn Alley where a customer could find what they wanted.

She assuaged her conscience by making sure the girls were paid very well for what they went through, and limited the number of times they would have to perform, but

there were times when Albus forced her to make a girl perform. She didn't understand why he chose the girls, but they always ended up broken after it. Bellatrix was

the worst of the lot of course, but losing Sally-Anne a month ago had hurt badly! She cursed Dumbledore's name when she found the girl's body hanging in her shower,

the scratches from the dog's claws still bleeding along her body. It wasn't long after she reported the girl's death to the old man that she received a letter from

Lady Parkinson, setting out her expectations for how Pansy was to be treated when she arrived. Of course, the wards prevented the compulsion charm from taking effect,

but she wondered what kind of monsters could do that to their daughter? She was glad that Pansy was doing a good job in the show, because it would probably drive the

bidding up, so the debt she owed her parents would be lowered. Hopefully she can make enough money that way to satisfy Albus, but she wasn't too confident about it.

_**Hogwarts **_

_**Dumbledore's Private Quarters**_

_**The Same Time**_

Albus stretched out on the bed, a slight smile on his lips. He ignored the sobbing blonde lying beside him, her wrists tied to the headboard. She always cried after

servicing him, and he didn't really care to wonder why. She should be pleased to be serving a useful purpose. Merlin knows that she wasn't doing that as a teacher.

He yawned, laying his head back on the pillow. He'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes. Good sex always relaxed him and he wasn't as young as he used to be, so he

needed a little nap. He closed his eyes, and let his mind drift, knowing that sleep would soon claim him.

With a gasp, the old man sat bolt upright in his bed! He was struggling to breathe and his heart felt like it was pounding a hundred beats a minute. He sat very

still at the edge of the bed, forcing himself to calm down. Eventually he got his breathing under control, and his heart slowed back down to something close to normal.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he lay back down, only to meet the wide eyed stare of the woman in his bed. Smiling softly, he said, "You didn't need to see that Charity,

so it's best you don't remember. Reaching for his wand, he put the woman to sleep and modified her memories so she would have no memory of Fawkes bringing her to his

chambers. Casting healing and cleaning spells on the woman, to stop the bleeding he caused when he took her arse as well as to get rid of any suspicious stains, he

had Fawkes return her to her quarters and leave her on her bed.

When he was alone in his chambers, he rose on shaking legs and poured himself a snifter of brandy, knowing it was the only thing that would calm him enough to be able

to sleep. "Damn it! That was the worst one yet. I thought I had more time. I've got too much to do before I'm ready to leave on the Next Great Adventure!" He fell

silent for a few minutes before a smile crossed his face, "At least Harry is showing the proper attitude now, and I can start grooming him to take over as soon as Tom

is taken care of." He chuckled remembering the indignant look on Eloise's face when she told him what he had done to her. "I'm glad that Harry is capable of treating

a cunt properly, I was a little concerned that the Dursley's had taken his balls during the time he was there." He paused, "Speaking of the Dursley's, I believe it's

time I demonstrated my displeasure with them. I wanted a humble young man, not the wretch they created!"

Dressing quickly, he called for Fawkes, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of flame.

_**The Showroom**_

_**10 minutes after the prior scene**_

Pansy couldn't believe the sensations shooting through her body from the strap-on she was wearing. It was incredible. It felt as though it was actually a part of her

and she was reveling in the heat and tightness she was experiencing as she buggered Lavender. 'If this is what it feels like for a guy, no wonder they all love it!'

Lavender was moaning against the gag in her mouth as she moved back against Pansy, burying the dildo even deeper in her arse. The audience was roaring their approval

of every thrust, and the way that Lavender swayed in the bonds, her body bent forward, her arms still cuffed above her head. Pansy could feel an unusual pressure in

her crotch, and knew she was about to cum, so she reached around and started fingering Lavender, bringing the excited girl to a climax of her own just as Pansy reached

her own tipping point, and exploded in the blonde's rear.

Pulling out, she removed the strap on, and released Lavender from her bonds, before kissing her passionately. Lavender returned the kiss eagerly and said, "I'm going

to want a rematch, you know that don't you?"

Pansy laughed, "I'm looking forward to it. But let's go get a shower first while they are having the auction to see who gets the pleasure of our company tonight."

With a tired grin, Lavender nodded, and they made their way through the curtains to the dressing room.

_**Number 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Just after midnight **_

It was a slaughterhouse, the two male Dursley's had been sliced to pieces, their bodies scattered all over the living room and kitchen. Petunia was lying naked in her

husband and son's blood, a bloody butcher's knife in her hand. Her mind was long since shattered from the Cruciatus Curse and seeing her family butchered, knowing

that she was the one who wielded the knife, even if it wasn't her idea. Her world had shrunk, the only thing that existed now was the voice she heard, telling her what

to do. Climbing to her feet, she walked to the refrigerator and lifted the white board they used to write their grocery orders on, but she has something much more

important to write now. With a shaky hand, she scrawled the words, "I'm Sorry" on the board and left it on the table before picking up the knife and guiding it to an

open space in her ribs. Closing her eyes, she followed the voice's last instruction, and plunged the blade into her chest. The forensic pathologist would find that

she had cut her heart nearly in two, death was instantaneous.

Albus smiled genially as he watched the woman die. He knew that he wouldn't feel any regret at their deaths, unlike the other times he had killed. They were only

muggles after all.

_**The Showroom**_

_**A quick shower and snog later**_

Pansy was surprised that the bidding was still going on when they came back on the stage. In fact, their appearance seemed to spur the bidding even higher. She was

stunned when it finally ended 20 minutes later, and Lavender's winning bid was 2500 hundred Galleons! Her surprise was even greater when she saw who had won her, it

was the same Weasley who had treated her so nicely her first afternoon there. She didn't recognize the man who won her, but she was thrilled that the winning bid was

close to 4,000 Galleons. She went with the man eagerly, especially when he introduced his wife as well. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought and several hours

later was pleased at just how right she was.

_**Lavender's Room**_

_**Immediately after the Auction**_

Lavender led Percy Weasley to her room and waited patiently as he set the privacy wards and cast several other spells at the walls, doors and ceiling. Stripping out

of his robes, he sat on the edge of the bed, and beckoned Lavender toward his erection. She grinned and knelt between his legs and took him in hand.

When they finished 45 minutes later, Percy spoke, "Okay, we have satisfied the requirement of the auction, and I have to say, you were quite worth the Galleons, so we

can talk." Rolling over onto his side, he looked directly into Lavender's eyes. "What do you have to report, Unspeakable Brown?"

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (17/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Eloise's**_

_**Harry's Room**_

_**Monday Morning**_

Harry woke with a smile, surrounded by warm soft bodies. Blinking owlishly, he saw Cho's straight black hair draped across his chest as she snuggled under her arm. He grinned at the soft snoring he heard from her. Feeling movement on his other side, he saw Fleur shifting in her sleep as she cuddled up to him. Lifting his head, he saw Susan spooning against Fleur with Daphne behind the redhead. Whispering "Tempus" The numbers 7:22 floated in front of his face. "Damn, we slept later than I expected. We need to get breakfast and get moving if we want to meet Hermione before she sees Madame Pomfrey.

Reaching into the bond, he concentrated on the four lovelies with him and send a feeling of love to them, along with a call to wake up. The four of them smiled in their sleep as they felt his love, and were still smiling as they woke up. Cho smiled up at him, and said "Master, you can wake me up like that anytime!"

The others echoed her as they climbed out of bed and started moving around. Eventually they were all cleaned and dressed, ready to face the day and left the room for breakfast. When they got down to the dining area, Susan saw a blonde girl sitting at the table and squealed happily "Megan!" She rushed over to pull the girl into a hug. Harry recognized the girl as one of Susan's housemates, Megan Jones. He didn't really know her, other than she wasn't a member of the DA and was fairly quiet in class.

Leaving Susan to her conversation, he glanced along the table, and saw a few other faces he hadn't seen here before. He grinned and nodded at Katie's roommate Demelza Robbins, who raised her glass of grapefruit juice to him. His grin widened as he remembered Ron's reaction the first time he saw her drinking it. He had insisted on trying it, always being interested in something new to eat or drink, and he took one drink from the glass the elves brought him and spit it across the table. Neville was not pleased!

Sitting next to Demelza was a slender brunette who he knew from charms class, Morag something or other who gave him a quick grin. Nodding to her, his gaze fell on a petite Chinese girl named Su Li, he gave her a warm smile because he remembered that she was a good friend of Padma's. As if thinking about her had caught her attention, he heard Padma in his head, saying excitedly, 'Harry! You have got to spend some time with Su, she was a very good friend to Luna and I the last couple of years.'

Luna spoke up as well, 'And you should hear the way she squeaks when you get your tongue inside her!' Harry almost choked on his milk while Padma giggled in the bond.

Harry laughed in the bond and said 'I'll keep that in mind, but I'm going to be busy this morning. Those of us who are here are meeting Hermione at Hogwarts so she can get Madame Pomfrey to look her over, then we are going on a picnic. I'm sorry you two aren't here to join us, but I'm sure we will do it again after you get back.'

Padma sent a feeling of affection through the bond and said, 'Looking forward to it, and so is Parvati!'

Luna just said, 'Frankly, at this point I'd be willing to skip the picnic in favor of a day or two in bed with all of you, my fingers are getting cramped!' With a merry laugh, she pulled back, leaving Harry to shake his head in amusement as the others chuckled.

With no further interruptions, Harry and the others finished a light breakfast. They had just finished when Moony and his ladies arrived. Harry had talked to Remus the day before to get a portkey to the Hogwarts ground for the day. The marauder held out a brass ring and told him to just tap it with his wand when everybody was touching it. After making sure that everyone who wanted to fly had their brooms, Harry tapped the portkey.

_**Hogwarts Infirmary **_

_**11:30 that morning**_

Hermione stood waiting impatiently for the nurse to finish her scans, a death grip on Harry's hand as he stood beside her. She relaxed a little as the others gathered around her as well, providing support. Madame Pomfrey finally looked up with a slight smile. "You know, Miss Granger, I've got used to Mister Potter doing the impossible, but you seem to be doing the same thing. You are almost completely healed! I'd say seven more days of the potions and you will be done, and can finally indulge yourself in what you obviously want."

Hermione didn't hear what else the nurse had to say as she had turned to Harry and started kissing him. He moaned as she let him feel all the passion she had been saving for him in her kiss. She broke the kiss reluctantly, but smirked as she felt his arousal pressing into her stomach. To avoid scandalizing the older woman, she said to the others in the bond, 'Harry, I expect you to find a way for me to get to you next Monday morning, and then I don't expect to see the outside of your bedroom door for at least two days!' Focusing on the other four girls, she continued 'I'm not trying to push you away, in fact, I'm hoping all of you will be there with us, at least after the first time, because I'm looking forward to showing you all just how much I appreciate what you've done for Harry and plan to have my tongue in each of you multiple times.'

The others just smiled at the images Hermione was sending them of just what she wanted to do to each of them. Susan moaned at the image of Hermione using a strap on to bugger her as Harry buggered her.. "Oh Merlin! I can't wait," Susan breathed, to matching nods from the others.

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Same Time**_

Hannah Abbott was sitting at a table in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with her younger sister Patty, who had just finished her 1st year in Hufflepuff, when she heard somebody saying her name. Looking up she saw a tall dark skinned boy who she remembered from Herbology and the Defense Association was Dean Thomas. Dean was standing with a younger girl who was obviously his sister, and they were carrying their cones.

"Hi, Dean! Good morning, care to join us?" She said with a welcoming smile. Dean grinned in return and pulled out a chair for his sister, who was looking around in fascination.

When they were seated, Dean said, "This is my sister Andrea. We just got Andy's letter, so Professor McGonagall brought us to the Alley so we could do some shopping, and we're just taking a break. What brings you to the Alley today? I thought you'd be hanging around with Susan, especially since her Aunt is probably going to be the new Minister."

"Normally I would be, but Susan has a _summer job_ and I won't get to see her until the end of summer. Mum got tired of Patty and I laying around the house, so she took us out for a while to get some shopping done. She's just finishing up a few errands so we're waiting for her."

Dean's eyes widened slightly at the way Hannah emphasized the words 'summer job' and, checking that Patty was deep into a conversation with Andy about the wonders of Hufflepuff House, he looked Hannah in the eye and nodded his understanding. "A summer job can take up a lot of your time, but if it's a good one, you can get lots of experience that will help you later in life." He said with a slight grin.

Hannah grinned as well, "Very true, and I hope she enjoys her summer." Taking a bite of her ice cream, she swallowed and said, changing the subject "How has your summer been so far?"

Dean swallowed his own ice cream before responding, "Not bad so far, spent a few days with my mate Seamus, finally got him to a West Ham game the other day." He grinned widely, "I thought he'd been to a footie before, but he'd never seen a game live, only on Match of the Day, and I thought he'd lose his mind at the way the crowds were acting. I also spent some time flying. I want to try out for the open Chaser spot in the fall, so Seamus and I did some of the drills we saw Ollie and Angelina putting the team through."

Dean was struggling to come up with a way to ask the next question when he felt a tap on his arm, and looked over to see Andy with her hand out. "Patty and I are going in back to the arcade, I need some money," she demanded imperiously, and he grinned and pulled out a couple of Galleon coins and watched as the two of them moved to the back of the room.

He looked up to see Hannah smiling gently as she watched the younger girls. Turning back to Dean she said, "Little sisters are so much fun, aren't they? At least when they're not busy being brats."

Dean laughed and nodded, "That's for sure! I love Andy to death, but when she gets in her bossy mood it reminds me of Hermione at school."

They chatted for a while longer, keeping an eye on Andy and Patty who seemed to be on the verge of friendship, until their mothers arrived at the same time. Naturally that led to the mothers taking a break for ice cream of their own while waiting for the girls to finish their game. Eventually the mothers looked at each other with a knowing smile, and got up to retrieve their daughters, giving the teens a couple of minutes of privacy.

As soon as their mothers were away from the table, Dean said, "I've really enjoyed this, Hannah, hanging out and talking to you, and I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other in school, but, what can you do? Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and do something this weekend, kind of a date thing?" He rushed the last of his words out, and Hannah blinked trying to translate them.

When she finally understood what he was asking, she smiled widely, "I'd love to! Did you have anything in mind?"

"Have you ever been to the cinema?"

Hannah shook her head, "I've heard of it from Justin of course, but have never been to one."

Dean grinned, "Then you're in for a treat! There's a cinema just a few blocks from here that shows classic films from the last 50 years or so, and this week they are showing a double bill, where you can see two films one after another for the same price. The films are 'Some Like It Hot' and 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' I've seen them both, and nearly hurt myself I laughed so hard." Hannah got caught up in his enthusiasm and was laughing as he started describing the migrating coconuts.

Jocelyn Thomas turned to Marilyn Abbott and smiled, "I have a feeling we may be seeing a lot more of each other this summer. Would you and your family like to come over some evening for dinner? I'm sure you'd like to get to know my son better."

Marilyn smiled in return, "That would be wonderful! Let me give you my phone number and I'll take yours." At Jocelyn's surprised look, she said, "I'm what's called Muggleborn, the same as your two kids. I live in the Magical world, but I have a mobile phone for my non-magical relatives to keep in touch," she sighed. "I just wish Hannah were more comfortable in the non-magical world, she's missing out on a lot."

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad that Dean seems to be determined to keep one foot in our world as well as the magical world. He is actually taking correspondence courses for the subjects he would be studying if he was going for his GCSE." Seeing that Marilyn was confused at the term, she said, "They used to be called 'O' Levels when we were in school."

Marilyn nodded in understanding, more than a little impressed at the ambition the young man was demonstrating. Eventually the families went their separate ways, and Dean and Hannah both endured a great deal of teasing from their sisters.

_**Comfort Inn, London**_

_**Near Vauxhall Station**_

_**The same time**_

Peter smiled happily as the hot soapy water washed away years of grime. It had been far too long since he had really felt clean and he intended to enjoy the feeling as long as he could. Eventually he stepped out of the shower and, wiping the mirror clean with a towel, grabbed the shaving soap and lathered up, running the razor along his cheeks and jaw, before carefully cleaning the stubble off his throat.

Drying off, he dressed in his transfigured robes and sat down at the writing table in the room. Pulling out a few sheets of paper, he practiced writing with a pen for a few minutes before starting on the letter he knew he had to write, he just hoped the magic of the life debt he owed Harry would protect him from the fallout when Harry acted on the letter. If not, well, he already knew he wasn't destined for a pleasant afterlife, he would just get there sooner than he had planned. He wrote down everything in his letter for Harry, expressing his regret at the decisions he had made, from the first night that he found himself in Bellatrix's bed, and her leading him down the path to damnation that made him willing to kneel before the monster and accept Voldemort's brand on his arm. Once he had the mark, it seemed that there was nothing that was beneath him, including betraying his best friends. As he forced himself to remember everything he had done, tears formed in his eyes, the first tears he had cried in over 14 years. He purged himself in the letter, already realizing what he would have to do to truly make things right. Finishing the letter with Voldemort's location, and the code phrase that would allow the goblins to give him access to the vault, he sealed the letter and addressed the envelope to Harry. He then put it inside a slightly larger envelope that he addressed to the muggle address Gringotts uses. Sealing the larger envelope, he took it down to the front desk to be mailed and checked out of the hotel, the straight razor inside his shaving kit carried under his arm.

Walking down the street, he kept his eyes open for an alleyway that he could use. Spotting one, he walked inside and stopped at the garbage tip. Climbing inside, he braced himself and raised the blade of the razor to his throat, pushing it deep enough to draw blood, and as he felt the blood flowing completed his animagus transformation for the last time. He felt the blade dig deeper into his neck as he shrank until he knew no more, and all that was left behind was the body of a rat, it's head neatly

severed beside the body, and the curious silver paw.

_**Hogwarts**_

_**On the Shore of the Great Lake**_

_**About an Hour after Previous Scene**_

Hermione was stretched out on her side, her head resting on her hand as she watched Harry and Cho flying around above the lake, playing catch with the giant squid and generally having a great time. She looked over at Fleur Susan and Daphne who were in similar positions and said, "You don't even need the bond to tell how happy they are. I'll admit, I never really understood why Harry loved flying so much, but I think I do now. And I can't wait to see the two of them teaching all of our children to fly,

how about you?"

The others nodded fervently, and Susan said, "He's going to make a wonderful daddy, you can tell that from the way he's treated all of us. I've teased him about being a Hufflepuff at heart, but he's gone so far above and beyond what he could be expected to do. Personally I can't wait to start giving him children." She grinned, "Of course, the practicing is also a hell of a lot of fun!"

Fleur and Daphne snickered, while Hermione glared at them. "Just wait until I finally get some Harry time! I'm hoping to make all of you cramp your fingers because you'll be so turned on you have to get relief!"

Susan grinned, "I'm fine with that, fair is fair after all. Although I admit I'm hoping to be in the room when you first take that monster of his up your arse. I'm betting you squeal wonderfully. I know we all do even now!"

Fleur chuckled throatily, "I'm sure our Hermione will enjoy it as much as we do; after all, it doesn't matter what he is doing, the fact that it is Harry is all that matters, isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione looked offended, "Of course it's because it's Harry, I would never consider doing these things for anybody else!" She blushed a little, and continued "Although had any of you expressed an interest, I wouldn't have struggled very hard to stay out of your beds."

The others shook their heads at lost opportunities, but Daphne grinned, "I'm sure we will have plenty of chances to make up for lost time when you are fully healed. After all, I'm really looking forward to having you on my face as you lick me and Harry as he shags me stupid!"

_**In the air above the lake**_

_**The Same Time**_

Cho was feeling happier than she could remember being in a long long time; even happier than she was when Harry claimed her and her sisters welcomed her into the bond. The feeling of the wind in her hair and her broom between her thighs made all of her cares and concerns fall away, and there was nothing in her world but her and Harry and the sky around them. Looking down, she saw the squid stick one of its tentacles out of the water and toss the ball toward Harry. With a laugh, she shot forward

and caught the ball before Harry even got close to it.

Harry laughed at Cho's joy in flying, glad that at least one of his bonded understood his love for being in the air. He chased after her as she caught the ball and glancing down, he could swear the squid looked amused at their antics. 'Just more of the weirdness in my life,' he mused, 'that a giant squid thinks I'm here to amuse him!' Shrugging, he looked back at Cho and raced toward her, his arm outstretched to take the ball from her.

_**The Delacour Home**_

_**The South of France**_

_**That Same Morning**_

Sixteen year old Gabrielle Delacour stretched as she tossed the sheet off of her body and lowered her feet to the floor without opening her eyes. She frowned as the floor seemed a lot closer than it had the night before. Opening her eyes, she looked down and smiled widely as she saw the changes her body had finally went through! Standing, she froze for a moment or two to get used to her new height and build, before stripping out of the little girls nightgown she had gone to bed in. Walking over to the full length mirror in the corner, she admired her figure, including her full breasts and the narrowness of her waist, before looking lower and seeing that she had a full thatch of blonde silky looking hair above her flower. She nodded sharply,"My Harry will certainly enjoy how I look now!" Turning from the mirror, she went to the section of her closet her mother had prepared the previous summer, knowing this time would come. Finding underwear and a dress that fit her new form, Gabrielle dressed quickly and went down the stairs to the breakfast room.

Her parents were sitting at the table, finishing their coffee when her mother Apolline looked up and saw her. She smiled widely and her eyes filled with tears as she gasped, "Oh Gabrielle! You are beautiful!" and rushed to embrace her. Her father rose to his feet just a bit behind his wife and soon was embracing her as well, although she could feel his happiness was lightly tinged with sadness at his little girl growing up.

After Gabrielle had sat down, and a heaping plate of her breakfast favorites appeared in front of her, Appoline asked quietly, "Now that you have changed, when will you go to him?"

Gabrielle finished chewing her banana and swallowed, before saying, "Not for a week or two. I need to get used to my new body and finish my summer course work. I expect to be too busy to concentrate on school work when I find him." She finished with a smirk.

Her father just groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Gabrielle, please! I know mentally what you are going to do, and I've accepted it as part of your being Veela, but I'd prefer to believe that my innocent daughter would remain a virgin until she is at least 30!"

Gabrielle smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Papa, I don't mean to upset you, but I'm just so excited that I've finally matured. I've been waiting for this for over a year, ever since he pulled me from the lake that morning."

Her mother said, "Do you know where he is now, Gabrielle? I know you couldn't find him before."

Gabrielle paused in her eating, and her eyes lost their focus for a few moments, before she smiled widely and said, "He's at Hogwarts, and, Mama, Fleur is with him! There are others there, and they are all very happy. I feel him laughing at something, and the others are laughing as well. I can't see what they are doing, but it feels like the wind is blowing through my hair and I'm chasing somebody on a broom. The other person is laughing as well."

Apolline had dropped her fork in shock, "Fleur is there? I thought she was working at Gringotts still."

"I don't know, Mama, but she is there, and she is happy and relaxed, joking with a couple of other girls." She blushed suddenly and said, "It seems Grand-mere was right, I will be one of several who have bound myself to Harry, and he has bound himself to us. I won't tell you what I saw, but all the others, including Fleur, are intimate with Harry and each other."

Apolline took a sip of her coffee and mused, "If my mother is correct about there being several girls there, I wonder if she is right about his other form? It would certainly explain the other girls." She laughed lightly, "You would need the help, not even a full Veela could handle him by herself."

_**Hogwarts, **_

_**Dumbledore's office**_

_**At the same time**_

Albus, Minerva, Filius and Pomona were seated in the Headmaster's office going over applicants for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position. They had already agreed to offer the position of Potions Professor to Horace Slughorn, assuming they could lure him out of retirement. Albus just smiled and said he had that situation already handled, before he turned to the next applicant. The pile of applications in front of them was getting smaller, and the rejected pile was distressingly large.

Albus shook his head in frustration as he closed the last folder. "I was afraid that the inconsistent teaching we've had over the last several years would cause a problem, but I had hoped that at least one or two qualified candidates would come forward. It seems like the rumors of a curse on the position have frightened most of them off. I would be willing to teach some of the classes, but, frankly, I don't have the time to teach all of them. Would any of you feel comfortable with teaching defense to some of the younger years?"

Minerva said, "The only way I could possibly do it, and even then I'd be doubtful, is with the aid of a Time Turner, and honestly, I don't think that my heart could stand the strain."

The others said basically the same thing. Albus sighed, and said, "Then I've got a very radical suggestion for you, and I only offer it up because I don't see any other options. I have already asked Director Bones if she had an Auror on light duty that would be willing to fill in for the year, and was turned down politely, very politely, but turned down all the same. I have to admit I can understand her reluctance, considering we need every Auror we can get out on the streets with the threat of Voldemort publicly recognized. But it does leave us with a dilemma."

Taking a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth, he said; "You've all received your students OWL results, have you not? What have you noticed about the Defense scores for this year's group?"

Filius spoke up, "The most obvious thing is that the scores were higher than they had been in years, at least in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, for most of the students anyway. I'm guessing there is a connection between these students that I am not aware of?"

"Yes there is, Filius; in response to the Ministry's wonderful defense instructor last year, one of the Fifth year students, with assistance from a couple of his friends, organized a Defense Study Group that included members of your three houses. It was the discovery of this group that led to my abrupt absence from the school for part of the year. I am considering offering an Assistant Professorship to this student to teach the younger years DADA, when he gets done what he is doing, that is. I've already gotten approval to offer Remus Lupin the position of Primary DADA instructor for the upper years on the condition that no other qualified applicant could be found. I'm sure he won't have any difficulty with the student assisting him."

The others wondered why the Headmaster smirked when he talked about the assistant. Minerva cleared her throat, "All right, Albus, I'll ask the question you are dying to answer, who is the student you want to make a professor?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Flitwick said, "It's Harry Potter, there is no one else it could be! That's the only student Albus would have so much fun springing on us."

Albus said, "Well done. Although I had hoped I wasn't that obvious. Yes, the student I have in mind is Mister Potter; this is partially to help him get ready for what he has to do and also to give him a chance to shine, as well as to make up for not making him a Prefect last year."

Albus expected to have to deal with a great deal of objections; but was surprised to see his Heads of House nodding thoughtfully, although he did see Minerva fighting to keep a proud smile off of her face, which turned to a frown as she thought of something, and Albus waited for her inevitable objection.

Actually, the only objection he received was from Pomona Sprout, "Albus, are you certain that the Board of Governors will go along with hiring Mister Potter as a Professor? He is still very young. And the Board actually gave permission to re-hire Remus? Don't get me wrong, from what I heard from my Puffs, he was the best Professor they'd had in years, but the Board forced you to let him go the last time."

He actually chuckled at that, "In other years, other times, I'd say that you have a valid concern. but with Lucius Malfoy permanently removed from the Board, and myself and Harry so successfully vindicated with Voldemort's return I could probably get approval to have Aragog teach a course on web building!"

"That's all well and good, Albus," Minerva said, "but what about his relationship with his Harem?" She practically spat the last word. "You don't honestly think that the Board will turn a blind eye to a Professor, or even an 'Assistant Professor' having sex with at least three students?"

'And there was the objection I was expecting! Typical of the dried up old cunt, more concerned with somebody else's sex life than her own lack of one.' Albus thought with a mental sneer, before answering her firmly. "Yes I do. The Board has no say about what goes on between a man and his wife, or wives, Minerva; especially since the relationships were started prior to him assuming the position. I've actually discussed this situation with the school solicitor; I didn't want any problems to arise over his living arrangements. However, if it will make you feel better, Harry will not be instructing any of his wives in a classroom setting. Does that answer your question?" She nodded, sharply. The rest of the meeting was concerned with naming the new Head of Slytherin was decided to have Professor Slughorn take over the position again.

_**The Burrow **_

_**That Morning**_

Molly smiled as she looked into the dining area, seeing Ron with his schoolwork spread out in front of him and his girlfriend sitting beside him answering questions on the material and reading over his essays. She was proud of the way Ron was growing up. He had been so childish for so long, but now he was focusing on things that were important. Of course, it wouldn't be Ron if he didn't want to eat as often as possible, but under Felicity's influence, his table manners had drastically improved. She shook her head, she had tried for years to get him to improve, but a week with Felicity and she wouldn't be embarrassed to have him with them at a fancy restaurant.

She chuckled softly, 'of course Felicity has a reward system in place that I can't touch, so it's no wonder he's doing better.' She watched as the girl set the last of the essays down, and stood up.

Smiling, Felicity took Ron's hand and the two of them headed for the front door calling out they were taking a break and going for a walk. Molly just waved them off and hoped that they remembered the contraceptive spells. 'Oh well, even if they have an accident, it won't be a problem, especially since Arthur was able to get an agreement with Felicity's parents about betrothing the two of them. We just need to sit down with the two of them after dinner and confirm this is what they want

before we sign anything.'

_**An Apartment on Diagon Alley **_

_**Just after dawn**_

Percy Weasley yawned as he slipped his key into the lock, trying to be quiet as he opened the door. He didn't want to wake Audrey. He knew she was working late last night and liked to have a lie in on Mondays, her day off. He had gone to one of the safe houses after getting the report from his agent last night, writing it up and dropping it in the usual spot, and set the marker so his handler knew there was something to retrieve and made his way back home.

He was hanging up his robes when he heard Audrey's voice. "Percy? You're just getting home? I thought I had a long night, but you went in hours before I did!" He turned toward her voice and saw her standing in the hall. Apparently she had been heading for the shower because she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he said, "Yes, I

just finished a little while ago." She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow, and he felt himself rise inside his trousers. Audrey was well aware of what he had spent the night doing, she was part of the team that was doing the data collection after all, and it always got her turned on to hear his stories of time with the other girls. They had started working together after his fling with Penny had ended and were lovers within a couple of months. He was a little sad, because he could never be sure if her openness was a natural part of her personality, or something that the monster at Hogwarts had programed into her. She wasn't really sure either, but told him she didn't really care because she was happy with who she was. Percy accepted it, but knew that he would do everything he could to end the programming so that others wouldn't have to go through was Audrey did.

With a tired smile, he said, "So, how was your night?" She giggled, which he always loved to hear because a giggling Audrey was a happy Audrey, which made for a happy Percy!

"Almost as busy, but not as earth shaking as yours. My shift was fairly quiet until about halfway through an alarm started going off. People were running around like crazy, trying to figure out what was going on, until we tracked the source of the alarm down. It turns out it was caused by several wards crashing down in a muggle neighborhood. A couple of the obliviators took off to see what was happening, and it turns out that the wards were on the house where Harry Potter lives! Naturally that

set some flags flying, especially after You Know Who showed up a couple of weeks ago, so they went inside and found the uncle and cousin butchered and the aunt dead, a suicide, with the knife she used to butcher them buried in her heart. It wasn't until we got in touch with Dumbledore, because he's still listed as Potter's magical guardian, that we found out that Potter hadn't been there this summer."

Grinning in a way that told him there was a lot more to the story, she continued, "Anyway, I was about to take a shower, why don't you get out of those clothes and we can unwind a bit first?"

Percy grinned, "A shower sounds wonderful!" With a playful leer at her towel clad form he added, "Want to save some water?"

Audrey giggled again, but shook her head, "Let's get sweaty first so we can earn that shower!"

She dropped the towel to the floor just as he reached for her.

It was an hour later that the neighbors heard the shower start.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (18/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Headmaster's Office**_

_**After The Picnic**_

Harry was surprised to see Remus sitting in Dumbledore's office when he and the ladies arrived. The older man still had a

bit of ash from the floo on his robes, but didn't seem to notice. He was deep in conversation with Sirius who was, to Harry's

amusement, floating a few inches above the cushion of the chair he was seated in. Padfoot glanced up and gave Harry a grin

and a wave as he and the others walked in. Harry didn't see the Headmaster in his office, so he looked over the available

seats and transfigured three of them into a couch large enough to hold all of them before taking a seat. All the girls

looked impressed at the transfiguration but before they said anything, Dumbledore's voice came from an open door in the

back of the room.

"Wandless complex transfiguration, Harry? Impressive. It looks like you are getting a good grip on your power increase."

The old man sat down comfortably in his chair and Harry could see the old man's eyes twinkling merrily. He still was angry

at what the old man had done to him, but was willing to admit that he seemed to be trying to make up for things this summer.

He still wasn't willing to trust him yet, so he sent a message through the bond to avoid looking in his eyes.

Harry leaned back on the couch, his arms around Hermione and Cho who claimed the seats next to him. "Good Afternoon,

Professor, thank you for letting us have the picnic here, it was a treat to get out and about for the day."

"That's no problem at all, Harry, I was happy to help." The smile dropped and Dumbledore grew somber. "I asked you to come

up here for a few reasons Harry, and unfortunately, one of them is rather unpleasant," Harry tensed and he felt the girls

gripping his hands, as the old man continued "It has to do with your relatives. There is really no easy way to say this,

but the Dursley's were found dead late last night."

Harry released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and, as the girls relaxed with him said "What happened,

Professor? Was it an accident, or Death Eaters, or something else?"

"I'm afraid I don't have all the details, but what seems to have happened is that your Aunt Petunia attacked her husband

and your cousin with a knife, killing them, before she stabbed herself in the heart and killing herself. From what I've

been able to find out, she left a brief note, saying 'I'm Sorry' but that was the only explanation she left for what she

did."

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head as if overcome with emotion. He felt the girls attempting to comfort him, but

he surprised them by being absolutely calm and saying 'there's something very wrong here! There is no way that Petunia

could have killed Vernon and Dudley, not with a knife anyway. They both outweighed her by a huge amount, and both of them

could move damn quick when they had to. And how would he know what kind of note Petunia left, his spy was a squib and she

couldn't get into the house without somebody noticing!'

Hermione agreed 'it sounds like something we need to think about, but you do need to show some reaction, Harry.' Hermione

was surprised when Fleur's amused voice spoke 'Open your eyes, Harry is reacting'

Doing what she was told, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry's face and saw tears rolling down his face. Pulling

him close she felt him shaking with emotion, or that is what the others saw. In the bond, he was waxing rhapsodically

about her cleavage, and how he was looking forward to spending hours worshiping her breasts. She didn't know how she

managed to avoid blushing, but she did.

Eventually, Harry sat up and wiped his eyes. Turning back to Dumbledore he said blankly, "Thank you for letting me know,

Professor." Then, forcing himself to appear more cheerful he continued, "You said there were several reasons you asked to

see me?"

Dumbledore nodded as he reached for a lemon drop. "Yes, Harry, I did, and the rest of the reasons are far more pleasant,

I assure you!"

Remus shared a quick glance with Sirius, and using the Marauder's Code gestured that something smelled really bad about

what Dumbledore said about the Dursley's deaths. Sirius responded that Harry noticed it too, those tears were faked.

I taught him that trick last Christmas. Turning back to the Headmaster they waited to see what else he had to say.

Albus cleared his throat and said "I received your OWL results, and I'm pleased to tell you that you all did very well, I

will be giving you your official notifications before you leave, but I wanted to point something out. Harry, your DADA OWL

was beyond Outstanding, you actually received an Outstanding with Honors, which means you achieved the highest score in

that OWL recorded in Britain in the last 30 years!" He paused to allow Harry to recover from the shock and the others to

congratulate him.

"I'd also like to point out that the members of a certain Defense study group achieved grades markedly higher than the

students who were not members of the group. In fact, every member of the study group who took either the OWL or the NEWT

were awarded "With Distinction" which means they achieved a perfect score on the test." He paused again, grinning broadly

as Harry was congratulated again, although it looked like Miss Granger was having to physically restrain herself from

ripping her knickers off and mounting him in the office.

Turning to Cho, he said, "I'm pleased to tell you, Miss Chang, that you also achieved a perfect score on your end of year

DADA examination, and Outstandings on most of the others, which is why, with the agreement of the other Heads of House, I

am offering you the position of "Head Girl" for the next term. Do you accept the position?"

This time it was Cho who was on the receiving end of the congratulations, although she seemed to enjoy the fierce kiss she

received from Harry the most.

Cho nodded happily and accepted the Head Girl badge, smiling as Harry pinned it to her shirt. Turning to Daphne he said,

"Miss Greengrass, I realize you were not Prefect last term, however, due to Miss Parkinson's membership in the Inquisitorial

Squad, she is no longer eligible to perform that role, so I will be offering Mister Zabini the position of male Sixth Year

Prefect for Slytherin House, will you accept the position of Prefect as well?"

Daphne smiled brightly, but her bond mates were well aware of her suspicions and they all wondered what the Old Man was up

to? She accepted the badge and handed it to Harry, receiving the same firm kiss that Cho got after he pinned the badge to

her blouse.

"Miss Bones, unfortunately, I cannot offer you the position of Prefect because, by all accounts Miss Abbott did an

excellent job in that role and will be asked to continue." Susan nodded in understanding.

"Miss Granger, due to your outstanding performance last term, both in your Prefect duties, as well as demonstrated

leadership in the 'study group' Professor McGonagall and I would be pleased if you would continue filling that role for

the upcoming year."

Hermione looked directly at the Headmaster and said, "Sir, before I answer that question, can you tell me who the Male

Prefect will be?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I understand why you are asking, and, while it will not be Mister Weasley, he actually contacted me a

couple of days ago to return his badge, saying he was going to be too busy with his studies and I quote "Catching up on

the classes I skived off for the past five years" to fulfill the role. Unfortunately, I will not be able to offer the

position to Mister Potter." He held up his hands to stop the storm of protest. "Not because I don't believe he deserves

the position, but because I have a different offer for him. I am going to offer the badge to Mister Longbottom, who has

also demonstrated leadership this past term."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and Harry said "Neville's a good bloke, and I think he'd do a decent job."

Albus nodded, "Now, for the major reason I asked Professor Lupin to be here." Turning to Remus he smiled, "I've gotten

approval to offer you the DADA Professor position again, and the new Potions Professor has agreed to provide you with

Wolfsbane Potion for as long as needed. However, you will only be teaching the last three years, the 5th, 6th, and 7th

year students. I've got approval to hire an Assistant Professor to teach the 1st through 4th years." He paused and

grinned even wider as they obviously knew where he was going with this.

"Yes, Mister Potter, I am offering you the position of Assistant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The reason

why I'm limiting you currently to the first four years, is to avoid any appearance of favoritism by having your bonded

ladies in your classroom. Your other professors have agreed to offer you personalized instruction so you can progress

toward your NEWTs in the other subjects. Unfortunately, while I was able to get your Quidditch Ban overturned, as a member

of staff, you are no longer able to play as part of the Gryffindor House team."

Harry smiled, "I don't think I'd have time for it anyway. Like Ron, I've got a lot of work to do, not to mention the task

that I found about in this office a couple of weeks ago."

Dumbledore nodded, not wanting to get into a conversation about the prophecy, although, from the lack of curiosity on the

girls faces, it appeared that they were already aware of it. Moving the conversation along, he continued, "You and your

ladies will be given Married Quarters in the South Wing of the castle, so you will not be staying in your former house

dorms, although you will still be considered members of that house for classes and points et cetera."

After Harry and Remus both accepted their new positions, the remainder of the meeting was spent going over details, and

eventually ended about 2:30 in the afternoon. Harry and the ladies departed to spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley and

Remus and Sirius departed to do whatever they were going to do as Albus prepared himself for a couple of private meetings

outside of Hogwarts.

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**That Afternoon**_

Harry and his ladies had spent the last couple of hours wandering the Alley, not buying anything, just enjoying being out

and about and enjoying each others' company. If the other four noticed that Hermione hadn't let go of Harry the entire

time, they didn't say anything. They knew quite well the depth of the love between the two of them, and while they were

all secure in Harry's love for them, they accepted that Hermione would always be first in his heart.

Cho's eyes had been scanning the side alleys, and she grinned seeing the store she was looking for. Getting her sister's

attention through the bond, she directed their eyes over to the store. Her sisters smiled as well, and Hermione started

leading Harry toward the doorway to Lilith's Toy Box. Harry smirked, remembering the description of the place from Penny,

and decided to let the girls get whatever they wanted. He knew he would enjoy it, no matter what they bought, and he still

had close to 25,000 Galleons to spend before the end of summer.

Harry let the girls go their own way inside the store as he browsed around, quietly amused at the variety of 'toys' that

were available. He also noticed an entire section of stamina enhancers and shuddered at the image of the old man leering

from the label. He heard Fleur's musical laugh in the bond, telling him he had at least 100 years before he needed to

worry about anything like that!' Blowing her a kiss through the bond he chuckled and moved to another section of the store.

He was still browsing when he heard Hermione's voice through the bond, 'Harry, can you come back to the changing area? I

need to show you something.' He didn't feel any worry or upset, just a feeling of nervousness from her and a curious

mixture of amusement and arousal from the other four. Harry made his way to the changing area, which appeared to be

deserted, other than movement of the curtain in one of the changing rooms.

Walking up to the booth, he said quietly "I'm here, Hermione, what do you need?" The curtain moved slightly, and Hermione's

hand came out, beckoning him in. Sliding the curtain aside, he stepped in, closing the curtain behind him.

He glanced around curiously, all five of the girls were in the booth, which he noticed had obviously been magically expanded.

Fleur and the others were gathered around Hermione, hiding her from view at first. When the four girls moved apart, his eyes

landed on Hermione. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. She had stripped out of her clothes, and was standing before

him wearing nothing but a garter belt and stockings, the ensemble framing her cleanly shaved fanny, and he felt himself

starting to drool, wanting nothing more than to kneel before her and slide his tongue between her swollen lips. He could

already see the dew glistening in the light from overhead. Looking upward, he was pleased to see that the curse scar had

almost completely faded, and focused on her breasts, standing firm with her nipples crinkled happily, supported by a half

bra of the same white material that made up her garter belt.

When he finally made his way to her face, she smiled sexily at him and said, "I know we can't do anything for a few more

days. Madame Pomfrey was emphatic about keeping any foreign substances, like your cum or your saliva from using your

tongue on me, out of my body! I even had to take a potion before you got there, because she knew I would be kissing you.

But I wanted you to see what was waiting for you."

Struggling to maintain his composure, he croaked "Merlin, Hermione! You're beautiful!"

She giggled and blushed prettily, and the others grinned at his reaction. Although he heard Cho say "I told you that would

be his reaction!"

Fleur spoke up, "We know how difficult things have been for the two of you, since you aren't able to act on what you truly

desire, so we came up with this idea. Cho will prepare her sister, so she will be able to take you when she is able. And

you will each pleasure yourselves while the other watches."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes, and saw the desire there, and knew he would never deny her anything if he could provide

it. With a grin he dropped his wand into his hand and cast silencing charms around the room. Looking at the others, who

were smiling eagerly, "And what will you horny little minxes be doing while Hermione and I put on a show for each other?"

"Watching of course, what else would we be doing?" Susan replied in a matter of fact voice, only the affect was spoiled by

her mischievous grin.

Leaning back against the wall, Harry unbuttoned his trousers and lowered his zipper, pulling his erection out of his pants.

He was staring into Hermione's eyes and saw the soft chocolate brown orbs turn smoky as she watched him. He barely noticed

Cho kneeling behind her and spreading her cheeks, although he did see Hermione's eyes widen in surprise briefly before she

closed them and sighed in pleasure.

Harry started stroking himself, watching as Hermione teased her nipples, rubbing them with her thumbs until Cho stood up

behind her and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Cho removed Hermione's hands and started fondling her breasts, all the

while whispering in her ear. Harry couldn't tell what Cho was saying but it obviously affected Hermione because her

breathing got heavier and her moans louder. Hermione moved one of her hands down to her center and slid a finger inside.

The finger was joined by another and she started pumping. Even with all he had seen and done over the last week or so,

Harry still thought it was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

He looked up into Hermione's eyes again and suddenly heard her in the bond, 'Do you like what you see, Harry? Do you like

watching me fingering my horny pussy, and wishing you were buried balls deep in me? I'm wet and so ready! Cho has my arse

stretching out for you, so you can bend me over the bed and bugger me the way I know you want to! She even told me that

she got me a strap-on, so I can be doing to her what you'll be doing to me. Can't you just picture it? Just a few more

days and all of our fantasies will become reality!' She was panting and flushed as she spoke to him in the bond, and

Harry grunted as the mental images overwhelmed him and he erupted in his hand. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched him

shoot, and she cried out his name as her own climax hit her.

It took time for them to recover, but after a few quick cleaning spells they dressed and released the spells on the booth,

returning it to its original size. Hermione blushed as she handed him the price tags for the plug, as well as the outfit

she was now wearing under her clothing. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before whispering, "You know I'll be wanking

to the memory of you tonight don't you?"

She grinned, "Me too!" before picking up the rest of her purchases and following the other girls out of the booth.

Harry hadn't really paid much attention to what the others had purchased, being far more focused on Hermione, so he was a

bit surprised when the total came up to almost 4,000 Galleons!

After making arrangements for Harry to come over to her house the next day to meet her parents, Hermione got on the Knight

Bus, and Harry and the others took the portkey back to Eloise's.

Once they arrived back, the girls each gave Harry a toe curling kiss and left for their rooms, with Fleur telling him to

find a way to keep himself occupied for the afternoon, and they would see him that night; they had work to do!

_**The Harris Household**_

_**Shortly afterward**_

Cordelia glanced up from the magazine she was reading as the door opened, and grinned at the happy smile on Hermione's face.

She raised an eyebrow at the shopping bags her daughter was carrying, "I thought you were going to meet Harry and the others

for a picnic?"

Hermione grinned, "I did, and we all had a great time. Then the Headmaster wanted to see us, which was weird, but he gave

us our OWL results, I got straight Outstandings!" Cordelia smiled widely and hugged her in congratulations. "Then Harry

took us to Diagon Alley, and we all went shopping."

Cordelia glanced at the blush on her face and the name on the bags, "Lilith's Toy Box? Should I assume that the items you

purchased are not ones that your father would be happy to see you wearing?"

Hermione snorted, "Not at all!" Then she grinned wickedly, "He'd probably love to see you or the others wearing them though."

Cordy grinned, "Oh, this I've got to see! Come on, let's go up to your room so I can take a look."

As she followed Hermione up the stairs, she noticed that her daughter was walking a little oddly, and was fairly sure she

knew what it was, having seen Kim, Faith and Tara walking the same way more than once, but she waited until they were in

Hermione's bedroom with the door shut to say anything.

"Is there a particular reason you're walking like you have something shoved up your bottom?" She asked with a smirk,

causing Hermione to reach an almost Willow level blush.

"How'd you know? I know it doesn't show under the skirt, we checked before we left the store."

"Hermione, you know the relationship your dad and I have with the others, you don't think I've seen one of the others

walking with a plug in their butt?"

Hermione's blush faded as she realized her mother was kidding with her, and after checking that the door was locked so

they wouldn't be disturbed, she took off her outfit and let Cordy see what she was wearing under it. Cordelia eyed her

critically, before nodding, "That color works good with your complexion, but you might also consider getting something

like it in a pale blue."

Hermione grinned, "Already did, but this one was my favorite so I wore it out of the store. You should have seen Harry's

reaction when he saw it on me!"

"Oh? Do tell!" Cordy said, leaning forward in the chair as Hermione started to speak. When she finished, her mother said,

"I don't think I'm going to be telling Xander that story. He knows what your relationship with Harry and the others is,

and while he certainly doesn't object to the other girls, considering our life here, I don't think he wants to admit that

you aren't his innocent little girl anymore."

"Mum, I haven't been innocent since that Troll trapped me in the loo my first year. I was doing a good job dodging and

trying to evade the way you and Aunt Faith taught me, but there really wasn't much room to move, and if Harry and Ron

hadn't shown up, it would have got me sooner or later!" She smiled, "When Harry jumped that thing and shoved his wand up

its' nose, it reminded me of the stories you used to tell about Dad, the way he would throw himself in harm's way to

protect someone. I think I started to fall in love with him right then."

Cordy chuckled, "That does sound like something the big doof would have done," she said affectionately, "but why don't you

get out of those things and get dressed so I can see the rest of what you've bought?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over Hermione's purchases and telling stories. At the end of the day, they both

felt even closer than they had before, and really enjoyed the feeling.

_**Parkinson Manor**_

_**Early Afternoon**_

Albus smirked as the alarms went off from his crashing through the wards of Parkinson Manor. He knew he could have arrived

outside and knocked on the door, but he wanted to make sure the Parkinsons knew who held the upper hand. He walked into

the living area and made himself comfortable, knowing they would be arriving any moment now.

He had just put his booted feet up on the crystal table in front of the couch when Alphonse Parkinson came storming into

the room, his wand clenched tightly in his hand. His wife Imelda was cowering behind him. 'Typical useless twat' he

snorted as he smiled genially at the two of them.

"Dumbledore? What the fuck are you doing here, old man?" Alphonse snarled when he realized who had broken through the wards.

Albus shook his head sadly, "Now, Alphonse, is that truly anyway to greet your father?"

Alphonse spat on the floor and glared at him, "You may have been the one to get my mother pregnant, but there is no way I

would acknowledge you as my father, you sick fucker!"

"Ah, but I am, and you know it. I've shown you the proof, which is why we find ourselves having these delightful visits."

Dropping the benevolent mask, Dumbledore leaned forward and said, "but that's enough of the politeness shite! Do you have

the latest payment from the girl?"

Alphonse glared at him furiously before walking over to the mantle above the fireplace and pulling out an envelope that

was sitting behind the jar of floo powder. Tossing it at the old man, he said, "20,000 Galleons in a Gringotts draft,

just like you demanded. Are you satisfied?'

Albus laughed, "Not hardly! I told you the cost of my silence is 80,000 Galleons, and you are just barely a quarter of the

way there. Although I have to admit, for the girl to have made this much already, she must be a hell of a lot better shag than you are, Imelda. In fact, if she survives the Summer, I may have to try her myself."

"Your own granddaughter? Just how sick are you, old man?" Alphonse stared at him, aghast.

"Sick? Doubtful, very doubtful. I just don't subscribe to the morality of the sheep. But we are not here to discuss

philosophy. You know what to do, so get to it!"

Sometime later, Albus got dressed again and left the two of them naked and sobbing on the floor of their living room as he

wandered down to the wine cellar. Choosing a bottle of his favorite wine, he slipped it inside his robes and left the

house, whistling cheerfully.

_**Eloise's**_

_**Pansy's Room**_

_**Early Afternoon **_

Pansy was relaxing on her bed, remembering the night before. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she got from the two

of them. It wasn't her first threesome of course, but having to service Crabbe and Goyle while Malfoy watched would never

be her idea of a good time! Rupert and Jenny, on the other hand, they were definitely on her list of good times, and she

wouldn't mind seeing them again. Of course, the 1000 Galleon tip was very much appreciated. All in all, she had taken

close to another 8,000 Galleons off of her debt. What made things even better? Eloise had told her that she and Lavender

were scheduled for a rematch on Thursday night, so she had that to look forward to as well.

Pansy laughed, 'for something I was terrified of, this has been the best summer of my life!'

_**The Giles'**_

_**That Afternoon**_

Giles looked up from his newspaper, and saw Jenny sitting with a pensive look on her face, her coffee cold in front of her.

"Penny for them?" Rupert teased, gently.

Jenny started, and came back to present. "Oh, I was just thinking about last night. It was a lot of fun, don't get me

wrong, but I felt sorry for Pansy. She's the one that Xander's contact told him about, right?"

Giles nodded grimly, remembering what he was told about why Pansy was there. "Yes, which is why I bid so high in order to

ensure we were the ones who placed the highest bid for her." He chuckled, "I'm just glad it's Xander who will be approving

the expense report. I can't imagine Travers or one of his ilk giving enough of a damn about the girl to want the situation

investigated."

Jenny smiled slightly, "That's true. I hate to say it, but that bastard Spike did us at least one small favor when he

slaughtered them. The Council is finally caught up to the 21st Century, instead of being stuck in 1500's like they were

for so long." Raising her coffee to her lips, she frowned when she realized it had gone cold, and got up for a fresh cup.

When Jenny sat back down, Giles said, "The more I think about it, the less about Pansy's situation makes sense. The whole

thing with having to pay back 80,000 Galleons? If I recall the conversion rate, that's close to half a million pounds, and

unless you're a Royal, I can't see anybody spending that much just on wedding preparations. Can you?"

She shook her head, "No I can't, and once again, it comes down to following the money! I have a feeling that if we could

track who's getting the money here, we would have a much better idea of what is going on. It's too bad that Gringotts

doesn't use computers like every other bank in the world!"

"Are you sure? Granted, from what I recall, and what Hermione has said, they don't have any where the general public can

see them, but considering they have a relationship with Barclay's, wouldn't they have to have some form of computerized

system to transfer the money?"

Jenny stared at him in surprise for a few seconds, then laughed ruefully, "I can't believe I missed that!" Getting up, she

went to her desk and logged onto her computer and started bringing up different programs, typing feverishly.

Giles grinned and went back to his paper. He knew once Jenny got her teeth into something, he wouldn't see her for quite

a while.

_**Eloise's**_

_**Greeting Lounge**_

_**Early Afternoon**_

Harry smiled as he walked into the lounge, waving at Lavender and Penny who were chatting on a couch. They looked up and

grinned, and Lavender blew him a kiss and winked. He chuckled as he continued looking around. His eyes lit up when he

saw the girl he was looking for. He had always thought that Su was cute, but had never got a chance to speak with her

in the few classes they shared. Finding out that she was one of Luna's friends, when his love didn't have many just made

his opinion of her go even higher.

Su looked up when she felt Harry's eyes on her, and she smiled in greeting. He smiled in return and made his way over to

her, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "Hi, Harry. I was hoping you'd come in when I was here."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! I was busy when you were spending time with Lu and Pad, but they told me a little bit about what you got up to

with them the last week of school. Lisa and I creamed our knickers more than once hearing their stories!" Leaning forward

conspiratorially, she asked, "is it true you used parseltongue on them?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, "I'll admit, I was glad to find out that it actually had a pleasurable use! Talking to snakes

is actually incredibly boring."

Su laughed, "I'll take your word for it, Harry. I'm really not that fond of snakes so I wasn't looking to start a

conversation with one." Pausing, she grinned, "So, have we spent enough time socializing before we head up to my room?"

Harry just snickered and stood up, reaching down to pull her off the couch. Su kept a grip on his hand as she led him

from the room.

_**Central London Post Office**_

_**That Evening**_

The postal worker grumbled to himself as he lifted the sacks of mail from the back of the lorry. He was supposed to be

part of a team of three, but the other two had called in sick that day, leaving him to process the night's mail by himself.

He was glad that it was a fairly light load, but it would still keep him busy until early morning and he had been hoping

to leave early tonight to hit the clubs.

Grabbing the first sack, he dumped it onto the sorting table, not noticing the oversized envelope that fell off the edge

of the table and slid under the bench. It would be almost two weeks before Peter's letter to Harry Potter was discovered

and forwarded to the correct location.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (19/?) by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

Dumbledore's Office

Later that Afternoon

Dumbledore pulled the bottle of wine from his robes and called his personal elf to have it served with his meal that night. The elf nodded before taking the bottle and popping away. Hanging up his outer robes, Albus sat down at his desk, grabbing his ever present lemon drop and looked over the correspondence he had received that afternoon. Seeing that one of them was from the informant he had checking on who was researching him, he opened the envelope and frowned. 'Why the hell was the Watchers Council interested in him?' Reading further, he nodded. His informant had actually done a good job gathering information, and had the names of the Head of the Council, as well as the one who was doing the research. He paused at the name Alexander Harris, wondering where he'd seen that name before? He thought for a few minutes before recalling that the Harris' were Miss Granger's adoptive parents. 'That complicates things,' he mused, 'Harry is far too close to Miss Granger to permit any sort of permanent disruption. Perhaps a distraction of some sort would suffice?' After a few minutes going over everything he could remember about the Watchers, and especially Mister Harris, he chuckled.

Grabbing some parchment, he wrote a quick note to an old acquaintance requesting a meeting.

Burning the report to ashes, he turned to the next letter in the pile.

Su Li's Room

Shortly After Last Chapter

Su set the Privacy and Silencing Wards and turned to Harry, who was smiling as he watched her. Untying the belt of her robe, she shrugged her shoulders and the robe slipped off her body. She saw his eyes widen when he noticed the rings in her nipples, 'Wait until he feels my tongue stud' she giggled to herself, 'he's going to lose his mind!' She stood proudly, head up, chest out, letting him get a good look at her. She was pleased that he was polite enough to remove his own clothes when she stripped, because she enjoyed the view as well.

Harry ran his eyes along Su's body, enjoying what he was seeing, especially since she made it obvious by her pose that she wanted him to look. Su was certainly the smallest girl he had been with, standing a little over four foot tall, although she was perfectly proportioned for her height. He was intrigued by the piercings in her nipples, he hadn't seen anything like that before, and Harry wondered what that said about the girl. In the bond he heard Padma say 'It means that she likes a little pain with her play, and if you tug gently on the rings while spanking her, she's going to soak your lap!' and Luna added 'Oh yes, I've learned to put a towel over my lap while spanking her, she's a squirter when she really gets going!' 'I'll keep that in mind if the situation comes up, Luna' he replied with a laugh before he moved forward and picked the smaller girl up. Su squealed in surprise as she was carried over to the bed. She stretched out and reached for Harry's cock, thinking he wanted to get started immediately, but he stopped her hand and stretched out beside her.

"We can start playing in a couple of minutes, but I'd like to talk first, get to know you a little better, if you don't mind?"

Su shrugged, "I don't mind, you've got me for the next two hours, we could spend the time playing exploding snap and the boss wouldn't care."

She grinned, "I probably would object though, I really want to try out that parseltongue trick Lu and Padma were raving about!"

Harry laughed, "Well, I certainly will do my best not to disappoint. But I'm curious, if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to work here? I'm certainly not judging, don't misunderstand me, but I'd like to know if you want to tell me."

Su grinned, "No worries, it's no big deal. It's just that I'll be going back home after I graduate to an arranged marriage to one of my father's business partners, and one of the requirements in the contract is that I provide an heir, and it has to be his, so I'm not permitted to take a male lover. Don't get me wrong, I'm fond of the man and don't regret the contract, but I wanted to experience life a bit before getting married, and this is the easiest way to do it and not worry about getting a reputation."

He nodded, "I can see that, and you're right, from what I've been told nobody can say anything about what happens here unless everybody who could hear was there as well. So you don't have to worry about gossip back at school."

He looked over at her and grinned, "I did notice you specified not being able to take a male lover, does your husband enjoy watching two or more hot witches together?"

She chuckled, "Of course he does, he's straight!" With a grin she said, "Does that mean you enjoy watching?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "Of course, I'm straight!" he responded, making her giggle.

"Maybe next time I can grab Lisa and we can put on a show for you? Or better yet, we can sign up for an Oil Wrestling show, and you can watch us get sweaty on stage before breaking out the toys!" She felt him get even harder under her hand and smirked, "I don't even have to ask if you like that idea. Now, if you don't have any other questions, I'm ready to feel that tongue of yours!"

"Bossy wench!" he laughed, reaching over and lifting her up so she could straddle his face.

An Hour Later Su collapsed, panting, against Harry's chest, a wide smile on her face as she recovered from her fifth climax of the evening.

"I had no idea what to expect from you Harry, but that was fan-fucking-tastic! There is not one single part of my body that isn't tingling happily right now!"

Harry grinned up at her, saying, "I'm glad I didn't let you down, but I think we'll leave this position for special occasions!" Su grinned down at him, and lowered her feet to the floor from where they had been resting on his calves, and, putting her weight on them, lifted herself off of Harry's cock. With a sigh of relief, Harry lifted his ankles off the edge of the bed and, bending his knees, brought his feet to the floor as well. "I can only imagine! That must have been quite a strain on your legs, but I know you liked having my girls in your face the whole time! You certainly paid them enough attention."

"Oh I enjoyed that, and it wasn't so much my legs, because you don't weigh enough to really make a difference, but the carpet burn on my back and shoulders I could do without!"

Su reached out her hand and helped him to his feet, before wrapping her arms around him again. She grimaced as she felt the rough patches on his back and dropped her hands, moving toward her dresser. When Harry stood there, she said,

"Come on Harry, I've got some lotion that will make your back feel better, but we need to get you washed up first!" Then, with a twinkle in her eye that would put Dumbledore to shame, she grinned, "And, after that, we can use the lotion on the girls, and you can have a tittie shag!" She laughed, "I thought that would get your attention! Come on lover, Nurse Su will fix you right up!"

Eloise's Office The Same Time Eloise sat at her desk, the privacy light turned on and the lights dimmed as she sipped on the glass of fire-whiskey in her hand. Her gaze was fixed on a framed picture that sat on her desk- it was the last remnant of a happier time in her life. Her father with her mother standing beside him so handsome in his uniform, their hands resting on her shoulders. All of them smiling happily, and she was so young, only 16 years old and her name was still Gretchen, before the monster who killed her father and made her swear the oaths and changed her name to Eloise... A racking sob burst out of her chest as she remembered that horrible day almost 70 years ago.

- Flashback – Berlin 1945 -

Gretchen awoke to silence. She looked around, confused. Usually the small house was bustling with activity by this hour of the morning, especially since her father had come home the night before. Smiling at the thought of seeing her father, she slipped out of bed and dressed quickly. She opened the door and turned down the hall to her father's room wanting to get him for breakfast, when she froze. Her father's door opened, and a man she didn't know walked out, wiping the blade in his hands on a rag. She gasped, and he looked up and saw her. A brief look of irritation flashed across his face before he smiled and his eyes started twinkling as he said something she didn't understand. She started to say something, but found she couldn't move.

He kept moving closer to her, and she didn't like the hungry look in his eyes. She tried to move, tried to scream, but she couldn't do anything but stand there. It wasn't until he guided her back into her room and ripped off her clothing that she was able to move and speak. Unfortunately her struggles and pleading did no good as he forced her onto the bed and pushed himself inside of her, tearing her innocence away as he stared into her eyes and she heard herself saying the words he put into her mind.

- End Flashback -

She still had no idea how long he abused her that day, but by the time the sun had set, Gretchen Grindelwald was dead, and in her place was Eloise, no last name, just a common whore. She prayed for death so many times those first horrible days, as her master forced her to service the men he commanded while he watched, and perform with the other women his men had captured. It wasn't until he brought her back to England that she learned the name of the man who murdered her father and destroyed her life. She had cursed Albus Dumbledore's name every night since then, and cursed herself as well when she found she could not do anything but obey him because of the oaths he forced her to take.

She wondered, when he left her alone long enough to think, why he had made her swear the oath to the Dumbledore family. She discovered the answer to her regret, the day Albus' brother showed up in the room Albus had left her in. He was even worse than Albus, and she cried tears of happiness when he died in Azkaban a few years later.

Unfortunately, by that time she had little enough to make her happy because her master had put her to work at one of the brothels he owned not long after returning to England, eventually making her the Madame of the place, where she remained, unable to leave or tell anyone just what their revered 'leader of the light' had done to her and to all the other girls who had the misfortune of attending his school. A slight smile played across her face as she considered what had changed over the last several days.

Albus had been surprising expansive about his plans for Harry Potter once Voldemort was destroyed, apparently trusting the oaths to prevent her betraying his secrets. He was going to make Harry his heir, and had already started the process of blood adopting him into the Dumbledore family, he just needed Harry to agree for the process to be completed. She wondered if the old man had forgotten that she had been forced to swear to the Dumbledore family since it had been 60 years since his brother died? She hadn't forgotten, and when she realized that the magic would consider Harry part of that family, even if he didn't realize it, she started making her plans.

She knew that her plans were already starting to bear fruit, when she was able to get Harry to force her to let him know if any of the girls were thinking about doing the dangerous jobs. It was too late for poor Sally-Anne unfortunately, but she was hopeful she could use the magic of Harry's command to save Pansy and any others that the old man took an interest in.

Lavender's Room

The Same Time

Lavender relaxed under the shower head as the warm water washed the sweat and other fluids away. Her customer had left a few minutes ago and she had over an hour before she had to be back in the lounge. She was glad to be able to drop the mask of the ditzy blonde for a few minutes. She really hadn't been that girl for three years, but one of the things her trainers had pounded into her was the importance of keeping cover and not displaying any unusual change in personality. She regretted that she had been such a mediocre student her first couple of years because she had to pretend to still be that person. If she hadn't deliberately lowered her performance, she was certain her scores would have far eclipsed Hermione's. At least she was able to show her true skills during the OWLs because the Department would seal her true scores and insert scores that reflected her persona.

She frowned slightly as she remembered the mission her controller had given her before he left last night. Percy, or Pimpernel as he preferred to be called when working, had given her a pair of earrings that she was to ensure Pansy started wearing as soon as possible. They looked exactly like the pair she normally wore, but they provided protection against the Imperious Curse. Pimpernel didn't provide a lot of information, other than one of Department's seers had seen something that made them believe they would be needed soon. Sometimes she really disliked having to depend on something as fuzzy as divination to make plans, even though the seers and the analysts who went over their visions usually came up with useful information.

And she had to admit, she had enjoyed her assignment to get close to Pansy, although she wasn't looking forward to it when she got her orders earlier in the year. The girl was actually a lot of fun when she wasn't acting like Draco's toady, and she certainly knew how to use her tongue! Remembering how Pansy had brought her off the night before, she moaned and slipped a finger into her quim and started fingering herself, rubbing her button to give herself a quick orgasm before she stepped out of the shower and slipped her mask back on.

The Harris House

Dinner Time

Hermione smiled at Cordy as she sat down at the table, moving carefully to keep the plug in place. Her mum just smirked but her dad just looked at her with concern.

"Did you hurt yourself today, Hermione?" Xander asked with a slight frown. She blushed, but decided to be as honest as possible, not wanting him to worry.

"No Dad, it's just that Harry bought me something today and I'm wearing it now, and it's taking some getting used to."

She could see that Xander wanted to ask her something else, but was glad that her mum just put her hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he muttered, "I really didn't need to know that," making Cordy and the others laugh. Hermione wondered which of her Aunts would make a comment, because she knew she count on at least one bawdy comment from them.

It was Tara who said what they were all thinking, "I don't know why you're surprised, Xander, considering how much all of us enjoy it when you take us that way. And it's not like we've ever been exactly shy about our sex lives when it's just family."

Xander grimaced, but nodded "I know, Tare, it's just that I really don't need to know the details of my 17 year old daughter's sex life. I'm actually okay that she's involved with Harry. He seems like a really decent guy and I know he'll treat her right, and I certainly can't object to her being actively attracted to other girls." He smirked, "I may be a lot of things, but a hypocrite isn't one of them. It's just that I prefer to treat her sex life sort of like Australia; I'm aware it's there, but I just don't think about it."

Hermione could see her dad was actually getting embarrassed by the conversation and decided to help him out a bit.

"It's okay, Dad, I won't be sharing the details with you," she said, before getting a wicked grin "Of course, I'm sure that Mum and the others are going to want all the details, so make sure you don't listen to our girl talk."

The others laughed at her teasing, Xander laughing as well, and the conversation moved into other areas. She really was lucky to have such an unusual family, Hermione mused, a normal family probably wouldn't have accepted her new relationships, let alone offer to give her pointers in pleasing her lovers. She wasn't too sure about some of Dawn or Faith's suggestions, but Tara and Kim had been surprisingly helpful in their advice.

Norway

Lovegood Campsite

Same Time

Luna smiled softly as her father spoke, his eyes distant as he stared into the campfire. She always enjoyed hearing his stories of happier times, when Momma was still alive, and the trips they took before she was born. Tonight, he was telling her the story about the two of them almost getting arrested in the magical area of Tijuana, and having to buy Selene a streetwalker license because she was waiting for him outside the hotel they were staying at, and the local police didn't understand what she was saying when she tried to explain.

Looking up when her father's voice stilled, she shook her head to see he had dozed off in his chair. Knowing from past experience that he wouldn't wake up until he was done sleeping, she levitated him into his tent and laid him on the bed. Removing his hat and boots, she set them inside the doorway and removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand before leaving the tent.

Not feeling tired, Luna decided to stay out a while longer, so she went into her tent to grab her sketch pad and charcoal before going back to her seat. Luna relaxed, not looking at the pad of paper in her lap as she loosely gripped the charcoal, letting her hand flow across the page. As she did most nights that she was separated from her loves, she let her mind wander over the others in the bond, feeling their affection for her and it warmed her. She saw that her four new sisters were sitting around a dinner table with Harry and she smiled seeing that Su was sitting beside him, although she seemed to be sitting gingerly on her chair. She was a little disappointed that Su didn't join them in the bond, but chided herself for being greedy. She already had Padma and the others; she knew she would never be alone again and she could be content.

Thinking of Padma, she found her in the bond and saw that her first love was asleep and dreaming. Pulling back so she didn't disturb her, she checked on Hermione and felt happiness and amusement as she was laughing with her family around a dinner table. She saw Hermione with her Mum and Dad and the others, feeling slightly sad that she was forever denied that comfort. Even though it had been several years, she still missed her mother terribly and knew her father did as well.

Fading back into the bond, she opened her eyes expecting to see the campsite but was surprised to be somewhere else. Looking around curiously, she appeared to be on an island somewhere sitting on the beach as the breeze caressed her. She saw palm trees around her, and felt the warm sun on her face and body. Looking down, she wasn't surprised to see that she was nude, but was curious about why she had appeared here, instead of back at the camp? Hearing a woman's musical laugh behind her, Luna stood up and turned around seeing a Polynesian woman standing naked at the tree line, beckoning to her. Moving toward the woman, she felt certain that she knew her, but just didn't know from where. The woman turned away and started walking down a path through the trees. Luna followed her, mildly intrigued that the ground didn't hurt her bare feet. The woman kept walking until they came into a clearing where a few other figures were standing, all as naked as she was. She saw that two of the figures were women, and one was a man. She blinked when she saw the man, because he had messy black hair and a quirky grin that instantly reminded her of Harry! The two women were facing away from her, one was a blonde and the other had gorgeous red hair flowing down her back. She moved closer and when the woman turned around, she almost fainted. The blonde was her mother Selene!

"Momma?" She gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

The woman rushed to her and wrapped her arms around Luna, pulling her into a fierce hug. "Yes, baby, it's me, I've missed you so much!"Selene said as she wiped the tears from Luna's eyes.

"But, but how? Momma, I saw you die! I... I held your hand as you went away, how can you be here?"

The woman who led her to the clearing spoke up for the first time, "Ah but my gentle Moon Child, where is here?"

Luna blinked, "You know, I'm really not sure. I thought I was sitting in front of the fire back at camp."

"And you are, or that is where your body is right now, but I was able to use your travel in the bond to bring you here," her guide said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I feel like I know you, but I don't think I've ever met you before," Luna asked hesitantly.

"Oh, my child, of course you know me. Your family have been my followers for many of your generations. Do you truly not recognize me?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Luna's eyes widened as she recognized the woman standing before her. Quickly lowering herself to her knees, she bowed her head,

"My apologies, Goddess, I meant no offense to you!"

Aluria laughed happily, reaching down and pulling Luna to her feet. "There's no need for that here, Luna, you have already pleased me greatly by what you have done in the waking world. By helping young Harry, you have put so many things in motion and saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives. Almost all of them spend time with their loved ones, worshiping me in their love for each other."

Her smiled dropped a little, "As to where 'here' is, this is, if you like, a waiting area that I use for those who have pleased me if they have more to do in the waking world. Before you ask, you aren't staying, I just wanted to reward you by giving you some time with your mother because I am aware how much you miss her."

Luna had no idea how long she spent on the island but she cherished every minute she got to spend with her mother and the others. James and Lily, for that was who they were, were just as delightful as she expected and they loved hearing her stories of Harry and the others. She was unhappy to learn that she wouldn't consciously remember her time there once she woke up, but Aluria assured her that in time she would remember, but she learned too much that could change things prematurely if she were to act on her memories. Luna accepted that, especially since the time with Selene had finally healed the heart deep feeling of loss and Aluria promised that she wouldn't lose that.

Eventually she went to sleep. When she woke up, she saw the campfire burning merrily in front of her, and she shook her head to clear the cobwebs.

'I must have dozed off, should probably douse the fire and go to bed.'

Glancing down at the sketch pad, her jaw dropped at what she had drawn while in the bond. She had drawn Harry and her bond-mates, which didn't surprise her at all. She had drawn many sketches of each of them since beginning her camping trip, but this time there was a difference: each of her bond-mates was a representation of an animal of some sort. Padma had a mongoose, Hermione had an owl-which amused her slightly, Susan had a sheepdog, Fleur was a hawk of some kind, Daphne had a dolphin and Cho was with a cat. She knew that they weren't her bond-mates Patronus' but wasn't sure what the animals meant. It was when she saw the creature with Harry that she got her biggest surprise; for behind Harry was the form of a huge black dragon, his wings outspread and surrounding her bond-mates protectively. "Oh my! That explains so many things!" Standing up abruptly, she doused the fire and hurried into the tent, not even noticing that she had drawn herself into the picture, with a Snorkack sitting on her shoulder.

Eloise's

Fleur's Room

Later that Night

Fleur stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her hair as she dried off and put a bathrobe on. Stepping into her room, she froze as she saw her mother's owl sitting on the window ledge watching her. Seeing a letter tied to the owl's leg, she walked over and took the letter, before calling a house elf for some bacon and water for the owl. Sitting down, she nervously opened the letter. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the handwriting on the letter as belonging to Gabrielle, and not her mother. She wasn't looking forward to her mother finding out how she had earned her living after losing the job at Gringotts. Of course, all she could do was look disappointed now that she had bonded to Harry and the others. In all honesty, she really wasn't sure why she had come to Eloise's. She had been planning to ask Filius Flitwick if he would take her as an apprentice so she could work toward her Charms Mastery, but something stopped her. She just couldn't remember what it was.

Shaking her head to get rid of the random thoughts, she slipped the letter out and began to read. She smiled happily when she saw that Gabrielle had reached her maturity, although the smile dropped when she read that Gabrielle was coming to offer herself to Harry since she had bonded herself to him when he had saved her life.

"Oh Merde! Harry has to know about this!"

Looking into the bond, she saw that he was awake and reading, so she tied the robe around her and went up to his room.

Harry's Room

A Few Minutes Later

The door opened to Fleur's knock and she stepped inside. Harry was laying in the bed obviously nude, a book in his hands. Cho was cuddled up against him, a book of her own open in her lap. They smiled at her as Fleur walked in and closed the door behind her, a letter clutched in her hand. When the door closed, she untied the robe and dropped it on the floor, walking to the bed. Harry and Cho slid over to make room. When she was comfortably cuddled against Harry, she started to speak,

"I just got a letter from Gabrielle, Harry and she's said a few things that will affect us," Seeing that she had Harry and Cho's full attention, she continued "I'm not sure how much you know about Veela, Harry, but the magic that makes us Veela also makes us mature very differently. For an example, when you rescued Gabrielle from the lake last year, how old did you think she was? Did you think she was seven or eight years old?"

At Harry's nod, Fleur smiled, "My sister had actually just turned 15 when you pulled her from the water. A Veela will usually not attain her adult form until she turns 17, but there are rare circumstances when it happens earlier. This is what happened to Gabrielle."

Harry groaned, putting together what Fleur was saying with what else he had learned about Veela from being with Fleur.

"Don't tell me, Gabrielle chose me when I rescued her, didn't she?"

Fleur nodded, and said, "Exactly!" Seeing that Cho was confused, she continued "In the vast majority of Veela, they are free to love whoever they choose. In certain cases however, the Veela's nature will interact with a wizard's magic and be 100 percent compatible, meaning that the person they interacted with is the best possible match for them. The Veela will bind themselves to their chosen one, and seek to mate with them as soon as they are physically and emotionally capable of it. This is what happened with Gabrielle when you saved her, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. After a few minutes he started to chuckle, "I don't know whether this is payment for either being extremely good or extremely evil in a previous life! I've already been blessed beyond belief to have you ladies in my life, and now I find out that another girl will be joining us? Just when I thought my life couldn't get any stranger!"

Fleur relaxed. Harry had taken the news a lot better than she expected, and she snuggled against him, her head on his chest.

She looked up to see Cho watching her, and when Cho had her attention, asked "Is that going to be a problem for you, Fleur? Having your sister with us I mean? Because you know that she will be welcomed with tongues wagging by our sisters, how will you handle that?"

Fleur smirked, "Are you trying to ask without actually asking, if I would have a problem making love with my sister?"

Cho nodded, "Basically yes, that's what I'm asking. Granted, we are not in a normal relationship, but it's still not a question that can easily be asked."

Fleur chuckled, "No, I guess not. But to answer your question, incest isn't a concept that most Veela understand. While a relationship between parents and children is frowned on, once they reach their maturity, it's not unusual for sisters to enjoy each others bodies when the mood takes them."

She glanced up at Harry and saw that he had a glazed look in his eyes, obviously picturing the scene. Fleur caught Cho's eye and glanced back at Harry, and the two of them giggled. Cho sent through the bond, 'He's a wonderful Master, but he's still such a guy! I think he enjoys seeing two of us together almost as much as he enjoys shagging us!'

Fleur sent back her laughing agreement, and the three of them soon settled to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Harem The Rewrite (20/?)

by Red Jacobson

See Chapter One for all disclaimers and warnings

Starting this chapter, I will be doing slight time skips for the rest of the story. I think you get the idea of what Harry's days are like GRIN

Eloise's

Harry's Room

The Next Saturday

Harry woke to the wonderful feeling of a mouth on his cock, while another sucked on his balls. He opened his eyes and saw Cho's dark hair hanging down as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could.  
Seeing kinky black hair spread out over his thigh, he remembered that Angelina had spent the night with him and he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensations they were providing. He smiled remembering the night before.

Angelina had showed up during dinner, and instead of accepting his invitation to his room, she just grinned and said that she had something different in mind. Katie and Alicia were eating as well, and he could have sworn he saw Katie blushing slightly. Intrigued, he asked her what she had in mind? She just told him and any of the others who wanted a show to be in the showroom by 8 o'clock, and try and get front row seats.

When he looked at his ladies, all of them had knowing grins at the mention of the showroom, but would only say 'you'll see' when he asked them about it. Extremely curious, he waited impatiently until it was time to leave. Susan led the group down to a hallway that Harry hadn't visited before and they came to a lobby area. There was already a decent crowd there, surprising him, but Fleur said that Friday night shows were quite popular with the customers and they sometimes brought their wives along. Harry grinned and said that he was surprised the wives would come here. Fleur grinned and said that most of them used to work here before they got married.

Harry saw Rebecca at the door and she smiled warmly at him and the others before lifting the red rope and they entered a large theater.  
Making their way down to the front of the room, Harry saw several girls he recognized sitting in the audience, although he was surprised to see Lavender sitting with Pansy Parkinson of all people! He thought Daphne looked slightly amused to see the two of them but couldn't be sure and he didn't think it was important enough to check in the bond.

Taking their seats, they each gave their drink orders to a house elf who greeted them. When they had their drinks, Harry sat back and looked up at the stage. It was still dark so he couldn't see much beyond some vague shapes. Shrugging, he relaxed and waited to see what happened next. He didn't have long to wait as the lights in the audience went dim and he heard a voice coming from the back of the room.

He was surprised, because it was Lee Jordan's voice, bemoaning the Gryffindor loss to Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. As his voice cut off, three beams of light came on, pointed at different points in the room. Looking up, Harry saw that Angelina, Alicia and Katie were in their Quidditch uniforms and on their brooms, flying above their heads and aiming for the stage. He could see that Angelina and Alicia looked angry, and Katie looked worried. Curious, he watched as the three of them landed on the stage, which lit up and they could see it was a replica of the locker room at Hogwarts. As the girls landed, Angelina and Alicia started berating Katie for missing the penalty shot that let Slytherin win the game and the cup. Katie was trying to apologize, but the other two weren't listening, and they turned on her. Angelina pulled her wand and vanished Katie's uniform, leaving her naked on the stage. Naturally this caused the audience to roar it's approval and Harry shifted in his seat as he grew uncomfortably hard at the sight.  
Angelina told Katie that she was going to be punished for costing them the game, and to assume the position.

A light shined down on the back of the stage, highlighting something that was not in the actual locker room. There were two wooden posts standing about where the showers should be. The posts were on a slightly raised section of the stage and Katie, head lowered, walked submissively to the posts and turned her back to the audience. Alicia pulled her arms up and secured her wrists to the leather cuffs near the top of each of the posts. Harry noticed that Cho was squirming in her seat and he reached into the bond, and found that she was extremely aroused at the scene. Checking the others, he saw that they were interested in the show and enjoying what they were seeing Fleur was the only one who was getting turned on by it.

Speaking in the bond to Cho, he asked her if she wanted him to tie her up like that and was almost overwhelmed by the feelings of lust and desire he received in return. Telling her he couldn't tie her up at the moment, but he would as soon as possible, he ordered her to stand up and strip out of her robes and kneel before him. Cho looked at him in shock before she had to bite into the sleeve of her robe to keep from moaning out her climax. When she recovered, she quickly stood and stripped before kneeling on the carpeted floor between his legs. She opened his trousers and pulled out his erection and started sucking happily.

Harry smiled and enjoyed Cho's mouth on him as he glanced along the row of seats, and saw that he may have started something, because there were a few other women kneeling on the carpet with their men in their mouths.  
Tearing his attention from his fellow audience members, as well as the beautiful girl who had given herself to him so totally, he looked back up on the stage and saw that Angelina and Alicia had also stripped out of their uniforms and were standing on either side of Katie, who was squirming in the bonds.

Harry focused his attention on Angelina since he hadn't seen her nude before, and was impressed by her well toned body and coffee colored skin. Her breasts were just as impressive as he'd imagined. While not as large as Susan's or Lavender's, they were perfect for her frame and were standing firm on her chest. Looking lower, she had a neatly trimmed thatch of hair above her lips, which Harry saw were already swollen and glistening with moisture.

He licked his lips, looking forward to getting his tongue inside and tasting her. Picturing her spread out before him, combined with the wonderful job Cho was doing soon had him moaning Cho's name as he unloaded in her mouth. After she swallowed everything he lifted Cho onto his lap, so she was straddling him, her face in front of his.  
Harry used a quick mouth cleaning charm on her before kissing her firmly and rubbing her pussy, bringing to her own climax before they settled back to watch the rest of the show. And what a show it was!

He watched as Angelina and Alicia took turns spanking Katie until her arse was practically glowing from the heat of the hand prints, and when they weren't spanking her, they were fingering her fanny and arse, or pinching Katie's nipples. He lost count of how many times Katie climaxed from the two of them dominating her, but it was at least five or six times. Cho got so turned on from watching that she gripped his returned erection and lowered herself onto him, leaning back so he could play with her breasts as she fucked herself on his cock.

Harry didn't object, obviously.

The show ended with Katie on her knees, her hands cuffed behind her back making both Angelina and Alicia cum using her mouth. When they both climaxed, they released Katie from her bonds and the three of them shared a three way kiss to thunderous applause. The three girls embraced and left the stage after blowing kisses to the audience. Harry saw Angelina look directly at him as she blew him a kiss.

He thought the evening was over when the girls left the stage, and started getting up, but the girls stopped him as Eloise came out onto the stage and announced the auction to spend time with each of the girls. Fleur asked him if he was going to bid on Angelina and after making sure that the girls didn't have any objections to her said that he would. It took close to 1,000 Galleons, but he was the winning bidder, and Angelina happily joined him in his room. He didn't recognize the person who was the high bidder for Katie and Alicia, but he looked annoyed that Harry outbid him for Angelina.

The rest of the night was a blur, although he remembered thinking that Angelina tasted just was sweet as he expected, and she was an extremely enthusiastic lover. She surprised him when they were showering together by actually being able to pick him up and sucking him while his head hung down. He enjoyed the experience, but it wasn't something he was anxious to do again, because the blood rushing to his head made him feel a bit lightheaded. Cho joined them while he was buggering the dark skinned beauty, and she slipped underneath them and started licking Angelina's pussy, making her scream out her pleasure. It was close to 3 in the morning when they finally fell asleep.

Cho and Angelina's mouths soon had him erupting again, and they reluctantly released him, until Harry reminded them about their plan to go to Hogwarts and go flying. The girls quickly climbed out of bed and went to shower and get dressed.

Heading down to breakfast, he saw Katie and Alicia were already there laughing at a comment that Daphne made. When they looked up and saw Angelina walking gingerly their grins widened and Alicia whistled, "Damn Ang! It must have been a good night if you're still that stiff!"

Angelina smirked at them as she sat down, "I'd say you can't imagine,  
but since you've both been in his bed, I'm sure you can imagine. I lost count sometime after the 12th time he made me pop, and we still kept going for another couple of hours."

Katie looked over and asked innocently, "Are you that's what is making you stiff? I thought it might be that Harry stuck that monster of his up your arse."

Lavender, who was sitting at the table finishing a cup of coffee asked,  
"Oh, did he do you that way too? I admit, I wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as I did, but Harry was so damn good he made me love it!"

Angelina nodded, "Hell yeah, he had me screaming his name and biting the pillow when he plowed into me. It's nothing I'd want to do all the time, but it was a lot of fun for something different."

Pansy looked up from where she was sitting next to Lavender and grinned,  
"Damn, Potter! Where the hell have you been hiding this? If I'd known you were this good, I'd have been willing to cross the divide back in school."

Harry smiled, "That's actually a long story Pansy, and, while we're here, can you call me Harry? The house divides cause too much headache already."

Pansy took a drink of her juice and nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I can do that, Harry. But that doesn't answer my question, how did you keep the girls from lining up to ride the Firebolt while you were in school?"

Harry laughed and glanced over at Fleur who had the good grace to blush,  
as they remembered the way she had chastised him for using a similar line his first night there. "This is actually a recent development,  
Pansy. You see, it started the night of the History of Magic OWL..."

By the time Harry finished speaking, Pansy was sitting there with her jaw dropped, "Bugger me!"

Katie snorted, "He probably will if you spend any time with him," making the others laugh and Pansy give her a dirty look.

Pansy said, "You know, Harry, if it were anybody but you, I'd think you were lying, but you just can't seem to help having weird shite happen,  
can you?"

Harry shook his head, "That seems to be an understatement, Pansy,  
although I have to wonder what next year will bring, what with Snape dead and Draco, Ted Nott and the goons in Azkaban?"

Pansy dropped her fork, "Draco is in Azkaban? What happened? I hadn't heard anything about that!"

"Apparently he and the others were found in Malfoy Manor with a huge stash of dark objects and the Dark Mark fresh on their arms. They were all sent away for 20 years."

The dark haired Slytherin just shook her head, "That damned fool! I knew he was going to end up dead or in Azkaban the way he paraded around practically shouting his allegiance." She laughed, "That's going to make things a lot more pleasant next year, that's for sure. The seventh years are mostly apolitical, so they won't bother anyone, and Blaise couldn't care less about the blood issue, he's more interested in making money." She grimaced, "aren't we all?"

At Harry's curious look, she waved him off, "If you're that interested,  
Harry, come see me sometime, I've got to get to work." Wiping her face with her napkin, she got up from the table and left the room as Lavender watched her sadly.

Shaking his head, but knowing it really wasn't any of his business,  
Harry checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to leave.  
Gathering Cho and the three Chasers, he pulled out the portkey and tapped it with his wand, grimacing as he felt the hook behind his navel.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore's Quarters

The Same Time

Albus sat at his breakfast table, finishing a light meal as he read over the latest report from Eloise. He smiled at Harry's latest exploits,  
although he frowned at her mention that the Parkinson cunt was still resisting the idea of performing as he wanted. Granted, she was adding a great deal of gold to his account by her enthusiastic lesbian shows with the Brown girl, but he wanted the cunt broken! "I can see I'll need to speak with Eloise personally about this; to remind her who she works for, and that when I say I want something, I expect it to be done!" Setting the letter aside to deal with later, he picked up the sealed envelope that was under it. Glancing at the seal, he recognized it as belonging to the Necromancer he had contacted and broke the seal.  
Reading quickly, he nodded at the terms in the letter, they were easily done after all, and wrote a quick note back, with information on the Gringotts vault he had set aside for this purpose, including the key as well. Summoning Fawkes, he ignored the birds' mournful look as he gave the letter to the phoenix to deliver.

Dressing, he went up to his office and checked on the monitors on his bookshelf. He smirked at the one showing his current activity and wished he had Harry's energy when he was that age. Looking closely at the newest monitor, he was pleased that the blood adoption process was working as expected. As soon as Harry got back to Hogwarts, and they were able to deal with Voldemort once and for all, he would get Harry to swear the oaths and join the Dumbledore family so he could name Harry as his heir officially.

In many ways it was a good thing that Harry would be his heir at such a young age. He was still young enough to be taught the proper way of dealing with women and the fact that he accepted Chang submitting herself to him was a good start. He'll soon understand that it was the woman's proper role to be subservient to her master, and he would add some specialized changes to the wards to ensure that the other women in his Harem accepted that role as well. He grinned at the mental image of Hermione Granger wearing a collar as she performed her prefect duties.

Putting the thought aside for now, he wrote a note to Eloise commanding her appearance at his flat in Diagon Alley and had a house elf take it to the Owlery.

The Harris Home

About the Same Time

Hermione was stretched out on her bed, rereading one of her favorite books when a soft knock came on her door.

"It's open," she called, and the door opened and Cordelia stuck her head in. Hermione smiled at her adopted mother, although she considered Cordelia and Xander her real parents since she had no memory of her birth parents. Setting the bookmark in place, she closed her book and set it on her nightstand and sat up on the bed.

Cordy walked in and sat down on the bed and smiled at Hermione. "I just wanted to see how you were handling things now that the wait is almost over."

Hermione laughed, "How do you think I'm handling it, Mum? I'm randier than a houseful of cats in heat, and the sensations I'm getting through the bond are making it even worse!"

Cordelia grinned, "Yeah, I guess that was a fairly stupid question,  
wasn't it? Don't answer that! You know, you've mentioned this bond thing a few times, but I'm not sure I really understand it. Why is it so bad having that sort of a connection to the others?"

"Oh, it's not really bad, Mum, it's just frustrating to me, and I know Luna feels the same way. Whenever one of us gets really turned on, the same thing happens to the rest of us, and it's even more intense when it's Harry doing it to one of us." She suddenly got a lascivious grin,  
"Although from what I've experienced, Harry has turned into an absolutely amazing lover over the last few weeks! He's going to turn me inside out and upside down when we finally get together, and I can't wait!"

Cordy laughed, "I understand. I was very fortunate that Xander had some very demanding tutors before we got back together, he's managed to keep all of us satisfied for several years now."

Hermione looked at her curiously, "That's something I've wondered about,  
Mum, how did you and Dad end up with a family like this? I know it's not exactly the normal sort of relationship in the outside world."

Her mother looked surprised, "You mean I've never told you this story?  
I thought I had. Oh well, it started back in Sunnydale, when your dad and I were students. You see, growing up Xander and I hated each other, and were always arguing. Of course, we both enjoyed the arguing because he was the only one who could keep up with me, and eventually we ended up getting dragged into the real world when Buffy came to town.  
Before that, neither of us had any idea about vampires or any of the other things that go 'grrrr' in the night."

Cordy looked sad for a moment. "God we were such innocents! Anyway,  
Xander and Willow had a friend named Jesse McNally all through school,  
they were always together all the time, sort of like you, Harry and that Ron boy, and one night right after Buffy came to town Jesse was captured by a vampire and turned. Jesse showed up the next night, and was going to kill me, and Xander had to stake him, destroying what he thought was his best friend since they were in diapers. And he did it for me, even though we hated each other. A few weeks later I got dragged even deeper into the weirdness by an invisible girl, but that's not important to the story.

"What is important is that about a year later Xander and I were trapped and trying to figure out a way to escape from an assassin when we suddenly started making out! It was amazing, one minute we were arguing just like always, and the next our eyes met and we were eating each other's faces!" She chuckled, "I know, not the best mental image, is it? Well, we tried to keep things quiet, but it came out of course,  
and there was a lot of badness, including a love spell that went really wrong, but we dated for almost a year before we broke up. We didn't find out until several years later that there was a demon who caused the situation that made us break up, all because of these plans where an evil deity wanted my body. That was a real mess, I'll tell you!"

She shuddered, remembering the day they found all that out. "Anyway,  
after Graduation, Faith and I left for L.A where we ended up working with Angel and helping people. There was another person there, a half demon named Doyle, who would get visions of people we needed to help.  
He died several months after we started working together, but he passed the visions on to me." She paused and wiped a tear from her eye,  
"Sorry, but it still hurts even after all these years. As I was saying,  
Doyle died, he sacrificed his life to save a bunch of others and a couple of nights later, Faith and I got really drunk and cried on each others shoulders, and eventually ended up in bed together."

She smiled, "It's funny, Faith always came across as this extremely sexually aggressive type, but it turns out she wasn't all that experienced. I'd actually had more experience with girls than she had!  
When we woke up, and dealt with the hangover, we talked, and neither of us felt guilty or uncomfortable about the fact we'd had sex and we were off and on lovers for quite a while until Xander came back to town and we got back together. I told him about Faith and I before we got back together of course, because we had learned the hard way that secrets always came out at the worst possible time. Naturally, being a guy,  
Xander had no problem with knowing that Faith and I were lovers.  
Especially since Faith was the girl who got his cherry! I told Xander that, even though I was with him, I didn't want to let Faith go, and he was agreeable to Faith joining us once in a while." She paused and got a wicked grin, "Did you ever notice the fishbowl that your dad and I keep in our bedroom?"

Hermione nodded. "I did, and I wondered what it was there for, since I've never known you to have fish as pets."

Cordy laughed, "Oh no, we had a much more interesting use for that fishbowl. I'm sure you saw all the folded up pieces of paper in the bowl? Well, every weekend, and even during the week sometime, one of us would pull a piece of paper out of the bowl and we would act out the fantasy that was written there. After the others joined us, they added their own fantasies to the bowl, and it's certainly kept things interesting over the years, but those are stories better told with a glass or two of wine. Well, one of the fantasies of Xander's was one we called "Two Slayers" and Faith would join us for the night. Well, Xander and I had been discussing it for a while, and one time when we were done playing, we asked Faith to join us permanently. I won't say it was all peaches and cream, because all of us had issues to work out, but by the time Kim joined us permanently about a year later, and then Tara and Dawn, we had things working so we all went together fairly smoothly. Of course, the other three had joined us as playmates a few times before we offered them a permanent place with us, so it was different from your situation. But you and the others have an advantage with the magical oath you found that sounds like it will keep you from feeling jealous or anything like that."

"It does. I'll admit, I was feeling left out at first when Harry was with Luna and then Padma, I was afraid he was going to forget about me.  
I knew mentally that Harry would never do that to me, but emotionally I was tearing myself apart inside. Once we found the oath, those worries disappeared. I feel Harry's love for me constantly and I know he loves the others as well. It's like having my heart cuddled in a soft blanket, fresh from the dryer. The warmth and comfort is just incredible!"

Cordy reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm glad you are happy, and, in case you were wondering, all of us like Harry very much and approve of your relationship with him. We talked while Faith was showing Harry some hand to hand moves and Faith agreed when Harry went to take a shower. We do want to meet all your sisters as soon as possible, because we need to make plans to deal with Voldemort permanently so you can all go about your lives."

"I'm sure that we can make time to come over. Harry probably won't need to be there that much longer, especially since all of us are going to be making sure he gets what he needs." She grinned, "Although, from what everyone is saying in the bond, we are probably going to need a rest once his core stabilizes."

Madame Eloise's

That Afternoon

Susan stuck her head in Fleur's room. "Hey, have you seen Harry? Hedwig is here with a letter for him."

Fleur shook her head. "They aren't back from Hogwarts yet. If it's urgent, Hedwig could probably find him on the Quidditch pitch. That's where he and Cho were heading with the other girls."

"She doesn't seem too excited, I guess Harry can pick the letter up when he gets back." Susan turned away, and then paused, "He's definitely still on the pitch, and so is Cho, can you feel how happy she is?"

"I'm not surprised. Cho loves flying almost as much as Harry does, and the fact that she's with him and flying at the same time is probably making the day just about perfect for her."

Susan smiled, enjoying her bondmates' happiness. "I know that Harry loves all of us, and would never play favorites, but I think Cho has almost as much of his heart as Hermione does."

"Does that surprise you? They already had an emotional connection before they bonded, and with the way that Cho gave herself so completely to him, it brought out his protective instincts."

Susan nodded, "That makes sense. I'll admit, I never understood the appeal of the Master/Slave thing, but it clearly makes her happy, so I don't have to. I've made up my mind though, I'm going to have to ask him to teach me to fly this year. He obviously loves it so much and I'd like to be able to share it with him."

"I'm certain he would love to teach you as well."

Hogwarts, Quidditch Pitch

The Same Time

Harry grinned as Cho swooped past him, chasing after the snitch. He turned to follow her as she went into a steep dive. He could just barely see the snitch as it zig-zagged in front of her. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were sitting on their brooms, watching the two of them race.

"How much longer do you think Harry is going to let this continue, Katie?"

"Probably until Cho gets tired of the chase and catches the snitch. I'm just glad to see her happy again. You didn't see her this summer,  
did you? She was in a really bad way; I don't know what specifically Harry did to help her, well, besides shagging her stupid, but she's more alive than I've seen her all year. Even in the games last year, it seemed like she was just going through the motions."

"That reminds me, Katie; just what did Harry do to you that night? He said that you fell asleep? I didn't think that ever happened."

"Well, when you consider I lost count of how many times I came, and he made one of my fantasies come true, and the reality was even better than I imagined, are you really that surprised I needed some sleep?"

The other girls grinned and shook their heads, although Katie was sure she heard one of them mutter, "Me too!"

"Speaking of fantasies, are you as anxious to help Harry live out his shower one as I am?"

The other two looked at each other for an instant, before answering;  
"Hell yes!" Then Alicia said; "But what about Cho? Do you think she'd want to join in?"

"I don't see why not, she'd do anything for Harry and enjoy it because he'd enjoy it. All you have to do is ask her. I'm going to talk to Harry, make sure he knows his part. And, it looks like the game is over, Cho caught the snitch!"

As Angelina and Alicia flew over to Cho, Katie flew straight toward Harry. "Hey, Potter! Come here, I need to talk to you a second!"

As soon as he was next to her, Katie said, "Do you remember what you told me about seeing Alicia, Angelina and me in the showers?" Seeing his grin, she continued "I'd say you do. Well, you don't need your invisibility cloak, but, if you happen to find yourself in the girls locker room after you shower, I think you might just enjoy the show!"

Turning to look at the others, Katie saw Alicia flash her the thumbs up sign, and Cho was grinning from ear to ear and nodding eagerly. "In fact, you may just get to see your newest girlfriend in a whole new light."

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? I need a shower, bad!" Harry grinned as he turned his broom toward the locker room.

The Girls Locker Room

When Harry slipped into the locker room, he saw a scene out of his wildest fantasies. Katie and Cho were entangled in a 69 on the shower floor, and Cho had two fingers buried in Katie's arse. Angelina and Alicia were fingering each other as they kissed under the water,  
breaking apart occasionally to moan in pleasure. Harry quickly stripped off his robe and sat on a bench outside the shower, slowly stroking himself.

It didn't take long for Cho to look over and see him. She called out;  
"Girls, we have company!"

The other three looked at him, and with identical predatory smiles, they beckoned him into the shower.

Harry was in the shower in a flash as Angelina and Alicia pounced on him. Katie started to complain, but Angelina told her to keep Cho happy for a little while longer, they wanted a chance at Harry first.

Alicia said; "Katie told me about something you did to her in the shower, and it sounded really hot, do you think you can do it to me?"

Understanding what she was talking about, Harry picked the blonde chaser up and flipped her around, so her head was pointed toward the floor, and his cock was at her mouth. She opened up and took him in, as Harry stretched his tongue into her pussy...

The next three hours passed in a blur for all of them, and even afterward Harry couldn't honestly swear he remembered who he did what to, and in what order. All he remembered was at one point he had had sex with each of the girls, including taking Katie and Cho in the arse again. Angelina and Alicia had double teamed him, one of them taking his cock in her mouth, while the other licked and sucked his balls and the area around them.

They finally managed to get dressed and leave Hogwarts, Angelina to go back to her flat and the others back to Eloise's. Katie and Alicia went to take a nap before they had to work, and Cho and Harry heading up to his room to snuggle for a while. At least that was their plan, until they got to his room and found three very naked, very aroused witches waiting for them. Fleur pulled the two of them into the room and tossed them on the bed, while Susan locked the door and Daphne set up the privacy and silencing charms...

End Chapter Twenty


End file.
